Fire Emblem Awakening - Invisible Ties
by metallover
Summary: When Robin wakes up in the middle of a field with no memory of his past nothing could prepare him for the adventure that awaits. Alongside the Prince of the kingdom of Ylisse Chrom and his faithful band of Shepherds, Robin rises from a humble tactician to one of the saviours of an entire world. A loose adaptation of Nintendo's Fire Emblem Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note 2.0  
**

**So I would like it to be known that I usually write these Author's Notes last; at like 3am, after writing and studying all day. Usually they're not exactly coherent, like the previous note I had for this chapter. Let's just pretend that one never happened. Deal? Deal. I'm a huge fan of the _Fire Emblem_ series, and this is an attempt to fill time between essays and annotated bibliographies and whatever other god-awful assesment my lecturers can come up with.**** This is my first serious attempt at a **_**Fire Emblem**_** fanfiction since I was a much less experienced writer, so it's all nostalgic for me, and I'm having hella fun writing it. Yes, I know the dialogue is pretty similar to the game script; I wanted it to be recognizable to start, then slowly move further into the versions of the characters I have in my head as the story goes on. I should probably mention, though, that I don't own any of this; all characters, place names and the like are property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. This is a work of fanfiction and love: please don't sue me. As always reviews and comments are appreciated and loved and taken to heart. Enjoy.**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING: INVISIBLE TIES

_They were running towards the enemy standing in front of the sacrificial altar; a tall, skinny sorcerer, blazing with dark power, purple flames dancing off his flesh._

_Chrom had his blade held horizontally in a two handed grip while he followed the other, tome wielding man in dark robes similar to the sorcerer's._

_Validar… the sorcerer trying to kill them, his name was Validar. _

_Blasts of dark energy erupted between the two, and Chrom rolled left as the other rolled right. With a burst of yellow light the robed other let loose three bolts of lightning, two of which hit their mark, causing Validar to stumble. Chrom took the opportunity, charging up the middle and without a second of hesitation running the sorcerer through with his divine blade, Falchion. _

_Chrom leapt back as Validar burst into dark flames and fell to his knees, slumping forwards as blood pooled around his knees. With a wet thud, the body hit the ground. _

_Chrom was laughing, smiling. "We did it! Thanks to you we carried the day!"_

_He made his way to the other, clapping him on the shoulder. "We did it."_

_The other's voice stopped in his throat as a roar of defiance shattered their short-lived celebration._

"_NO!" Validar shrieked, forcing himself back to his knees. "NO! THIS ISN'T OVER! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU BOTH!"_

_With one final shout, Validar sent a monumental wave of the dark, purple flames at Chrom and the other. Chrom reacted a second too slowly, spinning to face the unexpected retaliation; the other saw everything in slow motion, and making his decision he shoved Chrom to the side, taking the full force of the attack and screaming in pain as he smelt burnt cloth and flesh. _

"_No!" Chrom shouted as the other collapsed to one knee, hand reflexively opening and dropping his own magic tome. "Hold on!"_

_The other looked up as Chrom skidded to his knees next to him, holding him up with one arm as the other checked his wounds. _

"_Hey! Are you okay?"_

_Before Chrom could reply his eyes went wide, and he stumbled to his feet, clutching the dagger in his chest. _

_The other was shocked. He looked down at the empty scabbard on his hip, before looking back to Chrom, fear and revulsion written on his face at what he'd done. _

_He had killed his best friend._

_Their roles from seconds before were reversed, the other holding Chrom's shoulders as the other man collapsed. Their eyes met, and Chrom smiled the same easy smile that put everyone at ease. It only made the other's torment worse._

"_This isn't… Isn't your fault…" Chrom gasped, blood welling up between his smiling lips. "Promise me… Promise me you'll escape from here… Promise… Me…"_

_And with that final plea, the light faded from Chrom's eyes, smile never wavering from his face, even after his eyes closed a final time._

_Tears ran down the other's face as he lowered his friend to the floor, closing his eyes tight and trying in vain to wipe the blood from his hands._

"_No," he sobbed again and again. "No, no, no, no, no…"_

_He looked up. He could all but see the fell energy above the altar. Feel it calling to him. _

_He could hear it in his mind. _

_With shuddering breaths wracked by grief filled sobs, the other made his way to the altar. All it needed was a little more blood to complete the rite. What else did he have left? His companions would never accept him back, and the darkness had already proved it still held sway over him. There was only one option._

_He wiped his hand, still slick with Chrom's blood, on the altar, completing the rite, tears still running down his face._

"_Chrom… I'm so sorry… Lucina. Forgive me." _

_He screamed in pain as the darkness flooded his veins. His destiny, after fighting it for so long, had been achieved. _

* * *

"Well? What do we do?"

_Urgh. Go away. Let me sleep. I need to see the rest of this dream._

"What do you mean?"

_Huh. That voice sounds familiar. _

"Well we can't just leave him here!"

_That girl is unnecessarily loud._

With reluctance, he forced his eyes to open. The first thing he realised was that he was on his back looking up at two strangers as they bent over him; two eerily familiar strangers. One was a blue haired man, obviously the older of the two, but he couldn't be older that twenty-five. The other was a much younger blonde woman, eyes widening as he opened his own.

"Oh!" the young blonde said, as she leaned closer, the familiarity rubbing the man the wrong way. "Hi there!"

"There are better places to take a nap, friend," the blue haired man said with an all too eerily familiar smile.

"Here," the man added, offering his hand to help him up.

The man took the blue haired youth's hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. He absently noticed the six eyed symbol tattooed on the back of his hand, but didn't dwell on it; why he had a funny-looking tattoo was the least of his issues at present.

"You all right?" the blue haired man asked.

_Chrom? That's his name!_

"Yeah. Thanks, Chrom."

Chrom's eyebrow shot up.

"Ah. So you know who I am, then?"

_Wait… what?_

"Uh… No, actually. It just sort of came… to me…"

He trailed off, panic running through his mind, the strange dream he had just had still waring for his attention.

_Why do I know his name and not my own?_

"Oh?" Chrom asked, bemused. "So what are you doing all the way out here? Passed out. In a field."

The man cleared his throat nervously, pain shooting through his head as his mind drew blanks.

"You know, I'm not a hundred percent on that one."

"Well, what's your name? Let's start with that, then."

"No idea."

Chrom's eyebrow went back up as he crossed his arms.

"Oh?"

The blonde woman spoke up excitedly.

"Oh! I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

The third member of the group in front of the man, who had gone unnoticed until then, scoffed.

"It's called a load of Pegasus crap. We're supposed to believe that you remember milord's name and not your own?"

The third stranger was bigger than the other two, and wearing heavy blue and white plate armour; obviously a knight of some sort, considering he was holding the reins to a large brown war-horse wearing plates of similar armour. How the man had missed him was a mystery for later, though; the man was unimpressed with the stranger's attitude, giving the man a modicum of confidence he didn't have a moment ago.

"Well it's true," the man said, annoyed.

Before the plate-wearing stranger could retort, Chrom interceded.

"What if it is true, Frederick? We can't leave him out here alone and confused. What kind of Shepherds would we be if we did?"

The blonde woman was nodding empathetically in agreement, eagerness oozing off of her. The man decided he liked her and Chrom more than Frederick.

Frederick looked about to object further before he nodded as if the very motion caused him pain, his glare at the man capable of melting steel.

"Very well, milord; but I would advise caution all the same," Frederick said reluctantly, glaring the whole time.

"It's settled then!" Chrom said, apparently not noticing the knight's displeasure or choosing to ignore it. "We'll take him to the closest town. Someone will be able to help steer us in the right direction there."

The blonde woman jumped up and down excitedly, agreeing with Chrom. Frederick grunted his assent as he mounted his horse, taking up his lance as he did so.

"Wait," the man said, holding up his hands. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope," the blonde woman chimed, smiling innocently.

"Don't worry," Chrom laughed, clapping the man on his shoulder. "Once we get to town we'll hear you out; there are better places than open fields to talk."

* * *

The man walked along behind Chrom and the blonde girl, taking in the scenery, drinking from the waterskin they had given him. Dwelling on his lost memories was proving a pointless endeavour; all it was doing was giving him a headache. The funny mark on the back of his hand had disappeared, too; he was willing to chalk it up to a lingering effect of the dream.

The country they were walking through was beautiful, long flowing grass rippling in the wind was on either side of the road, trees dotted the fields here and there, breaking up the carpet of grass that covered the rolling landscape of light hills.

_I'm kind of hungry_ he decided, putting the waterskin back in the empty pouch at his hip. Wait. Not empty, after all. There was a thick book in there, too.

_How did I miss that before? Man, I'm really off my game today. Well, I mean, I guess I am. Got to figure out what exactly my 'game' is before I can say I'm off it. _

The man turned his attention to the two walking in front of him. The girl and Chrom walked calmly enough, completely at ease with the stranger following them. He didn't have to look back to know Frederick was still glaring at him; he could feel it like the knight's gaze was poking him with the lance in his hand.

He was still unsure as to what they were going to do with him, though.

"So am I your prisoner now?"

Chrom laughed heartily. "Of course not! Once we establish you're not an enemy of Ylisse you'll be free to go."

The man scratched his head. "Ylisse? Is that where we are?"

Frederick scoffed from atop his horse.

"Someone give this actor a reward; he plays quite the fool. Very convincing, even down to the furrow in his brow," the knight said, sarcasm fairly dripping from his voice.

Chrom stopped walking, turning and rolling his eyes. "Please, Frederick. If you didn't mistrust everyone we meet, you'd never speak a word to any but the other Shepherds."

Then to the man he started explaining. "We're currently in the Haildom of Ylisse. Our leader is the Exalt; her name is Emmeryn. I guess proper introductions are in order. I'm Chrom, but you already know that."

He gestured to the blonde girl at his side. "The delicate one here is my sister, Lissa."

Lissa stuck her tongue out at Chrom.

"I am not delicate," she protested, before turning a smile on the man. "Excuse my brother. He's the thick one in the family. You should be grateful that the Shepherds found you; if the local bandits had found you, your morning would have been much less fun."

_Oh sure,_ the man thought, _waking up with no memory and being forced into marching with three complete strangers has been so fun._

Instead he said "That's the third time you've mentioned being Shepherds. You tend… Sheep? In full armour?"

Not counting Frederick's full plate armour, Chrom was wearing what appeared to be leather plates under his clothes, one arm bare, and the other with a gleaming white shoulder pad. Lissa, though was wearing a simple yellow dress and carrying an ornate staff with a large blue gem atop it. A healing staff, the man realized without knowing why he knew that information. The 'Shepherds' were obviously not poor farmers.

Chrom chuckled depreciatively. "It's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary, here."

Fredrick rolled his eyes, muttering. "Because Naga forbid one of us shows even a modicum of caution…"

The man grinned up at the knight, deciding to get in on the teasing. "I'm sure being the watchman for such a noble group is very rewarding, though."

Before Frederick could respond the man turned back to Chrom, a memory striking him like lightning.

"Well, my name's Robin."

Lissa and Chrom looked at him curiously.

"I… just remembered that. Odd."

"Oh, I'm sure you did," Frederick deadpanned from behind him.

Chrom chuckled.

"Frederick, put the lance down. We're almost in town, anyway. Once we get there we can talk properly."

_So my name is Robin, huh?_ Robin thought to himself as the group started moving again. _Strange. Maybe the rest of my memories will come back piece by piece, too if I'm patient. Makes me wonder if I was always such an optimist._

They walked up the last small hill before the town. Chrom and Lissa were still ahead of Robin, and as they crested the hill he heard Lissa gasp.

"No! Chrom, the town!"

Robin made it to the top of the hill and looked down on the small town; a few small buildings, most likely houses for the families that worked in the bigger ones; a blacksmith, an inn, a grocer. In the centre of the town at one end of a large square was a large stone church, its plate glass window in the large tower above the entrance reflecting the afternoon sun lazily. It looked like Robin imagined any other town would, except for the bandits running through it lighting various buildings on fire and looting whatever they could carry.

"Damn it all, I'll bet it was those bandits we've been chasing around the countryside all week," Chrom said, beginning towards the town at a much quicker pace, no hint of hesitation in his stride. "Lissa, Frederick, let's go. Robin, stay here until its safe."

With that, the trio left Robin standing alone on the hill overlooking the town without so much as a backwards glance.

Robin watched them leave, hand unconsciously moving to the book in his pouch. It was old and well worn, obviously heavily read, with a dark leather cover. Robin flipped through it quickly, not making any sense of the complex figures and symbols, but at the front of the book something caught his eye.

"Lightning?" he asked the air, being rewarded with a tingling sensation in his fingertips.

_This is a spellbook? Am I a mage?_

Robin read the incantations in the book, gestured his hand and was rewarded with a weak bolt of lightning jumping from his hand to the tree he had gestured at, leaving a decent sized scorch mark.

Satisfied, Robin clapped the book closed and hurried to catch up with Chrom and the others.

_Best not dwell on why I'm doing this, _Robin thought, racing as fast as he could. _I'll just give myself another headache. _

Before long he was racing through the outer residences of the town, his boots clapping on the stone road between the buildings. Rounding a corner he found Chrom duelling with one of the bandits, Lissa crouched behind a barrel off to the side, watching diligently, a staff in her hands. As Robin approached he saw Fredrick ride between buildings, striking left and right with blinding speed at bandits as he went, his lance whistling through the air.

Chrom was so intent on the enemy in front of him, though, that he didn't see the bandit sneaking up behind him.

"Chrom, look out!" Robin warned, concentrating on the spell in his mind and extending his hand.

Both of the bandits and the Shepherd looked up at Robin's warning as a much larger bolt of lightning hit the bandit behind Chrom square in the chest, throwing him off his feet.

Taking advantage of his enemy's distraction, Chrom spun and with three swift strokes had felled the bandit in front of him.

"Robin!" Lissa cheered as he crossed the last of the distance to the others.

"What are you doing here?" Chrom asked, resting his large ornate sword on one shoulder.

Robin shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea; it seemed like a good idea at the time. But apparently I can use magic, and there's an old adage about safety in numbers that comes to mind."

Chrom chuckled as Frederick rode up to them, blood dripping from the end of his lance, but his armour still pristine.

"Well I won't begrudge an extra set of hands, especially ones as obviously skilled as yours."

"Milord," Frederick interrupted, taking Chrom's attention. "The bandit's leader is making his stand outside the church with a few others."

Chrom nodded, all business. "Very well, who are we to deny them?"

A thought struck Robin as they began to move towards the centre of town, again without any realization of why he would have this knowledge.

"Is there a way to get around the buildings and to the church from the side?"

"Yes," Frederick answered after a moment of thought.

Robin clapped his hands together. "Well, if you two want to hit them from the front, I'll sneak around and flank them."

Chrom smiled again, but this time it was different, predatory. "I like the sound of that. Go on then, but don't keep us waiting too long."

Robin nodded and was off, skirting buildings and moving through the town. A few bandits got in his way and tried to stop him, but the lightning spell he had been using seemed to be particularly strong or easy to remember, and he made short work of them. Before long he was looking at the square outside the church, watching Chrom and Fredrick trying to reason with the bandit leader.

"Here sheepy-sheepy!" the leader was shouting, obviously rabid. "Come to the slaughter!"

Robin shook his head, assessing the enemy's position. Two archers were standing to one side, arrows already nocked and pointed at Chrom and Fredrick; three other bandits with swords or axes stood between the Shepherds and the bandit leader. Robin decided to take the more serious of the threats and deal with the archers first.

With a thought and a hand gesture Robin sent a bolt of lightning at the further of the two archers, Chrom and Fredrick using the momentary distraction it caused as their cue to strike. Robin readied to strike again, but the second archer was faster, and he found himself dodging to the side as an arrow carved a furrow in his arm. Hissing with pain, Robin moved, low to the ground as arrows peppered the space he'd been. The archer was good; magic wasn't going to surprise him again. Robin scooped up a sword from the corpse of one of the other bandits Fredrick had obviously dealt with earlier, and charged the archer. Another near miss from the archer took Robin in the leg, but then he was against the archer with his borrowed sword, and with a finesse he didn't know he possessed, Robin ran the archer through.

Turning quickly, Robin watched as Frederick and Chrom dealt with the last of their foes, Frederick planting his boot on the shoulder of one bandit to pull his lance back from the man's chest.

_Wait, where's the leader?_

Lissa screamed, and the three men spun at once to see the leader, one hand wrapped around Lissa's wrist dragging her back towards the town, the other one waving an axe in their direction.

"She'll bring some nice coin, she will," the leader grunted, waving his axe erratically, eyes wide.

"No she will not," Chrom said empathetically, charging the leader, Robin in tow.

The leader dropped Lissa, snarling and gripping his axe in both hands.

Chrom rolled left, avoiding the leader's axe, as Robin rolled right. The two men brought their swords up at the same time, striking opposite sides of the bandit leader's chest simultaneously.

Chrom looked as surprised as Robin at his abrupt change from magic to swordsmanship, but smiled as his sister stood up and threw her arms around his neck.

Stepping back from her brother, Lissa looked at Robin with awe.

"Wow, Robin, you're amazing. Magic, tactics _and_ swords?"

"Yeah, apparently I'm quite the package," Robin said, looking down at the sword still in his hand.

It had just come naturally, even easier than the magic had. That spoke of rigorous training with a blade. Robin wondered what exactly he had been before he lost his memories. He could feel tight muscles underneath his clothes moving effortlessly as he gave the sword a few practise swings; not as large as Chrom or Fredrick's, but definitely used to handling a blade. It was just a bronze short-sword, a piece of junk, really, but Robin felt better having it, and tucked it into his belt on the opposite hip that held his pouch.

"Milord," Frederick called, bringing his horse to a stop near the other three. "Did you notice that the bandits spoke with a Plegian accent?"

Robin noticed that the knight's armour was still spotless, despite the dirt and blood he and Chrom were covered in.

"I assume Plegia is some rival state of Ylisse?" Robin asked, warily eyeing the villagers as they came out of their hiding places now that the threat was obviously dealt with.

Chrom laughed again, sheathing his broadsword. "Plegia is the Western neighbour of Ylisse. They like to 'unofficially' send raiding parties into our territory to try and provoke us. There's a lot of history between the two countries, mostly bad."

Lissa looked around at the devastation that had been wrought by the quick encounter.

"And it's always the poor villagers that end up suffering for it," she sighed.

The villagers were beginning to get the small fires under control now; Robin noted with satisfaction, bucket lines forming as others began to tend the wounded. He had to credit the Ylisseans, they certainly weren't lacking in community spirit.

Frederick stepped down from his horse, smiling reassuringly at Lissa.

"Milady, all due respect, but that's what we are for," he said in a voice much softer than Robin had heard from the man so far. "Shepherds to protect the sheep. Don't dwell on matters such as these."

"I know, I know," Lissa said with forced cheer, smiling up at the knight. "Thank you, Frederick."

Robin noticed a little bit much familiarity between the two. He turned to Chrom, raising an eyebrow in question, and was rewarded by the other man giving a knowing smile and shrugging.

"Milords! Milords!" One of the villagers was shouting, running up to them. "Please milords, we're a simple village, but we would be honoured to host you tonight! Give us a few hours and we can have a royal feast prepared for you all as thanks!"

Frederick shook his head. "While we appreciate the offer, we really must continue on to our destination with all due haste."

Lissa, however, had other plans.

"Dark meat for me, please, medium-well done, no salt in the soup… Wait, Frederick, what?"

Chrom, Frederick and Robin chuckled at the crestfallen look on Lissa's face.

"But it'll be _dark _soon!" she protested.

"And when it gets dark we'll camp the way we always do," Frederick said, not unkindly. "Remember, milady, you're the one that insisted on joining us."

Lissa glared at the knight. "Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

Their laughter rang through the village as the quartet left, accepting thanks from the villagers as they went.

* * *

Lissa looked forlornly at the meat sitting in front of her.

"Bear? Really?"

Chrom looked up over the roaring campfire from where he was eating his own piece of roasted bear meat.

"What's wrong with bear meat? I like bear; it feels like it's been forever since I've eaten it."

The four travellers had chosen to make camp in a small clearing in the light woodland just off the north road at twilight, and it hadn't taken much for them to set up an appropriate campsite. The woodland was dry at this time of year, so firewood had been abundant, and Chrom had easily dispatched the curious bear that they had come across, providing dinner.

"There's a good reason for that!" Lissa persisted. "You couldn't find something that normal people might eat? This is messing with the food chain, brother! Right, Robin?"

Robin looked up from where he was stuffing as much of the roasted meat into his face as possible, managing a strangled sound of curiosity in Lissa's direction.

"Urgh, forget it," Lissa moaned, poking at the lump of meat on the rough wooden plate in front of her. "Birds of a feather…"

"Come now, milady," Frederick laughed, sitting next to her. "It's really not that bad."

"So why aren't you eating any?"

"I… uh… had a big lunch? Yes, a big lunch and now my appetite fails me!"

Lissa didn't look at all convinced by Frederick's lame excuse, but before she could call him out Robin began to choke.

"You shouldn't be eating so fast, Robin," Chrom said mirthfully, slapping the other man on the back.

"I told you I was hungry," Robin rasped, sucking from his waterskin.

Lissa huffed. "I suppose anyone would enjoy eating this after starving for days."

"It's really not that bad," Robin said, placing a much smaller portion of meat in his mouth. "You just pretend that instead of the texture of boots and tasting like leather that the meat tastes like… you know. Meat."

The three Shepherds, including Frederick, burst out laughing, followed closely by Robin.

If this was to be one of the earliest memories Robin retained, at least it was a good one; the forest ringing with their laughter as they relaxed and chatted after saving the village. Just the thought made Robin feel content as the distasteful meat slid down his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Here we are: Chapter 2! I don't usually pump 'em out this fast… It would have been up a few days ago, but my internet's been down (stupid National Broadband Network… why you no work!?), although I can't argue with results! Well, I mean, I caaaan next week when I crash and burn during my Postcolonial Lit presentation, but meh; I can wing it. More action in this scene! Yay! It kinda makes up for all the talking and scene setting in the next chapter. But then it's back to the action! As always, I print out and snuggle at night with all the good reviews I get (no really, I do), so keep 'em coming. Enjoy reading, and peace out!**

* * *

Chrom woke with a start, the momentary panic of waking in a strange new place setting in until he remembered where he was.

He had been dreaming, but the dream had slipped from his mind as soon as he had awoken; a crucial battle, beside a close friend, close as blood. He shook the last of the sleep out of his mind.

The fire had long since burned itself out, the embers offering little illumination to the night. Moonlight pierced through the canopy of leaves they were camped under like small spotlights, illuminating small patches of the forest floor around them. Some of the light reflecting off of Frederick's armour made him look back at their 'camp'.

Frederick was lying on his back, the most comfortable position he could be in and still wearing his armour. The man was nothing if not dedicated. Lissa was curled up in her sleeping roll, using his own as her pillow. She had been through enough hardship for one day; Chrom had thought to ease his little sister's burden at least a little. Besides, he had his cape; that was usually more than enough. The newest member of their little group was resting on his side, arm being used as a pillow. Robin had insisted that the night had been warm enough, and even then he had his thick robes to keep him warm.

Chrom sat watching the sleeping stranger for a moment. His brow furrowed as he slept; perhaps Robin was plagued by bad dreams, too. For a brief instant Chrom thought of waking the man for some companionship, after all the two of them had clicked almost instantly during the day, but thought better of it. Robin, too, had had a hard day and deserved uninterrupted sleep.

Chrom chuckled silently to himself, imagining Robin dreaming of battlefield tactics.

After the meal, Robin had impressed the three Shepherds with a surprising amount of tactical knowledge that seemed to spring up out of the amnesiac's mind almost instantly. He, Chrom and Frederick had spoken at length on the subject, Robin demonstrating a keen mind, as Lissa sat quietly and looked on. Chrom was already formulating a way to ask the man to serve as the Shepherd's official tactician; gods knew they sorely needed one, not to mention the man was skilled with a blade; and a mage as well!

_No_, Chrom thought. _Naga sent you to us for a reason._

Interrupting Chrom's musings on the future of his little troupe, something in the forest caught his attention; a sound, almost like ripping fabric.

Quietly so as not to wake the others, Chrom stood and took up his broadsword, Falchion.

The divine blade had served him well since his father had passed during his youth; he and the blade had been nigh inseparable. Falchion; the blade that had felled the dark dragon Grima in the hands of the fabled hero-king Marth, from who the exalted line of Ylisse was descended. It was a big name to live up to, especially as the one carrying the sword around.

The sound repeated, louder this time.

Chrom took two steps before Lissa stirred, mumbling sleepily.

"Chrom? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, sister. Just going for a walk."

"Well let me come with you; I'm stiff from sleeping on the ground."

Chrom sighed inwardly; Lissa had always been one of those annoying people that went from dead asleep to wide awake the instant her eyes opened. So much for quickly investigating the noise on his own.

The brother and sister moved quietly out into the forest, away from where Frederick and Robin were still sleeping and in the general direction of the noises Chrom had heard. Lissa was looking around, taking in the unfamiliar sights and sounds of the forest in the pre-dawn hours. Night birds were calling to each other quietly as the other animals slept; Chrom had always liked the world in the small hours of the morning, the quiet sense of peace that pervaded everything. Not to say he wasn't fond of the chaos of daily life in Ylisse, but the early morning just before the sun rose in a forest was almost magical in its own way.

Chrom cringed at his poetic side, cursing his momentary distraction; what if he'd missed something while they'd been walking?

Lissa was completely oblivious; simply enjoying what she obviously assumed was just a stroll through the woods, stretching and yawning, her back popping as she did.

They walked a few more feet to a large clearing before Chrom stopped, shaking his head. Aside from the Shepherds the forest was abandoned; completely abandoned, even the birds had gone silent.

_Wait,_ Chrom thought, his tired mind catching up. _Birds silent is bad._

"Chrom? What happened to all the animals?" Lissa asked, looking around warily, the atmosphere finally sinking in on her.

Before Chrom could answer, the he heard the sound again. From the look on Lissa's face, she obviously did this time, too.

The ground shook as Lissa grabbed hold of her brother to avoid falling over, trees waving wildly; some even falling with loud crashes, uprooted completely.

"Lissa," Chrom said, his voice calm but firm. "Run."

The girl looked up at him, confused, before she saw what he saw; dread settling in the pit of her stomach.

Racing towards them was a wall of fire, tearing up the ground and burning the forest as it went. Trees twice as big around as some of the columns in the grand hall of the Ylissean palace went flying from the flames, as smaller fireballs fell from the sky ahead of the wave, causing destruction where they fell. The earth itself groaned and split as the fire reached it, huge cracks forming and massive slabs of ground heaving upwards.

"Run!" He said again, giving her a shove to accentuate his point.

They raced as fast as they could through the forest in an almost blind panic, Lissa doing her best to keep up with the much fitter Chrom as he charged ahead.

Chrom veered to the left suddenly as a tree fell across their path, and Lissa stumbled, catching herself quickly and pressing on.

_What nightmare is this? _Chrom thought wildly, dodging trees as the ground quaked beneath his feet.

With a great crash the ground beneath Chrom and Lissa jumped up, sending them sprawling in a clearing at the base of a newly formed cliff.

"What's going on!?" Lissa cried, getting unsteadily to her feet.

Chrom didn't answer, instead looking up to the sky.

The sky looked back; a giant, crystalline blue eye with a slit pupil like that of a snake or other reptile stared balefully down at the two Shepherds.

As the two looked on speechless, forms began to coalesce in the eye, taking vaguely human shapes, before reaching through its surface, and falling twenty feet to the forest floor. With inhuman slowness and malice, the two dark forms picked themselves up. They were wearing identical dark leather armour and masks, glowing red eyes staring with hate from eye slits and black miasma leaking from joints in the suits. To Chrom's further dismay, they both held large, wickedly sharp looking axes.

"Lissa, stay behind me," Chrom ordered in a voice much calmer than he felt.

Falchion was reassuring in his grip as he rushed the first of the creatures, an incoherent war cry escaping his lips as he slashed horizontally in a blow that should have neatly bisected the creature. It simply grunted, more black fog pouring from the wound, and swung its axe with impossible strength and speed. Chrom caught the weapon on his blade, grunting with the effort. Acting quickly, he transferred his weight, throwing the monster back and striking its head with Falchion's pommel, before beheading it with his backswing. The monster turned to black ash almost instantly, dissipating on the night wind.

All of this had only taken a few seconds, but as he turned to face the other foe Chrom heard his sister cry out. The other thing had crossed the distance faster than he had, and held its axe above its head, ready to strike. Lissa had fallen back, and held a tree branch in front of her defensively. Chrom's gut lurched as he realized that he'd never cross the distance in time.

Calling his sister's name, he tried anyway.

Lissa screamed as the creature brought down the axe. Chrom wasn't sure how, but instead of his sister, a new man had interposed himself between her and the creature, holding the axe away from his back with a broadsword balanced on his shoulder.

In the second Chrom stopped to process this, the new man turned his head and shouted for help as the creature pressed on the blade with all of its inhuman strength, forcing the man to one knee.

Chrom acted instantly, slashing horizontally again, beheading the creature as the other man rose, slashing the opposite direction at its waist, making it disappear into black mist like the first had.

The new man steadied himself, sheathing his broadsword, turning slightly as he did. Chrom was surprised to see the man wearing an ornate blue mask with slits for eyes; it appeared as if this was a day for mysterious strangers to enter his life.

More growls and grunts were coming from behind Chrom, and as he looked he saw more of the creatures beginning to converge out of the woods, but above the sounds of more of the strange creatures Chrom could hear the sound of a horse at full gallop.

"Captain Chrom!"

Chrom spun, expecting to see Frederick riding to their rescue, but instead was met by a woman in white-edged red armour, large muscular arms bare, swinging a lance left and right like a madwoman, the strange shadowy creatures recoiling from her wrath. The silver-haired, absurdly well-dressed man behind her was clinging one-handed to her waist like a drowning man to a life preserver, his bow held out in the other hand in an obvious attempt to try and maintain balance, all semblance of his usual dignity gone.

The knight in red reigned her horse in close to where Chrom, Lissa and the masked stranger stood, allowing the archer to dismount.

"All right, ya ash-faced freaks! Who wants some first!?" she challenged, brandishing her lance at the encroaching creatures.

"Sully! Good timing," Chrom said in way of greeting.

The female knight turned to look at him sideways, grinning wildly.

"And you said 'stay at the barracks, this'll be a quiet mission.' This tears it, I'm never letting you and Frederick out of my sight again; I always miss all the fun."

"This is what you consider fun?" the archer Virion said, aghast at the number of the creatures advancing warily on them.

Chrom grimaced. There were at least two dozen of them, all sporting axes or swords, and a few almost naked, sallow skinned creatures with elongated arms and cloth hoods armed with nothing but wicked looking claws, all shambling like the dead. If the other two were any indication, though, the shambling gait wouldn't last. Their odds weren't good.

Chrom revaluated their position as Frederick barrelled through the crowd astride his warhorse like a bull charging a matador, Robin leaping from behind him as they came closer.

"Sully, with me!" Frederick shouted, gesturing to the horde with one hand as he tossed Lissa's staff to her with the other.

Without further prompting or comment, Sully levelled her lance and kicked her horse into action at the same time as Frederick, the two of them charging back through the creatures, capturing their attention momentarily.

"That'll buy us some time," Robin said, approaching Chrom and the others. "Are you unharmed?"

"We're fine," Chrom told the other man, sparing a still pale Lissa a glance to be sure.

She was standing her ground, staff clenched in shaking fists, but she nodded once to Chrom.

The masked man was standing stock still, obviously evaluating the battlefield.

"Right then," Robin said, turning and doing the same. "Frederick and the other knight will clear the creatures and then hit their back ranks. We push through the front, and meet in the middle. Lissa, you and the archer stay back, but don't fall behind or let yourselves get separated from us. Chrom; you, me and mister-mask over there are the frontline. Everybody clear?"

Chrom nodded, impressed by Robin's tactical mind. His resolve to make the man the Shepherd's new tactician grew stronger.

The masked man hesitated, almost looking about to object, before nodding assent, drawing his sword and turning to hide the bulk of the blade away from Chrom and the others; a curious action that could wait for explanation later, when strange creatures that had fallen out of the sky weren't trying to kill them.

Virion, however, simply couldn't resist making his introductions to Robin, though.

"The 'archer'?" he asked, feigning insult. "Sir, I'll have you know I am the 'archest-of-archers'! I am Virion, the man who strides large across history's stage!"

Before he could continue, Robin shot him a glare.

"Can it, ruffles, and make with the shooty-shooty."

"Ruffles?" Virion mumbled, deflated as he reached for an arrow from the full quiver on his back. "I come to the rescue and get scoffed and scorned…"

He kept muttering to himself, but Chrom stopped listening, readying Falchion and forming an ad-hoc line with Robin and the masked stranger. The creatures had come much closer now, the momentary distraction of Sully and Fredrick's charge forgotten, close enough that Chrom could hear their ragged breathing and make out the details of their masks and hoods.

The world seemed to slow to a stop as the two opposing forces faced each other, the creatures seemingly unsure of how to deal with a group that had so quickly gone from separate prey to a serious threat.

All thanks to Robin's quick thinking, Chrom mentally added, his opinion of the man steadily growing.

With shouted battle cries Fredrick and Sully smashed into the back of their foes at full speed, scattering enemies or crushing them underfoot.

"Now!" Robin shouted, charging into the creatures, sword at the ready.

Chrom and the masked man followed instantly, as Virion let loose his first arrow, dropping one of the creatures with a precision shot through the eye slit of its mask. At least the man wasn't all talk, Chrom grimly thought as two more arrows in quick succession found targets.

Lissa stayed close to Virion, trying hard to be inconspicuous as they passed fallen creatures.

Chrom hacked left and right, style and form quickly being lost in the general melee, creatures falling away from him as he went. Robin and the masked man were doing the same, slashing and hacking at creatures that came within range, Virion shooting a steady stream of arrows into creatures, staggering them for the others to drop, or else simply dropping them himself with well-placed shots.

One of the creatures, bigger than the others, suddenly loomed above Robin, axe held high in challenge. Robin noticed the creature, reaching into his pouch, producing the spellbook he had used earlier. With quick had gestures he sent three bolts of lightning at the creature, striking it squarely and piercing its leather armour, black mist pouring from the wounds.

With a feral roar the creature closed the last of the distance, swinging at Robin. The tactician was too slow moving from its path, taking a glancing blow on his side through the thick cloak he wore.

Shouting in pain and shock he retreated a few steps, returning the spellbook to his pouch and readying his blade in a two handed grip.

Chrom fought desperately to reach him, the dark creatures falling before him. For the second time in so many minutes, though, he found himself too slow as the huge creature struck at Robin again.

Blows rained down on the tactician, forcing him back as he skilfully dodged or parried each attack.

Three arrows struck the creature in the chest and shoulder, Virion giving a sound of success that was very un-noble-like, before turning on the other creatures encroaching on him and Lissa as she shouted warning.

Robin took the opportunity to duck below the creature's guard, stabbing upwards into its chest. The creature roared again, knocking Robin back with its free arm, sending the injured man sprawling, his blade still stuck fast in its chest.

The creature reached down with its free hand, and instead of pulling the sword out, snapped the blade off from where it protruded, tossing the broken pommel and half the sword aside.

Chrom watched in desperate glances, risking himself by taking his eyes off his own opponents. The creatures before him simply wouldn't die, or when they did they were replaced by even more of the identical things.

Chrom shouted defiance, slashing horizontally, forgoing all thoughts of defence. The larger creature was closing on Robin, obviously wounded but still shuffling menacingly, almost like it was taking its time, savouring the coming kill.

Chrom's wild swings were rewarded when one of the axe-wielding creatures fell, turning to the familiar black mist, but the other sword-wielding creature before him pressed its attack with more of the inhuman speed and strength they seemed to possess.

Chrom backpedalled, parrying desperately, sweat pouring down his face.

The bigger creature had reached Robin, who was desperately crawling backwards from his foe, holding the wound in his side. The bigger creature stomped down hard on the tactician's chest, pinning him as it raised its axe, Robin crying out in pain.

Chrom cried out as the tactician closed his eyes, bracing for the killing blow.

Before the creature could land the blow, the masked man was on it, swinging his sword upwards and severing its arm at the elbow, arm and axe falling to the side in a stream of black mist, before he pirouetted and cut the creatures head clean from its shoulders. The head fell to the forest floor, bouncing once before dissipating to mist.

The other creatures became slower and seemed confused without their leader, and Chrom cut down the sword-wielding one pressing in on him without difficulty.

Doing a quick once over of the battlefield, Chrom was glad to see that the last few of the creatures were being rounded up by Sully and Frederick, who weren't seeming to have any more difficulty with them.

Chrom ran to his new friend, who had sat up, but was coughing violently.

"That hurt," he wheezed between coughs. "That thing was ungodly heavy."

The captain of the Shepherds couldn't help but laugh in relief at the tactician's poor attempt at humour.

"Just sit and bask in our victory," Chrom told the man as Lissa and Virion approached.

Lissa set to work instantly with her staff, healing Robin's wounds. The tactician, for that was all Chrom could think of him as now, sighed in relief as the healing magics did their work.

"Oh, I'm basking, all right," Robin grumbled, forcing himself to his feet and thanking Lissa. "Basking in playing the insect underfoot. I will never step on another bug as long as I live."

Favouring his injured side he limped over to Chrom as Sully and Frederick pulled up. Sully was covered in small wounds and nicks in her armour, but Frederick still looked resplendent like he was in a parade. Robin was beginning to notice a pattern with the knight.

"That appears to be all of them, milord," the male knight said, surveying the battlefield.

The only evidence of the creatures was the scattered and broken weapons lying about; the creatures themselves had turned to mist and vanished once felled.

Virion was busy congratulating Robin's tactical brilliance, complaining about the battle mussing his perfect hair and hitting on Sully all at once; Sully, for her part, had climbed down from her horse and was trying her best to ignore the man as Lissa worked on her wounds. Robin, Frederick and Chrom all turned on the masked man, who was standing silently apart from the others; even with the mask, though, it was plain that he was staring at Chrom.

"So…" Robin started, drawing out the word as he limped to the masked man. "Thanks for saving me."

The man nodded in Robin's direction.

"Me too!" Lissa said, finishing with Sully and joining them. "I mean, for saving me. Thanks. For saving me."

The masked man seemed to be trying to hide a smile at her words, and nodded again.

"You saved my sister's life, and the life of my friend," Chrom said after an awkward silence. "Not to mention you stood by our sides and fought bravely against those things. My name is Chrom. May I ask yours?"

The man was silent a moment, before nodding a third time.

"You may call me Marth."

"Marth?" Chrom repeated. "As in the hero-king of old?"

Another nod.

"Well, you certainly fight like a hero, I'll grant you that," Chrom said with his best easy-going smile, trying to be friendly. "Where did you learn to handle a sword like that?"

The man sniffed. "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the edge of darkness; what you saw tonight was merely a prelude to the greater disaster yet to come. The warning has been delivered."

With his piece said, the masked man turned and strode purposefully into the dark forest, leaving the five confused Shepherds and Robin standing, confused. It had sounded like the man's voice had broken slightly at the end of the sentence.

"Well," Robin said after the man had disappeared into the night. "That was… strange."

"You didn't see him fall out of the sky," Lissa said tiredly, her unshakable cheer returning slightly.

"He fell out of the sky, too?" Chrom asked his sister incredulously.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Virion said, twirling an arrow between his fingers.

"His skills obviously lie elsewhere," Frederick said, watching the forest where the mysterious masked man had disappeared. "I don't doubt our paths will cross again."

Chrom nodded agreement.

"We should make haste to ensure that the capital hasn't befallen the same fate as this forest," Frederick said after a moment.

Chrom couldn't help but agree. Now that the battle was over he realised that if the Capital had been affected by the same catastrophe as the forest had, then their skills would be sorely needed.

"Well? What're we waiting for?" Robin asked no one in particular, setting off in a random direction, before stopping after a few steps.

"On second thought, I have no idea where I'm going. Does somebody else want to lead?"

Chrom rolled his eyes, patting the man on the shoulder as he passed him.

"Great with tactics; obviously not so much with directions," Robin said cheerily as the first of the sun's rays broke over the forest. "Hey, wait up! I'm still wounded, here!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Greetings and salutations, friends! This chapter marks the first of my wee deviations from the original **_**Awakening**_** script, and the introduction of my first minor OC. I have to fill the military ranks somehow, and OCs seem to the best option. Don't worry, he won't get a lot of screen time; he's just there as a seat filler (credit to my baby brother for coming up with him, though). I promise action resumes next chapter! I have to set the scene somewhere… Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing! It's the only way I know I'm getting it right. Or wrong. Or, just… Actually, I've run out of adjectives; never mind. **

* * *

Robin limped lightly along beside Chrom through the busy streets of Ylisstol, the capital city of Ylisse, and apparently where the Shepherds were based, his ribs still sore from the battle that morning despite Lissa's best efforts. The streets were packed, but the air in the city was one of every-day life, not of "Oh gods there's fire and monsters falling out of the sky!" like they had been expecting.

"It seems that the capital was spared the destruction that passed last night," he remarked to Chrom, nimbly side-stepping a lady carrying a tray of bread, hurrying off to… well, wherever ladies carrying trays of bread in the morning went.

He, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick were off to the palace with the intention of warning the ruler; Virion and Sully had returned to the Shepherd's barracks somewhere in the city, Virion doing his best to chat the young knight up the entire way, until their voices faded into the crowd. Virion's voice had faded first, of course; Robin could continue hearing Sully's shouted rebukes and curses much longer.

Robin could see why Virion was so infatuated; Sully had a certain vital charm about her and was surely easy to look at, but her masculinity was a little off-putting. She had arms bigger than Robin's legs, if he were honest. The tactician definitely respected Virion's daring.

"Yes, thank Naga," Chrom said, relieved, but clearly tired from the pre-dawn battle.

The blue haired Captain had pushed the group relentlessly, only slowing once the capital was in sight and they had confirmed it hadn't burned down or suffered any other destructive fate. Fortunately no more of the mysterious creatures had assaulted them, and they had reached their destination unmolested by mid-morning.

Frederick had dismounted and allowed Lissa to ride his horse after the battle. The poor girl had been close to dropping like a stone after she had healed both Robin and Sully; she had apologized profusely at not being able to completely heal Robin's wounds, but he waved her off, hopping on one leg to show her he was well enough to travel. Once they had entered the city, though, Frederick had helped Lissa from the horse, and Sully had taken its reins and promised to lead it to the Shepherd's stables. Robin assumed it was near their barracks; wherever that was.

The crowd became thinner as they passed into the more wealthy area of the city near its heart. They passed a grand cathedral, a towering building with four large belltowers that Robin somehow knew without memory was a church dedicated to the Divine Dragon, Naga. They passed by it, Frederick holding his hand to his brow and then his heart as a sign of devotion to the church as they passed. Robin could see the towers of the Exalt's palace rising above the surrounding buildings now, pegasi coming and going from the largest of the towers, which was obviously where their roost was.

"So who is this Exalt?" Robin asked conversationally, matching Chrom's pace so they could talk. "Should I be aware of any courtly-manner-things that might get me executed for screwing up?"

"What?" Chrom laughed, his worried expression melting into a smile. "No, nothing like that. Exalt Emmeryn is a kind-hearted ruler; she'd more than likely sit you down and explain the rules of the court to you than have you executed; I've been on the receiving end of one of those, though, and execution might be the preferable option to that boredom. She cares more about her subjects than any other ruler we've ever had, our Father included."

"Huh," Robin said. "She sounds truly benevolent."

"Yeah, and she's the best big sister anyone could ever ask for," Lissa chimed in from behind them as the quartet reached the palace steps.

"Yeah, I'm sure she would be," Robin said distractedly, studying the palace's architecture and being simply awed by the elegant simplicity in its design. It seemed like the palace would also double as a heavily fortifiable stronghold in the event of a siege, especially if…

"Wait, did you say 'big sister'?"

Lissa giggled as she and Frederick overtook Robin, who had stopped dead, mouth hanging agape.

"You mean you and Chrom are…?"

"Yes," Chrom said after laughing at Robin's gobsmacked expression. "The prince and princess of Ylisse."

Robin automatically dropped to one knee, head held low.

"Milord, milady, please, forgive my dreadful manners!"

The other three burst out laughing, even Frederick.

"You mean to tell us you remember milord's name but not his title?" the Knight asked, his ever-present suspicion returning after the laughter subsided.

Chrom reached down, pulling Robin up.

"Please, Robin, Emm isn't the only one that hates courtly manners and the like. I'm just Chrom to you."

Robin looked up, making eye contact again, still slightly nervous.

Chrom nodded, satisfied. "Come on. We shouldn't tarry; Emm needs to hear about what happened last night."

They were met at the great oak doors to the main hall by an older man in plate armour similar to Frederick's, but much more ornate, with a blue tabard over the top depicting what Robin assumed to be the symbol of Ylisse and a matching blue cape fanned out behind him. He had a great red beard which was on its way to grey, and a receding hairline pulled back in a ponytail that hung to the collar of his armour. Robin didn't doubt he was probably one of the most deadly warriors he'd ever come face to face with.

"Knight-Commander Cullen!" Chrom greeted the man, shaking his hand.

"Prince Chrom. Princess Lissa," the Knight-Commander greeted the two seriously, offering a nod to Frederick. "Please, follow me. The Exalt is waiting for you."

Chrom fell into stride beside the man, Frederick close behind. Robin followed feeling ignored, Lissa matching his speed.

The Great Hall matched its name; it was a cavernous space with a ceiling that seemed to reach the heavens, held up by great carved marble pillars, each intricately detailed with mosaics of Ylissean royalty and victories. Paintings and statues lined the walls, spoils of war or simply commissions for the royal family, Robin couldn't tell. In the centre of the hall, reaching almost to the high ceiling was a massive statue of what Robin assumed to be the hero-king Marth; the statue staring benevolently into the distance, sword held point down at rest in front of him. The throne at the end of the hall sat empty.

"That's the Knight-Commander," Lissa whispered explanatorily, seeing Robin's gaze linger on the older warrior. "He served our father during the war with Plegia, and watched over us when we were children after Father died. He also commands the ground forces in the Ylissean army, which is split equally down the middle of ground and aerial units because Pegasi breed so well in Ylisse. The leader of the aerial group is…"

"Wing-Commander Phila!" Chrom said in greeting to a stern looking woman in light armour standing at the rear of the great hall.

She had harsh, angular features offset by a black beauty spot under her right eye and steel coloured hair pulled back in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her armour was a deep polished bronze colour, ornate like Cullen's. She was a slight woman, much smaller than her male counterpart; obviously a flier from her lighter armour. Again, Robin didn't doubt she'd have no problem wiping the floor with him.

She bowed slightly from the waist in greeting to the Prince and Princess before ushering the group into a smaller back room, giving Robin a curious look. Robin simply shrugged and followed Chrom and Lissa, Frederick behind them.

Cullen led them through a series of passageways, past more soldiers wearing variations on Cullen's or Phila's armour, the Knight-Commander leading, the Wing-Commander taking rearguard. It was a sound strategy, Robin noted, and bespoke of lifetime soldiers that slipped into battlefield tactics off the field out of habit.

At one point they had to press themselves against the wall as a squad of pegasus knights trooped past in full battle-kit. They were obviously veterans by their more ornate armour and heavier weapons, and Robin noted the way their legs were bowed from sitting astride their mounts for so long. They passed by, the others of their group waiting patiently, Cullen explaining to Chrom that they were sending scout-parties out to watch the Plegian borders.

Robin noticed the way the youngest looking of the squad's eyes lingered on Chrom before the tactician did a double-take.

The youngest member of the squad was _gorgeous_; long, lustrous red hair, a slim figure, regal bearing, soft features, long, lithe legs, ample breastplate… The sun was behind her, casting a halo about her, making her red hair almost seem like flames, dancing as she averted her gaze when Chrom looked her way.

Robin tore his eyes away before the others noticed him staring, almost certain he'd been drooling. Judging by the way Lissa was trying and failing to stifle a fit of giggles, he had failed. At least none of the _other_ others had noticed…

_If the concentration of attractive women around here remains so high, I could definitely see myself hanging around a while,_ Robin thought to himself as the group started moving again, Frederick and Phila looking confused, probably trying to figure out why Lissa was giggling so hard.

Chrom hadn't noticed; instead too busy talking to Cullen about something in hushed tones.

They passed through what was obviously the palace's barracks and through an almost empty courtyard, a young mage that was more hat than anything else practicing with his wind magic alone against wooden practice dummies. The mage offered the group a cheery wave, which was only returned by Lissa.

They went up a staircase and passed two guards that saluted smartly as Chrom and the Commanders passed; the younger of the two guards in forest green armour offering a wink as Lissa walked by.

They were obviously in one of the royal apartments now, Robin guessed as Cullen told them to sit and wait; it was a comfortable sitting room, not at all like Robin had been expecting. Soft looking couches sat around a low table with a crystal pitcher of water and a bowl of fresh fruit on it, and bookshelves lined one wall, all crammed to bursting. A fireplace sat empty on the wall opposite the shelves, but it looked clean and well-maintained; the whole palace had.

Lissa flopped onto one of the couches in a very un-princess-like manner as Chrom helped himself to some of the water. Frederick and Phila stood flanking the door they had come through, all military precision. Robin felt like he stood out.

Chrom noticed and grinned.

"I told you not to worry, Robin; she's not as scary as all the knights and the big palace make her seem."

Frederick 'humphed' at the Prince's comment, but Phila remained silent.

Robin gingerly made his way to the sofa and, after ensuring the back of his coat was clean and dust free, sat down. Chrom offered him a glass of water, which he took, cradling the fine crystal glass with both hands, terrified of dropping something so valuable.

"I am so out of place here," he muttered to the prince, eying the knights at the door.

"Believe me when I say I feel the exact same way," Chrom muttered back conspiratorially, grinning as he did so.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Chrom staring wistfully into the empty fireplace, Lissa on the verge of falling asleep on the sofa, and Robin taking in the surroundings.

"This was my parent's apartment, once," Chrom said quietly so only Robin would hear. "I have fond memories of sitting in front of that fireplace with them when I was younger; my father would read us stories while my mother would teach Emm to sew. They were better times."

Robin nodded melancholy.

"At least you have memories," he said, his voice low but full of as much forced cheer as he could muster. "My oldest memory is thinking 'gee that girl is loud' a day and a half ago!"

"I heard that," Lissa mumbled from the other sofa, making Chrom and Robin try to laugh in hushed tones.

Frederick looked none too pleased, but Phila seemed to be trying to hide a smile.

Robin assumed that the Wing-Commander was another of the people that had watched over the young royals when their parents had died and come to care deeply for them.

Luckily, before Chrom could slip into further memories, Cullen opened the doors opposite from the ones Phila and Frederick stood at; both of whom snapped to attention.

"Presenting the Exalt, her highness Lady Emmeryn of Ylisse," Cullen said with an air of someone who was proud to be able to announce such a thing.

Emmeryn strode gracefully out of the other room, her cream and beige robes rustling regally as she moved, long blonde hair not unlike Lissa's done up in braids and plaits that framed her face. She was definitely related to the other two, seemingly combining the best features of Chrom and Lissa's faces for her own. The thing that Robin noticed most, though, was the symbol on her forehead the colour of scar tissue; the same symbol on Chrom's bare shoulder and central to the Ylissean coat of arms he had seen all over the palace. He resolved to ask someone about it when the chance came.

"Please Cullen," Emmeryn beamed, her voice soft but still filling the whole room like the chimes of a bell. "We are all friends here; there is no need for formalities."

"Sorry, your grace," Cullen said, bowing low, his cheeks darkening slightly. "Force of habit."

Emmeryn smiled as Lissa exclaimed "Emm!" and ran to her sister, throwing her arms around the older woman's shoulders.

"Hello, Lissa," Emmeryn said, laughter in her gentle voice. "I trust camping with Chrom and Frederick was fun?"

"Yeah!" Lissa said enthusiastically, before sobering. "Well, it was until the whole attacked by monsters thing happened."

Emmeryn seemed to expect this, and stroked her sister's hair.

"It's okay; there will be a war council as soon as this greeting is over to determine how best to deal with this new threat."

Chrom approached his sister, giving her a light hug.

"Hello, Emm."

Emmeryn smiled at her brother, who was slightly taller than her, Robin noticed, before turning on the tactician.

"I do not believe we have met."

Cullen seemed to take notice of Robin for the first time, and his bushy eyebrows shot up in surprise.

_Probably wondering what kind of baseborn fool is stupid enough to invite himself into the royal chambers… Gah! I'm so stupid!_

"This is Robin," Chrom said for his friend. "We found him… well, we found him passed out in a field."

Emmeryn's perfect eyebrows shot up in surprise, but her smile never faltered.

"However," Chrom continued, ignoring the perplexed faces on his sister and the Knight-Commander, "He's fought valiantly by our sides to see us returned to Ylisstol and has earned my respect with his martial skills and knowledge of tactics; in fact I intend to ask him to be the Shepherd's official tactician."

"Your grace," Robin said, doing his best imitation of a courtly bow before what Chrom said sunk in.

_What!? Tactician!?_

He snapped up, confusion in his eyes as Chrom smiled. It was the same beneficent smile his sister had, Robin noted absently.

"Your Grace," Frederick spoke up from his position at the door, "I feel it necessary to point out that we know nothing about this man besides his name and that he claims to have no knowledge of his past. We cannot rule out the idea that he may be a foreign spy."

Emmeryn looked at Robin, her gaze cryptic, before turning to her brother.

"Do you trust this man, Chrom?"

"I do, sister."

"Then that is enough for me," Emmeryn said, smiling at Robin again. "But we really must prepare for the council."

"Well," Lissa said, grabbing Robin by the arm quickly before anybody else could speak, "We should get out of the way, what with the war council and all."

Lissa all but dragged Robin, who was still trying to process what Chrom had said, to the doors, which Frederick opened for them, scowling at Robin.

"You all have fun!" she said as the doors closed. Through the doors Robin could see Emmeryn holding a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter while Chrom smiled and shook his head. Once the doors had closed Lissa let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank Naga you were here to get me out of there; I hate war councils."

Robin stood staring into the distance, the word 'tactician' rolling over and over in his mind.

"Anyway, let me show you the Shepherds' barracks! It's not far from the palace," Lissa said, still leading a shell-shocked Robin by the arm.

* * *

The Shepherds' barracks and stables were indeed side by side as Robin had guessed earlier; Sully was in the stables brushing down her horse and spared them a very girlish wave as they passed. Robin waved back, wondering if Virion had finally given up his 'pursuit of love' for the day.

The barracks was a few blocks away from the palace district, surrounded by what Robin assumed were the other barracks for the Ylissean army proper; obviously what Robin had seen in the palace were just the royal guard. Judging from the amount of soldiers Ylisse was indeed a martial state.

They entered the barracks, and Robin looked around, almost disappointed by how simple the place seemed; rooms along the back with four cots apiece; a kitchen area; an area to store weapons and armour; and a common area.

It was noontime by then, and Robin was greeted by Virion and four other strangers sitting in the common area eating various forms of lunch.

Virion was reclining casually, a tea cup in one hand hovering above the saucer in the other, still dressed in his exceedingly fine battle-wear, ruffles and all; the 'archest-of-archers' nodded greeting to Robin as he and Lissa approached the group.

"Hi everyone!" Lissa exclaimed cheerfully as they entered.

One of those eating lunch, a prissy looking blonde dressed similarly to Lissa, but in pink riding clothes of fine quality and looking about the same age, leapt up, running to Lissa and barging Robin out of the way.

"Lissa, my treasure!" she said in a refined voice that Robin thought screamed nobility as she grasped both of Lissa's hands in her own. "Are you alright? I have been on pins and needles waiting for word of your safety!"

"I'm fine, Maribelle," Lissa smiled tiredly, extracting her hands gently, her demeanour changing to something akin to nobility for the first time since Robin met the girl. It didn't last, though, as Lissa winked and said "I can handle a battle or two, you know. You worry too much. I did eat a bear, though."

A tanned, shirtless man with spiky blonde hair and chiselled muscles stood, walking over to them.

"Hey squirt," he said. "Where's Chrom? You guys keep running off and having all the fun without the rest of us; I didn't think he'd be able to handle himself without ol' Teach there to bail him out."

Maribelle rolled her eyes empathetically and Lissa snickered.

"Oh, it's 'Teach' now, is it?" she asked, still giggling. "Here I was thinking you had to be born without brains, but you can teach it?"

The tanned man puffed out his chest proudly. "Don't be underestimating Teach! Hey… wait, was that an insult?"

Before the ribbing of the tanned man could continue, the slight brunette woman standing to the back stepped forward. Something about her screamed timidity and inexperience to Robin, but she was still wearing light bronze-coloured pegasus-rider armour, so he assumed she had at least some skill.

"Beg pardon, but when can we see the Captain?" she asked, her voice betraying nervousness.

Maribelle rolled her eyes again. Robin was beginning to dislike the girl's haughty bearing.

"Poor Sumia. She's been absolutely beside herself with concern. Her eyes never left the horizon, waiting with baited breath in the hopes of seeing you and your brother."

The pegasus rider, Sumia, blushed.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Lissa chirped.

"Well… I, that is… He's our Captain… so, I… Uh…and the Prince, so of course I was worried!" she stammered out, flustered.

Robin had to hold back laughter of his own as the two other girls giggled. The tanned man was making exaggerated retching sounds.

"So who's the new guy?" 'Teach' asked after Lissa and Maribelle stopped their giggles.

"Oh!" Lissa exclaimed, remembering Robin's presence, apologizing to him with her eyes.

"May I introduce Robin! The Shepherds' new Tactician! You should see all the awesome tricks he has up those sleeves!"

"Oh yeah? Can he do this?" 'Teach' asked, bumping his chest and letting out a hearty belch.

Robin barked out a quick laugh, before exaggerating a bow. He decided he liked the other man.

"I can see you have much to teach me in the arts of belching, o illustrious Teach. In any case, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Vulgar," Virion muttered, not looking up from his tea.

"That's Vaike," Lissa said, trying not to giggle as Maribelle glared at him.

"Vaike, that was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?!" she all but shouted, before turning on Robin. "And you! Do not encourage his behaviour! I had hoped you were cut from finer cloth!"

_Yep_ Robin decided as Maribelle 'hmmphed', turning up her nose and striding out the side door that Robin assumed led to the stables. _Definitely don't like her._

"Don't take her behaviour to heart," Sumia said to Robin as they all returned to sitting around the low table, Robin taking the chair Maribelle had vacated. "She… warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly," Lissa added, plopping down on a stool, her tone joking.

"Here I thought she was just a prissy snob…" Vaike muttered low enough so that only Robin could hear it.

The tactician smiled. He definitely liked Vaike's attitude. Virion snickered lightly too, obviously having overheard.

Robin jumped slightly as he noticed a fifth man sitting at the table with them in heavy armour, heavier even than Frederick's.

"Hi. I'm Kellam," he said, holding out a hand, which Robin took, shaking it and exchanging greetings.

_How did I miss this guy? _Robin thought as the others began talking amongst themselves. _He's not a little guy. Maybe he's just one of those faces that blends into the background. Maybe I should keep an eye on him; just in case._

They spoke about inconsequential things; Lissa and Robin filling the others in on the attack on the village by the Plegian bandits and the encounter in the forest with the strange creatures, Virion occasionally interjecting on the later with points and facts that Robin was surprised to admit were pretty observant; they talked about the Shepherds' numbers and skills, filling Robin in on who he would be working with; apparently there were a number of other part-time Shepherds he had yet to meet.

They sat and talked for a long time, Lissa making light sandwiches for herself and Robin (who realised how hungry he was as she did; they had skipped breakfast, after all). Maribelle had come back in long enough to say goodbye to Sumia and Lissa, pointedly ignoring the males in the room. Vaike stuck his tongue out at her back as she left. Sully joined them after a time, removing her armour and sitting in her beige riding clothes that she wore beneath the red plates as far away from Virion as she could.

"Where's Miriel?" Lissa asked, crumbs flying from her mouth as she ate her second sandwich.

Vaike shrugged, scratching at his ear. "Probably holed up in the royal library, nose buried in some book, ignoring the rest of us again."

"Probably wouldn't hurt you to do a little reading," Lissa teased, the others chuckling at Vaike's expense.

"So when is Chrom getting here?" Vaike asked conversationally with another shrug, reclining lazily on his chair, one leg hanging up over the arm rest. "Teach is itching for some action."

Robin made a mental note to find out who this 'Miriel' was.

"Well, you shoulda' come with me last night then," Sully said, sipping from a mug of ale. "We kicked ass!"

Vaike blew her a raspberry.

"Teach is fit, but he can't keep up with your horse, and Ruffles was hogging the back seat."

"My name is Virion, oaf," the archer deadpanned over the rim of his fifth cup of tea.

Vaike rolled his eyes, muttering about uptight nobles.

"Well, we woulda' been toast without this guy," Sully grunted, slapping Robin on the shoulder.

"Indeed," Virion nodded.

"Oh, come on guys, I didn't do that much. All I did was get stepped on."

"Don't sell yourself short. We wouldn't have made out so well without your tactical advice."

"Chrom!" four voices exclaimed at once as the Prince walked through the door, looking tired. Lissa and Sumia jumped up, Vaike leaning backwards to look at him upside down.

"Ah! Captain," Sumia exclaimed, "I was… I mean we were…"

As Sumia hurried over to Chrom her foot caught something on the floor and Robin cringed as she face-planted with a loud _thunk_. She pushed herself back up quickly, blushing heavily as she dusted herself off.

"Ouch."

"Sumia!" Chrom said, alarmed. "Are you okay?"

The Pegasus rider nodded, awkward.

"Those boots still bothering you?" Chrom asked kindly, taking her chin and gently forcing her to look up at him as he inspected her face to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Robin looked on with an eyebrow raised, Vaike making what could only be described as silent 'kissy-faces' from his position upside down in his chair.

Chrom seemed to remember where he was, stepping back and blushing slightly. "At least you're not hurt."

Sumia nodded mutely, blushing heavily and staring at the floor.

"Our orders, Captain?" Virion asked drolly in the awkward silence, pouring another cup of tea for himself.

"Ah! Right," Chrom said, straightening. "At first light tomorrow morning we march for Regna Ferox to petition the Khan for soldiers."

The others seemed satisfied with these orders, activity breaking out as they began to make their preparations.

"Uh… Regna Ferox?" Robin asked, his memory blank on the subject.

"Ylisse's Northern neighbour, a unified nation of barbarian tribes that dwell in the mountains," Sumia explained. "They have an official military alliance with Ylisse, so we usually include them whenever we march to war."

Sumia had accepted Robin's story about losing his memory instantly and without question, going out of her way to explain the history behind whatever the others were talking about to him. It was refreshing; after Fredrick's behaviour he had been worried the others would react the same way, but apparently Lissa's good word was enough to get around that as no one else hassled him about his memory. Well, Vaike had asked a series of vulgar personal questions about whether he had any memories of sexual experiences, earning a slap in the back of the head from Sully, but no _serious_ hassles.

"Typically the Exalt would go to make this request in person," Chrom added, "But given the current political climate the council felt it best for her to remain in Ylisse. They're worried the people might panic, so we've been given the duty instead."

Chrom turned to address all the present Shepherds.

"Now this mission is strictly voluntary. I'll not force anyone…"

"I volunteer!" Lissa interrupted him.

"Me too!" Vaike added, flexing his arms. "Just try to ditch me again, I dare ya!"

"I'm in," Sully said simply from where she was inspecting the haft of her lance.

"I suppose I should accompany you," Virion said, finally putting down the teacup and saucer. "It would probably aid your case to have a certain modicum of nobility with you."

"I'm in, too!" Kellam said from the back of the room, making Robin jump; apparently no one else noticed the big soldier, despite the thick armour. Even Robin had forgotten he was there.

Robin shrugged as Chrom's eyes fell on him.

"Can't let you charge off without your new Tactician now, can I?"

Chrom's eyes lit up as he clasped the other man's shoulder. "I was hoping you'd accept my offer."

"How could I refuse when you asked me in front of all the Ylissean military leaders, not to mention the Exalt herself?" Robin deadpanned.

"Call it 'incentive'," Chrom joked, grinning wide.

"I… I, um…" Sumia mumbled, wringing her hands together.

"Yes Sumia?" Chrom prodded, turning to face the woman.

"I'd like to come along, too. But I don't feel… I mean, I don't think I'm quite ready… for combat… yet… I'll probably just get in the way."

Sully snorted from the weapons rack, Lissa shooting the woman what Robin felt was a rather withering glare for such a young lady.

"You can just keep to the rear and watch us," Chrom offered kindly. "But there will come a time when you'll need to be ready to fight, Sumia. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

"Yes, of course!" she exclaimed happily, her whole countenance changing as she smiled. "I… I mean, yes Captain!"

Robin rolled his eyes.

_Great,_ he thought. _I'm barracked-up with a bunch of love-sick teenagers._

* * *

The soldiers made their preparations, readying armour and weapons as the afternoon turned to evening and Lissa and Virion set about making dinner.

_A princess that makes dinner for the soldiers,_ Robin thought with wry amusement. _Don't need memories to know that's unusual._

Robin had opted to sit and take a closer look at the spellbook he had found in his pouch; with some quick comparisons to the 'thunder' spell he had been able to pick up on so quickly he was able to figure out how to read the rest of the spells. The Tactician made some small notes on an extra piece of parchment Sully had found for him, and was interested to note that the entire book was in his own handwriting. Judging by some of the more complex spells towards the end, he had been quite the accomplished mage before his memories failed him. There were still a few that he couldn't understand beyond the titles at the top of the page, though; _Flux_, _Nosferatu_, _Waste_, _Goetia_… Something about those four spells, separate from the rest in the book, felt sinister to Robin. He decided that he didn't necessarily need them and focused more on the lightning magic he obviously had an affinity for, going over his scrawled notes on a page for a complex spell called _Mjlonir_. His notes said something about 'hammer of the gods', but his handwriting was atrocious. No way he'd be able to perform it any time soon anyway, though, but perhaps with enough practice…

Robin was practicing the hand movements for the spell when Chrom's shadow fell over him.

"I have a present for you," the Prince said, holding out a sword.

Robin marked the _Mjlonir _page, setting down the spellbook and standing, taking the sword and drawing it from the deep blue scabbard.

It was smaller than Chrom's broadsword, but just as elegant; a thin bladed rapier, with a beautifully sculpted golden knuckle bow and hilt. The blade, slightly thicker than the average rapier, Robin noted, again having no idea how he knew, gleamed in the light from the various oil lamps, and Robin could see his reflection in it. It was a weapon fit for a Prince.

"It was given to me to learn with, but I prefer to spend my time mastering Falchion; I figured you could get some use out of it," Chrom said, confirming Robin's suspicion of its origins.

"Chrom, this blade is… It's too much, I can't take it."

"Consider it an apology for dumping the whole tactician thing on you. I want you to keep it."

Robin nodded, giving the blade a few practice sweeps. The others noticed and stopped to watch, Sully wolf-whistling appreciatively as Robin stepped away from Chrom and began running some light drills.

"Told you he could use a sword," Lissa said to no one in particular.

"Lookin' good, man!" Vaike called out.

The rapier was perfectly balanced, and Robin had no problem running the drills that came to him automatically. Robin nodded, sheathing the sword. The other Shepherds all burst into applause; apparently Robin had made a good impression.

"Well then, your highness; I accept your apology."

"Please don't call me that," Chrom said, rolling his eyes. "Consider it a royal decree."

Soon after they all retired to bed; the girls in one room, Chrom in a room of his own, and Robin sharing with Vaike, Kellam and Virion. They would have to be up early in the morning to march, and Robin was looking forward to some actual rest.

That was before Vaike started snoring.

_So much for sleep,_ Robin thought, pressing his pillow to his face, trying to block out the sounds. _Maybe I'd be more comfortable in the stables?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Greeting again, friends! Chapter four is here! This is cause for excitement, yes? Unfortunately, due to it being the mid-semester rush for assessment at my university, my writing will have to take a back seat for the next two weeks or so; that's not to say I won't be writing (I get **_**way**_** too much enjoyment out of it), it'll just be on the back burner. This part of the game felt a little 'meh' to me, so I skimmed through it; I am open to the old "hey this is my favourite part of the game you're f*cking with here!" messages, though; because hey, any publicity is good publicity. Keep a'readin and reviewin', and enjoy the chapter (as much as you can; I promise the next one is better).**

* * *

_The creatures from the forest were everywhere… axes and blades bloody as they butchered their way through the Ylissean army, nothing stopping them. Robin turned to retreat, when he saw, assaulting them from the rear, a horde of giant, angry looking wolves tearing into the back ranks, the archers and mages powerless against such creatures. The wolves began bounding past him, straight towards the creatures, where they stooped low, allowing the dark creatures to mount them like horses. The big creature that had stomped on his chest in the forest, now sitting atop a wolf the size of a wyvern glared at him, red eyes full of hate, causing the air to freeze in his lungs. He couldn't breathe…_

_He couldn't BREATHE!_

"Gwah!" Robin exclaimed, launching himself out of bed, reaching for his sword. "Wolves! Monsters! Monsters riding wolves!"

_Wait…_ Robin thought, realising he was still in the Shepherds' barracks; and realising Lissa was doubled over in laughter beside his bed.

"Lissa!? What the…?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she gasped between laughs. "But you looked so peaceful in your sleep, and your nose… I couldn't help myself!"

Robin considered unsheathing the rapier anyway, but doubted that Chrom would look kindly on his Tactician murdering his sister, so instead he set the sword down and set about preparing for the day. Which consisted of putting on his coat and making sure his spellbook was in its pouch.

Lissa was still laughing hysterically as she left the room, Vaike and Kellam sticking their heads in to see what was so funny, being greeted by a scowling Robin.

* * *

Robin yawned, hitching his pack further up on his back. The Shepherds had been kind enough to provide him with the things he'd need for the journey in a pack identical to the ones everyone else was carrying; dried foods and a waterskin, a bed roll, a small kit to fix his clothes if they got ripped or torn, and a plethora of other little things that would make his life easier on the road. Robin honestly just assumed it was so no one else would have to share, though.

It was still early in the morning, and the sun had just crested the horizon and begun to heat the world, much to Robin's chagrin.

_Maybe I should look at getting some lighter clothes or something_ he thought, looking down at the heavy dark coat he was wearing. Nobody else seemed to be complaining (about the heat, anyway), though, so Robin decided to quietly acquire some new clothes when they reached the next town.

The Shepherds were following the North Road leading out of Ylisstol. The scenery was idyllic, almost like an oil painting of some archaic garden. The fields were thick and lush, small animals flitted to and fro in the grass, and the whole squad seemed to be in high spirits, the goofy smile not having left Chrom's face since they had left the city.

Sully and Frederick were scouting ahead, and Robin walked with Lissa, Sumia and Chrom. Virion and Vaike were following them, bickering light-heartedly over tastes in wine. Kellam seemed to be forgotten, but followed the group all the same.

Vaike was carrying a decent sized axe over one shoulder, and Sumia had opted to bring a thin lance that she could wield easier than the heavier ones favoured by Sully and Frederick. Kellam, when Robin remembered he was there, was also carrying a lance, but a much heavier one than Sumia or even Frederick and Sully were carrying.

They were maybe an hour from the city when Robin heard shouting from behind.

"Wait! Wait for me!"

The group stopped and turned. The knight in green armour from the palace was running towards them, leading his horse by the reins.

"Wait!" He huffed, finally reaching the others. "Why… Why am I last… To learn about… this mission? I ran… all the way here!"

"Vaike was supposed to tell you last night," Lissa told the knight, offering him a waterskin.

Chrom turned to Vaike. "Did you forget to tell Stahl when we were moving out?"

Vaike crossed his arms. "The Vaike never forgets. I just don't always remember 'sall."

Chrom rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're here now," he said to Stahl. "Mount up and go on ahead to find Frederick and Sully. They'd probably appreciate the extra set of eyes."

Nodding once the young knight mounted his horse and kicked it into a fast trot as the rest of the unmounted group began moving again.

"Chrom?" Robin asked when he was sure Stahl couldn't hear them.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Why didn't he just ride his horse here?"

Chrom, Lissa and Sumia all laughed.

"He's a little airheaded," Chrom admitted. "But good with a sword; and quite the chef, too."

"Well it's nice to know I won't starve," Robin said drolly, to more laughter from the others.

* * *

The morning was growing late when Frederick came galloping back down along the road in a plume of dust. As he drew near Robin noted that none of the dust was clinging to his armour.

"Milord! Risen block the path ahead!"

"Risen?" Robin asked, looking to Chrom.

"That's what we decided to call the creatures we fought in the forest during the council," Chrom explained quickly. "Probably the only thing everyone agreed on during the whole council, too. So, Tactician? What's our plan of attack?"

Robin thought for a moment.

"What are their numbers and troop disposition? What kind of soldiers are we looking at?" he asked Frederick.

"They are similar to the creatures we fought yesterday," Frederick reported. "Maybe two dozen, congregated mostly on the road."

Robin absorbed this, coming up with a plan.

"Our group will come up along the road," he explained. "You, Sully and Stahl wait for us to engage, and then hit them in a flanking manoeuvre. Don't let them tie you down, though; stay mobile and keep up the pressure. If they're anything like what we fought yesterday they won't even see it coming."

Frederick glanced at Chrom, who nodded, before kicking turning his horse about and galloping back to the other knights.

"Right," Robin said, dropping his pack. "Chrom? You and Vaike are the first line. Virion and I will be the second; your job is to keep them off us. Sumia? You and Lissa are rearguard; you make sure if anything gets past us that they don't get to Lissa."

A chorus of acknowledgments went around as everyone readied their weapons.

"Wait," Vaike said, dread in his voice. "Where's my axe?"

"Vaike, now is not the time for jokes!" Chrom growled, turning on the other fighter.

"I'm not joking! I had it here a second ago…"

"Is he serious?" Robin asked Sumia, watching Vaike fumble around his person looking for the axe. "He's actually serious!"

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon," a new voice said from behind the group. "Now I know."

Robin watched as a new woman wearing glasses and the robes and wide-brimmed pointy hat of a mage stepped forward and shoved the axe into Vaike's arms. He noticed she was also breathing slightly heavy, meaning she had hurried to catch them.

"Next time I shall use a permanent affixation spell to your hands," she said, frowning.

"Miriel!" Lissa squeaked excitedly. "I was wondering when you would catch up."

"Good timing, though," Chrom said, shooting a stern look at Vaike. "We were just about to engage the enemy."

"Excellent!" Miriel said, clapping her hands together. "I have been looking forward to studying this new 'risen' threat."

"Study them after we kill them," Robin told the woman as they all settled into the formation he had decided on, Miriel taking up position next to Virion.

"Risen this far along the North Road doesn't bode well," Chrom said to Robin over his shoulder as they advanced. "They've been sighted in the farmlands to the East, as well; but there was supposed to be a group of soldiers patrolling this area."

"Well we can at least make sure that this group doesn't harm anyone."

It didn't take long for them to come across the risen, passing where the knights were sitting in wait, just behind some thick bushes; there was indeed about two dozen spread out across the wide road, all almost identical to the ones they had fought the other day. Leather armour covered the creatures, and masks shaped like faces frozen in rage obscured their heads and faces, leaving only glowing red slits for them to see out of. They were milling about uncertainly, though; Robin realised there wasn't one the size of the Risen that had stepped on him. Perhaps they needed to be close to one of the big ones to operate at full efficiency? Robin filed this information away for later use.

"Let's not waste time, shall we?" Virion asked, readying an arrow.

"Indeed," Miriel said, pulling a spellbook that looked much nicer than Robin's tattered tome from her robes.

"Agreed," Chrom said, grim conviction in his voice. "Shepherds! Attack!"

Chrom and Vaike surged forward, Vaike whooping in excitement. The risen spotted them immediately, and seemed to instinctively rise to meet this new threat.

Virion began firing arrows, and Robin sent a spell he had been looking at the previous night flying into their midst, being rewarded with a large fireball blossoming amongst the thickest concentration of risen, leather-clad bodies flying left and right.

"Wow," Robin heard Sumia gasp at his show of magical superiority.

"Very good form," Miriel commented, before casting a spell of her own.

A miniature tornado sprung up amongst the risen, throwing more than half of them from their feet and launching a few high into the air, landing with sickening crunches before they dissipated into black fog.

Chrom and Vaike were in amongst the Risen now, making it impossible to cast larger spells without hitting them. Miriel switched to a sort of 'wind-blade' spell, green light coalescing and splitting apart risen wherever it hit in concentrated blasts of air, Robin falling back on the lightning spell that had served him well so far.

The three knights came from the western side of the road, Frederick leading as Sully stabbed and swiped her lance, Stahl gracefully spinning his blade, risen falling around him.

The Shepherds soon overpowered the risen, leaving the road empty save the weapons the otherworldly creatures dropped.

"Well, at least that was easier than last time," Robin said, approaching Chrom.

The prince was unharmed, but Vaike was sitting impatiently on a rock next to the road, waiting while Lissa admistered to a scratch he'd taken across the chest.

_Who goes into battle half-naked, anyway? _Robin thought, watching as Vaike began flexing his arm muscles when the other man realized he had an audience. _Never mind; I don't need an answer to that._

Sumia and Miriel were crowding around the corpse of a risen lying face down on the road that hadn't dissipated yet, Miriel crouching next to it while Sumia leaned on her lance, watching on.

"It was," Chrom nodded, looking around. "Maybe they're not as tough as we thought?"

"Or maybe we're just awake this time?"

"There is that," Chrom admitted, chuckling. "I just hope the other scouting parties have as little trouble with them."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Robin said, waving his hand nonchalantly. "We should probably get moving again before…"

Before Robin could finish he was cut off by a shriek from Miriel; the risen she had been studying had grabbed hold of her ankle, a large, wicked looking knife in its other hand.

"Unhand me!" she screamed, kicking at its head.

Chrom and Robin both moved at the same time, drawing their swords and running over. Before they could get there, Sumia lifted her lance and stabbed downward between the risen's shoulders.

The risen let out a final groan before dropping the knife and going limp before dissipating.

"Am I the only one that thinks it's creepy when they do that?" Robin asked as Chrom knelt next to where Miriel was sitting, looking at the spot where the risen had been.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked Miriel, ignoring Robin's question.

The others came cunning up, weapons drawn.

Miriel sighed, standing. "I was hoping to study it a while longer, but I suppose it cannot be helped."

"She's fine," Vaike said, rolling his eyes.

Chrom stood, turning to Sumia.

"Not ready for the front lines, huh?"

Sumia blushed, mumbling something unintelligible.

Robin groaned, turning to Vaike. "How far back along the road did we drop our packs?"

"Not very," Vaike said, pointing. "Look, they're right there."

Robin spun, eying the packs suspiciously. There they were, not five meters away, on the side of the road in a neat pile, even though Robin specifically remembered dropping them half a mile up the road.

"I thought that since I wasn't necessary to the battle plan that I'd carry everyone's packs," Kellam said from behind Robin, making the smaller man jump a foot in the air.

"Waugh! Kellam! Don't do that!" he shouted, whirling. "And, uh… Sorry, I guess I forgot you were with us. Next time, just speak up, and I'll make sure you're included."

Kellam sighed. "It's okay, this happens all the time. Thanks, though; I'll shout and wave my arms to get your attention if I have to."

Robin nodded, satisfied. He would have to put some serious time aside to figure out how Kellam went so easily unnoticed.

* * *

It only took another half hour for them to come across the scouting group that was supposed to be patrolling the North Road, and in an instant, everyone's good mood vanished.

Robin had suspected something was amiss when he realised that the knights had been sitting at rest atop their horses, waiting for the others to catch up to them.

"It was a massacre," Frederick said forlornly as Robin and Chrom strode up to him.

Ten soldiers and their mounts lay dead where they had been felled, horrendous wounds inflicted on them. Pegasi had been shot from the sky by archers and set upon by the over-eager risen. Evidence of fallen risen pervaded as well, and Robin suddenly understood why the group they had fought had been so weak; their leader had fallen fighting the patrol and the remainder had indeed been leaderless.

Stahl looked sick, Robin noticed, his face almost the same colour as his armour. Sully looked like she would explode into violence any second, her knuckles white from clenching her lance as her facial muscles twitched.

Lissa gasped as the others gathered, and Vaike cursed.

Chrom sighed, his good mood well and truly evaporated.

"Gather the bodies off the road and prepare a pyre," he ordered. "We don't have time to dig graves for them, but I'll be damned if I leave the bodies here for the vultures. A pyre is the best we can do."

The others, Robin included, set about the grim task. The tactician watched as Chrom picked his way through the field, checking hopelessly for survivors. Robin shook his head. What kind of creatures could do this to another? The risen were less than animals; they really were monsters.

Chrom cried out in surprise, and Robin's hand dropped instantly to the hilt of his rapier, before relaxing.

Chrom had found a survivor, but not a human one. One of the wounded pegasus was rearing up, panicked, foam collecting at the corners of its mouth, eyes wild. Chrom was holding its reins, trying to calm the beast, shouting "whoa, girl! whoa!" to little avail.

"Damn it, Chrom!" Robin called out, approaching. "Be careful! If that thing kicks you…"

Sumia beat him to the wounded pegasus, though, and deftly took the reins from Chrom, who stepped back a few paces.

"Sumia, be careful! The beast is crazed!" Chrom warned her.

"It's okay," she said back calmly, eyes never leaving those of the pegasus. "I can handle this."

The pegasus resisted at first, trying to yank the reins away, but it calmed after a moment, and Sumia rested her hand against its neck. "Shh… Easy girl. It's okay now."

"Okay, I'm impressed," Robin said, crossing his arms. "How did she do that?"

"I guess I just have a way with animals," Sumia said, smiling over her shoulder.

"That's really incredible," Chrom commented, slowly coming closer and patting the pegasus' muzzle.

They continued gathering up the bodies of the fallen soldiers as Lissa and Sumia cared for the pegasus, and before long had a decent sized pyre prepared.

"I wish we could care for them properly," Chrom muttered to Robin soberly, kneeling next to the body of the commander. "This man… I knew him. He was one of Cullen's Lieutenants; his name was Orson. He has… had a wife and child."

Robin shook his head sadly. How did one deal with something like this? He had no memories to fall back on, no idea of how to behave in a situation like this one. Grief was a foreign concept to him. Of course, it was one he understood academically, and he was even sure that at one point in his life he would have felt the emotion; but how was he supposed to react to this? Robin steeled himself, opting to be the cold voice of reason for Chrom.

"You said yourself," Robin muttered back, resting a hand on the Prince's shoulder, "This is the best we can do. We've already stayed longer than I would have liked."

Chrom sighed and nodded, standing and with a quick spell Robin lit the pyre. The dried branches and wood the others had collected from the nearby forest caught instantly, and Miriel cast a quick second spell, ensuring that the wood would burn twice as long as normal.

A few heads bowed in silent prayer, Frederick's among them, before Chrom called for them to move out again.

"Will the pegasus be able to travel with us?" Chrom asked Sumia.

Lissa was sitting on the ground close by, eating some of the dried fruit they had packed; apparently healing magics were just as taxing as combat magic, Robin mused, close on Chrom's heels. He wasn't letting the other man out of his sight for the near future, if for no other reason than to make sure he was okay. Robin was also interested in the emotional response the Captain had felt, though.

"Not quite yet," Sumia said, stroking the creature's broad neck. "But given a little more time she'll be good as new, and she can carry the two of us to catch up."

"We can make time to wait for you," Chrom said, pointedly ignoring the look Robin gave him that said otherwise.

"It's okay, Captain," Sumia said smiling bashfully. "Every moment we linger puts Ylisse in further danger; go on ahead, we can catch up."

Chrom nodded. "Alright. But promise me you'll be careful; there's no telling how many more risen are lurking in the countryside."

Sumia smiled like Chrom had given her early Christmas presents. "As you command, sir."

Robin rolled his eyes behind Chrom's back, Lissa giggling as he did.

_Hopeless_ he thought without malice. _Two days and all I've seen from these two is them dancing around the mutual attraction. Well, I guess this is another thing I have no memories of my own of… Maybe I should be paying attention?_

And was it Robin's imagination, or did the pegasus roll its eyes, too?

* * *

Despite Chrom's prediction of more risen being in the area the Shepherds were unmolested by the time they reached the base of the mountains separating Regna Ferox and Ylisse. The road had narrowed and sloped upwards for the last few hours, the air growing cooler as they travelled. Halfway up the winding mountain path when everyone's breath was misting in front of them and dark clouds above threatened snow, Robin was suddenly glad he'd kept the coat.

Cloaks were taken out of packs and wrapped around shoulders, Vaike gallantly persisting without until the snow started to fall and Chrom practically forced the other man to don his cloak. "If the Teach were to freeze to death, who would instruct the new recruits?" Chrom asked, refusing to go another step until Vaike bundled up. The tanned man grumbled about his own manliness being enough to keep the cold at bay, but acquiesced all the same.

Snow kept falling into the afternoon as they made their way up the mountain, before they came across possibly the largest building Robin had ever seen.

"That is… big," he said at length, marvelling at the sheer size of the fort that greeted them.

Tall stone walls stretched off in both directions, disappearing into the horizon, and a heavy gate of iron was set in the wall barring their path. Harsh looking men with spears stood atop the wall, watching their progress. They wore a mixture of leather and steel armour and were all mismatched, but moved like men that were used to working together. As the Shepherds drew nearer one of the men on the wall retreated from sight, probably going to fetch the master of the keep.

"The Longfort," Chrom explained in a puff of white breath. "It stretches from coast to coast, the remainder of a time when the Feroxi and Ylisseans weren't such close allies. The Feroxi still man it out of a sense of pride, though."

"Will they let us pass?"

"As soon as I tell them who I am we shouldn't have a problem."

"Remember, milord," Frederick said, "We are representatives of Ylisse. Our actions reflect upon the Exalt and our country as a whole. Be patient and let diplomacy play out."

Chrom rolled his eyes.

"So everyone on their best behaviour!" Frederick called out to the rest of the group.

"Perhaps you had just remain silent," Virion said to Vaike as the Shepherds approached the huge gate.

Vaike's reaction was an impressive belch he pointedly directed at the archer, who visibly paled. "Vulgar."

"Milord, I believe the Feroxi guard are mobilizing," Frederick warned in a low voice.

Robin had noticed, too; men similar to the ones he had seen on their approach were atop the gate, readying lances, while behind the gate a startlingly large amount of soldiers seemed to be gathering with no discernible air of tactics; they just crowded into the gatehouse, weapons held ready.

The Shepherds stood a few meters back from the gate as Chrom stepped forward.

In his best regal voice he announced "I am Prince Chrom of Ylisse, and I seek audience with the Khan of Regna Ferox! I request safe passage!"

There was a flurry of activity atop the gate, before the soldiers Robin had seen earlier reappeared at the lip, spears held ready and poised to throw, aimed at Chrom.

There was a flurry of action amongst the Shepherds, too, as weapons were readied, Robin among them, drawing Chrom's rapier and holding it in a one-handed low guard, his other hand resting on his spell book.

The great Iron Gate drew upwards as a woman wearing the first full set of steel armour Robin had seen amongst the Feroxi stepped forward. Unlike the Ylissean women Robin had seen, the Feroxi woman was plain in comparison, with short-shorn straw coloured hair and harsh features obviously born of a lifetime of hard weather and combat. Her armour was as weathered as her face, bare metal plates over thick chainmail, a heavy lance held one-handed balanced over her shoulder.

"I am Raimi," she said in a thick accent. "I command the gate of the North Road. Turn back now, brigand, and I will not cause you harm."

Chrom actually reeled as if struck, Robin noted, and he watched as the Prince lost his composure.

"Brigand? I am the Prince of Ylisse! I've come seeking Regna Ferox's aid in a war against…!"

"Pah!" Raimi spat, levelling her lance to point at Chrom. "I see four Prince Chroms a week; you're not even the most convincing I've seen this week! Last chance; withdraw, or I will order my men to attack!"

_For the love of whatever god you worship, Chrom,_ Robin thought desperately, edging closer, _fall back to our lines and we can rush the gatehouse if you really want! Just fall back!_

"How dare you!?" Frederick shouted, losing his own composure for the first time since Robin had met the knight. "Prince Chrom is royalty! How dare you speak to milord in such a manner!?"

"Sure, and I'm the Queen of Valm," Raimi said, turning her back and waving her hand dismissively; which was obviously the signal the lancers atop the gate were waiting for, as four spears were hurled at Chrom with frightening speed.

Chrom looked up, quickly coming to the same conclusion Robin had; there was no way he would be able to dodge all four lances. A strange look of peace came over Chrom's face as time seemed to slow down, and Robin became aware of everything happening at once. Chrom bowed his head, closing his eyes; Vaike and Frederick were charging ahead, weapons forgotten in an attempt to shield Chrom from the lances; Miriel looked like she was trying to create a new spell on the spot to make the lances miss their intended target; Stahl looked on horrified, while Sully roared defiance, throwing her own lance at Raimi's turned back and Virion nocked an arrow, intended for the same target.

Robin's heart fell as he realised all of this was for naught, and Chrom would die; this knowledge didn't stop him rushing forward, though. A shadow actually passed over the sun as this realization hit him, followed by another realisation the size of a speeding pegasus.

Robin looked up, and sure enough there was a pegasus swooping down. A woman in bronze coloured armour reached out and with what must have been extremely unpleasant force on her arm, yanked Chrom onto the beast as she passed.

"Sumia!" Robin cheered, holding his sword up in salute.

Time sped back up, and everything happened at once. The lancers atop the gatehouse began hurling lances at the pegasus, which was moving far too fast for them to hit; Frederick gracefully reined his mount to a stop while Vaike skidded, spinning to watch Sumia's progress; Raimi spun to see what went wrong, and Sully's lance grazed her arm at the same time Virion's arrow buried itself in her shoulder.

"Damn it!" Raimi roared, breaking the arrow haft with her free hand. "Fine! We'll settle this the Feroxi way! If you can beat me, I will accept your story as truth! Come!"

Robin decided to nip the problem in the bud, and sent a wind spell at the furious woman's legs, throwing them out from under her as he ran. Before she could rise past her knees, Robin closed the distance and held his rapier pressed against her neck.

The Shepherds and Feroxi guard both simultaneously stopped and stared in shock.

Chrom slipped from his undignified position across Sumia's lap, something Robin realised he would have to tease the Prince about later, and approached. The Feroxi Guard looked on, confused, muttering amongst themselves.

Chrom drew Falchion, stabbing it into the ground in front of Raimi, who still knelt motionless with Robin's sword at her throat.

"I'll say it again," Chrom growled, his voice low and dangerous. "I am Prince Chrom of Ylisse. The divine blade Falchion is my proof. Now you _will_ allow my party safe passage to the Khan of Regna Ferox, or I'll kill you myself and find someone else who will."

To Robin's astonishment the woman actually started to laugh.

"Yes, spoken just like a Feroxi!" she said when her laughter subsided. "Your man here is wicked fast; that alone is proof of your claims! Only royalty could employ such skilled fighters!"

Robin withdrew the sword, still holding it at the ready as Raimi rose, rubbing the red line Robin had left on her neck.

"Come," she said, beckoning for them to follow her. "I'll take you to the Khans personally as way of apology, milord."

Chrom nodded, sheathing Falchion as the others grouped around them, weapons still in hand.

A thought hit Robin as they crossed under the gate.

"Where's Lissa?" he asked Sumia.

The other woman's stern face dropped to one of embarrassment.

"I should probably go back and get her, shouldn't I? I had to let her off when we saw that the Feroxi were readying for battle. I'll be right back!"

Chrom watched Sumia go, a wistful look on his face.

_He comes within inches of death and still all he can think about is Sumia,_ Robin thought with a smile. _It's so cute it's sickening. _

"The squirt's gonna be pissed we left her behind, isn't she?" Vaike asked no one in particular.

Chrom sighed. "Yes. Be ready for it; she'll be loud."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**So my assessment is done for another week and I'm free to relax and do what I love. Which is write fanfiction. Plus, just to brag, I now have the big fancy five-disc soundtrack for the game to listen to while I work! Yay me! *ahem* THIS part of the game was one of my favourites; I'll do my best to do it justice (and to, ya know, make up for that lack-lustre previous chapter… I make no excuses. I was just too lazy to do a re-write). This chapter is a sort of experiment in 'voice'; i.e. 'can I write most of this chapter from Chrom's perspective?' So once again, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

The steps up to the great amphitheatre were coated in snow, and Chrom had to watch his footing. After that debacle at the North Road Gate, the last thing he wanted was to lose face. Again.

They passed quickly through the mountains, heading west to the 'capital'.

Robin walked alongside him; apparently having won some sort of recognition amongst the Feroxi for taking out their commander is single combat. It had been amusing watching them make sure he marched at the front of the column with Chrom and their guide, the flustered tactician literally being picked up and carried to the front at one point by their guide.

Their guide being the commander that Robin had bested.

"Welcome to the seat of Feroxi power, your highness," she said in a tone Chrom couldn't decide whether it was mocking or serious.

The Shepherds all crunched through the snow behind them; the Feroxi offered them little more than curious glances as they passed through the small villages and farming towns. They had stopped to rest the night in one of the nameless small villages, using a barn to shelter them from the snow as there was no inn or even tavern for them to impose on; but the barn had been clean, and the Shepherds had been grateful for the shelter, even though Virion had complained about picking bits of straw out of his cloak all of the next morning. At dawn Raimi had kicked them awake, and after a cold breakfast they had set out for the Coliseum; the city-sized amphitheatre that was the seat of the Khan's power.

Admittedly, the Coliseum was an impressive sight. Huge gates set into a towering, curved wall were the only entry points; there were uncountable positions for archers or snipers; the colossal edifice was more fortress than anything else.

Raimi looked proudly at the walls that stretched off into the distance; obviously it was a great source of pride for the people of Regna Ferox.

The Shepherds stared, too; not even the Grand Cathedral or Exalt's Palace in Ylisstol were as big. Chrom was sure he even heard a little awed gasp from Lissa.

Raimi led them through the outer wall and past dozens of other Feroxi soldiers; Chrom noticed that no two of them wore similar armour or bore similar armaments; only colour combinations were similar among the troops, denoting them to some kind of squad system Chrom couldn't make heads or tails of.

"Why is there no uniformity to the Feroxi troops?" Robin asked, obviously on the same thought process.

"As warriors we are individuals," Raimi explained, leading them down a wide open-air marketplace. "We serve individual warlords, who in turn serve the Khans. A warlord's army is only as big as they can maintain, so our leaders must earn their armies."

"And who do you serve?" Chrom asked conversationally.

"The wall guards answer directly to the reigning Khan," Raimi answered bluntly.

Chrom nodded. Apparently the Feroxi weren't big on idle conversation.

The market they passed through was lively, tanned Feroxi moving about wrapped in furs and cloaks against the cold, life going on as usual. Vibrant colours were everywhere, what Chrom guessed were familial groups wearing similar clothes, but everyone was individual, even the children. Another thing Chrom noticed was just about everyone was carrying a weapon of some form or another. Fortunately the Risen threat hadn't appeared so far north; there were a lot of soldiers around, but Chrom couldn't tell if that was a normal occurrence or not.

They followed Raimi between buildings and around various places where Feroxi industry had spilled out onto the streets; blacksmiths hammering on anvils outside their shops, herders moving livestock to tanneries and so on. The city-stadium gave off an air of heavy industry, like the nation was preparing for war; a controlled chaos that Chrom found at once irritating yet uplifting. Obviously the Khan had caught wind of the political climate in the south and was preparing accordingly; even if they didn't get involved, the idea that they would leave their defences lowered while war raged just across their very heavily defended borders was laughable.

Before Chrom even realised where they were, he was standing inside a large receiving hall; not quite as elegant as the Great Hall in Ylisstol, but it was impressive in a simple way. A rich blue carpet occupied the centre of the hall, running its length, while hunting trophies of particularly ferocious beasts lined the walls. Pelts from just about every animal Chrom had ever heard of hung alongside the creatures' skulls; weapons and armour of master class hung, too; obviously spoils of war, as Chrom recognized numerous suits and weapons from Plegia and Valm. At the far end of the hall hung a massive crest of Regna Ferox fashioned from polished steel. The symbol of a wolf and bear rearing up at each other locked in combat, with an axe and sword crossing behind them.

A stern-faced man with messy brown hair and pale skin in a blue coat with fur around the collar came and led the rest of the Shepherds to where they would be able to wait comfortably, leaving Chrom alone with Frederick, Robin, Lissa and Raimi.

Vaike had looked slightly dejected as he was led away, but perked up quickly at the mention of food.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the Khan," Raimi said, bowing slightly and leaving through a door at the end of the hall.

"Of course," Chrom answered, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

On the outside he was the picture of calm confidence; on the inside he was more nervous than he had been before his first duel. At least, just like during that duel, he still had Frederick to back him up as his second.

"The Khan is away?" Robin asked quizzically once Raimi had left.

Chrom shrugged. "Out training, I'd wager. The Khans are said to prefer battle to politics; much like the rest of their nation."

Robin chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"A warrior ruler, huh? I can picture him now; a giant of a man with arms as thick as my head; swinging an axe that would take two average men to lift; his chest a forest of thick hair…"

"Am I now?" a new voice said from behind the group. "I don't know about the chest hair, and I prefer my sword to an axe, but do go on."

They all spun to face the direction Raimi had left, Robin going pale while Chrom tried hard to stifle his laughter at his new friend's reaction, reminding himself that he was a representative of Ylisse. Fortunately he was doing a better job than Lissa, who was quite obviously choking on her giggles.

The woman striding towards them was easily as tall as Fredrick, and clad in masterfully crafted red and silver armour she cut an imposing figure. Her skin was the usual Feroxi tan colour, and her long blonde hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. Chrom guessed she was at least forty, but she carried herself with the spring in her step of a much younger woman. Chrom also noticed the large sword resting on her shoulder, and instantly began regarding her as a warrior, rather than a ruler.

Raimi stood just behind her, a wicked grin pointed in Robin's direction.

"Er… the Khan, I assume?"

"One of them, yes," she answered, still eyeing Robin in amusement as the tactician was indiscriminately trying to make himself as small as possible.

"I am the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the incident at the border, Prince Chrom; you and your Shepherds are welcome in Regna Ferox."

Chrom nodded and stepped forward, offering his hand. Flavia looked at it for a moment, bemused, before grasping Chrom's wrist in a warrior's greeting. Chrom returned the gesture, and Flavia grinned a little.

_Warrior people indeed,_ Chrom thought with satisfaction.

"So I assume you've had a similar problem with bandits? Posing as Ylisseans and me no less?" Chrom asked as they stepped back from each other.

"Yes, those Plegian dogs," Flavia spat, distaste written clearly on her face. "We weren't one hundred percent until I personally took the field and heard the accent. No Ylissean speaks the way a Plegian does. Their king must see some benefit in trying to pit our nations against each other."

"Damn them," Chrom growled before he could stop himself.

A look of embarrassment crossed his features as he realized what he had said, bowing slightly in apology to Flavia.

"I… Forgive me, my lady; that was indelicately put."

To Chrom's surprise the Khan threw back her head and let out a deep, throaty laugh.

"Yes, damn them and damn delicacy!" she said loudly, smiling and laughing. "Here in Regna Ferox we prefer plain speech, Prince Chrom."

"Well in that case you should have a word with your damn border guards," Chrom said, grinning and shooting a glance in Raimi's direction, eliciting more loud laughter from Flavia.

"Yes, I can tell I like you already, Princeling! You understand Feroxi diplomacy!"

Before Chrom and Flavia could continue their conversation both Raimi and Fredrick cleared their throats at the same time.

"Ah, but I know why you're here, Princeling," Flavia said, mirth fading from her voice as she became serious again.

Chrom perked up, standing straight and seriously.

"Unfortunately," Flavia continued, frowning, "I cannot provide you the reinforcements you have come seeking."

Chrom didn't flinch, didn't deflate, and didn't show any outward sign of his disappointment. Lissa, however, showed enough for the both of them.

"What?" she cried in dismay. "But why?"

"I lack the authority," Flavia said nonchalantly.

Now Chrom was growing confused. "I do not understand. I thought you said you were the Khan?"

"As I said," Flavia explained casually, "I am _one_ of the Khans. There are two of us, East and West, and every few years we hold a tournament to see who will become the new Khan Reagent, as well as who leads the armies. It's the Khan Reagent that has the final say in whether or not you get our troops, and the West-Khan won the last tournament, so…"

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom interrupted, beginning to lose his very limited patience.

Flavia sunk back to a hip, winking at the Shepherds.

"Not if you give up so easily."

* * *

"So we show up during the middle of their big leader tournament, when the nation is effectively leaderless, and the East-Khan is proposing an alliance if you enter this tournament and win for her, because Khans don't fight in it themselves," Robin said, making notes in the back of his spellbook; apparently the cold climate had given him 'ideas'. "Basically, it's one on one, you fight to the death or until the other concedes, and the Khan that the winner represents gets the top job. No pressure."

"Gee, thanks," Chrom muttered.

He, Robin, Frederick and Lissa stood just outside the central fighting arena, a great stoned field located in the exact centre of the Coliseum. Chrom was to represent Flavia as the East-Khan's champion; if he won, Ylisse got its troops. If he lost, he would simply have to grovel to the West-Khan. Not that Chrom was inclined to lose a duel.

Hundreds of Feroxi crowded the stands around the arena, chanting and cheering.

"I'll be right behind you, milord," Frederick said reassuringly. "I won't let any harm befall you."

"We can't interfere with the duel, Frederick," Robin said distractedly, still scratching notes in his spellbook.

Flavia had stated the rules of the duel simply; two champions, no time limit, victory to the last man standing. Chrom repeated this over and over in his head like a mantra, using it to calm himself. Taking a deep breath Chrom strode forward into the arena, standing as tall and proud as he could manage.

The crowds roar was deafening.

Chrom stopped near the centre of the arena and waited, unconsciously kneading the grip of Falchion.

* * *

Robin closed the spellbook with a loud clap and slipped it back into his pouch; despite what he had said to Frederick he wanted to be ready to intervene if Chrom's life appeared to be in danger. He had no doubt that the knight wouldn't hesitate, but it never hurt to err on the side of caution in a foreign nation where everyone could be a spy.

He had been making notes that he hoped would eventually amount to a whole new spell utilizing cold air and the moisture in the air, but this was slightly more important.

"Frederick, Robin!" Lissa said in a shocked tone. "Look!"

A man was walking up to Chrom; obviously his opponent. A man wearing fine blue clothes and armour, and wearing a dark slit-eyed mask.

It was Marth, the man that had saved Lissa and helped them fight the Risen during their first encounter with the creatures.

"I see him," Frederick muttered, eyes narrowing as his hand drifted to the sword at his belt.

Robin dropped his own hand to rest by the hilt of his rapier. This was going to be a brutal fight.

* * *

"You?" Chrom asked incredulously, drawing Falchion. "You're my opponent?"

"I am."

"I would speak first, before we fight, Marth," Chrom said, lowering his sword.

Marth stood impassively and unspeaking, simply looking at Chrom as if he hadn't spoken.

"Fine. You saved the lives of my friend and sister, so I will attempt to show you mercy," Chrom growled, raising Falchion with an over-the-shoulder flourish. "Our blades will speak for us."

Marth hesitated a moment, before nodding and reading his sword in the same style of flourish as Chrom.

_He's mocking me now,_ Chrom thought incredulously.

"Wait… Where did you get that sword?" Chrom said, heart skipping a beat as he recognized Marth's sword.

Marth's sword was an exact copy of the one of a kind blade in Chrom's own hands.

"Where did you get that?" Chrom asked, eyes wide. "There's no way…"

Again, Marth was less than forthcoming with an answer.

_Fine then,_ Chrom thought, setting his face in a scowl and clearing his mind. _If that's how he wants to play it, I'll show him his parlour tricks won't unnerve me so easily._

With no further warning Chrom sprung into motion, leaping into the air and flipping end over end, bringing Falchion down. Marth parried the blow easily, knocking Chrom's blade aside and twirling around him. Chrom spun, blade extended, and the two swords blurred through the air as they struck again and again. Minutes passed as the two obviously equally matched warriors traded blows.

"Tell me," Chrom grunted between blows. "Who taught you to fight like this?"

He was beginning to breathe heavily, but so was Marth. Chrom was unnerved to admit that the man's fighting style was _exactly _the same as his own, which he had been forced to develop himself after his father died. A mixture of Ylissean fencing, Feroxi high striking and his own creations sprinkled throughout; no one else could possibly know it as well as Marth did. The only other people even acquainted with it were Frederick and Lissa, the man who taught him fencing and the girl he was in turn teaching.

"My father," Marth answered, springing into the air and performing the same flipping downward strike Chrom had minutes before.

Chrom rolled to the side to avoid the unexpected blow, one _he_ had adapted from a Feroxi axe-fighting move.

Chrom shook off his shock and struck low, overbalancing himself in a surprise attack, aiming for Marth's legs. The trick worked, and Marth stumbled back, sword dropping as Chrom threw his entire weight forward, rolling and coming up, leading with his shoulder and planting it in Marth's chest.

The other man grunted as the air left his lungs, and Chrom followed up with a swift headbutt, cutting himself on the corner of the other's mask. Marth reeled, and Falchion flashed, missing the other man's neck by millimetres. Chrom was through playing, and pressed his advantage as blood began seeping from his own forehead.

Chrom switched his weight to his rear foot and spun, slashing diagonally. Marth again narrowly avoided the blow, but Chrom saw he had cut through the top layer of the man's clothing.

Marth tried to get his own sword up, but Chrom was still too close. The prince grabbed the wrist of Marth's sword hand, and yanked hard, pulling the other man onto his knee, hard. Marth doubled-over, his copy of Falchion clattering to the arena floor as his hand went to hold his stomach, the air in his lungs rushing out in a strangled gasp. Chrom rested his own sword against the man's neck.

"Impressive…" Marth coughed. "If not surprising. I yield, sir."

Chrom nodded and lowered Falchion.

The crowd erupted in cheers, and Chrom raised his blade above his head in victory, making the cheering even louder.

Chrom turned, intending to help his opponent to his feet, only to see Marth's back as the man left the arena.

_What a strange man_ Chrom thought, reaching up to wipe the blood from his face.

* * *

Chrom and the others were led to Flavia's chambers as other warriors began competing to work out the other high military ranks in the Regna Ferox army, but the duel for Khan-Reagent was finished, and Flavia was now ruling Khan.

The sitting room the four Shepherds sat in was plain but homey, like everything else Chrom had seen of Regna Ferox. A happily crackling brazier sat in the centre of the room, illuminating the space and providing heat for the occupants sitting on the plain wooden benches covered in animal furs.

"I have to admit," Robin said idly as Lissa tended the small wound on Chrom's forehead. "I never expected to see a prince fight like that."

"Like what?" Chrom asked, wincing as Lissa prodded the still tender area above his brow.

"So… brutally, I guess. I expected there to be a lot flashier, useless sword moves in a duel. That was almost like watching a battle."

"Most nobles might fight like that," Chrom said, rising. "I don't have time to waste. Ylisse is still in a precarious position, and I don't have time to waste showing off."

Robin nodded, satisfied.

"Well spoken," Flavia commented, entering the small sitting room, a wide smile plastered on her face. "And well fought. I was right to put my faith in you, Prince Chrom. You have my respect, which is not something easily earned; and perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance."

Chrom and Flavia clasped wrists again.

"Ylisse will have her troops, and I will lead them personally."

"Thank you, Khan-Reagent."

"I should thank you!" Flavia smiled, dropping Chrom's hand and laughing. "It feels like forever since I've held full power. Come my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate Feroxi style!"

Before the Shepherds could respond, Flavia had swept out of the room, and was already calling out orders for the feast.

"Bah!" a gruff voice from behind Chrom exclaimed. "Any excuse to get drunk and that woman's all over it."

It was as if Robin's description of what he thought the Khan would look like had come to life, and was now leaning against the doorway opposite the entrance. The bald, tanned Feroxi man in gold armour was wearing an eye patch that couldn't entirely cover his frown.

"I'm sorry," Chrom said sardonically, turning. "Have we met?"

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely deposed, boy!" the giant of a man said, coming forward. "You're quite skilled for one so young, lad, I'll give you that. And to think I had just gotten my chambers the way I like them."

The firm look on the West-Khan's face dropped as he grinned and offered his hand, laughing heartily.

"But I'm quick to forgive and forget! This just means that all those annoying advisers and hangers-on will stop following me around for a few years! At least until I reclaim my throne next tournament, that is. My name is Basilio the great and mighty, Prince Chrom, and I am honoured to know you."

The two clasped wrists and Chrom decided quickly that he liked the giant of a man. He was unlike Flavia, charismatic and loud, but Chrom could tell he was a formidable warrior and obviously a natural leader. Chrom also noted that the West-Khan seemed older than Flavia; it was the way he held himself, the look in his eyes that told Chrom the man had seen much in his lifetime.

"What do you know of the man I fought?" Chrom asked as they stepped back.

"Who, that 'Marth' guy?" Basilio snorted. "He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. He just turned up one day and knocked my old champion flat on his arse, so I asked if he wanted the job. It was love at first sight, I'd say; and I'm usually much too old for such things!"

Basilio roared with laughter, before quieting. "Anyway, he's up and disappeared; fled off into the night as soon as you beat him."

Chrom nodded, lost in thought as Lissa sighed.

"He's so dark and mysterious…" she said in a far-away voice.

"Well, at least he has one fan," Robin chortled, earning a glare from Fredrick.

"Hey, come on," Lissa stammered. "I'm just saying, he is kinda dreamy, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know, milady," Frederick said tonelessly.

"Am I the only one who thinks Marth looked kinda effeminate?" Robin asked, this time earning a glare from Lissa.

"_You're_ kind of dreaming," Chrom said, rolling his eyes as Basilio laughed again.

Lissa held up her hands in surrender.

"Sheesh, big brother, excuse me for being human."

Frederick cleared his throat. "As interesting as this discussion is, perhaps we should be preparing for our return to Ylisse? The Exalt must be informed of the reinforcements."

"But you'll miss the great feast Flavia's no doubt set about planning!" Basilio said in mock surprise.

"Yeah!" Lissa said, stomping down and setting her hands wide to bar the doorway. "You already cost me one feast!"

"Besides," Basilio said, "I took the liberty of sending one of our fastest messengers to inform the Exalt of just that. She'll be back here before you even make it halfway to the capital, even if you leave now."

"Well, I guess a little break wouldn't hurt…" Chrom sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes!" Lissa cheered, jumping up and down in victory.

Even Robin breathed a sigh of relief, Chrom noted, although the tactician was trying to be more subtle than his sister.

"Then I trust you have lodgings prepared for us?" Frederick asked the imposing Khan.

Basilio smiled and clapped his hands together.

"You just leave everything to old Basilio."

* * *

"Wow," Lissa breathed, awed by their surroundings.

The four Shepherds walked out into a wide open area in one of the upper levels of the Coliseum, an expansive room easily as large as the great hall in Ylisse, but with a much more moderately heighted ceiling. Feroxi finery was everywhere; animal skins and pelts, braziers and tables of food and drink. Off to one side was a gratuitous amount of training gear, an further on Robin could see an entire armoury, complete with a miniature smithy. The other Shepherds were already present very comfortable, and Robin ached to join them; he had been on his feet all day, after all.

"Ah, there you are!" Vaike called around the leg of turkey in his mouth.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Basilio said, with a good-naturedly mocking bow. "At least for the next few days, anyway; then Flavia moves in, and I get stuck wherever my junk falls!"

Basilio laughed raucously as he led Robin and the others to the centre of the room.

"Make yourselves at home," he said, flopping down onto a couch covered by a great bear pelt. "We have time before the ceremony where Flavia gets my fancy crown."

"Of course, Khan Basilio," Chrom said, sitting with Frederick and Lissa not far from Sumia, who's eyes watched the prince like a hawk's.

Robin opted to sit closer to Vaike and Virion, which also happened to be nearer Basilio.

"Bah!" the older Khan snorted, leaning back. "It's just Basilio, boy; even when I was Khan Reagent."

Lissa wasted no time regaling the others with the blow-by-blow of Chrom's duel with Marth, something everyone seemed rather interested in. Robin only half listened, sneaking glances at the Khan when the older man wasn't looking.

"What is it, boy?" Basilio asked quietly, so he wouldn't interrupt Lissa's story.

Robin started. He was sure he had been more subtle.

"I'm just curious as to why you're being so hospitable," he answered honestly.

Basilio chuckled quietly. "Well, Chrom is visiting royalty. Plus, at my age, I like to live vicariously thorough young warriors such as yourselves; makes me feel young again."

Basilio was smiling wistfully as Lissa went into great detail about her brother's unorthodox tactics; her description involving heavy use of hand gestures and miming.

The blue-coated man Robin had seen lead the others away came and whispered something into Basilio's ear, which made the man groan softly.

"Well she can wait," Basilio said to the man. "I just got comfortable, and technically I'm still Khan Reagent."

"Something we should know?" Robin asked as the other Shepherds laughed at something particularly funny Chrom had said.

"Just Flavia wondering where her new drinking buddies have up and disappeared to," Basilio said dismissively. "It'll do her good to have to wait; keep her humble."

Robin shared a quiet laugh with the Khan as Lissa wrapped up the tale.

"I'm just sorry I missed it," Sully was saying, looking particularly fierce.

Even Stahl was starting to edge away from the woman, and they had been nigh inseparable since he had caught up the day before.

"It was a good duel," Frederick said. "I'd say that I taught milord well."

"Oh, so you taught him that headbutt?" Basilio asked loudly. "I'd never have expected such underhanded tactics from a Ylissean knight!"

They all laughed as Frederick blushed and muttered something unintelligible.

"Anyway," Basilio said, sitting up and motioning over his shoulder with his thumb at the man in blue. "This is Lon'qu, my previous champion. The one Marth knocked on his arse."

The severe looking man, Lon'qu, frowned even more at Basilio's glib tone, but held his tongue.

"He'll be going with you when you leave," Basilio continued. "He doesn't talk much, but he's peerless with a sword; just as good as Marth, in my mind. I honestly can't figure out he was beaten so handily. Anyway, consider him Western Ferox's contribution to the war effort."

Chrom looked confused, but it was hard not to be taken in by Basilio's good attitude. Chrom and a few of the others stood to greet the swordsman.

"Marth beat him?" Lissa asked, eying Lon'qu and taking a few steps towards him. "But he looks so big and strong!"

Lon'qu retreated as many steps as Lissa took, paling.

"Away, woman!" he growled.

Lissa looked shocked. "What? What did I do?"

Basilio burst out laughing, holding his stomach and doubling over.

"That never gets old," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Lon'qu here has a… thing about women. They tend to put him on edge, make him nervous. Nonetheless, he is the best warrior under my command; he may even make Khan one day!"

"Alright then," Chrom said after a moment, turning to Lon'qu. "Welcome aboard, Lon'qu. You're sure about coming with us?"

Lon'qu shrugged, eying the women in the room warily.

"He gives the orders, I stab people. I think our roles are clear. Now I just stab who you tell me to."

"I like the way this guy thinks," Vaike muttered to Robin.

"There are quite a few women in the Shepherds," Robin said, coming forward.

Lon'qu looked Robin up and down a moment.

"You're the one that bested Raimi," he said after a moment. "The Tactician?"

"I am."

"It will not be a problem. There are many woman warriors in Regna Ferox. I am adept at avoiding them."

Before Robin could continue the conversation, Flavia burst through the double doors at the end of the room, making as much noise as possible, Raimi in tow, followed by a train of servants carrying platters of food and kegs.

"Here you all are!" she shouted merrily, swinging a tankard around. "I was beginning to think I'd be drinking alone!"

She walked right up to Basilio, who hadn't risen, and pointed to the golden crown now sitting on her head.

"You're in my seat, oaf," she said drunkenly.

Obviously not having anyone else to drink with hadn't stopped her, Robin realised.

Basilio grunted and rose, bowing low in an unmistakably mocking manner.

"I see you wasted no time acquiring a new hat befitting your station."

"Bite me, you overgrown mule."

Flavia flopped down, much the same way Basilio had.

"Great! Now we drink!"

* * *

Robin stepped out onto the great balcony outside the Khan's chambers. The noise and alcohol were going to his head, and the last thing he needed was a hangover.

Basilio had roped Chrom and Vaike into a drinking contest, one which he was clearly winning; and the women were all congregating around Flavia as she told stories about rising to such a high position in a male-ruled nation, Sully in particular listening raptly; Stahl hadn't left the food alone since it arrived some time ago, and Virion sat with Frederick, playing some Feroxi variant of chess.

Robin took a deep breath of air, some of the dizziness abating; the Feroxi liquor was strong stuff, and the thought of marching all the way back to Ylisstol with a hangover sent chills down his spine.

Sipping at some water, he noticed Lon'qu watching the Shepherds from the balcony, not far from where Robin was leaning.

"Is this kind of celebration normal?" Robin asked the other man. "It seems kind of underwhelming, considering the change in hands of a ruler."

Lon'qu shrugged.

"Happens that often people barely notice."

Robin stood awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot.

"How did you beat Raimi?" Lon'qu asked after a moment.

Robin stammered for a moment, before explaining his unorthodox tactics of combining magic and swordplay. Lon'qu listened raptly, before nodding approval.

"You are a gifted tactician to think so lightly on your feet. I look forward to serving under you."

Robin thanked the Feroxi for his praise and returned inside. Lon'qu had a burning intensity about him that was at once terrifying and awe inspiring. Coupled with the whole not speaking often thing, the man was pretty intimidating.

Robin sighed as he walked by the belching contest between Basilio and Vaike.

It seemed Chrom was a magnet for strange individuals.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**This chapter may move a little slower than the others; Ima slow things down a little, and see how that works: Writing is an ever-changing experiment for me. This is kind of a 'filler' chapter of my own creation; a little bonding for the Shepherds; it's about a thousand words shorter, but I'm busy replaying Tales of Graces to psych myself up for Xillia, so… yeah. Brain is occupied. Thanks to all those who gave good reviews in the last chapter; keep em coming and enjoy the new one.**

* * *

Robin leaned back in his chair, idly twirling the pen in his hand. They had been back in Ylisstol for a week and all he had heard was war preparation. More Plegian 'bandits' were striking small towns on the borderlands; a few times Chrom and the knights among the Shepherds had ridden out in the hopes of stopping the attacks, only to return to the capital dirty, sullen and defeated, followed by a column of refugees. The Plegians were striking in the night, burning down villages and towns, and Chrom had tasked Robin to come up with a tactical response.

_As if a tactical response to guerrilla-warfare exists_ Robin thought bitterly, running a hand down his face.

He had been doing nothing but combing over the volumes on tactics and war-history in the Ylissean Royal Library for days now, and all he could come up with was 'prepare three squads of fast response aerial fighters, position them in key points around the border, and hope they see the flames'. Numerous hunting parties had scoured the wilderness around the border, but the mountainous terrain left too many places for the enemy to hide, and they surely weren't stupid enough to use any of the mountain roads.

Robin groaned, standing and stretching his aching back.

_I need some air_ Robin thought sullenly.

He passed Miriel on his way out of the library, engrossed in a pile of books almost as tall as she was. She was the only person who was in the library more often than Robin, these days; always there when he arrived, still working when he left.

Robin decided a quick walk down to the Shepherds' barracks couldn't hurt, and wrapping his coat about his shoulders he set off.

Ylisstol was bustling as usual, but the activity of the marketplace Robin passed through (the long way to the barracks was rather appealing that morning) paled in comparison to the military ward. Soldiers marched in formation in full armour, as blacksmiths crafted plates of armour and weapons; quartermasters ran to and fro, preparing for the long march through the deserts of Plegia if it came to war.

The Shepherds' barracks, however, was an oasis of calm monotony as Robin approached.

Three horses and one pegasus stood in the stables; all looking well cared for, especially the pegasus that Sumia had claimed. The beast gave Robin a knowing look as he approached.

_Even the flying-horse knows my brain is overloading_ Robin thought with a sigh as he walked around to the front of the barracks.

Out front Stahl was doubled over on the ground, Sully standing over him.

"Come on," Sully was saying. "You call yourself a knight?"

"We're not all avatars of endurance, Sully," Stahl groaned.

"What a wimp."

Stahl just groaned again, reaching for his practice sword.

"Alright, alright, we can go another round."

Robin chuckled as he passed them, stepping over the small pile of broken training weapons; this was nothing new. Sully was a menace to spar with, and somehow more often than not it was Stahl who drew the short straw.

Inside was another scene of normality; Virion was sitting at the low table in the corner, teacup and saucer in hand, Vaike was doing push-ups, Kellam was polishing his armour, even though Robin had to look twice to spot the man, and Lissa and Sumia were working on the pegasus knight's saddle together.

"Hey, Robin!" Lissa called cheerily as he entered. "Giving up for the day already?"

"No, I just needed a break before the weight of the books suffocated me," he replied, stepping over Vaike to join the two women.

"The Vaike is not a throw rug!" the other man growled indignantly as Robin did.

"Well, you are always on the floor," Lissa teased as Vaike returned to his exercise.

"What's new?" Robin asked conversationally, leaning against the wall.

Sumia shrugged. "We're just making sure we're all ready to move when the word is given. Chrom and Frederick have been in talks with the Feroxi and Ylissean Generals all morning, and the Exalt has been working tirelessly via correspondence to try and make a peaceful solution."

Lissa nodded, looking down.

"All signs are pointing to war, though," she said sadly.

Robin sighed, grateful he was only the tactician for the Shepherds and not the whole nation. Not that Frederick would allow such a thing, anyway, Robin thought with a rueful chuckle.

"Don't laugh!" Lissa cried, outraged. "This is serious!"

"No! Don't worry, I agree with you!" Robin said hastily, holding up his hands. "I'm just imagining Frederick's reaction if Chrom tried to put me in charge of the whole army's tactics!"

Sumia and Lissa stopped for a moment, obviously imagining it themselves, before bursting into laughter.

"That would be pretty funny," Sumia said as Robin made his way to Virion.

"Tea?" the noble asked, indicating the pot on the table.

Robin sat heavily. "I could use one, thanks."

They continued like this for some time, sitting and making idle conversation, waiting for the inevitable call to arms.

In the afternoon Sully had managed to coerce Vaike into taking Stahl's place as her sparring partner while the knight recovered, and the girls were taking care of Sumia's pegasus. Lon'qu had joined them, too, but sat apart from the others, observing as he sharpened his sword.

"Virion," Robin asked casually. "Did I see you playing chess with Frederick in Regna Ferox?"

"Indeed you did, sir."

"Would you fancy a game? I'm not quite ready to return to my studies yet and could use the distraction."

Virion smirked predatorily, placing his cup and saucer down gently. "Of course."

Six moves into the game and Robin could tell he was doomed.

"For a tactician, you're not overly good at this game," Virion drawled, taking the last remaining knight on Robin's side.

Robin groaned. "I'm a battlefield tactician. Those tactics would have worked on the field."

Two more moves. Virion was backing Robin into a corner.

"Checkmate."

Robin cursed. He had been annihilated by the womanizing archer. Chrom would never live this down.

"Oh, don't look so forlorn," Virion practically chirped, pouring two cups of tea. "After all, I am sure I've had much more practice at this noble game."

"Don't tell the others the tactician got beat in chess. It would be… bad for morale."

"Oh, I'm sure it would be," Virion said slyly. "Your secret shame is safe with me, sir."

"Thanks," Robin grumbled.

Robin stood, excusing himself and exiting the building. It was getting late; dusk had fallen while he wasn't paying attention, and he felt bad for shirking the duty Chrom had given him.

He stepped out into the stables where Sumia and Lissa were fussing over the pegasus, and at once a plan sprung up into his mind unbidden.

He rushed back inside, smiling wickedly, and Virion looked up, startled.

"Get everyone together," Robin said enthusiastically. "We're going out for dinner."

* * *

Twilight had fallen over Ylisstol when Chrom and Frederick finally returned to the Shepherds' barracks to find all of the Shepherds lined up inside the door. As he walked in, they all walked out, Vaike and Stahl grabbing Frederick by the elbows and leading him back out the door, Vaike whispering animatedly in the knight's ear.

Robin was last out, winking as he passed the very confused-looking prince.

"Where's everyone going?" Chrom asked the retreating figures.

"Just out!" Robin called back. "And don't worry! We're not all going!"

Chrom scratched his head quizzically, sighing.

_What kind of hair brained…_

"Uh… Captain?" Sumia asked tentatively from behind him.

Chrom whirled, anxiety instantly blossoming in his breast.

_They don't think that-_

"I thought that… well, since everyone else was… going out for dinner… that you would dine… with me?" she asked, looking down, her voice growing smaller with each word. "I even baked a pie… For dessert. Um…"

_Robin, I don't know whether to hug you or kill you. I may just do both._

"Of course, Sumia," Chrom said, smiling reassuringly despite the butterflies in his stomach. "I'd love to."

* * *

"Cheers!" the Shepherds all shouted, clanking mugs loudly.

Vaike had led them to an alehouse near the Ylisstol slums; one he claimed had the best food and beer in all of Ylisse. They intercepted Miriel on the way, wary of letting her ruin Chrom and Sumia's forced date night (and by 'intercepted' of course they all crowded into the Royal Library and practically dragged the woman out), and had all piled into one of the large booths at the back of the tavern. Attentive serving girls had kept bringing the group drinks and food, and everyone was having a good time; even Frederick and Miriel looked to be enjoying themselves. Dinner was done, and the Shepherds were busy entertaining themselves.

Miriel had cornered Vaike, and was busy discussing the combinations of alcohol in the various cocktails available, while Virion sipped from a glass of wine that Robin had no doubt cost more than everyone else's drinks put together as he wooed the serving girls (who were hanging on the archer's every word, much to Robin's chagrin); Frederick was refereeing the arm-wrestling contest Sully had started, while Stahl looked on, holding her drink in one hand and his own in the other. Robin scoped the bar and… there Kellam was, buying another round for the others and Robin made a mental note to thank the man later; Lon'qu was busy talking swords with what Robin assumed were either merchants or mercenaries, either way the tactician was glad that the stoic swordsman had found some entertainment. Lissa and Robin both sat comfortably at the table, watching the others and nursing their drinks.

"This was a great idea, Robin!" Lissa said, smiling up at the taller man. "I've never even been to an 'ale-house' before!"

"Just… Tell your brother we went somewhere a little classier," Robin said, realising he had taken the Princess of the kingdom to a dive bar.

"Aw, that's no fun!" she giggled, sloshing her drink around.

Lissa had opted to drink what everyone else but Virion was; that being large mugs of beer. She had even tried valiantly to keep pace with the rest of them, but was obviously very new to the drinking world.

"How many have you had?" Robin asked, taking the mug and putting it on the table before she spilled it everywhere.

Lissa's head drooped, thinking hard.

"I lost count after four," she slurred, her head snapping back up with a goofy smile plastered to her face. "I gotta say, I can see why everyone does this so often! This is great!"

Lissa swayed and hiccupped, Robin having to reach out and steady her.

"You're a real light-weight, aren't you?"

"Awww…" Lissa mumbled. "Are you saying I'm thin? Because I work real hard to maintain my figure…"

Robin rolled his eyes, motioning one of the servers over.

Kellam beat her to the table, though, placing a cup of water down in front of Lissa.

"I figured the princess would want some water," the man said with a smile.

Robin nodded, waving the irritated server away and trying to at the same time both hold up and coerce Lissa into drinking the water.

"Come on, Lissa," Robin goaded. "You'll feel really sick tomorrow if you don't drink some water."

He looked up to thank Kellam, but the man had already vanished, leaving a fresh beer on the table for Robin. He made a mental note to thank Kellam twice the next chance he got as he started in on his new beer, one arm around Lissa's shoulders to hold her up as she sipped at her water.

_Vaike was right_, Robin thought with satisfaction. _This is really good beer._

A cheer went up from the other side of the bar as Sully beat her seventh challenger in a row, jumping up and down and pumping her fists in the air. She snatched her beer from Stahl and downed the remainder of it in one go, making the crowd cheer again as she belched loudly when she was done.

"Robin?" Lissa asked drunkenly. "I'm kinda tired…"

Robin chuckled.

"So lean on the table and rest a little," he said, sliding the princess off his arm and onto the table gently.

He managed to get Vaike's attention over the table as he stood; admittedly not a difficult task as the warrior looked to be growing bored of Miriel's incessant talk of centrifugal force, and gestured to Lissa. Vaike nodded once, returning his attention to the mage. Robin was confident that the man would keep an eye on Lissa while she was passed out.

Lon'qu was standing alone by the bar now, and Robin guessed he had nothing to lose by attempting to talk to the man again.

Stumbling a little as he approached the bar, Robin revised his approximation on how drunk he was. After all, a good tactician could revise battlefield plans on the spot.

"What's up, Lon'qu?" Robin asked, internally congratulating himself for managing not to slur the sentence.

The swordsman looked up from some strange, tepid-looking drink.

"They have Feroxi firewine here. I was not expecting this."

"Is it good?"

"It... tastes of home."

"But is it good?"

Much to Robin's surprise the swordsman chuckled a little and cracked a weak grin.

"Honestly? Not really. But I feel duty-bound to drink it."

"Well in that case, allow me to join you," Robin said, signalling for the bartender to bring over another of what his friend was drinking, setting his beer to the side.

As soon as the barman filled Robin's cup, he raised it to Lon'qu.

"To new friends and being away from home! May the faces we meet remind us of why we left in the first place!"

Lon'qu laughed again, echoing the toast as he clinked his cup against Robin's.

Robin drank, and instantly had to fight the urge to spit the strong alcohol out; it was like someone was pouring hot coals down his throat. Even so, there was a musky flavour that sent warmth spreading through Robin's extremities; he could see why it would be popular in a place as cold as Regna Ferox. Robin coughed as he set his empty cup back down on the bar at the same time as Lon'qu, who was laughing much harder now.

"I tried to warn you," the other man said, motioning for a refill, completely unfazed by the strong liquor.

Robin blanched, placing his hand above his cup before the bartender could fill it.

"One's quite enough," Robin rasped, making Lon'qu laugh more.

Robin returned to nursing his beer while Lon'qu did the same to his new cup.

"The others say you have amnesia," Lon'qu said after a moment.

"I do," Robin said, wondering where the conversation was going. "I have knowledge, but no memories to enforce it. Nothing more than about two weeks; that was when Chrom and the others found me lying passed-out in a field."

"You have my sympathy," Lon'qu said after another moment, before adding "And, perhaps, my envy."

Robin arched an eyebrow at the Feroxi's words, but didn't press the issue. If he wanted to talk about it, he would.

Robin looked up as Lissa began calling for another drink.

"I suppose I'd best get her back to the castle," he sighed, finishing his beer.

Frederick stepped forward, placing a restraining hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Allow me," he said. "I have had much less than everyone else and I feel I should retire early, anyway; there is to be another war council in the morning and I must be rested."

Robin shrugged, motioning for him to do as he liked.

Frederick scooped Lissa up as if she weighed nothing, and with a few farewells, Lissa's being very animated and endearing in a drunken sort of way, the duo were gone.

Robin almost fell over as Sully half-leaned, half-fell on him.

"Hey-ya, Tactician," she slurred, cheeks rosy from the beers she had consumed, "You and me, right now, that table."

Robin's face instantly turned scarlet.

"Sully, I… uh… that is…" he stammered, trying to escape.

The female knight grabbed his arms and forced him over to the table.

"Oh no," she all but roared. "You're not getting out of this! I've wrestled everyone else here tonight but you and the grumpy Feroxi, so butch up!"

Robin sighed in relief as a new kind of fear set in. Sully assumed her position across the table, thumping her elbow down.

_She's going to break my arm, isn't she?_

* * *

Robin woke to a splitting headache and hard earth beneath him. He could feel the sun warming his face, but refused to open his eyes. It didn't take a head full of memories to know that sun plus hangover equalled pain.

Slowly, the tactician moved his arms around on the grass he was resting on.

_Wait… grass?_

Shielding his eyes with a hand, Robin cracked them open slowly.

"Aw crap," Robin muttered, sitting up. "Not again."

He was in a grassy field with no idea how he had gotten there.

Again.

Robin cringed as the events from the previous night caught up with him.

_Getting creamed by Sully in arm-wrestling…_

_A push-up contest with Vaike…_

_A spirited and exceedingly drunken conversation with Miriel about his ideas for the new spell he was developing…_

_A light-hearted argument with Virion over the qualities of good wine…_

_More firewine with Lon'qu…_

_A shots contest of some local grain alcohol with Kellam, Stahl and… Vaike._

"Vaike, you son of a bitch," Robin growled, recalling the other man's offer to take the passed out Tactician back to the barracks. "This is _not_ the barracks."

Robin stood shakily, turning to see the sun rising over Ylisstol's outer wall.

_At least I'm not far from the city,_ Robin begrudgingly thought, beginning the trek back to the walls, the barracks and eventually, his own bed.

* * *

Robin stumbled slightly as he cleared the threshold to the barracks.

"Vaike!" he called out as harshly as he could; considering the hangover, it wasn't very harsh at all.

Ten sets of eyes looked up at the tactician.

"You and I are going to have a very long talk about your sense of direction," Robin growled menacingly; or, again, as menacingly as he could manage.

All at once the Shepherds burst out laughing, and Robin quickly joined them.

Sully and Stahl sat him down next to Virion, who poured him a particularly strong-smelling tea, while Vaike still howled with laughter. Even Lon'qu was snickering at Robin's predicament. Lissa had dark rings around her eyes and looked much the same as Robin assumed he did, Frederick never far from her side.

Vaike began to tell, in gratuitous detail, the story of his master plan to fool Robin, and the Shepherds all stopped to listen.

Robin was pleased to note that Sumia and Chrom seemed to hover near each other, trading surreptitious glances at each other, even on occasion being so bold as to brush up against each other when they were close and sure nobody was paying attention. Chrom looked truly at ease for the first time since Robin had met the prince.

Robin smiled, happy his plan had worked.

Mission accomplished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**So it has been brought to my attention that I've been making an arse out of myself for six chapters by screwing up the pluralisation of 'pegasus'. Thanks to FlameUser64 who pointed that out to me. I should probably go back and fix that… Jeez, some English Major I am… Anyhoo, here we return to the story of the game. Kinda. I'll throw more fun little vignettes in later. I plan for things to get a little darker in the coming chapters. It is a war after all. Thanks for reading, and peace out (get it? Because I'm talking about war? 'peace' out? HAH!).**

* * *

Robin sat astride a pegasus, surveying the charred remains of the town they were above. Apparently at some point in his life he had taken flying lessons, because it had come naturally, but that was an issue for another time.

In the last week Plegian bandits had stepped up their operations from terrorizing the border towns to outright attacking them and burning them to the ground. This was the fourth such town in as many days, but fortunately the capital was well-equipped to deal with refugees. Casualties had been mercifully few, limited to the small number of colonial militia that had taken up arms against the Plegians. It was almost as if they wanted people to survive and spread the word; something Robin could grimly see the point to. His plans to limit destruction with fast response units had been effective, but only in the sense that they could arrive at the towns to limit the damage done to the civilians and engage the Plegian rear-guards. They were even becoming so bold that fully-kitted soldiers were among the bandits now, black Plegian plate-armour having been spotted more than once.

Robin and his escort landed, the pegasus' hooves clattering on blackened cobblestones.

"This is a mess," he muttered sadly. "All this death and destruction… For what?"

"Ylisse and Plegia have a long and bloody history with each other," his escort, Sumia, explained, surveying the wreckage sadly. "It's almost ingrained into us as soon as we're old enough to listen; stories of the wars between the two nations, of the horrendous acts the Plegians committed. The Plegians are taught that their nation was invaded and defeated by ignoble men who wanted nothing more than conquest. We're simply taught to hate."

Robin smiled grimly. Even surrounded by wholesale destruction the kindly pegasus knight still possessed the presence of mind to recall that Robin had no prior knowledge of world events or history.

"Well," Robin said, trying to show some cheer, "At least there's one Ylissean that seems to be tired of the cycle of hate."

Sighing, the tactician climbed off his pegasus, patting the beast on the neck as he did. He knelt down in the wreckage of one of the houses. Something had caught his eye; the burned and torn form of a small stuffed toy, a rabbit, Robin thought, though it was hard to tell.

_Dammit,_ Robin thought angrily, clenching his fist as he stood with the burned stuffed rabbit in his other hand. _This wasn't a battlefield and these people weren't soldiers… this was someone's home. I can't let this keep happening. _

"Robin?" Sumia asked tentatively, coming up beside the man and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_She'll make a great queen one day. Or whatever the Ylissean equivalent is,_ Robin thought absently.

Taking a deep breath, Robin deposited the stuffed rabbit into his pouch, next to his spellbook. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Let's get out of here," Robin said, doing his best to sound upbeat. "We'll stop these bastards yet."

* * *

Chrom reigned in the horse he was borrowing, stopping at the foot of the palace steps in Ylisstol. One of the soldiers would see that it was taken to the stables, and he was in no mood to take care of such trivialities himself.

The Plegians continued to elude them at every turn, and despite his and Robin's best efforts, they were still losing ground against them.

The Feroxi warriors were marching to Ylisstol, but were still at least a day away according to the last messenger sent by Flavia.

And on top of all their failures and Plegia's continued hostility, Emmeryn would not listen to his counsel, and continued to try and broker peace between the two nations, leaving Chrom to try and secure the borders with his Shepherds and the small number of knights left at Frederick's command.

Chrom all but flew through the palace, guards and servants hastily moving out of his way as he passed, the bag at his side swinging wildly in time with his angry strides.

He all but kicked down the doors to the council room where Emmeryn, Lissa and the council responsible for the running and maintaining of Ylisse were currently meeting, and upturned the sack he was carrying before anyone could speak.

Six empty, battered and bloodstained black helms fell to the floor, maddeningly loud in the silence.

"It's not just bandits anymore," Chrom growled, kicking one of the helms off to the side as he approached his sisters at the head of the horseshoe shaped table. "This is an act of war, sister; you can't hide behind the flag of peace anymore. Plegian soldiers are marching across our borders in increasing numbers, and-"

Emmeryn held up a hand, silencing Chrom.

"I apologize, councillors," she said calmly, as if discussing the weather. "But I will have to adjourn this meeting until tomorrow. Thank you for your time."

Silently and wary of the enraged prince, the old councillors stood and left the chamber, leaving Chrom alone with his sisters and the two military commanders, Phila and Cullen.

"Prince Chrom, this is incredibly disrespectful to your sister's position," Cullen growled after the last councillor had closed the doors, stroking his beard angrily.

"Disrespectful?" Chrom asked incredulously, glaring at the Knight-Commander. "Plegia is _invading_ our country, and our Exalt sits in council meetings to discuss the Southern Farmlands!"

Turning to Emmeryn, who to his added annoyance still looked as serene as ever, Chrom pointed directly at the brand on her forehead.

"We're supposed to protect our people, and yet you hold me back from doing so!"

Emmeryn stood calmly, eyes never leaving Chrom's.

_She can be so irritating when she's like this,_ Chrom thought bitterly.

"Gangrel is playing you like a fool!" Chrom raged on, his voice growing steadily louder. "He talks of peace and thrusts a dagger into our country's flank while you are distracted! Can you not see that he knows you will focus wholly on the peace talks and ignore the military threat encroaching further and further with each passing day!? I'll say it again! We need to protect the people!"

"Brother, the best way to protect our people is to show them that some small border skirmishes aren't going to affect their lives. I trust that King Gangrel wants peace for his nation too, and so I will not forsake the peace talks. The best way to protect the people is to show them stability, and that even if war does come, their lives will-"

"War is here, whether you want it or not!" Chrom thundered, making Lissa jump.

A small part of him felt guilty for speaking to his sister in such a manner, but he was too angry to care. Cullen and Phila looked ready to throttle him, but again, he didn't care.

_Someone has to protect the people,_ he thought grimly, making a decision.

"If you won't do anything, I will," he growled, spinning on his heel and speaking over his shoulder. "The Shepherds are riding for the border. I'll fight this war alone if I have to, but I won't sit idle while our people suffer any longer."

* * *

Robin and Sumia had returned to the barracks a few hours ago, and Robin had taken up his new position in the corner, surrounded by his tactical and historical books, pouring over them and making notes, almost immediately. His heavy coat was laying over another chair he had claimed; it was pretty thick and offered a decent amount of protection during battle, but it was insufferably hot any other time. The other Shepherds were milling about like usual, maintaining weapons, training or drinking tea like usual.

After another few days trapped in the library Robin had decided he'd had enough, and had moved-shop to the barracks, enlisting Vaike, Sully and Stahl to help him move the books he'd need, and setting up a small desk in one unused corner of the barracks.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted as Stahl went flying through the air screaming outside the window, Sully chasing after him, discarding another broken training lance as she ran.

It gave Robin comfort to think, as he chuckled at Stahl's predicament, that two nations were slipping closer and closer to war, but the Shepherds went along with business as usual.

Nose down in his books Robin didn't even notice Lissa come in and beeline straight for the stables where Sumia was. He only really looked up when Vaike leaned against the wall next to him.

"Wonder what's wrong with the squirt?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Wha?" Robin muttered absently, marking his page. "What's going on?"

"Dunno," Vaike said, shrugging as he looked at the door to the stables. "But whatever it is, Lissa's upset."

"She was just at a council meeting, right?"

Vaike nodded.

"Well maybe there's been some disturbing news," Robin said, standing. "I'll see what's up. You go back to… Vaike-ing."

Vaike brightened instantly, reaching for his training axe.

"Now that's an order Teach can get behind!" he said happily, beginning to run drills with the wooden axe.

Robin shook his head as he walked past Virion, who offered the man a nod over whatever awful poetry he was currently reading with his tea. Robin enjoyed poetry, but the flowery drivel that Virion read was enough to make him pine for the tactical manuscripts.

Robin realised that this was the first time he'd actually been in the stables. It wasn't surprising that they were just as he had imagined them, but he would have been lying if he hadn't been expecting something grander from a place the Princess spent so much of her time; even if it was caring for someone else's pegasus.

Lissa was sitting, head bowed, on a bale of hay, Sumia next to her, offering comfort. Robin hesitated a moment, but decided that if there was important information to be learned, it couldn't wait.

"He can't stand to see people suffer," Sumia was saying, stroking one of Lissa's hands. "He spent so long around the knights and soldiers growing up that the only way he knows how to achieve peace is by fighting."

"But Emm says we're so close to a diplomatic solution," Lissa said, obviously upset by something.

Robin cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but if something's happened concerning the war, then the rest of us need to know."

Lissa shook her head, still not looking up. It was Sumia who answered.

"It's Chrom," she explained. "He's had enough of waiting for diplomacy to work out, and has decided to mobilize the Shepherds and hold the border alone."

Robin wasn't surprised by this revelation; in fact he already had several plans ready to implement on the chance this did happen, but he didn't feel good about it.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Robin said, placing his hand on his chin, thinking.

Robin dropped his hand when Lissa and Sumia started giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sumia said, trying to stifle the giggles. "It's just… well you _really_ look like a 'tactician' when you do that."

"It's your 'thinky-pose'," Lissa said, looking up and smiling a little.

Robin smiled back. "Well, if it cheers the ladies up I guess I can't not do it."

"Yeah, sure lady-killer," Lissa said as she walked by him, punching him lightly in the arm. "Thanks."

"Any time," Robin said as she disappeared into the barracks, before turning to Sumia. "Do you really think he'll follow through on this?"

Sumia sighed, taking Lissa's place on the bale.

"There's no doubt. Once he gets an idea in his head…" she trailed off.

Robin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Then I have work to do. We lack the numbers for conventional strategy, but I've got some ideas that just need a little spit-shine and we'll be laughing."

Sumia nodded, staring into space.

"Hey, cheer up," Robin said, crossing the distance and nudging Sumia in the shoulder with his elbow. "I'm the tactician; it's my job to make sure everyone gets out of this safe, and I apparently take my work very seriously."

Sumia laughed a little as she looked up at Robin. "Sometimes I forget you've only got about a month's worth of memories."

"Yeah, and a lifetime's worth of bad habits," Robin groaned, sitting next to the woman. "Like working until my fingers are ready to fall off and my eyes bleed from reading."

"That's hardly a bad habit."

"It is when I forget to eat."

They both laughed, before Robin stood.

"Well, the books call," Robin said with more enthusiasm than he felt, stretching his back and making his way to the door.

"Robin?" Sumia called, making the tactician turn. "We all trust you. We know you'll do your best to get us all home safe."

Robin smiled. "Well then I'd best not let you all down."

* * *

Chrom strode through the palace grounds, one hand on Falchion and a grim frown set on his face.

Frederick was struggling to keep up with the prince's longer gait, his heavy armour adding to his trouble.

"Prepare your knights as outriders," Chrom ordered, thinking of their speed on horseback. "A large number of the Shepherds can't ride, so we'll use the knights to move ahead and secure the city. Themis is the closest city to the border, so we'll start there."

"Of course, milord," Frederick said, bowing and changing direction to find the rest of his knights.

Chrom would head to the Shepherds' barracks and prepare the others; they would march as soon as they were ready, and…

"Prince Chrom! Prince Chrom!"

Chrom spun, glaring at whoever would dare interrupt him during a time such as this.

A young mage initiate from the Royal Mage Academy was running towards him, his hat so big it was almost comical, a rolled up piece of parchment in his hand.

"Ricken?" Chrom asked, recognizing the young mage as one of the provisional members of the Shepherds. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Academy?"

"Sir," Ricken said, doubling over out of breath as he reached Chrom and holding out the parchment. "We're under attack."

* * *

By the time Chrom returned to the barracks, the Shepherds were all ready to march. The horses were saddled, everyone had their armour on and Robin had made copious amounts of loose notes that he could carry with him. Chrom strode in with Fredrick and a young mage Robin had never seen before in tow and stopped, looking around at the fully arrayed strength of the Shepherds.

"I'm not even going to ask why you're all already prepared to move out," Chrom said, his face set in a grim line. "Themis was attacked by soldiers brazenly flying the Plegian flag. We ride immediately. If you can't ride, buddy up with someone who can. Now, people!"

Lissa gasped in dismay, and the other Shepherds all made their own exclamations of disbelief.

"Is Maribelle…?" Lissa asked Chrom hesitantly as the others all exploded into motion.

Chrom shook his head. "I don't know."

They rode out at a full gallop; Themis was near the border, and only a few hours of travel away. They pushed their horses hard, Sumia soaring above them. The morning was getting late as the idyllic Ylissean countryside flew by in a blur and a cloud of dust.

Seven other knights in armour similar to Frederick's accompanied them, numerous Shepherds hanging on to them for dear life as they charged through the country. Virion had still somehow managed to get onto Sully's horse behind her, much to the knight's irritation.

Lissa clung to Frederick's waist as they rode, and Vaike and Miriel shared the horse he had acquired from somewhere while Robin hadn't been watching. The young mage Robin was unacquainted with and Lon'qu were both riding behind one of the other knights, and taking a moment to make sure, he saw Kellam was too.

After a few hours of riding and one very short break at a stream for water, Robin could see the smoke rising from the distance.

"Chrom!" he called to the prince riding alongside him, pointing.

Chrom nodded, and kicked his horse, spurring it into an even faster run.

They came upon the broken gates of a smaller city than Ylisstol, its large white stone walls marred and burned.

"Hold!" Chrom called as they reached the gate.

He dismounted, keenly aware that he was not one for combat from atop a horse, and looked to Robin.

"Our first priority has to be securing the town and rescuing civilians," Chrom said, drawing his sword, obviously eager to enter the town. "Robin?"

Robin nodded, looking over the assembled Shepherds and knights.

"Anybody that fights on foot form up and make ready," Robin said, recalling the notes he had made. "Anybody with a horse, give them a few minutes to rest and drink some water, then come in behind us. We'll push for the town square first, and then go from there."

"Duke Themis' villa is in the western part of town," Chrom said as the Shepherds began preparing their weapons. "He is a prevalent member of the Ylissean Council; our secondary priority has to be to ensure his safety."

Robin nodded. "We'll head for the central plaza first, and then straight for the Duke's villa."

Frederick responded an affirmative before calling out to two of the knights, and Robin took out his spellbook, preparing to storm the town with the rest of the Shepherds.

The gates to the town had been all but destroyed, meaning that their entrance wouldn't be difficult. Unfortunately the fires burning throughout the town were making a haze of smoke that the enemy would be able to use to their advantage. The best way for them to combat this would be to strike hard and fast and push through to the Duke's Villa.

"What about me?" the young mage asked from under a huge hat, interrupting Robin's thoughts.

Robin raised an eyebrow at Chrom, who seemed to notice the boy for the first time since they had set out.

"Ricken? What are you doing here?"

"I'm a Shepherd, too! So where do you want me?" he asked excitedly.

"You're still much too young for combat," Chrom said kindly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Stay here with the extra horses where it's safe."

The boy, Ricken, answered with a dejected "yes sir," and Chrom and Robin moved to the head of the Shepherds.

They moved into the city and were quickly met by soldiers bearing the crest of Plegia on their armour. They attacked in groups of two and three as the Shepherds pushed up the main colonnade, and Robin could tell the soldiers were being thrown at them as a delaying tactic.

The city, so similar to Ylisstol, was in a shambles. Doors hung off their hinges and fires burned in the deserted buildings. If not for the fact that the majority of the town was made from stone, Robin didn't doubt that there wouldn't have been much left at all. Signs of wanton and sadistic destruction were everywhere; in some places it was almost methodical. Nothing Robin looked at was left undamaged; carts and stalls were smashed to pieces; smaller things such as crates and barrels were strewn about everywhere along with the detritus that had obviously once been their contents.

Plegian soldiers struck from the smoke, like dark shades frighteningly reminiscent of the Risen in their black armour and full-faced helms. Unlike the Risen, though, the Plegians fell with little effort on the part of the Shepherds.

Kellam, Vaike and Chrom took the front, and Lon'qu darted out time and again to strike foes that they didn't fell outright as if he were dancing, his sword a blur of motion. Virion kept up a steady stream of arrows, dissuading the Plegians from attacking in numbers, and Robin and Miriel kept a wary eye for archers or other mages. Lissa brought up the rear, staff in hand, ready to act if one of the others was injured.

The Plegians fell back through the town and the Shepherds made good time, arriving at the central plaza of Themis without more than a few light wounds, mostly to Vaike's unprotected upper-body.

_He and I are going to have a long talk about getting him a chest-plate at the least,_ Robin thought distractedly as he surveyed the plaza.

They were in a big round space, paved with the same white stone that the walls were made of. Robin frowned as he picked out the crumpled forms of civilian casualties; the Plegians were obviously using Themis as a stepping-up point, a prelude to a full-blown invasion.

"Hold here for Frederick's team to catch up," Robin called, and the Shepherds spread out, watching the various entry points between the buildings around the plaza.

Lissa instantly moved to check the bodies of the civilians, but Robin could already tell it would be a useless gesture. Still, far be it from him to tell the princess how to do her job.

Robin was uncomfortable with the minor resistance they had met so far; no more than fifteen Plegian troops, barely enough to slow them down. The wholesale destruction around them hinted at much larger numbers, but Robin had yet to see any.

The Tactician turned as he heard Frederick and the other knights approaching, Sumia flying just above them, lance in hand.

Frederick pulled up his horse next to Robin and Chrom, waiting for orders, and Robin didn't hesitate.

"Take your knights and scout the rest of the city; there's an army in here somewhere, and I'd rather find them before they find us. Start in the North and circle around East; we'll meet at the Duke's Villa."

Frederick nodded, signalling the nine other knights to follow him with a quick, sharp hand gesture, and they rode off through the Northern end of the plaza.

"Sumia, I want you flying over the buildings around the rest of us watching for ambushes; if you even see so much as the hint of an archer, pull back and let us deal with them."

"Right," the pegasus knight said, spurring the beast into the air.

"Shepherds!" Chrom called. "Form up! We're moving on the Duke's villa!"

They passed through the Western exit from the plaza, and Robin was instantly hit by how much clearer the air was. Looking around he almost wished for the smoke to return. The devastated city was much worse without the black curtain hanging over it, and unlike their approach, the western road through Themis was littered with many more bodies. The Themis City Guards had obviously put up a fight along the road, broken barricades draped with white armoured bodies and surrounded by Plegian corpses. Robin was grimly satisfied to note there were at least three Plegian corpses for every Themisian.

They moved quickly, becoming more and more tense as they went; the Plegians had yet to attack them again, and Robin was beginning to worry they were heading into an ambush.

Shaking such thoughts away, Robin focused on the task at hand.

The Duke's villa was in sight now; obviously the villa had been the site of the Themisian's last stand. More barricades had been erected and broken through, and the concentration of bodies was much higher.

Robin heard someone, most likely Lissa, dry-retching behind him, but spared it no mind.

"Duke Themis!" Chrom called out, his voice making Robin jump in the silence of the city. "Duke Themis! Anybody!? Hello!?"

Robin surveyed the ruined grounds of the Duke's villa. The carefully manicured lawns were ruined; neatly trimmed low hedges had been ignored by the soldiers that had walked right through them, and patches of the lawn had been burned away, the tingle of magic lingering in the air above said patches. Arrows and broken weapons lay around and between the bodies, and Robin was saddened to see the ratio of Themisian to Plegian had swung much the other way.

"Dammit all," he heard Vaike mutter as they carefully picked their way through the bodies. "This wasn't a battle, it was butchery."

Robin grunted, sharing the man's sentiments. The Ylissean soldiers interspersed with the Themisian guards were especially mangled; it was as if the Plegians had lost their minds to bloodlust. Some bodies were so mutilated that Robin couldn't even identify their gender. He tried to steer clear of those ones.

Turning to check on Lissa, he could see that the girl was valiantly trying to be strong and keep her wits, but it was a fight she was quickly losing.

"Come on," Chrom said, "hopefully we'll find some survivors inside."

Sumia chose that moment to make her entrance, coming in fast and low and landing hard.

"Captain!" she called frantically as her pegasus hopped a few times to try and quell its forward momentum. "Captain, ambush from the South! At least a hundred soldiers! They were waiting in the buildings!"

"Everyone into the villa!" Chrom called loudly.

"Chrom, you and Kellam hold the main door!" Robin called as they all began running to the villa's entrance. "Miriel! You, Virion and I will take the windows and try and thin their ranks! Vaike, you and Lon'qu hold our back ranks, make sure none of those bastards sneak in the side or back doors! Sumia, find Fredrick and tell him to get his knights here as fast as they can! Go around the Plegians, not over them!"

Robin could hear the Plegians advancing now, a steady rumble off booted feet on stone streets and the shouting of men who knew they had their quarry trapped.

Sumia took off like a shot, forcing her pegasus around and kicking it hard in the ribs with her heels.

Arrows began to pepper the ground around the Shepherds as they crossed the villa courtyard, but they made it to the door before any could find their mark. By the time Robin found the window Virion was shooting from, Miriel had already taken up position on the other side of the entrance hall of the building and was unleashing the most devastating spells she had, countless bolts of lightning crashing into the Plegians as they advanced. Robin concentrated hard for a moment, before gesturing with his hand and sending a wall of flame against the flank opposite the one Miriel was hitting.

"Robin!" Virion called, loosing another arrow before pointing above the Plegians.

Sumia was still flying too close to the Plegian soldiers, and their archers had taken notice of her. Several arrows zoomed by the knight as she tried to dodge them, before one found its mark and the woman fell out of the sky.

"No!" Chrom cried as Kellam held the prince back with one arm, trying to keep his large shield, already bristling with arrows, in position with the other.

"We can hold them!" Virion called, dropping a Plegian mage in dark robes and what looked like a goat's skull for a head-dress. "Go get her!"

Robin cursed, sending a tornado against a group of Plegians that were getting too close. He, Miriel and Virion were managing to hold off the Plegian assault so far, but if he left that would probably change very quickly. Lon'qu and Vaike hadn't seen where she had landed, and they needed Chrom to hold the doorway with Kellam; no one else was wearing any armour.

Making up his mind, Robin sent one final firestorm against the Plegians, bowling their front ranks over as he sprinted for the direction he hoped he would find a side exit.

His eyes met Chrom's as he passed the entryway, and the Prince's manic expression seemed to abate somewhat as he understood Robin's intent.

"I'll be right back!" he called, sprinting down the large hallway and heading down what was obviously a servant's corridor.

He ran for a few meters until he found what he was hoping for, and flung open the servant's exit into a tight alleyway, drawing his sword.

The alleyway was deserted, and Robin bolted in the opposite direction of the Plegians. He circled the buildings and hit one of the larger roads at a dead run, looking up at the rooftops as he went.

She had fallen somewhere around… There!

Robin spotted the pegasus stamping nervously on the flat rooftop a few buildings further down the road at almost the same time as the five Plegian bandits that had obviously come looking for easier prey than the Shepherds holed up in the villa.

Robin weighed his options, and mentally shrugged as he brandished his sword above his head, screaming a wordless challenge to the lightly armoured bandits.

Fortunately they looked as surprised as he had been, but didn't recover as quickly, and Robin hit them with the force of a charging bull, burying the fine rapier in the chest of the closest bandit before taking out the second with a spinning slash that almost decapitated the man. The other three managed to get their axes up as Robin ducked under the blow from the third, rolling and slashing upwards, rising as the bandit he'd hit fell.

The last two stepped back warily, opening up the space between them. Robin was panting heavily now, and held his sword in a one handed grip, his other hand low, hovering above his pouch. One of the bandits lunged, coming in high and leading with a very amateurish swing. Robin side-stepped and slid his rapier neatly between the man's ribs. Not wasting any time, he let the sword fall out of his hand and gestured to the last bandit with the empty hand, his other one finding his spellbook. A bolt of lightning jumped from Robin's outstretched hand directly into the last bandit's chest, throwing him off his feet, a look of surprise frozen on his face. Robin retrieved Chrom's rapier and took three deep, calming breaths, trying to will his heart to slow down. The fight had taken less than a few minutes, but he felt as if he'd been marching all day.

Forcing his heavy limbs to move, Robin ran through the shop that Sumia had landed on top of and up the staircase in the back, emerging out onto the rooftop.

A lance flew through the air, burying itself in the door jamb inches away from Robin's head.

"Gods, Sumia!" he shouted, dropping to the ground in case she had other projectiles to hurl at him. "It's me! It's Robin!"

He risked raising his head and sheathing his sword as Sumia began stammering apologies.

"Oh Naga, I'm so sorry Robin!" she said as he knelt by her side. "I thought you were one of the Plegians coming to finish me off and I just acted on instinct and… these arrows really, really hurt."

Robin was too busy inspecting the wounds on her side to listen. Three broken shafts were protruding from her armour in her left side, but they didn't look to be too deep.

"Can you stand?" Robin asked.

"I… I think I hurt my leg when I fell," Sumia moaned, trying to shift her weight and falling back almost instantly.

"I'm so sorry, this always happens. I'm so useless when it comes to battles and I just get in the way and…"

Robin clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Stop talking. If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead. Feel sorry for yourself _after_ I save you and we beat the Plegians back."

Robin looked over his shoulder, releasing his grip on Sumia's face.

"What about you? Are you okay?" he asked the pegasus, not expecting an answer, but hoping the absurdity of asking an animal such a question would distract Sumia.

The beast gave him a strange look, almost as if it, too, were questioning his sanity, and Sumia laughed a little.

Robin turned back to the injured woman, and without warning snapped all three of the arrows close to the armour, making her cry out in pain.

"For the love of…" Sumia cursed, trailing off into laboured breathing, her face pale.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't move you with them sticking out and I didn't want to give you time to fixate on the idea of me yanking them out. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Sumia panted.

Robin nodded once, lifting her onto his back.

"Hold on tight," he said, trying to evenly distribute her weight and at the same time cause her as little pain as possible.

Sumia moaned in pain, wrapping her arms around Robin's neck.

He set off instantly, trying to move as smoothly as he could and still move quickly. They raced through the empty streets following the same route Robin had come in on. Robin's arms and legs ached, and his lungs burned with the effort of carrying Sumia after so much exertion on his way to find her. He kept moving, though, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other and maintaining a steady breathing rhythm, all the while keeping his eyes peeled for more Plegians.

Robin felt Sumia's grip slacken as he rounded the corner into the alleyway next to the Duke's villa, and he leaned forward a little more, apologizing as Sumia hissed in pain at the movement.

He could hear the sounds of steel-on-steel now, and the shouts of clashing soldiers. He quickened his pace, sliding into the servant's corridor, stumbling as he almost tripped on the bodies of four Plegians in light armour.

"You're lucky I could tell it was your footsteps," Lon'qu said from the shadows as Robin righted himself.

Robin didn't even have the energy to jump, just brushing past the swordsman and racing through the servant's corridors. Robin still noticed Lon'qu's arm was hanging limply at his side, his sword held in his off hand.

"Almost there," he muttered breathlessly over and over. "Almost there. Just a little more…"

He emerged into the much lighter entryway into the scene from a nightmare.

Chrom and Kellam, both coated in blood, stood firm in the doorway, hacking apart anything that came within striking distance. Robin watched as Virion stumbled into the main hall, slamming the door to the sitting room he'd been using as a nest as rabid Plegian soldiers poured in through the window. Vaike and Miriel were both fighting as hard as they could to hold the room opposite, but the man was covered in wounds, and Miriel looked like she was about to drop from exhaustion.

Robin set the now unconscious Sumia down as gently as he could as Lissa came running over, obviously exhausted from continuously channelling her healing magics.

"I need to get this breastplate off so I can get the arrows out," she said, hands fumbling with the catches to Sumia's armour. "I can handle this. Go help the others."

Robin nodded and pulled out his spellbook again, taking three deep, calming breaths as he walked to where the room Miriel and Vaike were holding.

With a violent hand gesture Robin put everything he had into a wall of fire that barrelled through the Plegians, tossing charred bodies into the air with its force, opening up a space along the entire front of the villa and making those just beyond the flames hesitate.

"Well, that's all I had left," Robin muttered, falling to one knee.

Chrom looked over at Robin, hair matted to his face with blood and smiled grimly.

"We're not done yet."

Before Robin could answer the Plegians gave a lusty roar and surged forward again, intent on slaughter.

Robin dug deeper, and managed to stand and send a number of weak lightning bolts into the charging crowd, for all the good it did.

Robin's mind worked in overtime as the Plegians drew closer.

"Lissa," he said, turning to where the girl was tending to Sumia. "Take Sumia through the servant corridors and find Lon'qu. Tell him I said to take the two of you and run."

"I'm not abandoning you!" she shouted angrily without looking up from her work.

"Dammit, Lissa!" Chrom grunted over his shoulder. "Go! Please, just go!"

"I said I'm not leaving!" Lissa shouted back, tears streaming down her face as she worked frantically to staunch the bleeding of the wounds on Sumia's side.

Chrom couldn't answer as another Plegian ducked around Kellam's shield, demanding the Prince's attention.

Robin shook his head, leaning back against the wall and watching as the Plegians drew closer.

_This is it, isn't it?_ He thought lightly. _As far as deaths go, there are worse ways to die I guess. I can't think of any right now, but… There's got to be worse._

Robin shook his head and drew his sword as Plegians began clambering through the window.

Vaike and Robin set about trying to beat them back as Miriel fell back, nursing a deep wound to her arm and cursing in her highly confusing scientific speech pattern. Any other time and Robin would have laughed at the sheer absurdity of her behaviour.

Virion was shouting for help, trying desperately to hold the door of the room he had retreated from closed.

Turning at the sound of a commotion behind them Robin saw Lon'qu practically fall through the entry to the servant corridor, fighting one-handed against the Plegians that had finally decided to use it en mass.

Robin watched all this happening, powerless to do anything about it.

There was a lull in the Plegian offensive, and the Shepherds used it to push them back from the doors and window.

_This is it,_ Robin thought fatalistically, his grip tightening on his sword. _They're getting ready for the final push. Well I'm not going to make it easy for the bastards._

A horn sounded off in the distance, three clear, even notes, and Robin could see some of the Plegians looking around, confused.

Chrom began laughing as the Plegians started miraculously pulling back; even to ones already in the villa began panicking and running for their exits. Robin looked aghast at the prince, thinking he had finally snapped.

"That's not a Plegian horn!" he whooped, sagging under the strain of the battle in the brief lull as the horn sounded it's three notes again.

Robin watched astonished as a column of knights led by a man in resplendent white armour with a billowing red cape came up the west colonnade at full speed, crashing into the Plegians. A second wave of knights, this time led by Frederick, followed the white armoured knights, and between the two groups they laid waste to the surviving Plegians.

Robin dropped, leaning against the wall in the entryway as everyone else sagged to the ground, laughing at the unexpected turn of events and watching as the thirty odd knights set about decimating the Plegians. Vaike was flat on his back, spread eagled, cackling like a man possessed, and Kellam was leaning heavily on his lance, guffawing throatily. Lissa was alternating between sobbing and laughing, and even the usually restrained Virion and Lon'qu were joining in in the hysterics.

"I can't believe we survived!" Robin practically shouted as Frederick rushed into the villa, Sully and Stahl hot on his trail.

"Milord! Prince Chrom, are you uninjured!?"

"Do I look uninjured?" he asked without malice, sitting down heavily next to Sumia.

Lissa had treated and bound the woman's injuries, and she had regained consciousness sometime during the fight.

She smiled weakly up at Chrom as he took her hand in his own, smiling back down at her.

Frederick knelt before Chrom as the rest of the knights took up position outside the villa's entryway. Sully and Stahl instantly set to work binding the wounds of the other Shepherds until another healer could be found.

"Milord, forgive me; I failed in my duty to protect you. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit to give."

"Give it a rest, Frederick," Chrom said tiredly. "We're all alive, that's what matters."

"Indeed," the leader of the other group of knights said, removing his plumed helm as he strode into the entryway. "And a fine job you did surviving, too, milord."

The man was tall and solidly built, but obviously getting on in years; his high forehead had the long white hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, and a thick, steel coloured moustache sat under his sharp, patriarchal nose.

"Duke Themis," Chrom greeted the older man with a nod. "You'll excuse me if I don't stand to greet you."

Duke Themis chuckled grimly as Frederick stood, head still bowed, making room for the man.

Robin was on the verge of unconsciousness, but still managed to think that the Duke reminded him of someone he had met recently.

"Duke Themis," Lissa said, swaying as she stood before catching herself. "Where is Maribelle? Is she safe?"

"Your concern for my daughter is touching," the Duke answered soberly as his knights began to enter the villa, tending to the wounded Shepherds alongside Sully and Stahl.

_That's who he reminds me of_ Robin thought victoriously, matching the Duke's bearing with the pompous girl's. _Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in quite some time…_

"Unfortunately, my dearest daughter has been kidnapped by these Plegian curs. I was leading my knights in pursuit when a strange man wearing a black mask met us on the road and informed us of the attack."

Robin barely registered the female knight in white armour prodding at his exhausted form, looking for wounds.

_A masked man?_

"Let me guess," Chrom sighed. "Blue hair, regal bearing, sword eerily similar to mine?"

"Yes, milord," Duke Themis said, surprised. "Is he one of your men?"

"No, but he seems to be hanging around us like a bad smell," Robin moaned, elicting a short barking laugh from the Duke.

"Well, be that as it may, we were forced to give up pursuit of the fleeing Plegians when we turned and saw the smoke rising from the city."

"Don't worry, we'll find the bastards," Chrom spat, trying to stand. "Frederick! Fetch me a horse!"

"Milord, you are in no condition to ride anywhere," Frederick said sternly, pushing Chrom back into a seating position.

"As much as I fear for my daughter, your man is right, milord," the Duke said sadly, his gauntleted hand creaking under the strain as he clenched the hilt of his sword. "At this point all we can do is wait for the ransom demands and pray."

Trying valiantly to maintain consciousness, Robin sat forward. The Plegians wouldn't simply execute Maribelle; she was Ylissean nobility. No doubt the Plegian King would use her as a bargaining chip in one-sided peace-talks. Robin's last thoughts before passing out were of tactics he could potentially use to rescue the kidnapped girl if it came to a pitched battle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**I haven't got much to say this time. It's the middle of my semester, so I'm currently inundated with copious amounts of assessment I am ignoring. This chapter turned out kinda long, but I like it like this, so deal with it :P. Keep reading, reviewing and enjoy the start of the Ylissean/Plegian war!**

* * *

Robin woke, returning to consciousness as slowly as he could. It felt like forever since he had slept in a real bed, and he wanted to savour it. Come to think of it, he honestly couldn't remember _ever_ sleeping in a bed. Groaning as he realized he should probably be more concerned considering the state of things when he had passed out, Robin opened his eyes slowly.

He was indeed lying in a bed, clean and crisp white sheets tucked neatly around his bare chest, concealing his body from the armpits down. The room he was in was clean and well-lit, and along one wall he could see piles of bandages and bottles of potions and ointments he assumed were to help them heal.

So he was in a makeshift hospital. The beds were too high-quality to be a true hospital. Robin assumed one of the rooms in the Duke's villa had been co-opted into service for the wounded soldiers, considering the state the town had been in.

Hissing in pain as he struggled to sit up, Robin was interested to see that the other seven beds in the room were empty, each spaced about a meter apart uniformly throughout the space. On closer inspection, the bed next to him actually did have an occupant; she was just mostly wrapped in tight bandages the same colour as the sheets.

Sumia looked over at Robin and smiled tiredly. "We were all wondering when you would wake up."

"How…" Robin coughed, working moisture into his dry throat. "How long was I out for?"

"For the better part of three days," Sumia told him, sitting up slowly herself, pushing up with one hand and holding the sheet to her chest with her other.

Robin blushed and looked away, realizing she was in a similar state of dress as he was. She didn't seem to be bothered, though, and Robin forced himself to relax a little.

"The others were here at first, too," Sumia said, offering Robin a jug of water that he accepted gratefully. "Vaike, Miriel, Lon'qu and Chrom all left after the first night. Kellam was discharged yesterday morning."

"What about you?" Robin asked, wiping some overflowing water from his chin with the back of his hand, surprised at the feel of the stubble on it. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Sumia asked, honestly surprised. "I'm fine; I'll be getting out as soon as the doctor returns. It was you we were all worried about. You just dropped like a stone after the battle, and nobody could rouse you."

Robin shrugged, draining the water jug and setting it down.

"I over-taxed my body's mana reserves and passed out. I… think it might have happened quite regularly before I lost my memory."

"Another of your 'lifetime of bad habits' habits?" Sumia asked playfully.

"Yeah, probably," Robin grinned, leaning back. "It kinda felt like it's happened before, anyway."

"You were hurt pretty badly," he said seriously, looking over at the pegasus knight. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sumia actually blushed when she answered.

"I'm sure. My wounds still ache, but not as badly as they did at first. I'm… thank you, for saving me. Lissa told me about the way you carried me all the way back to the villa… So thank you. For that. And saving me…"

Robin shrugged again, winking. "If I had let you die, Chrom would have never let me hear the end of it."

Sumia instantly went the shade of Sully's armour and looked down, making Robin laugh.

"I suppose I should sit back and relax while I can," Robin said, rolling out the stiff muscles in his neck. "But I haven't had downtime since… well since Chrom found me in that field. I honestly don't know where to start. What've you been doing for the last two days?"

"I've been catching up on my reading," Sumia said cheerfully, indicating to the small pile of books on her nightstand. "I even put a couple aside I thought you might enjoy, seeing as you spend all your time reading now as it is."

Robin accepted the three books she passed him, looking at their titles.

"_Shanty Pete and the Haunted Pirates?_" Robin read, flipping through the books. "_A Simpleton's Guide to Pegasus Care_? Uh… _Wyvern Wars: Terror at High Noon_?"

Robin started laughing again, assuming Sumia was joking. "These look terrible."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Robin," Sumia said dejectedly, sniffling slightly. "I just thought they sounded interesting and that you would… Oh I'm so stupid! Useless, useless, useless!"

Robin looked over at the woman, realizing his blunder and holding up the third book. "Hold on Sumia, don't cry. Here, I'll read this one. It sounds… Uh, fun. You know, exciting! Can't beat that… high-noon!"

"Really? Chrom suggested I might pick some out for you… you know, in case you needed more time to recover."

"So…" Robin goaded, eager to change the subject as quickly as possible, interlocking his fingers behind his head. "You and Chrom, huh?"

Sumia went an even deeper shade of red.

"It's not… not like that…" she stammered, balling up the sheets around her with her free hand. "I mean, yes, he's… very, uh, important to… me, but he's our Captain and, and our prince and…"

Robin laughed too hard and moaned, clutching his aching ribs.

"Relax Sumia," he said, holding his side and trying to laugh. "Personally, I think you two would be great together."

To Robin's astonishment the pegasus knight went an even deeper shade of scarlet as she mumbled her thanks.

Robin continued to chuckle lightly as he gingerly slid to the edge of his bed. As comfortable as it was and as sore as he was, they were still at war.

"Now, and perhaps more importantly; do you know where my pants are?" he asked, realizing he was still sitting in his smallclothes.

* * *

Robin and Sumia both hobbled together through the halls of Duke Themis' villa, headed to where Sumia was sure that Chrom and the Duke had set up their operations centre.

The villa was quiet, and they saw no signs of anyone else in the back rooms that the hospital had been set up in until they found the main hall. Much of the damage to the hall remained, but the doors and windows had been hastily repaired, and now the Shepherds seemed to have moved in to the two front rooms.

"Hey, he's alive!" Vaike called as he saw the two approaching.

"Of course I'm alive," Robin said as the others rushed to greet them. "Alive and hungry. Somebody feed me."

The next half hour proceeded to blur as Robin stuffed his face with whatever came within arm's reach. Once he was satisfied after eating for the first time in days, he started to pay attention to the conversation again. Apparently Chrom and the Duke were taking turns leading scouting parties to the Ylissean/Plegian border looking for signs of the band that had kidnapped Maribelle. Robin also gathered that the Prince was still wounded, and depending on how bad decided he wouldn't hesitate to wrestle Chrom back into a sick-bed. Frederick had been put in charge of the cleaning and repair of Themis, alongside the Duke's vassal Roark, who he had yet to meet.

Plegia had so far been silent on the matter of Maribelle's kidnap, even going so far as to recall it's negotiators under the pretence of 'changing conditions in the homeland'. Robin just assumed that they knew they had a stronger bargaining chip now.

"It's a right pain in the arse," Vaike sighed after Lissa and Virion had finished explaining the situation. "Captain's too afraid to stop now that we're on the offensive, but the Exalt's worried for Maribelle's safety if we hit Plegia's borders."

All of the Shepherds minus Chrom and Frederick were present, sitting around the room that Virion had been forced to try to hold alone during the siege, the only room that the Duke's servants hadn't been bothered repairing. Robin had to admit, the holes in the walls around the window were at least letting in a nice breeze.

"Has anyone considered sending in a small infiltration team?" Robin asked, chin firmly in his hand.

Lissa shook her head. "It was the first plan Chrom and the Duke came up with, but Emm expressly forbid it."

Robin groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She's going to have to accept that this is a war at some point."

"She values peace above all else," Stahl said, shrugging. "You didn't see what it was like after the last war; what she had to clean up. Well, at least you can't remember if you saw it."

"And what are the warriors to do when there's no fighting to be had?" Chrom asked, entering the room with Frederick in tow.

"It's good to see you're both up and about," he said to Robin and Sumia, sitting down next to them as Frederick stood at his shoulder like a glowering, perfectly presented gargoyle. "Are you sure you're ready to be moving around again?"

"I'm fine," Robin said dismissively, waving a hand. "I'm more worried about the tactical corner the Exalt is backing us into. If we wait any longer, we'll be back on the defensive."

Chrom shook his head.

"That's what I came here to talk to you all about. King Gangrel of Plegia himself has suggested a peace negotiation right on the border; just him and Emm, face to face, without any more negotiators. She's already on her way here with Cullen and the majority of the Ylissean army, and will most likely arrive by nightfall."

Everybody was silent at this revelation.

"It's a trap," Robin said after a moment, breaking the silence. "After everything I've seen of this man's tactics, I have no doubt that this is a trap."

"I'm fully expecting a trap," Chrom sighed, rubbing his temples. "That's why I'm telling everyone. We're going as Emmeryn's honour guard."

"Us?" Sully asked incredulously. "Why not the actual honour guard?"

"It's part of the truce agreement," Chrom explained. "No 'official' military units; technically we fall outside the jurisdiction of the Ylissean military proper. Besides which, I don't trust Gangrel as far as I can throw him, and I'll be damned if Emm is facing that crazy bastard alone."

"We're with ya, Cap," Vaike said, the others all nodding agreement.

Chrom smiled, looking around.

"I knew I could count on all of you."

The meeting had wrapped up pretty quickly, with plans to march to the border with Emmeryn the next day. All they could do in the interim was relax, spend more time with the healers and prepare however they could.

Lissa led Robin to a small room upstairs, explaining that Chrom had set it aside specifically for him while they were in Themis. Robin thanked her, honestly grateful for the solitude having his own space would provide.

Robin found his things piled on the desk next to the bed, having been moved from the hospital room, and instantly set about making sure everything was still there.

Opening his pouch he emptied the contents unceremoniously on the desk top, sighing in irritation as the loose papers fluttered to the floor.

Robin looked quizzically at the charred stuffed rabbit toy he had found, shrugging and setting it to one corner of the desk where it sat, almost as if watching him work. The thought forced a small smile to his face.

Robin sighed again as he began leafing through his notes without enthusiasm. The book Sumia gave him caught his eye, sitting separately from the other items on the edge of the desk, its cheap black binding enticing him with the promise of a few hours of escape.

"Oh, what the hell," Robin muttered, setting down the notes and picking up the book. "Nothing could be worse than reading those notes again…"

* * *

Robin jumped as he heard knocking on the door. He had been engrossed in reading the book Sumia had given him and lost track of time; it was actually better than he thought it had been. And of course it was just starting to get good…

_When did I light that candle? _He thought quizzically as he sat up, noticing it was dark outside.

"Robin?" Sumia asked, cracking the door and peeking in. "Dinner's ready and Chrom sent me to… were you reading the book I gave you?"

Robin stood, stretching his neck muscles.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty damn entertaining."

Robin's compliment saw Sumia beaming the entire way to the dining hall and then all through dinner.

At one point Chrom looked over at Robin quizzically as the woman practically sang and danced while she was cleaning up. Robin shrugged, pretending to have no idea what was going on.

* * *

The next day came far too quickly for Robin's liking, and not just because he was up half the night reading. Vaike had found him in the morning with his candle burnt-out, lying awkwardly with the book resting on his face, and now his neck was sore again. Doing his best to ignore the various lingering aches and pains in his muscles he had fallen in with the others as they were preparing to march.

Sumia stretched, bouncing lightly on her toes as she prepared for the day's travel. Lissa and the other local healers had worked nothing short of a miracle to get the woman battle-ready for the day, but Robin had still drafted plans that saw her in support roles all the same. Her pegasus never moved far from her side; apparently the animal, while escaping injury itself, was as concerned as Robin for its rider.

Roark and the General Marcus of Ylisstol, who had come with the soldiers and the Exalt, would hold at Themis, ready to march with all of the troops of Themis and Ylisstol at a moment's notice.

Robin and Chrom both noticed the young mage Ricken trying to be inconspicuous at the back of the group at the same time, and with a resigned sigh on Chrom's part, they walked over to him.

"Ricken, do you remember what I said when we got to Themis?" Chrom asked.

"Yes," Ricken said dejectedly, looking down.

"It's for your own good," Robin told the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder in what the Tactician hoped was a comforting gesture. "It's not as fun as Sully and Vaike make it sound; trust me."

Ricken nodded, and Robin returned to where Chrom was giving the final instructions to the Captains that would be holding Themis.

Robin looked over his shoulder to check on Ricken, but the young mage had disappeared.

"I feel bad for leaving the little guy behind," Robin commented to Chrom.

"You're the one that said it was for his own good," Chrom said. "He's only fifteen; he should be back at Ylisse studying. I'm not comfortable having him even this close to the front lines."

"Is that what this has become, now? The front lines?"

"Look around you, Robin; it's time for all of us to accept what's happened," Chrom said, shooting a meaningful look at his sister.

The Shepherds, along with Emmeryn, Duke Themis, Phila and Cullen set out for the border at dawn, moving at a brisk pace.

Emmeryn rode with Cullen, flanked by Frederick and Duke Themis. Sully and Stahl took up the rear, with Phila and Sumia flying overhead and the rest of the Shepherds marching in the middle.

As they drew closer to the mountain range that separated the two nations Robin noticed the scrub growing thinner and dryer and the general green-feeling that the parts of Ylisse that Robin had seen had was becoming absent, too; even the air itself was growing more arid.

Thee sights and even the feeling of the drier air stirred something in Robin, a memory lying just out of his grasp. He was so focused on trying to recall the memory that he walked straight into Chrom, not realizing that the man had stopped.

"Sorry," he apologized bashfully.

Chrom just smiled. Robin realized everyone was either smiling at or snickering at him. Except Frederick; Frederick was back to glaring at him.

Emmeryn was still smiling as she dismounted, helped by Chrom.

How long had Robin been daydreaming?

Sumia and Phila both landed and brought their pegasi close to where the Shepherds were walking. Emmeryn had insisted on no scouting past the Ylissean side of the border,

They came out onto a flat, open expanse on the road across the mountains where a small fort had been constructed to offer a base for 'border control' by the Plegians, which looked deserted. The hard-packed dry earth had small shrubs and plants sticking out of it at oddly spaced intervals, and small dust clouds were being kicked up with every step they took. The road kept going uphill and eventually disappeared over the lip of the mountain, but that was supposedly Plegian territory; although who decided that kind of thing Robin had no idea.

As clichéd as it sounded, Robin was uncomfortable; it was too quiet. The Plegians were supposed to have been here already, and that they weren't was making Robin a little edgy.

"It's too quiet," Chrom muttered, echoing the tactician's thoughts.

_Damn_. _I always wanted to say that. Wait, since when? Urgh. Forget it. All this memory crap is starting to give me a headache._

"Ambush?" Robin muttered back instead, gritting his teeth against the lost opportunity.

Chrom shrugged, looking around the area. "Probably."

They continued up the road, and up the mountain, until they were in a shallow valley just past the fort. Robin was just about to suggest they stop and take a break when someone began shouting at them from above.

"What's this, then? The Exalt herself, in all her radiance!?"

"Ambush," Chrom muttered under his breath, hand going to his sword.

The man shouting at them stood with a woman atop a small rise; he was slight, but the slight of a practiced swordsman, wearing dignified yellow and black clothes with a pronounced black-furred ruff around his neck and a red cape. Over top of his red hair was sitting a crown.

The Plegian King, Gangrel, had been true to his word.

"I fear I must shield my eyes!" he went on, cackling like a madman.

"King Gangrel," Emmeryn greeted, stepping forward and performing a courtly bow. "I have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities between our nations, and for the truth behind the wanton attack on Themis."

"You want the truth?" the woman behind Gangrel purred, stepping forward. "I can give you the truth…"

Something about her seemed off to Robin; almost like before when he had been trying to force the memory that had eluded him. She was wearing... Well, if Robin were to be completely honest, she was barely wearing anything at all; a tight black skirt and an even tighter black blouse, slit down the middle to show off her ample… endowments. Her white hair was held up by a delicate looking black headdress.

"Perhaps milady may first share her name?" Emmeryn prompted, still all smiles and calm.

The woman chuckled, before bowing in what was an undoubtedly mocking manner.

"You may call me Aversa."

_That name is way too familiar. I'm going to have to remember it. _

Aversa's eyes scanned the Shepherds before they stopped on Robin. As their eyes met, hers widened slightly in surprise, before a feral hunter's smile stretched across her lips. Robin simply crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. Obviously she was someone who was at least acquainted with him. Not that they would get a chance to talk, what with being on opposing sides of a brewing war.

"Very well, Aversa," Emmeryn continued. "I trust that Maribelle is unharmed?"

"Who? Ah, right, the blonde tart," Gangrel said dismissively, waving to someone behind him.

As the Plegian soldier restraining Maribelle dragged her forward Robin could actually hear Duke Themis growling under his breath. She looked unharmed, but was covered in dirt and dried blood, and was limping slightly as she was brought forward to stand unsteadily by the King and Aversa. Robin could even see the swelling on the left side of her face from his position meters away.

The others all gasped at her appearance.

"I swear by Naga I will gut that man like a fish," the Duke growled under his breath.

"Unhand me you gutter-born troglodytes!" she shouted, struggling at her bonds.

At least she still had some fight in her, Robin mused as his opinion of the girl rose slightly.

"Maribelle!" Lissa called out, concern for her friend overriding the thought of the tense political situation they were in.

"Lissa, darling, is that you!?" Maribelle called back, astonished eyes falling on the Shepherds. "What in heaven's name are you doing here!?"

At a nod from Gangrel the soldier stuffed a rag in her mouth and dragged her back.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without proper consent. What's more, she wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who only sought to return her safely home," Avers said in a sickly sweet voice, fake concern dripping from her words.

"Liar!" Duke Themis thundered, rearing his horse up, pointing at the woman with his lance. "You speak nothing but lies, hag!"

"Ah?" Aversa chuckled, still smiling. "I see. No manners in the entire family, it would seem."

"Such violent temper speaks of her guilt as a spy," Gangrel said gleefully. "This calls for a weighty punishment and _considerable_ reparations from our neighbours of Ylisse."

"You raze my town, invade my nation and hold my daughter for ransom," Themis shouted, "And still have the gall to demand reparation!?"

Maribelle continued to struggle against her bonds, earning a hard shove from the soldier holding her captive.

Robin could tell that tensions were mounting and the situation was deteriorating fast.

"Peace, Duke Themis," Emmeryn said, holding her hand up in a calming gesture. "I believe you."

In her most regal voice, which Robin had to admit was pretty impressive, Emmeryn called out "King Gangrel I request you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can come to terms of peace without the use of hostages."

_So there is to be no pussy-footing around the issues? Well, good,_ Robin thought with satisfaction. He hadn't been in the mood to listen to diplomatic prattle all afternoon anyway.

"Without so much as an apology?" Gangrel asked, a strange gleam in his eye. "Why should I even parley with you? This is Plegian soil! I'm well within my right to have her head on a pike and be home in time for supper!"

This time Chrom beat Themis to the punch, obviously snapping at the King's disrespect.

"You black-hearted whoreson wretch!" Chrom shouted, drawing Falchion.

_And this is the part where it all goes to hell,_ Robin thought with a resigned shrug as he and the others Shepherds all drew their own weapons.

Gangrel was smiling. He had backed them into a corner and he knew it.

"Control your dog, Exalt, before someone gets hurt," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

Chrom growled audibly as Emmeryn shot him a look. With obvious distaste he stepped back.

Gangrel cackled like a maniac.

"Good, good! Now perhaps we might organize a trade? I had over your precious blonde whore, and you _give me the Fire Emblem_!"

There was a small collective gasp from the Shepherds at the King's demand; even Emmeryn looked slightly confused by this. Robin was confused, too, but only because he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Why would you want Ylisse's royal treasure?"

"What does it matter!?" Gangrel said, eyes wide as he drew his own sword. "I will have it, and in return you can have your woman back!"

The soldier holding Maribelle shoved her hard and she fell to her knees next to the King, the rag gagging her falling out, who held his sword to her neck.

"Or perhaps I should place her head on that pike after all!?"

"He's utterly mad," Chrom muttered in shock.

"The purpose of the Emblem is to save the world in the hour of direst need, King Gangrel," Emmeryn said, her voice becoming tight and clipped. "Would you claim such a noble wish?"

"Why your Gracliness," Gangrel chided, his agitation growing. "I want what every Plegian wants: a grisly end to all Ylisseans!"

Gangrel practically doubled over in insane laughter, and Robin finally saw fear in Maribelle's eyes for the first time. He also saw… Gods, was that _Ricken_ on the cliff above Gangrel!? No one else seemed aware of the boy's entrance, so Robin tried not to give his position away by looking directly at him.

Emmeryn looked shocked by Gangrel's confession, her composure finally starting to slip. "What?"

"Perhaps you've forgotten what the last Exalt, your father, did to us in Plegia," Gangrel mocked. "He and the Ylissean knights rode through our country, slaughtering, pillaging, raping and murdering, all because we had a different faith; because he named us _heathens_!"

"I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings, but have sworn to never repeat those past mistakes. Gangrel, please; together we can make this a realm of peace." Emmeryn pleaded.

"You live in a realm of hypocrisy and blind lies!" Gangrel frothed, jumping up and down, his sword nicking Maribelle's neck. "Now give me the Emblem!"

"No, your Grace!" Maribelle shouted. "I would sooner die than be a bargaining chip for this madman!"

"Urgh! Talk talk talk talk talk talk," Gangrel cackled. "It's time we made action! The negotiations are over, your Luminosity! I will have the Fire Emblem if I must pry it from your cold dead hands!"

Plegian soldiers appeared from over the rise, marching in time as great reptilian Wyverns swooped in low overhead, their riders wielding wicked looking polearms and lances, black armour glinting in the afternoon sun.

"They were waiting for us," Robin muttered, sifting through strategies in his mind. "This was never a peace summit; it was always designed to get us in one place."

"This is an act of war!" Cullen warned, speaking for the first time as he moved his horse to shield Emmeryn.

"Then it is to be war!" Gangrel snarled, raising his sword to strike at Maribelle.

Before the blow could land, a gust of green-tinged magical wind bowled over the King, Aversa and the soldier that was standing with them.

"Move!" Ricken shouted, sliding down the cliff side to Maribelle, breaking her bonds with a quick fire spell and dragging her to her feet. "C'mon, Maribelle, we have to move!"

The two ran as quickly as they could ahead of the encroaching Plegian forces to the astonished looking Shepherds. Maribelle stumbled, but Ricken caught her and half-carried her the rest of the way.

"Ricken?" Chrom asked in surprise as they reached the group. "I thought I told you…"

"Later!" Robin interrupted. "Kellam, Frederick, Sully, Stahl. You, me and Chrom will form a line. Cullen, Phila, Sumia. Get the Exalt out of here and send the army. Virion, Miriel, Ricken. Take out those bloody wyverns! Lon'qu and Vaike, strike whenever you see an opening. Lissa, do what you can for Maribelle's wounds. We'll retreat as we fight! No unnecessary risks; put as much space between us and them as possible!"

Everyone began moving, the Shepherds forming ranks while the commanders and Sumia, with a worried glance over the latter's shoulder, charged off in the opposite direction.

"Is it too soon to say 'I told you so'?" Robin asked Chrom, eyeballing the encroaching Plegians. "Because I told you so."

Chrom chuckled darkly, readying his sword.

Gangrel and Aversa were nowhere in sight, having disappeared behind the wall of black armour. Robin couldn't see their exact numbers, but the Plegians just kept coming in an endless, inexorable tide. The only reason they were still alive at all was that the Plegian commander seemed to want to take his time. The Shepherds backpedalled quickly, eager to get back to the road where they could lose the enemy in the light forest on the side of the mountain.

The wyverns began to fall from the sky, peppered by Virion's arrows or dropped by magic. Ricken's wind magic was proving exceedingly effective against the airborne foes, bending wings and knocking the reptiles out of the sky.

The front Plegian ranks began to charge, and broke against the knights at the front of the Shepherds, Kellam standing firm in the centre of the line, flanked by Robin and Chrom. Frederick and Sully used the reach of their lances and higher positions to maximum effect, dropping Plegians before they could even get close as Stahl swung his sword in a tight figure-eight. Robin swayed left to avoid a spear being thrust by one of the soldiers, and stabbed out with his sword at the man behind him as Lon'qu took the spear-wielding man in the throat with a perfectly timed lunge.

The Shepherds continued to back up, Lissa half carrying Maribelle, and before long they hit the edge of the plateau and the start of the road.

"New formation!" Robin shouted over the din of battle, hacking away at a Plegian bandit who got too close. "Kellam and Frederick, block the road! Leapfrog with Sully and Stahl every five meters! Vaike, Chrom, Lon'qu, watch their retreats! Everyone else, keep up the pressure!"

They proceeded like this down the mountain, the knights and Kellam forming a moving wall of armour while the others watched their retreats and harried the Plegians, Robin switching to his spellbook and using small spells to take out individual enemies.

"Miriel, Ricken!" Robin called out as the road began to widen at the base of the mountain. "On three we hit them with everything we've got! Open up as much space as possible! Then we all make a break for the woods! Vaike, take Lissa and Maribelle and go now! We'll catch up!"

_Where the hell is the army?_ Robin thought, looking around at the empty lowlands. They should have at least been unmistakable in the distance by now. Wait… There, on the road! A small plume of dust was closing the distance fast.

"Hold on!" Robin called to the other mages as he saw a pegasus in the sky coming closer.

Sumia landed her pegasus hard, panting.

"Themis has fallen!" she shouted without preamble. "Plegian soldiers came out of the hills and forest and swept aside every defence we had! General Marcus is dead and Sir Roark is coming with every soldier he can spare, but it will be a delaying tactic at best so that the Prince can escape! Cullen and Phila are already en route to the Capital with the Exalt and the Duke!"

Robin nodded grimly.

"Can your pegasus carry Maribelle and Lissa?"

"I think so, but not far," Sumia gulped.

Robin motioned the two girls over, and with the three women crowding onto the pegasus Sumia was off again, flying low.

"Prepare to disengage!" Robin shouted as the knights from Themis drew closer. "Reassume the earlier position!"

The Shepherds formed a line again, minus Robin this time, as he, Miriel and a shaking Ricken began readying the most powerful spells they knew.

_If ever I needed the 'Hammer of the Gods',_ Robin thought, working through the hand motions for his Mjlonir spell, _it's now. It's going to be fun finding out what this spell does._

Dark clouds began to gather, centralized over the Plegian lines as Robin crackled with magical electricity, eyes glowing white with excess mana. Ricken stared distractedly at the man and lost grip of his own spell, hastily focusing and reigning it back in. Miriel was engrossed in her own spellwork, but still cast a glance at Robin.

At Robin's count of three they let loose, Miriel shooting a jet of flame across the front of the Plegian ranks, charring armour and forcing them back. Ricken's green tornado picked up and threw Plegian soldiers as more backpedalled, but Ricken was spent afterwards and collapsed, gasping and shaking. Robin's Mjlonir was truly devastating, though; with a flash and a sound like a hammer on an anvil, a rain of lightning bolts descended from the black clouds above the Plegians, striking indiscriminately, before a giant hammer-shaped blast impacted in the middle of the Plegian ranks, throwing up men and annihilating those caught directly in the blast. Robin sagged as the spell dissipated, exhausted. They had cleared a good twenty meters between them and the Plegians, who were now looking much warier about charging again.

Before the Plegians could make up their minds, Roark and thirty-odd knights were closing in on them.

"For Themis! For Ylisse! Give no quarter!" he shouted as the white-armoured knights from Themis ploughed into the Plegian ranks. Robin was sad to see that five of Frederick's sky blue-armoured knights were among them.

"Retreat!" Robin called hoarsely. "Into the woods! Make for Ylisse! Retreat!"

The first official battle in the war against Plegia was over for the Shepherds.

And they had lost.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

**I… don't really have a note for this one, either. I have been laid low this week by Tales of Xillia; I've beaten it now, but for God's sake, its ending was Mass Effect 3 all over again! Who decided to make all games have sad endings these days!? My poor nerd heart can't take much more of this… Urgh. Also, I apologize if I got Gangrel's lineage wrong; if it's wrong, well hey, this IS a fanfiction. Read, review and enjoy, friends, and wish me luck finding a more uplifting game to play.**

* * *

Robin stumbled, losing his footing on a tree root and falling flat on his face with a yelp. The Shepherds had been walking through the woods with little rest for nearly three days since their defeat at Themis, trying to get back to Ylisstol without using any of the main roads. They were all exhausted; even the horses refused to bear riders any more. They couldn't risk being spotted by making a campfire, so they ate whatever fruits and nuts that they could forage, something thankfully simple to accomplish in the abundant Ylissean countryside.

Many times had they been forced to hide under thick foliage to avoid the airborne Plegian wyvern riders passing overhead; something that had thankfully become less frequent as time had gone on.

Twice now they had passed farms that Plegians had razed to the ground in their search for the Shepherds and twice now Robin and Frederick had needed to physically restrain Chrom from going and getting himself killed by hunting for the bandits.

Signs of the Plegians were everywhere; abandoned campsites and discarded refuse dotted the thick forest. Robin was concerned by the sheer numbers the signs pointed to; obviously King Gangrel had been planning this invasion for quite some time.

Vaike stumbled over, the normally jovial man wordlessly helping Robin to his feet before trudging on with a light slap on the shoulder.

Fortunately it seemed like Sumia, with her cargo of Maribelle and Lissa on her lone pegasus had managed to evade capture and escape ahead of them. Robin thanked the gods for small mercies.

Stahl, Frederick and Sully were moving slowly and leading their exhausted horses by the reigns, not used to prolonged marches off of their horses. Frederick was faring best out of the three knights, being almost fanatical in his fitness regime, but was obviously as exhausted as the rest.

Vaike alternated between supporting Miriel as they marched and limping ahead with Lon'qu to scout their path, the stoic swordsman doing by far the best out of the group, having been brought up in the harsh frozen forests of Regna Ferox.

Virion somehow kept pace, the dandy man showing impressive reserves of strength. He had even stopped complaining after the first day, due in no small part to Sully threatening to use her lance to pin him to a tree as a sacrifice to the forest spirits.

Robin was far too tired to look for Kellam; a task that was difficult given the best circumstances. He just had to hope that the enigmatic soldier was keeping up in his heavy armour.

Ricken stumbled along, somehow managing to match their pace. The mage had collapsed the day before, and Frederick had coerced his mount into carrying the lighter boy for a time while he regained his strength.

Chrom had been silent for the entire march, besides the two instances where he had tried to confront overwhelming Plegian forces. He wasn't taking the retreat or foreign occupation well.

Robin sighed. Hopefully they would make it to Ylisstol soon, and be able to move on in recapturing the ground they had been forced to give up.

Robin looked up, tensing, as a shadow passed overhead, ready to call for the Shepherds to scatter and hide.

He relaxed as his tired eyes recognized the shape of a pegasus, followed by at least nine more.

"Prince Chrom!" their leader called, landing in amongst the Shepherds. "Milord! Where are you?"

"Here," Chrom grunted, pushing himself forward.

Five of the other pegasus knights landed skilfully among the trees, the remaining four flying reconnaissance; a smart plan, Robin noted with satisfaction.

"My name is Capitan Erin and I'm here as your rescue party," the older-looking pegasus rider said urgently.

It wasn't until Robin noticed the stunning flame-haired pegasus rider from his first day in Ylisstol that the fact that these were the same veteran warriors he'd seen at the palace. Robin breathed a sigh of relief as everyone else sagged the same way.

Quickly they began organizing who would be evacuated and who would continue to march with the horses. Robin and Frederick had to force Chrom to acquiesce to being taken back by pegasus. Robin was surprised to find that he, too, was going to be flown out; by the red-headed knight, no less. Ricken and Miriel were the others that would be evacuated, while Lon'qu and Vaike volunteered to remain with the knights. Virion, too, which had surprised Robin. Kellam spoke up that he would walk, as well, which made Robin jump out of his skin, much to everyone else's humour. At least spirits were starting to rise again.

Robin stumbled over to where the red-haired knight was waiting for him after ensuring that Miriel and Ricken would be okay for the return journey. Miriel had cast a very strange glance toward Vaike once his back was turned; strange even for the strange woman. Ricken just about passed out as soon as he was on the pegasus.

"Are you ready to go?" the red-head asked.

"I am," Robin answered wearily, taking one last look around at the others.

The other six knights would accompany the remaining Shepherds back to Ylisstol, which was only one more day away by land. They had brought special rejuvenating tonics for the Shepherds to ease the progress, and proper food for the horses. Robin nodded, satisfied that there was nothing else he could do as Chrom mounted up behind Captain Erin. The woman kicked her pegasus into the sky and was reduced to a dot on the horizon in a matter of moments.

"Good," the red-headed knight said with a smile that instantly reinvigorated Robin. "My name is Cordelia; have you ever ridden a pegasus before?"

"Yes, numerous times."

"Then hop on and hold tight; I'll be flying fast and high, so you don't want to fall off."

Robin did as he was told, blushing slightly as he took hold of Cordelia's waist. With a kick they were in the air, soaring much faster and higher than Robin ever had before. The wind whistling in his ears made conversation impossible, and Robin had to fight to keep his tired mind focussed on things besides the lithe beauty he was clinging to for dear life.

_Ah, death by falling. There's a great distraction,_ Robin thought sarcastically to himself.

It was going to be a long flight, Robin realised as Cordelia's lightly armoured form ground against his chest as she steered her mount.

When they touched down in the pegasus roost of Ylisstol's palace a few hours later, Robin practically fell of the pegasus, trying in vain to push his wind-swept hair back forward. As it stood, he felt like he showed far too much forehead.

"That's a good look for you," Chrom joked weakly as he steadied his friend. "Very dignified."

"Sure," Robin groaned, stretching out his back. "Can I go and sleep now? Or perhaps I'll just pass out here."

Chrom chuckled, a light smile breaking through the storm clouds in his face.

"Of course; we could all use some rest. Cordelia, could you carry Robin to his room?"

Robin instantly shot to attention, blushing heavily.

"I'm more than capable of walking there myself, Chrom."

"Ooh, so shy," Chrom laughed, poking at Robin's shoulder. "I'll remember this is your weakness next time I want something from you. But all the same, I'd feel better if Cordelia escorted you. In case you actually do pass out again."

"Fine," Robin grumbled, doing his best to walk upright, a stone-faced Cordelia in tow.

The walk to the barracks was a blur; as soon as Robin left the roost he felt his strength wane, and he was sure that on multiple occasions Cordelia had needed to steady him before he fell. Before long Robin came to his senses, just outside the Shepherds' barracks, one arm slung over Cordelia's shoulder as she practically dragged him to the building.

"Sorry," he muttered, successfully managing to put his weight back on his own feet without collapsing. "I'll be fine from here."

"My lord bid me return you to the barracks," Cordelia said in a manner very akin to Frederick's. "And that is what I shall do."

"Well, if you insist," Robin muttered, leaning back on the woman's deceptively strong frame. "I appreciate it."

Robin barely noticed when Lissa and Maribelle came running out to help carry him. He vowed not to pass out this time, though, and clung to consciousness like a drowning man to driftwood.

"Robin! When did you get back?" Lissa asked, taking his free arm over her shoulder, carrying him inside with Cordelia and depositing him in the chair it was hardest to fall out of.

Maribelle was already preparing a medicinal tea of some sort. It smelled horrible, but Robin surmised that that was how he knew it would work.

With Robin safely out of danger of falling down, Cordelia said her farewells and left. A sight Robin wasn't ashamed to admit was just as pleasing as when she was walking towards them…

Robin shook his head, forcing down some of Maribelle's tea. It _was_ terrible, but with just one sip he could feel his strength returning.

Sumia came in from the stables, still favouring her wounded side.

"Robin!" she asked in surprise. "What are you… where are the others?"

"Don't worry," Robin said, leaning back and smiling tiredly. "They're fine. Chrom, Ricken and Miriel are still at the palace. The others are only about a day away, and they're surrounded by pegasus knights now, so they're out of danger, too."

"Oh, Naga be praised," Sumia sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, too," Robin said, glancing at the unusually quiet Maribelle.

"Yes," she answered, looking sheepish; a look Robin never thought to associate with her. "Father insisted I get the finest healing in all of Ylisstol; and with no one else here in dire need, the process was expedited immensely."

"Well, good," Robin said, draining his cup.

The tea really had worked quickly; he already felt like he had the strength to resume working on strategies.

"Oh no you don't," Lissa said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards his room. "You're way too easy to read when you're tired; you're going to rest for at least eight hours, mister. No strategy books for you. That's an order from the princess of Ylisse."

Robin sighed.

"I suppose there are worse abuses of power…"

* * *

While Chrom remained at the palace, Ricken and Miriel had returned to the barracks by the time Robin managed to force his weary muscles out of his cot the next morning. Miriel looked more gaunt and thin than usual, but her colour was returning and she was beginning to talk in those exceedingly long, indecipherable sentences again. Ricken, too, had regained much of his strength, and spent the majority of the morning talking happily with Lissa and Maribelle.

Maribelle, for her part, was almost like a different person than the spoiled brat she had presented herself to be when they had first met. She was much kinder, and even spoke to Robin at length about his involvement in the battle that took place in Themis, seemingly concerned for her home. She assisted Lissa with healing magics on Robin and the others, and even assisted with making lunch. It was enough to make Robin's tired brain spin, so he put off thinking about it.

The rest of the Shepherds returned that evening, all of them in much the same condition Robin had been in the previous day and being supported by their pegasus knight escorts.

Robin and the others all rushed outside to help as soon as they realized what was going on, and with Vaike leaning heavily on his shoulder Robin re-entered the barracks.

"Thanks, bud," Vaike groaned as Robin set him down on the floor close to where Miriel was setting down Stahl.

The other Shepherds were all set down and Lissa and Maribelle set about using their healing magics. Ricken and Miriel went about making more of Maribelle's tea that had rejuvenated them the day before, leaving Robin and Sumia standing off to one side.

"I…" Sumia began before trailing off.

"Hrm?"

"I'm worried… about the captain," she said at length. "He probably hasn't taken any rest since we returned."

Robin nodded. "Maybe we should go check in on him while things are quiet here."

"We can handle this," Ricken chirped as he passed, arms laden with tea cups.

Robin and Sumia looked at each other, and with a shrug Robin led them out of the barracks and into the military ward.

"Wait!" Lissa called, running up to the duo, a small bag in her hand. "Give these to Chrom when you find him; tell him I said they're a treat for working so hard."

"That," Robin said, accepting the bag of sweets and placing them carefully in his pouch, "is quite possible the cutest thing I have ever seen or heard. Ever."

"You have a month's worth of memories," Lissa mumbled, blushing and retreating to the barracks. "Don't make fun of me for loving my brother."

Robin and Sumia shared a light laugh before they began walking to the palace at a leisurely pace; Robin was still wiped-out from their trek through the forest, and Sumia's wounds had to still be bothering her.

They passed through the quieter night streets quickly and before he could gather his thoughts Robin was stepping through the doors into the palace's Great Hall.

Sumia managed to trip on the top stair of the entry, snapping Robin out of his haze as he rushed to catch her by the elbow before she fell flat on her face, earning an embarrassed mumbled thank-you.

_I have really got to start paying more attention to my surroundings _Robin thought to himself as they passed through the abandoned hall and into the busier back areas, keeping an eye on Sumia in case she tripped again; something Robin was realizing she was incredibly prone to doing.

Once they got to Chrom's quarters and realized that they were empty, Robin stood, stroking his chin.

"We should split up to cover more ground," he said after a moment's thought. "You go and search the other royal apartments and the war room, I'll check the grounds; if we know Chrom he's either planning or training."

"Right," Sumia agreed empathetically.

Robin made his way down to the walled palace grounds, making sure to stop by the kitchen and make sure Chrom wasn't pilfering the larder. The fact that Robin was starving and that the palace's pastry chef was known and talked about all over Ylisse as the highest authority on desserts was completely irrelevant.

Exiting onto the carefully manicured lawn behind the castle while stuffing the last of his third éclair into his mouth, Robin saw Chrom standing under one of the great oak trees near the wall, arms crossed and gazing at nothing.

Wiping his sticky fingers on his jacket, Robin approached. As he got nearer, he heard Chrom let out a deep sigh.

"At last," Robin remarked drolly, "I've found your hiding spot. I understand even the Prince needs a hobby, but isn't it a little late to be tending the lawns?"

Chrom turned, chuckling.

"I could promote you to head tactician of the royal gardeners if you wanted," Chrom replied, matching Robin's tone.

Robin was shocked to admit that the Prince looked like crap; dark circles were under his eyes, and the skin on his face looked pale and sallow, like he hadn't seen sunlight in days. Well, perhaps not _that_ shocked, considering his penchant for stubbornness coupled with their current situation.

"Have you slept at all since we got back?" Robin asked, plopping down on the ground beneath the tree and next to Chrom, leaning back and supporting himself with his arms back.

"A little," Chrom conceded, sitting down cross-legged much slower next to Robin. "I will admit; I am beginning to grow exhausted."

"And here we all just thought that Royals could keep going forever without breaks," Robin remarked with good natured sarcasm. "My everything hurts, but you're still going strong."

"You obviously haven't seen Emm lately," Chrom snorted. "I swear she hogged all the genetic political endurance."

"Like you hogged all the stubborn pig-headedness?"

"Perhaps. I also managed to hog all of the devilish good-looks."

The two were silent a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Gods I needed a good laugh," Chrom said as their laughter subsided, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well, failing all else I guess I could look into a career as court jester. That, and running errands for royals. Here; a gift from your sister," Robin said, passing Chrom the bag of sweets. "Something about a reward for your thankless hard work and sacrifice."

Chrom sighed, smiling wistfully, before popping one of the sweets into his mouth; a piece of crystalized honey if Robin wasn't mistaken, before he sunk back into the same reflective look he was wearing when Robin found him.

"Well? Are you going to share?" Robin asked, eyeing the bag.

Chrom laughed again, holding out the bag for Robin.

"Are you sure you need this? I can see the crumbs from those éclairs you were sneaking all over your collar."

"Really? Damn," Robin muttered, dusting himself off.

"So whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Robin asked around the candy in his mouth.

"Honestly?" Chrom asked with a sigh as he leaned back into a similar position as Robin. "I was thinking about what Gangrel said. He may be a crazy warmongering madman, but that doesn't stop him being right about the war my father perpetrated against Gangrel's Great Uncle fifteen years ago. I barely remember it, I was so young… It was brutal, though. We had just lost our mother, and father couldn't work through his grief and wound up starting a war over nothing but a difference in opinion. It was brutal for both sides, though. We lost almost an entire generation of young men, and Ylisse's economy all but collapsed. Father left Emm with uncountable problems to fix, but with the help of Phila, Cullen and Franz she pulled it off and brought peace to our nation. I still remember the hate she bore for simply being the daughter of our Father… The people of Ylisse needed someone to blame for the war, and she became their target. They hurled stones at her, for Naga's sake; she still bears the scars. But she never once complained, never once blamed them. She has never shown anyone anything but patient kindness. And for what? So the bastard son of one of the last Plegian King's nephews could claim the throne and instigate a war of revenge?"

"I know this is important, and I appreciate the history lesson," Robin said as Chrom lapsed back into a brooding silence. "But who is this Franz I have yet to meet?"

Chrom chuckled absently, grinning. "He is the head of the Ylissean Council of elders; a statesman that taught Emmeryn everything she knows about leading a country. Hierarch Franz of Ylisstol… He tried teaching me, too, but I was more suited to the lessons Cullen and Frederick were giving me."

Chrom shook his head, still grinning, and stood, dusting off his pants.

"Come on," he said, helping Robin stand. "Let's head back inside. There's still work to be done, and since you're here you may as well help."

"Hey, Sumia came too; rope her into doing your dirty work."

Chrom chuckled as they began walking back to the palace.

"But she lacks your tactical brilliance," Chrom said in an unmistakably mocking fashion.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Robin said, pretending to shine imaginary rings on his chest.

They laughed some more, before a voice called out, stopping them in their tracks and killing the jovial mood.

"Hold, lords."

Robin and Chrom spun, hands dropping to their weapons. Standing in the shadows by the wall was none other than Marth.

"You really are stalking us, aren't you?" Robin asked as they warily stepped towards the enigmatic man.

"Good evening to you," he said casually, ignoring Robin, hands held clearly away from his weapons.

"How did you get in here?" Chrom asked warily.

The palace guards wouldn't let a stranger in a mask into the palace during a time of war. Robin surmised it was probably lucky they had let him and Sumia into the palace, despite his being a Shepherd.

"The cleft in the castle's outer wall. The one behind the maple grove," Marth said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, indicating back over his shoulder to the dark copse of trees off in the northernmost corner of the palace grounds.

Chrom reeled as if struck, head flicking quickly back and forth between Marth and the grove in question.

"There? But how would you… who in the hell are you?"

"I'm obviously missing something here," Robin said, just as casually as Marth was speaking, eyes never leaving the intruder.

"It's a hole I bashed in the wall while I was training with the Shepherds. But I know I hid it very well, and no one ever told anyone else about it."

"You bashed a hole in a stone wall!?" Robin asked incredulously, eyebrow shooting up.

"Your secret is safe with me. It's not important at this time, anyway," Marth said, becoming serious. "I've come to warn you against a plot on the Exalt's live this very evening."

"What do you know?" Robin asked dangerously, all fatigue forgotten as he drew his sword.

Chrom remained still though, before holding up a hand to forestall Robin's advance. Marth, for his part, watched the Tactician with what he assumed was open interest. It was hard to tell while he wore the mask.

"That's absurd," Chrom insisted. "The Exalt is under constant guard, day and night. No one could even get near her. I'm her brother, and it even takes me fifteen minutes to see her right now."

"What if I told you I've seen the future?" Marth said slowly, obviously choosing his words carefully. "Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is murdered here, tonight."

"No," Robin answered flatly, earning a raised eyebrow from Chrom.

"Have you lost your mind?" Chrom asked, despite his look at Robin.

"Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me," Marth sighed, drawing his sword; an exact copy of Chrom's blade, Falchion. "So allow me to prove it."

Chrom and Robin instantly fell back into defensive positions, Robin raising his beautiful rapier while Chrom made ready to draw Falchion.

Marth smirked at their reaction, indicating to the bushes off to the side with a nod. "I'm going to save your life. From him."

At his words, a man in a black hood, his face painted grey, wielding a long, razor-sharp dagger the colour of storm-clouds burst from the bushes that he had been hiding in, aiming straight for Chrom.

Chrom and Robin had no time to react before Marth skipped forward on one foot before leaping into a flip, slashing downward into the assassin's neck as he flew through the air.

"Skilfully done," Chrom remarked, letting his hand drop as the assassin at his feet gurgled and went still. "How did you know…"

Chrom was cut off as a second assassin, dressed identically to the first, leapt out of the tree they were closest to, angling for Marth. Chrom's hand flew Falchion's hilt with lightning speed as Marth backstepped. Marth let out a small gasp as his foot caught on the fallen assassin's discarded knife and he fell backwards, the second assassin's blade missing his face by millimetres and cleaving the dark blue mask on his face in two.

Robin had time to notice a flash of long, dark blue hair falling to Marth's shoulders as the tactician became a blur of motion, interposing himself between the assassin and the fallen man, striking high. They traded blows for a few seconds before the assassin dropped his guard for a fraction of a second, and taking advantage of the opportunity Robin ran him through.

The Tactician kicked the lifeless assassin off his blade as he and Chrom, whose sword was now in hand, turned on Marth, who had just returned to his feet.

_Uh… Make that _her _feet, _Robin thought with some confusion, seeing the unmasked Marth for the first time.

"You… You're a woman?" Chrom asked in a tone reflecting Robin's thoughts.

"Called it!" Robin said loudly, pointing at Marth. "Back in Regna Ferox I said he looked a little effeminate, and I totally called it!"

"Robin, please," Chrom said, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Yes, I am a woman," Marth said, his (dammit, _her_) voice raising a few octaves to what Robin guessed was her normal tone of voice. "And apparently I'm quite the actress, too, seeing as only your Tactician figured it out."

Robin had to admit, her voice was rather pleasant; as was the rest of her face, now that he saw her unmasked.

Any further conversation, and admiration on Robin's part, was cut off as an explosion rattled the windows in the palace, smoke spilling out of a new hole in the palace roof.

"Dammit!" Chrom cursed, breaking into a run for the doors. "Emm!"

"Stay where I can see you," Robin ordered Marth, before hurrying to follow the Prince, Marth wordlessly following hot on his heels.

They caught up to Chrom at the large staircase behind the Great Hall, breathing heavily over the corpses of four more Plegian assassins.

"Wow, you're getting really good at this," Robin remarked, amazed at the speed with which Chrom was dispatching his opponents. He had only been out of their sight a few moments…

"This wasn't me," Chrom said, bewildered but obviously wanting to press on.

"Those kills are mine," another new, strangely flanged, voice said from the shadows under the stairs.

Robin had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him as the voice's owner came into the lamp-light.

"Chrom, there's a giant talking rabbit walking towards me. What do I do?"

The rabbit, easily as tall as Robin's chest and as long as a horse, was covered in soft looking dark brown fur, its eyes glinting the same red as the blood on its wicked looking fore-claws.

"What fresh hell is this!?" Chrom shouted, practically jumping into the air as he levelled his sword at the creature.

"Peace!" Marth shouted, putting herself between the two men and the creature. "Lady Panne is not your enemy!"

The rabbit, 'Panne', sat up on her hind legs, sniffing at Marth.

"How do you know my name, man-spawn?" Panne asked curiously and not without hostility.

"I… know of you," Marth said cryptically. "And I knew you would be here tonight."

The three people and one giant rabbit all looked up at a loud crash from the top of the stairs followed closely by a woman's scream.

"We don't have time for this," Chrom said decisively. "Lady Panne, if you assist us in driving off these assassins I will see to it you are rewarded greatly."

"You may keep your human trinkets," Panne said bitterly, moving to the bottom of the stairs, past a flabbergasted Robin. "I owe your Exalt honour for my kin; once it has been satisfied, I will leave."

"Good enough," Chrom muttered, charging up the stairs, the rabbit in tow.

"You're quite the prophet, aren't you?" Robin asked Marth suspiciously, matching her pace as they climbed the stairs.

"Indeed," she said with a light chuckle, before turning serious again. "But I swear to you, Panne is your ally."

"Like you are?"

Marth didn't have an answer for Robin's question and looked away.

They came upon the first of the living assassins as they passed through the royal servants' ready area, just off of the royal apartments. Seven assassins dressed identically to the ones they had seen so far stood around the room over the bodies of the servants too slow to escape. Panne was on the bulk of them in a heartbeat, her powerful legs launching her through the air like a missile, claws extended. Chrom pealed left, looking to engage two assassins on that side, while Robin and Marth pealed right to where four more were trying to break open one of the pantry doors; probably mistaking it for passage into the apartments.

Fortunately a giant, blood-coated rabbit was apparently a big distraction, and Robin and Marth found their foes to be easy to deal with. In a manner of moments the Shepherds and one skinny ginger-haired assassin were all that was left.

"Whoa there!" the skinny man said, throwing down a short, thin sword and raising his hands in surrender as three of the warriors advanced on him. "I didn't sign on for this assassination crap! I'm just a thief!"

"Wait, so you can pick locks and stuff?" Chrom asked, his mind already working as Marth beat futilely on the door they needed to pass through on the opposite end of the room.

"Uh… yeah?" the thief answered uncertainly.

"Then by the authority granted to me as the Prince of Ylisse consider yourself conscripted for tonight," Chrom told the thief.

"Are you serious!?" the ginger-thief shouted.

"Tell me I didn't just hear that," Robin grunted, joining the conversation while he cleaned the blood from his sword on what he assumed was a napkin.

Panne sat off to one side, head tilted quizzically as her nose twitched, watching the humans.

"Fine, but I don't work for free."

The thief regained his composure quickly, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall, Robin had to give him that.

"I don't have time for this! You help us or you die like the rest of the Plegian-" Chrom shouted, scything his arm through the air to make his point. As he did, he knocked the bag of sweets Lissa had given him from his belt.

The thief's eyes lit up as he dived to scoop up the candies that spilled out of the pouch, cutting Chrom off mid-rant. "Alright. Sold."

The thief, while simultaneously stuffing as many candies into his mouth as it would hold, wordlessly set to work on the locked door.

"You can't be serious," Robin groaned as the thief worked.

Within seconds it was wide open.

"Name's Gaius," the thief said cheerfully as the other three passed him.

"Consider yourself hired, then," Chrom deadpanned.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. Before Chrom could answer, though, the Tactician held up his hands. "Forget it. If you trust him, that's good enough, and we're in kind of a hurry, right?"

"Good call, Bubbles," Gaius said off-handedly around a mouth-full of sweets. "You guys lead. I'll just, you know, hang back and play support. Do thiefy stuff in the shadows, that kind of thing. Do you have any more of these candies?"

"Did he just call me 'Bubbles'?" Robin asked Panne as Chrom and Gaius moved forward.

"Is your human hearing really so weak?" Panne asked in response.

"Never mind," Robin sighed, jogging to catch up with the Prince and the thief.

Gaius jumped slightly when Panne moved up to him, but funnily enough took her appearance in stride as they tore through the servants quarters, Chrom at the fore cutting down the few lone assassins they came across.

When they came to the passageway to the apartments Chrom cursed, slamming his fist into the heavy wooden door.

"It's locked, too."

Gaius huffed, rolling out his neck and pushing Marth to one side to get to the door.

"I suppose this is the part where I earn my keep? Stand back and let the master work," he said disinterestedly, pulling lock-picking tools out of a pouch on his thigh.

Along with another sweet that made it into his mouth faster than Robin could identify it.

"I would hate to see what that man's teeth look like," Robin muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall as the thief worked.

Marth chuckled slightly at Robin's comment. Panne, too, obviously heard him, but just wordlessly tilted her head in confusion.

_My companions are getting stranger every day_ Robin thought to himself with another sigh, wondering if his life had been this interesting before he lost his memory.

"Aaaaaand that's just about… got it!" Gaius said, putting the lock-picks away. "You stuffed-shirt types really don't mess around with the locks, do you?"

"Come on," Chrom said, ignoring Gaius' comment and throwing the door wide open, charging through.

Robin shrugged, pushing off the wall and shaking out his sword arm. They hadn't really seen many assassins yet; Robin assumed that would change soon.

"Me and my stupid interior monologue just had to jinx it," Robin muttered as he ducked back around the corner he had been sticking his head around, magical fire and arrows ricocheting off the heavy stonework.

As soon as they had entered the Royal Apartments they had been almost overwhelmed; Gangrel had obviously sent every assassin at his disposal to kill the Ylissean royal family; Chrom, Marth and Panne were all coated in blood from the constant fighting, a lot of it their own; Gaius proved to be quite adept at combat, but kept to the rear, darting forward to strike under or around a guard before dancing back; Robin, for his part, made great use of his magical superiority in the tight confines of the hallways. With a gesture he sent a wall of flame around the corner, which Marth and Chrom followed as quickly as they could, hacking and slashing at the surviving Plegians.

"You guys really don't mess around," Gaius huffed, out of breath. "Think I could ride the rabbit for a bit?"

"I will pretend I didn't hear that, man-spawn," Panne growled, making the thief step back. "But please, don't let that stop you from trying; the amount of sugar in your blood would make you taste extra sweet."

"Enough!" Robin interjected. "Move up!"

Panne bounded up the hallway after Chrom and Marth after shooting Robin a withering glare without a word; Gaius just rolled his eyes and took off after her. Obviously the thief and the bunny had authority issues.

Chrom kicked down the door to Emmeryn's bedroom, shouting his sister's name and entering the room sword-first, Marth close behind him.

What they found made Robin sigh and sag with relief. Emmeryn stood in the corner, perfectly poised, unarmed, but smiling at her brother.

"Thank Naga you're safe," Chrom sighed, pulling his sister into a rough hug.

"Family reunions later!" Gaius called in warning from the door. "More baddies incoming!"

The thief rolled away from the door as purple-black fire exploded through it.

"Kill the exalt! Leave no survivors! For the glory of Grima!"

Robin's blood ran cold as he heard the voice from his dream, the dream when Chrom had found him in the field; sure enough, surrounded by sword-wielding assassins, the Sorcerer from his dream came striding through the doorway.

Chrom, Marth and Panne shouted lustily as the dove into the assassins, the sorcerer hanging back in the doorway, eyes locked with Robin's.

The sorcerer, _Validar_, was smiling at him.

"Hello, Robin."

"Bubbles, wake up!" Gaius shouted as he dragged Emmeryn behind the relative safety of an upturned table.

Robin shook his head, and grunting with effort shot a super-charged lightning bolt at Validar. The man laughed, casting another spell of dark fire, matching his strength with Robin's as the two spells met mid-air, colliding with enough force to send some of the assassins sprawling.

Robin lost sight of the battle the others were fighting as he rolled forward under the flames from Validar's follow-up spell, sending his own fire spell at Validar with a flick upwards of both of his wrists. Robin didn't see the effects, having to roll to the side again as Validar kept throwing that damned dark fire at him.

When Robin looked up he could see that he hadn't touched Validar; he hadn't even made the man move. The sorcerer just stood where he had started, a charred black ring around him on the floor and walls, utterly untouched.

Robin shook off his growing unease, summoning as much mental strength as he could, before sending out a blast he had learned called Thoron. Several lances of white-gold lightning shot at Validar, and Robin was rewarded when Validar's smile finally faltered and he was forced back a step.

Before he could summon a retaliatory attack, a ginger blur appeared behind him, knife in hand.

Validar gasped once, convulsing, before falling face first to the ground as Gaius stood over him.

"That," Gaius said, sheathing his dagger with a look of contempt on his face, "Was free of charge. Son of a bitch conscripted me, too. You guys just offered a sweeter deal."

Robin snickered as he rose slowly. Again, he had managed to drain most of his body's mana supply, and he was feeling weak. Fortunately for him, it seemed that Chrom and the other two didn't have any problems with the last of the assassins, and were just finishing the last of them.

Robin popped open the small gourd he had prepared for just such an occasion, filled with Maribelle's rejuvenating tea, and drained it quickly.

Chrom grunted, stabbing downwards with Falchion into the prone assassin under his foot, marking the end of the last of them.

As if on cue, they could hear the shouts of the royal guard and the clanking of their armour as they charged through the halls, followed by the shouts of the assassins calling a retreat.

"Phew, glad that's over," Gaius said, falling into one of the plush chairs in the corner of Emmeryn's room.

"Is anyone wounded?" Emmeryn asked, coming forward, an ornate healing staff in hand.

"I'm fine," Chrom said, waving her off.

"I will be fine," Panne said, wiping some of the blood from her face with a great taloned fore-claw.

"Me too," Robin said, still catching his breath. "Marth? You okay?"

Robin turned to where the woman had been, finding only empty space.

"Dammit, not this time she doesn't!" Chrom growled, spinning and charging out of the room. "Robin, stay with my sister! I'll be right back!"

Robin shrugged. "Sure, fine, whatever."

He was going to say more, but his train of thought was thrown way off when Panne sat up and transformed, shrinking considerably, into a rather normal-looking woman. Well, normal if one didn't count the large, floppy rabbit ears sitting on top of her long dark hair and the fur covering the backs of her arms; and as she turned Robin spotted a fluffy white rabbit's tail. Her face was as severe as Robin had guessed it would be, though; even if she was moderately attractive in a 'warrior-woman' kind of way, all hard lines and toned muscle. She would probably be very popular in Regna Ferox.

"That's definitely something I've never seen before," Gaius commented, going still, mouth hanging open in shock.

Robin just raised an eyebrow and shrugged as armed soldiers piled in and secured the room, Cullen at their head with Sumia close behind. Half of them instantly began dragging the bodies out, as the other half set up a wall of bodies around Emmeryn. Robin had no doubt the scene was similar outside the door.

"My lady, are you alright?" Cullen asked, sinking to one knee before her.

Sumia came up to Robin, standing silently next to him while the superiors talked.

"I am fine, Cullen" Emmeryn said, smiling her unflappable smile. "Please, direct your men to secure the rest of the castle and tend to the wounded. I am safe here with Sir Robin."

"Of course, my lady," Culled answered, rising and retreating. As soon as he was in the hallway Robin could hear the man barking orders, and two men in heavy armour plate took up position inside the door, one on each side.

After he left Sumia made a sort of strangled noise before she turned and threw her arms around Robin's neck.

"Thank Naga you're okay!" she said into his shoulder.

"Gah! Yes, I'm fine! Let go!" Robin said, dangerously close to losing his balance.

"Aw, 'aint that sweet," Gaius cooed mockingly from his corner.

"I was so worried about you and Prince Chrom and then I heard you guys almost single-handedly pushed all the assassins back and now we still can't find Chrom and…"

"Sumia, you're babbling again," Robin said, extracting himself from her iron-like hug.

"I see you and Chrom have made new friends," Emmeryn said, her voice like wind chimes as she approached Robin.

Gaius groaned, waving once as his head lolled backwards.

"And my thanks to you, brave Taguel," Emmeryn said, turning to Panne and bowing deeply.

Panne seemed conflicted for a moment before her scowl returned.

"You call me by my people's ancestral name," she growled, narrowing her eyes, "and yet stood idly by while my people were slaughtered by your kin?"

Emmeryn seemed prepared for this, and bowed low again.

"I know my words mean nothing, but please accept my apology and condolences for your brave people."

Panne snorted, crossing her arms and turning away.

"And, uh, thanks for your assistance," Robin added.

"Honour has been satisfied, human," Panne said shortly, turning to leave.

"Wait a sec," Robin said, stopping her. "Why don't you stick around for a while? You're skills are, well, nothing short of phenomenal, and we're kinda short on man-power right now."

"So you wish to make me your pet!?" Panne shouted, turning and advancing on Robin.

Sumia took a step back at the woman's tone; her eyes practically blazed red in the dark room.

"No," Robin said, trying to placate the Taguel. "I wish to make you our ally. Completely different thing."

"And why would I assist the people that slaughtered my entire race?"

Robin shrugged.

"Honour?"

Panne stopped, quirking her head to one side, eyes narrowed.

"Explain."

"Think about it," Robin said quickly, grasping at straws. "You say you want to fulfil your people's honour? What better way than killing lots and lots of humans? Which we will, uh, be doing once the army moves out."

Panne seemed to consider this. Emmeryn made a small disapproving sound as she watched Robin's reasoning.

"Your point is clear," Panne said after a moment of intense thought. "I will accompany your army."

"Great! Ah, you will need to take orders from me, too…"

"Fine," Panne growled, obviously taking a lot of effort to get the word out. "But only yours. I will suffer no other man-spawn's orders, am I clear?"

Robin nodded profusely, looking at the others.

Sumia looked terrified of the woman; Gaius had fallen asleep; probably a sugar crash.

Emmeryn looked like she wanted to reprimand Robin's train of thought, but realised that he had gained them a powerful ally, so stayed silent, a slight frown on her face.

Chrom took that moment to re-enter the room, and Sumia launched herself at the Prince without a second thought, in much the same way she had Robin.

Suddenly, while Sumia was busy babbling into Chrom's shoulder, Robin had a thought, and mirrored Chrom's earlier exit.

"I'll meet you back at the barracks!" Robin called to them as he raced down the hallway.

* * *

Robin leaned against the stone post holding the archway on the western side of town, slowing his breathing and gathering his thoughts, resting in the small circle of light the entrance's lone torch gave off. In one hand he was holding a small bag, everything he could grab on such short notice. He had run straight there, hoping to catch Marth before she disappeared again, operating more on a hunch than anything. The streets were deserted, the army having put a strict curfew into effect after the debacle at the castle.

Before long he spotted the woman's blue hair in the distance. She froze for a moment when she saw Robin, but continued her approach.

"It's good to see my skills in reading people haven't atrophied," Robin said conversationally, crossing his arms as Marth drew closer.

He could see that she was frowning. She hadn't been expecting this meeting.

"I had a hunch you'd head for one of the smaller exits," Robin explained when the woman stopped before him, just outside of the circle of torch-light. "One of the ones pointing west, considering that's the way that we'll be marching."

"Congratulations," Marth deadpanned. "You have caught me. Now what?"

Robin shrugged, uncrossing his arms and putting his hands out palm up.

"I wanted to thank you."

Now it was Marth's turn to cross her arms and look incredulous.

"You went through all of the trouble of racing to an exit you weren't even sure I would be taking just to thank me?"

Robin shrugged again.

"I'm sure Chrom already thanked you for helping us save the Exalt," Robin explained. "So I won't give you another big long spiel about that. But when we first met out in the forest, you saved my life. I wanted to finally than you for that."

Marth looked uncertain for a moment, uncrossing her arms and looking at Robin with confusion clearly writ on her face. Finally she sagged a little and looked away.

"You're welcome," she said quietly.

"Here," Robin said, placing the burden he had so hastily prepared on the ground and stepping away. "I know asking you to join us is pointless, but I pulled some provisions together; dried food, a waterskin, a blanket you can use and some silver coins I had lying around. It's not much, but it's my way of saying thanks."

Robin smiled, nodding once, and began walking away.

"Take care, Marth," Robin said cheerily, waving over his shoulder.

For some reason he thought he heard Marth sniff like she was about to cry, but looking back over his shoulder he saw that she had picked up the bag he had left, and her stance was as strong and composed as ever as she walked away.

Robin put it up to his over-active imagination.

_Now,_ Robin thought lustily. _I should probably make sure that the cake-pantry in the castle is properly secured._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

**I'm making a new policy to respond to all reviews I get starting from this chapter; even if it's just to say 'thank you'. Because seriously, guys; they mean a lot to me. I've also written this chapter listening to Trivium's new album 'Vengeance Falls' on repeat the entire time. Does it show? As always, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chrom walked quickly through the palace halls, shouting out orders as he went. There was much to do in the wake of the Plegian assassination attempt the previous night, and no time for rest.

Cullen and Duke Themis was in the middle of organizing a garrison to remain in Ylisstol, coordinating with Flavia's Lieutenants; mostly the knights and regular army, along with the warriors from Regna Ferox. Flavia and Basilio had returned to Regna Ferox temporarily for some Feroxi festival they were honour-bound to attend, but would return within the week. Phila, however, was preparing a smaller force, which would be joined by the Shepherds, to take Emmeryn to the relatively safer Eastern castle in the forests and mountains on the Eastern coast. The castle, named Castle Jagen after the knight that had guided the Hero-King Marth in the old legends, still had its full complement of soldiers, and Chrom trusted the Duke of the area, Duke Aerir, as a true ally to his family.

Emmeryn was wholly against the idea, but the entire Council had voted against her staying. She was the face of Ylisse; the face of peace. If Emmeryn were to die, the Ylissean army's morale would be crushed.

Chrom stopped suddenly, brow twitching, his second shadow stopping a foot behind him.

"Frederick, I said I'm safe in the palace," Chrom sighed, massaging his temples.

After the previous evening Frederick hadn't moved more than two feet away from Chrom, his overzealousness starting to get on the Prince's nerves.

"Apologies, milord," Frederick said, bowing. "But as I stated the last seven times, I cannot again grow lax in my duties to protect you like last night."

"And for the eighth time, Frederick, you were unconscious; I have forgiven you for your temporary lapse in duty."

"And as a knight it is my sworn duty to ensure that it never happens again!" Frederick said with more conviction than Chrom could stomach, clenching a fist over his heart.

Chrom sighed and started walking again, giving up for the eighth time. This was obviously not an argument he was going to win any time soon.

* * *

Robin woke to two red, rabbit-like eyes staring down at him from a very small distance above his face.

"Do all humans sleep so exposed on their backs? It's really quite foolish."

"Gwuh!" Robin shouted, jumping. "Panne, what the hell!?"

Panne hopped back a step as Robin shot into a sitting position; fortunately her reflexes were fast, or Robin would have hit her with a perfect headbutt.

"It is late in the morning," Panne said, frowning. "And I have yet to slay a single of your promised man-spawn."

More like she hadn't stopped frowning since Robin had shown her and Gaius to the barracks the previous night. She struck Robin as a very joyless person, very focused on her revenge. Which was now beginning to become irritating, Robin realised as he tried to coax himself into full consciousness.

He was beginning to think that he'd never get a good night's sleep again.

"All right, all right," Robin moaned, swinging his legs out of the bed and shooing the Taguel away with one hand, running the other through his hair. "Let me get dressed and we'll go see Chrom at the palace and find out when we march."

"You said I would get the chance to kill many man-spawn," Panne repeated, eyes narrowing slightly.

"And you will," Robin yawned. "But not before I'm wearing pants."

* * *

Robin shuffled out of the room he usually shared with Vaike and Virion at the barracks, scratching his head and yawning, Panne only a few steps behind him.

"Morning!" Lissa called cheerily from the barracks' small kitchen area.

It was almost like any other day at the barracks; Vaike, Lon'qu Sully and Stahl training, Virion sipping tea, Kellam fading into the background. Unlike other days, though, Sumia was absent. In her place Gaius was reclining lazily on one of the chairs, flicking sugar-coated beans through the air into his mouth. And of course the revenge-obsessed Taguel that wouldn't leave Robin alone.

"Where's Maribelle?" Robin mumbled to Lissa, helping himself to an apple from the counter.

Sumia would be at the palace with the rest of the Pegasus Knights; Frederick would be on Chrom like a bad smell; Miriel would be in the Royal Library like any other day; and Ricken was supposedly collecting the things he would need from the Mage Academy for the campaign against Plegia. What Maribelle was doing today was a mystery, though.

"She's with her father at the palace," Lissa explained, beginning to wash the dishes from breakfast. "She wanted to be there to represent the people of Themis during the war council."

"You mean the refugees?" Vaike asked, coming inside and placing his axe back on the rack next to the door.

"Yes," Lissa huffed, shooting the man a dirty look. "I was trying to be a little more tactful, though."

Vaike shrugged.

"No point in tact," he said, wiping his face on a towel. "Refugees 's what they are now; why sugar-coat it?"

Robin almost laughed out loud when he saw Gaius' head whip around at the term 'sugar-coat'.

"The spiky man-spawn speaks truth," Panne said. "You should not deny the truth for the sake of fragile human feelings at a time of war."

"Spiky?" Vaike mumbled, reaching up to feel his hair unconsciously.

"You're probably right," Lissa sighed. "I'm just not used to all of this."

Panne looked at the princess, up to her elbows in dish-water, for a moment before nodding once.

"I will be in the stable," she said, turning to Robin before striding out into the stable. "You will come fetch me when we are to 'march'."

"Of course," Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Much to his annoyance it was still retaining its swept-back appearance from the other day when he had ridden back to Ylisse. He was starting to worry it would never return to its previous position.

"She's… intense," Lissa said after Panne had left.

"You would be too, if you went through what she has," Robin said softly.

He could only imagine how it felt to be the last of her kind, surrounded by none but the race that had caused her loneliness. It was no wonder she chose to keep the company of the horses rather than the Shepherds."

"I reckon she's just rude," Vaike muttered, leaning on the counter next to Robin.

Virion snickered. "Coming from you? That's amusing."

"The Vaike is not rude!" Vaike retorted. "He's just… Unrefined!"

* * *

Robin stretched his back, hands clasped above his head as the Shepherds stood around in the castle courtyard. All of the Shepherds were present, as was two full squads of Pegasus Knights led by Wing-Commander Phila herself. They would be spiriting Emmeryn out of the city and to a castle somewhere near the Eastern coastline; that's what Chrom had told them.

Robin had come up with what he hoped would be a passable marching order; Emmeryn, Phila and the Shepherds in the middle; one squad flying reconnaissance ahead of the main group, while the other more heavily armoured veteran squad flew as a rearguard.

Robin looked up as he noticed a flash of red hair and spotted Cordelia. She saw him at the same time and gave him a nod before returning her attention to her squad-leader's briefing.

Robin supposed it was too much to hope for the knight to give him a girlish smile and wave; she was a knight after all, even if she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen…

"Robin?" Lissa asked.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out there. Are you okay?"

Robin blushed slightly as his train of thought caught up with him, and coughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are we almost ready to move?"

"Yep. We're just waiting for Frederick and my brother, and then we can move."

Robin could see Sully looking grumpy as she stood holding the reins for her own horse and Frederick's near the palace steps.

Robin nodded. "Good."

Robin looked over the assembled Shepherds, taking special care to ensure that Kellam was present and that Vaike had his axe.

He was only slightly surprised to see Gaius standing next to Lon'qu looking bored; he had honestly assumed that the thief would just disappear in the night, but the man seemed to be drawn to the Shepherds much the same way that he had been.

More surprising, though, was Maribelle, fully kitted up in her pale pink riding clothes astride a strong looking horse, holding a delicate looking staff in one hand and a frilly pink parasol in the other. Robin had thought that after her ordeal in Themis that she wouldn't want to be anywhere near the front lines, and she certainly didn't strike him as one for camping.

"Maribelle?" Robin asked, approaching the woman. "Are you sure you want to come with us?"

"Oh, Robin," Maribelle tsked, shaking her head slightly. "I already had this conversation with Daddy; I am a Shepherd, and I will go where I am needed."

Robin shrugged, satisfied with her answer. As condescending as her tone was…

"I'm not complaining," he said, making an effort to smile and be friendly. "The more the merrier, after all."

"Indeed," Maribelle said, still managing to seem like she was humouring him even while agreeing.

"Shepherds!" Chrom called, emerging from the Palace and coming down the stairs in a regal flourish of cape and white clothes. "Prepare to march!"

Frederick followed the Prince, taking the reins of his horse from Sully and mounting up in one fluid motion.

Emmeryn emerged from the palace next, still looking regal and delicate wrapped in a traveling cloak. Phila came with her, walking alongside the Exalt rather than mounting her pegasus. A third man, bowed with age and seemingly very agitated to Robin, came with them. Robin guessed that he was the Hierarch, Franz, which would be accompanying them.

They set out immediately, Robin doing one last check that everyone was present and accounted for and that Vaike had his weapon.

Panne was marching close to him, curiously watching the Shepherds as they left the city and set off on the Eastern road.

"These Shepherds," she said at length as they began marching through the light woodlands outside of Ylisstol. "They all fight as one?"

"It's my job to make sure they do," Robin answered, proudly looking over the assembled soldiers talking and joking amongst themselves.

They had almost automatically split into their little groups; Lissa and Maribelle chatting as the Princess walked alongside Maribelle's horse; Sully, Stahl and Frederick wordlessly leading the way, weapons at the ready; Vaike, Lon'qu, Gaius and Virion following behind them simply talking about nothing and everything at once; Kellam off to one side, weaving in and out of the others who seemed to miss him no matter what he did to get their attention; Miriel and Ricken quietly discussing the attributes of advanced wind magic; and Chrom, Phila, Emmeryn and Sumia taking up the rear, talking fondly about Ylisse. Even so, Robin knew that when battle was called they would blend together seamlessly at his word. Robin couldn't help but feel a distinct amount of pride at the realization.

"And they do this… willingly?" Panne asked, seemingly confused about something.

"Of course," Robin said. "Why do you ask?"

"It is…" Panne hesitated, trying to choose her words. "Among Taguel, so many different scents would confuse us and hamper any strategy; warriors from different warrens would also more than likely attack each other as often as the enemy."

"You mean… we all smell different? Is that going to be a problem?"

"I have long since gotten used to the stink of man-spawn," Panne scoffed. "It simply intrigued me."

Robin was silent for a moment before his curiosity got the better of him.

"So we all smell different?" he asked again.

"I have already stated as much," Panne answered, a note of irritation in her voice.

"What do we smell like?"

Panne's ears twitched slightly.

"Does it really matter if you cannot smell it?"

Robin shrugged. "Not really, but it's a long march, and we have time to kill."

Panne sighed, conceding Robin's point. "Would that we had man-spawn to kill instead…"

"The knights at the fore," she said, pointing ahead. "The one in the middle smells of steel and patience, the one in red smells of metal and wrath, and the one in green smells of many different foods. The spiky one smells of earth and sweat; the dandy smells of tea leaves, but not from this region; the swordsman smells of leather and cold. The thief, sugar."

"And me?" Robin asked, taking in her words, again overcome with curiosity.

Panne sniffed again.

"Books, paper. Sand and dry earth," she said. "Curious. Perhaps that is where you are from?"

Robin nodded, trying to hide his elation at the same time he was mentally recalling the maps in his mind with a sinking sensation in his stomach. Where was there sand and dry earth? The only place he could think of, according to the maps, was…

"Plegia…"

"Are they not our enemies?" Panne asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You would make war against your own kin?"

"They're not my kin," Robin said a little harsher than he meant to.

Robin was silent for a long time afterwards, trying to recall any other places that might have a desert climate.

Panne continued to walk with him, apparently untroubled by his brooding.

* * *

The party made camp at the base of the first of the mountain passes just as the sun was beginning to set. With a few shouted orders from Frederick and Phila they moved to the side off the road and began to clear a space not far from where a small creek bubbled quietly. As opposed to camping traditionally, though, Robin watched as the Pegasus Knights all began setting up tents from their packs; two women to a tent. Robin watched this scene repeat itself throughout the Shepherds, too, as he wandered through the small clearing where Frederick was busily preparing a fire, already having set up Chrom and Lissa's tents in half the time it took everyone else to set up one.

Chrom looked at Robin and stopped, eyes widening.

"I don't get a tent, do I?" Robin asked with a bemused sigh.

All the Shepherds in earshot stopped what they were doing and looked at Robin.

"I completely forgot that you didn't already have one," Chrom said quickly. "You can share mine; I'll just put the armour rack and other junk somewhere else."

Robin waved him off, wary of the glare Frederick was shooting him.

_He still doesn't trust me_ Robin realized.

"Forget it," Robin said dismissively. "It's still warm out, and I like to see the stars, anyway."

Robin continued his tour of their camp before Chrom could protest further, but as he passed he could hear the Prince muttering "I could have sworn I organized an extra tent…"

The Tactician watched as the Shepherds slipped into old habits, preparing cooking fires, chatting, setting up tents with great difficulty in Vaike's case, and basically acting like they had done this a hundred times before. Robin was sad to admit he felt a little left out.

Lissa and Maribelle's tent was large enough to accommodate six people; Vaike's was barely large enough for the man to lie down in; everyone had a different sized tent, a different pattern, a different style. Robin strolled past Emmeryn's, marvelling at the fact that it was basically the size of a small house, the crest of Ylisstol emblazoned on each wall.

He veered off, leaving the camp, finding the stream and quickly rinsed his face and neck, gasping at the icy water; apparently this was melt-water from higher up the mountains. Fortunately the path they would take remained relatively low in altitude, and they would avoid any snow or foul weather. A proper wash could wait for later, though; he didn't smell that bad yet, anyway.

Robin sat down on the small sandy bank, brooding again.

He only had about a month's worth of memories at present. For the last month he had been steadily drawn further and further into a war he was now beginning to question the validity of; it was simply becoming tit for tat on a national scale. Undoubtedly, the Plegians needed to be stopped; they were looting and pillaging and hurting innocent people. But just how clean were Ylisse's hands in all of this?

Gangrel was obviously deranged and insistent on perpetrating evil; Chrom was the flip-side of that coin; righteous and justified. So why did Robin feel so uneasy about involving himself in the war?

He would have been lying to say that the seed of doubt Panne had planted in his mind about his origin had nothing to do with his current feelings. What if he was Plegian? He would be fighting against his own countrymen. But… They were the invaders, causing chaos and death to innocents. Would he really have joined in their wanton destruction if his memories remained intact?

Robin shook the thoughts from his mind as he found a soft spot under a tree close to camp and laid out his sleeping roll, before lying on top of it, resting his head on the softest spot of his pack.

He was a Shepherd now; what he had been was irrelevant. He had sworn himself to the defence of Ylisse and her people, and defend them he would, doubts be damned; he could figure out his inner-turmoil and find a way to reclaim his own memories once the war was over.

Munching on some of the dried fruits he had brought with him he took what felt like the first moment in weeks to relax. He pulled out the book Sumia had loaned him and vowed to lose himself, if only for a few hours. When dinner was called Robin ate and laughed with his friends like always, ignoring the seed of doubt in the back of his mind, before returning to his bedroll and his book. When it got too dark to read, Robin conjured a small flame from his fingertip with a weak fire spell. The book was just getting good, after all.

* * *

Robin woke in the dead of night to a soft, musky-scented hand clasped over his mouth.

As his eyes adjusted he calmed down, realizing Panne was squatting next to his head, a single finger pressed to her lips in the apparently universal sign for 'be quiet'. After Robin signified his understanding with a nod, she released him, and stood, motioning for him to follow her.

Panne led him silently away from the camp, into the small wooded area further away from the road.

"It should be safe to talk here," Panne said quietly, stopping.

The moonlight was doing funny things to Robin's sight; the Taguel looked much more human in the weak silver light, not an unattractive sight in all honesty, and Robin's tired mind began to wander to strange reasons she could have called him out to the woods away from the camp.

"While the man-spawn were eating the one that they all call 'Hierarch' snuck away from camp. I do not trust any of you, but he seemed to be acting strangely, so I followed him. He met with a man that reeked of Wyvern; unfortunately the wind was against me, and I could not hear what they spoke of, but the Wyvern man headed back to the mountains as the 'Hierarch' returned to camp. I felt you should be made aware of this."

Robin found himself instantly awake, any thoughts lingering in the back of his mind being quashed by his analytical mind waking up.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, already considering the implications of what she was saying.

A trap? Was the Hierarch betraying them to Plegia? True, their position was precarious, but that was no reason for one of what essentially amounted to Ylisstol's rulers to defect.

"I am certain," Panne answered with a note of irritation in her voice.

"Thank you, Panne," Robin said, crossing his arms and stroking his chin. "That is troubling news. I will have to tell Chrom immediately."

Robin began to walk back to the camp, no other thoughts in his mind but telling Chrom as quickly as he could and figuring out how to proceed, before Panne stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You may wish to wait until morning."

Robin arched an eyebrow, at a loss for words as his mind instantly returned to his earlier train of thought as his eyes followed the hand on his arm back to Panne's shoulder and her...

"Why is that?" he asked uncertainly.

"I spotted the clumsy pegasus-woman sneaking into your Prince's tent as I came to find you."

Robin's face instantly turned scarlet from a combination of feeling stupid at his own train of thought and thoughts of the scandal, making him glad it was dark and Panne couldn't make out his face. Or at least he hoped to whatever gods were above that she couldn't.

_In the middle of a march, Chrom? Really? _Robin thought, trying to get a handle on his blushing. _Have you no shame?_

Apparently, Panne could see much better in the dark than he could.

"I do not see why you would be embarrassed by this information," she said, crossing her own arms. "Humans have such strange morals… It is a perfectly natural to-"

"Please," Robin pleaded, holding out his hands to silence Panne. "I don't need to know. I just… want to crawl back into my bedroll and talk to Chrom in the morning."

Robin was pretty sure that Panne was rolling her eyes as she brushed past him to return to camp.

"I swear I will never understand man-spawn, even if I live to a hundred."

Robin sighed.

_I really need to get a handle on these hormones _he thought, running a hand through his hair as he returned to his bedroll. _Preferably before I make an even bigger arse out of myself._

* * *

Robin woke to Frederick's wake-up-call. "All right, break's over! Up and ready to march in thirty minutes!"

Robin yawned, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He had barely slept at all with that bombshell that Panne had dropped on him last night, and now it felt like he had just drifted off as Frederick woke the entire camp.

Attempting to sit, Robin intended to head down to the creek quickly to give his face another rinse before seeing if he could steal Chrom away for a few minutes. Unfortunately, Robin's plans were derailed as he realized something was on his chest, preventing him from rising.

Lowering his vision, Robin's heart stopped as he saw dark hair and two large ears holding him down.

_Deep breath in…_

"For gods' sake, Panne!" Robin shouted, throwing himself away from the woman in a panic. "Have you no sense of personal space!?"

Panne, obviously irritated at being woken in such a manner, leaned on one side on her elbow, yawning wide and running a hand through her long hair.

"What's the matter, man-spawn? You act as if you woke next to a snake."

"Why the hell am I waking next to anything!?"

"I was cold."

"So you couldn't simply move closer to the fire!?"

Panne stretched her arms above her head, moving to sit cross-legged, giving a contented groan before continuing.

"Taguel prefer to share body-heat. It is perfectly normal."

Robin stood, pinching the bridge oh his nose. "Well, humans prefer to at least be asked before being snuggled with."

"Ah," Panne said. "Apparently I have crossed some strange human boundary. I apologize. I will ask next time."

With that she stood, stretched again and was off in the direction of the woods.

"Thank you," Robin sighed, relaxing slightly. "Wait! No, there's not going to be a 'next time'!"

Too late; Panne was gone, lost in the woods.

Robin sighed again, bending to collect his bedroll and pack. He still had to meet with Chrom and try to eat some breakfast.

_Hell of a way to start the day_, Robin thought as he plopped a piece of dried apple into his mouth. _I guess now I can't give Chrom any crap about his little tryst last night… Damn. I spent half the night coming up with witty lines, too._

* * *

"I see," Chrom said, looking troubled.

Robin had just finished explaining his conversation with Panne from the previous night to the Prince behind his tent, Frederick keeping watch, Chrom now mulling over the facts. Robin studiously ignored the circles under the Prince's eyes; apparently he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"So who do we trust?" Robin asked conspiratorially.

"The Hierarch is one of my sister's oldest retainers," Chrom said slowly. "But I cannot find reason to doubt Panne's loyalty to her, either. This is troubling."

"So we just watch both of them," Robin said through a yawn. It was still early, after all.

Chrom nodded, not seeming to be satisfied, but understanding they didn't have many other options.

"By the way," Chrom asked slyly, his demeanour changing instantly. "What was all the yelling about earlier?"

Robin blushed.

"I don't know, Your Highness," Robin huffed, crossing his arms. "But I swear I heard strange noises coming from this general area last night; perhaps we should increase your guard?"

Chrom blushed, too, before starting to laugh. After a moment Robin joined him.

"Ah," Chrom sighed, wiping a tear out of his eye. "Thank you, Robin. That's a hell of a way to start the day."

"Yeah," Robin groaned, "You're not the first one to think that this morning…"

* * *

"Oh god," Robin groaned, coming alongside Chrom. "My legs feel like pudding. Your endurance is inhuman."

Chrom laughed. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"I'll take that offer!" Lissa gasped, coming up behind them. "No, seriously; I'm okay with you carrying me."

"Frederick, call a short break before our delicate princess passes out," Chrom said to the knight, teasing his sister in the same breath.

Lissa gave a cross between a grunt and a huff, apparently too exhausted to properly rebut Chrom's teasing as she plopped onto a large rock on the side of the road.

They had been climbing the difficult mountain roads all day; it was obvious that the road wasn't often used, the rough and uneven dirt barely being worth being classified as such, a sheer drop on one side of the road with an even steeper cliff on the other. Thankfully the road was at least very wide; wide enough that four wagons could travel side by side and not risk tumbling off the edge. Frederick led the way for them, clearing stones as he went so that none of the others would trip while the others simply trailed along as best they could. Ricken and Kellam, too, seemed to be having a rough time; never mind that Robin had spotted Ricken's difficulty much earlier than Kellam's.

The sky had become overcast with the threat of rain, and Robin was assaulted with the occasional raindrop, but luckily the heavens saw fit to hold on to their bounty.

Robin grumbled and drew his hood up as another drop hit his nose dead centre.

"I hate mountains," Lissa groaned, massaging her feet. "Can't we march across some nice, gently sloping fields?"

Chrom chuckled, sipping from his waterskin.

Robin watched as Sumia landed her pegasus and catered over, the look on her face making the Tactician miss whatever snappy remark Chrom had for Lissa's complaining.

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked when she got nearer, passing her a waterskin.

She drank deeply before answering.

"I couldn't see the advance party," she told him. "It's not… not a big deal, but I'm worried anyway."

Robin 'hrm'ed, stroking his chin.

"Maybe they just flew too far ahead? I'm sure they'll wait for us to catch up with them."

Before Sumia could respond a light, furred hand grabbed Robin's bicep and dragged him a few feet away.

"Dammit Panne, what now?"

"The Hierarch reeks of fear and anticipation," she said quietly into his ear. "We had best make ready; something will happen soon."

"How can you be so sure?" Robin asked, shaking her off and adjusting his coat.

"Animal instinct," she deadpanned before turning on her heel and striding away.

_I wonder if she even understands what sarcasm is,_ Robin wondered as he headed back to Chrom and Lissa, giving Sumia a reassuring smile as he passed.

The woman still seemed intimidated by Panne, but at least she wasn't overtly showing fear anymore.

As Robin approached he was beaten by Emmeryn, Phila and the Hierarch, who looked a little pale, even from a distance.

"Please, Emm, don't encourage him," Lissa was pleading, while her two older siblings laughed.

"I'm sorry, baby sister," Emmeryn cooed, stroking Lissa's cheek. "But it is not very often I get to play the role of older sibling anymore."

The Hierarch was seemingly oblivious to what was going on, sweating and looking over his shoulder up the road that climbed further into the mountains.

"Is everything alright, Hierarch?" Robin asked the man without preamble, cutting off the Royal family's banter.

Phila gave Robin a strange look that almost seemed like she had caught wind of the older man's strange behaviour as well, which galvanized Robin.

"I… I… yes; yes, everything is fine," he stammered, mopping at his brow with a handkerchief that had probably cost more than all of Robin's clothes put together before pushing the small glasses he wore back up his nose.

"Are you sure, Hierarch?" Emmeryn asked kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I understand that this journey can't be easy for you."

"N-no, Your Grace," he managed, looking even more stressed. "I assure you, I am…"

Panne chose that moment to come running through the assembled Shepherds.

"Prepare yourselves!" She shouted. "Fliers approach! They are not riding pegasi! Prepare your man-spawn weapons, damn you!"

Chrom looked to Robin for half a second before drawing his sword at the same time Robin did. Frederick materialized at Chrom's side, eschewing his mount and drawing a long, two-handed sword. Lissa was on her feet now, too, helping Phila, who held an ornate lance one handed, shield Emmeryn from potential threat.

Two Plegians dropped from the cliff above them, shouting battle cries obviously directed solely at Chrom.

They didn't even make it to the ground before Panne intercepted them, breaking their necks as she landed atop them.

"More coming down the road!" she shouted, he voice once again bearing that strange flanged quality Robin assumed was due to the transformation.

"Dammit! How did they know we were here!?" Chrom growled, glaring directly at the Hierarch.

Sure enough at least thirty Plegians on foot came charging down the road towards them as a dozen or so wyvern riders swooped towards the side.

"Take their leader alive!" Chrom yelled, looking like he was about to bolt for the front line himself. "I want answers when this is done!"

"Frederick, take the Knights and hold the road!" Robin ordered as Chrom joined Phila and Lissa in Guarding a still serene looking Emmeryn.

"Shepherds, on me!" Robin shouted to the rest of them.

Robin stopped Sumia before she could fall into formation. "Sumia, find Captain Erin and bring her up; we'll need her Pegasus Knights. Go, now!"

Before anyone could move, the Hierarch turned and ran. Robin almost rubbed his eyes in disbelief as the older man ran, much faster than he would have thought possible, directly towards the Plegians.

"Wait! Wait, I say!" he wheezed. "I'm the one your King told you about! Wait!"

The Plegians didn't even stop; one simply swept his axe, and the Hierarch fell underfoot.

"Damn them!" Chrom roared as Frederick and the other armoured soldiers moved up and made a line.

Fortunately it looked like the wyvern riders wouldn't press their aerial advantage, and they swooped in above the foot-troops.

"Back up Frederick's team!" Robin ordered, starting to cast lightning bolts at the wyverns. "Anyone that can, take down those wyverns! The rest of you, take anything that gets past the knights!"

Robin was satisfied as the wyverns dropped like stones, crushing many of the charging Plegians beneath their corpses. Their charge was stopped dead by Frederick's line, Sully roaring a challenge as she lashed out. Unfortunately the road was too wide for them to hold alone, and the Plegians started slipping through, only to find Panne, Vaike, Lon'qu and Gaius waiting for them, blades and claws at the ready. Virion, Robin and the two mages did their best to harry the advancing troops, keeping an eye out for any wyvern riders and taking them down as soon as they reared their scaly heads.

Despite the ease with which they were beating the Plegians back Robin was growing uneasy.

As if on cue he heard shouting from the rear.

"Prince Chrom, beware! Enemies attack from the rear!"

Robin cursed.

"Frederick, hold this damn line!" he shouted, trusting the knight to hold. "Panne, Lon'qu, to me!"

Robin strode purposefully back the way they had come, the other two in tow. As he watched, a lone pegasus knight with flame red hair all but crashed into the road, Lissa and Maribelle jumping to help her.

"Chrom, are you coming?" Robin called as he passed.

The Prince grinned ferally as he joined the trio and they made a line.

There were at least ten wyverns flying towards them at full speed.

"You really know how to challenge me," Lon'qu commented to Robin, rolling out his neck.

"I have been waiting for this," Panne growled softly.

"Let them come!" Chrom said, brandishing his sword in an unmistakable challenge. "None shall pass!"

Robin shook out his shoulders, gripping his sword in one hand. With the other Robin used the last of his mana to conjure a dark cloud that spat lightning into the wyverns, forcing them low to the road where the Shepherds could engage them.

Lon'qu let out a low whistle.

"Impressive," Panne admitted, sounding like it was almost difficult to say the word.

"You never cease to amaze me," Chrom muttered, stepping back into a ready stance.

The wyverns closed quickly, swooping low to avoid Robin's magical lightning, and directly into the waiting Shepherds.

Panne pounced immediately, taking one wyvern down with a vicious bite to the neck, completely ignoring the man riding it. She was on a second before the three other men were finished with their firsts. Lon'qu nimbly slid on his knees beneath the pole-arm of his first foe, using it and his leverage to unseat the man and flip him off his mount before slicing open its neck one handed, spinning the pole-arm and burying its spiked tip in the rider's back before dancing on to the next foe. Robin opted to hang back, assessing the situation and acting as rearguard. Chrom swatted the axe of the nearest wyvern rider aside, spinning and slashing out, leading with his shoulder and cutting the man almost in half, his terrified mount taking flight almost immediately. Panne was on to her fourth wyvern, wrestling it to the ground as Robin heard flapping from behind him. In a flash of white and red Cordelia was amongst the wyverns, masterfully spinning her lance and driving it through weak points in the Plegians' armour.

Robin watched awestruck as the woman, already wounded and dripping blood from a nasty looking gash on her forehead, single-handedly fought off the last two of the wyvern riders, within moments flying her pegasus triumphantly over the last of the scaled creatures she had felled.

"Now that was impressive," Lon'qu muttered, eyeing Cordelia warily.

Chrom was already heading back to Emmeryn, and Panne was sniffing and pawing at the bodies of the Plegians, making sure they were all dead.

Robin shook his head in amazement, casting a glance over his shoulder to where Frederick was directing the Shepherds in mopping up the last survivors of the foot-raid. Satisfied they had matters in hand, Robin approached Cordelia.

"That was amazing, Cordelia," he said, coming up to her side; when she didn't answer immediately Robin reached out, only to have her slip from the saddle, barely conscious.

Robin barely caught her in time, gently lowering her to the ground and calling for Lissa.

"Dammit," Robin cursed, lifting the bottom edge of her breast-plate slightly to see the red-stained white cloth beneath. "Cordelia, wake up! That was way too cool an entrance for you to die now!"

She was muttering something, and Robin had to lean close to hear her properly.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…" she repeated over and over quickly, beginning to hyperventilate.

Robin started as Lissa gently lifted the wounded woman from his arms, laying her flat on the ground and setting to work.

"It's okay, Robin," she said as Maribelle joined her. "We can handle this; why don't you go and make sure Vaike didn't hurt himself? Or lose his axe again?"

"Right," Robin said a little numbly.

He began heading in the direction of the others, where they were all grouped around what Robin assumed was the leader. As he got closer he could see Chrom was crouched low over the man, Falchion pressed to his throat.

"He sold you out," the man laughed through a gurgle of blood welling up between his lips.

"Explain yourself and I will ease your passing," Chrom growled, pressing a little harder with his sword.

The Plegian laughed wetly. "Your own pre… precious hierarch betrayed you for amnesty from our gl… glorious king. Heh heh… *chough* who will… you… t-trust now, eh Princeling? Who… Now…"

The Plegian choked a few times before his head lolled back, a sick smile still plastered on his lips.

Chrom rose and stepped away, Sully and Stahl instantly moving to drag the body away.

"How are we for injuries?" Robin asked Virion quietly, eyes not leaving Chrom as he walked back towards Emmeryn and Phila.

"Nothing our healing maidens and a few awful-tasting poultices will not fix," Virion answered, fiddling with the head of an arrow.

Robin nodded his thanks, and jogged lightly over to Chrom and the Exalt.

"We can't turn back now!" Chrom was shouting at Emmeryn as Robin approached.

_Great, I drop myself into the middle of another family argument_, Robin thought bitterly.

"Chrom, one of the Council betrayed us," Emmeryn calmly explained. "I have no doubt that Plegian spies will have already leaked news of Franz's betrayal to the people of Ylisse; it will incite a panic. I must return to Ylisstol. You will circle on to Castle Jagen and then pass into Regna Ferox. Meet with Duke Aerir and Kahn Flavia and bring us reinforcements."

"And abandon you!?" Chrom asked incredulously.

"I will have Phila," Emmeryn said, casting a glance to the older woman who nodded reassuringly.

"Sister, I cannot-"

Emmeryn forestalled any more of Chrom's argument with a raised hand.

"As your Exalt I thusly command you," she said softly, but with a steel in her musical voice Robin had never heard from the Exalt before.

"Dammit, Emmeryn!" Chrom shouted. "Why? Why are you in such a hurry to throw your life away!?"

"It is not about my life," Emmeryn answered sadly. "But about the lives of our countrymen. One day you will understand. I must speak with Lissa before I depart. I love you, Chrom."

With that, Emmeryn strode off.

"Dammit," Chrom cursed, leaning back against the cliff face dejectedly.

"Chrom," Robin said hesitantly.

"I know," Chrom sighed, pushing off the cliff and moving to Robin's side, Phila behind him. "Let's try to work this lovely shit-storm out before things get worse."

They walked over to where Cordelia was sitting up, drinking water that Lissa had given her while Maribelle used her healing magic on Cordelia's pegasus.

"Cordelia, report," Phila said shortly.

Cordelia shot unsteadily to her feet, catching herself and standing at attention.

"Wing-Commander, I regret to inform you that with the exception of myself Captain Erin's squad has been wiped out. The Captain bade me warn milord of the impending rear ambush, and my squad sacrificed their lives to ensure I could escape. But… Not a half-day's march behind them is another force of Plegian soldiers, outnumbering what we just faced by a margin of ten to one. I will accept any punishment you deem necessary for my cowardice and failure, ma'am."

"You risked your life to give us this message, Cordelia," Phila said softly. "I would not be so quick to throw away your squad-mates sacrifices."

"Then at least allow me to accompany the Exalt as her honour guard against the Plegians!" Cordelia pleaded.

Phila seemed to think for a moment.

"No," she said at length. "No, you will accompany Prince Chrom and see that he makes it safely to Regna Ferox."

"Yes, ma'am," Cordelia said smartly.

"Phila, please," Chrom pleaded quietly as they left Cordelia to Lissa's healing arts. "You have to try and talk some sense into Emm. She's going to get you both killed!"

Phila smiled sadly at Chrom. "Not so long as I draw breath, milord."

She left Chrom standing dumbstruck alone with Robin.

"I don't get it," Chrom said, sounding lost.

"She's doing what she sees as right," Robin guessed, trying to sound like he understood it himself. "She sees this as the only way to protect the people."

"You're probably right," Chrom said with another sigh. "I just… I don't like it."

"I know."

"I should go and say goodbye," Chrom mumbled, heading off after Phila and leaving Robin alone.

Personally, he was amazed at the fortitude Emmeryn possessed to stick to her beliefs in such a fashion. Robin envied her strength of will. He only wished that if it came to such a decision that he would have the strength to follow her example.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

**Yes, I know I'm uploading this one pretty soon after the last one, but I had a day off and nothing better to do, so I sat in front of my computer all day. And yes, I apologize for the filler chapter; I wanted to get this stuff out of the way before getting into the invasion of Plegia. As always: read, review, and repeat. Always repeat (please tell me someone got the Simpsons reference…).**

* * *

Castle Jagen loomed above the Shepherds; rough, tall stone walls completely opposite to the clean and precise walls of Ylisstol were all Robin could see. They had passed through a small farming village, but hadn't even slowed, powering on to the castle itself.

They were all exhausted from the battle earlier in the day and disheartened by Emmeryn's decision to return to Ylisstol alone, but Chrom stoically led them further, so not a word of complaint was uttered.

Robin wiped the sweat out of his eyes with the cuff of his coat, looking up at the castle's parapets. The keep itself was huge, great walls surrounded an interior courtyard rivalling the Exalt's palace in Ylisstol for size. But whereas Ylisstol's palace was one of ordered, aesthetic beauty, Castle Jagen's grounds were of military precision, soldiers drilling across its otherwise empty spaces while blacksmiths could be heard off to one side, hammering away. Robin had to guess that at least two hundred men were currently drilling across the yards.

"At least someone was ready for the war," Robin muttered, eyeing the blue-armoured spearmen running drills.

The soldiers didn't even stop their drills to watch the Shepherds pass.

"Castle Jagen is always like this," Frederick answered before Chrom could. "Although I must admit, there is an electricity to the air now that was lacking before…"

"Frederick is from this area," Chrom explained as the knight trailed off, watching men in armour similar to his own lay into each other with wooden swords.

"Really? How does it feel being back home?" Robin asked conversationally as they reached the keep's gates.

"This is not a social visit," Frederick said irritably. "The sooner we're done here, the sooner we can move towards Regna Ferox and back to Ylisstol."

Robin looked to Chrom, who shrugged and followed the knight.

The other Shepherds were led by a retainer in blue and white livery to a building around the side of the keep, squires taking their horses and pegasi to be fed and cared for. Before Chrom, Robin and Frederick could continue into the keep Cordelia ran up, limping slightly as she straightened her damaged breastplate.

"Shouldn't you go rest?" Robin asked, falling into step with her behind Chrom and Frederick.

"I can rest when I am dead," Cordelia said bitterly. "Until then I am sworn to service of milord Chrom, and I will not leave his side."

"Oh gods," Chrom moaned as they were shown through the entry hall to an ostentatious receiving room. "Please, not you, too."

Robin resisted the urge to laugh out loud as the large doors on the opposite end of the room swung open, admitting what Robin assumed to be the Duke and his retinue. Robin did a double take, convinced that a second Frederick was approaching them, dressed in regal blue and white robes with an ornate sword in its sheath clasped in one hand.

"My lord Chrom," the Frederick clone said, bowing deeply before the prince, sword pressed over his heart. "It does me good to see you alive and well, lord."

"Duke Aerir," Chrom greeted in return. "Were that we meeting again under better circumstances."

The man straightened and nodded to Chrom, before he looked to Frederick. As soon as comprehension dawned he threw his sword to the nearest retainer, who barely caught it, before rushing up and embracing the Knight in a giant bear-hug.

"Good to see you, baby brother!" Duke Aerir thundered, lifting the still-armoured Frederick off the ground in his hug.

"Gah! Brother, please!" Frederick groaned, flailing as he tried to get loose.

Chrom and Robin laughed as Frederick was released. Even Aerir's retainers were smiling, chuckling at the Duke's antics like they were used to it. Apparently he was the exact polar opposite of Frederick's serious nature.

"I'm sorry, it's just been so long since you've been home!" Aerir said, clapping his hands on Frederick's shoulders. "Come! I will have rooms and refreshments prepared for you!"

"Thank you, Aerir, but that will not be necessary," Chrom said, sobering. "We must push on North with all due haste."

Aerir seemed to consider this a moment.

"Surely your men deserve to rest for at least one night," Aerir said, opening his arms in an inviting gesture. "You can be off in the morning, and I get the chance to catch up with my only brother; everyone is happy."

"Wait, how do you know what we're here for?" Robin asked, confused.

Aerir turned on the Tactician, beaming an amused smile that looked completely out of place on a face so similar to Frederick's.

"Please; we've been prepared to march for a month now. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why you're here."

"Of course," Robin mumbled, looking down.

"We simply await the direction you want us to march in," Aerir laughed, slapping Robin hard on the back.

"Enough of this!" Aerir said boisterously, indicating that the Shepherds follow him. "Come! We shall take rest and food, and you can get us all caught up on this awful war."

* * *

The more Robin watched Aerir he began noticing subtle and not so subtle differences between the man and Frederick. Of course, their personalities were completely different, but Aerir still held himself with the same confident poise and posture that Frederick did. Aerir's hair was also shorter, and starting to turn to grey around the temples.

They were sitting in a smaller, cosy sitting room in the Duke's apartment, having just finished dinner. The other Shepherds had also been cared for, although he had been told that the Taguel had made a break for the forest as soon as she had gotten the chance. Robin was starting to suspect Panne couldn't actually eat human food. A thought popped into his head, and he filed it away for more consideration later.

Robin was sitting contentedly by the fireplace on a short sofa while Chrom, Frederick and Aerir talked of the events of the war so far in detail, Aerir's Guard Captain Seth joining them at a low table covered in maps. Robin was content to simply sit for a time, leaving Chrom to explain the current situation; something he was doing an admirable job of, making Robin feel a little put off; he was supposed to be the tactician, after all. Robin assuaged his pride by telling himself they weren't discussing anything new, Chrom was simply going over what they already knew. Surely they would ask for his input on any new plans.

Robin perked up as Cordelia crossed the room, now clad in a flowing white dress while her breastplate was being repaired by Aerir's personal blacksmith and her clothes were washed.

"I'm on to you now," Robin said lightly.

Cordelia looked at him quizzically.

"You wanted to join us just for the feast Aerir threw for his little brother," Robin elaborated with a mischievous grin.

Cordelia chuckled tiredly, cradling a cup between her hands as she sat next to Robin.

"Sadly that is not entirely true," she said, looking into the fire. "I spoke the truth about my duty to Prince Chrom. The feast was simply a bonus."

"Hell of a bonus," Robin groaned as he stretched, extending his legs and resting his hands behind his head. "I don't think I've ever eaten so well in my entire life, and I can comfortably say that even with the amnesia."

Cordelia smiled a little at Robin's comment before sobering again, her eyes taking on a faraway look.

"So what was it like growing up in Ylisstol?" Robin asked conversationally, trying to steer Cordelia away from whatever was bugging her.

"It was lovely," she said after a moment. "I had many friends; in fact, most of the Shepherds all grew up together."

"That explains so much," Robin said, chuckling at the revelation.

"Sumia and I in particular have been close since youth; when I enrolled in the Knight Academy a year ahead of her she redoubled her training regime so I wouldn't leave her behind in terms of skill."

"Ha! I would have loved to have seen that!"

"She has always been… so earnest. Even after she was accepted into the academy, she didn't change."

Cordelia went quiet again, Robin having run out of things to say. The silence stretched on uncomfortably, before Cordelia finally broke it.

"Excuse me," she said after a few moments of silence, rising again and exiting the room silently.

Robin quizzically watched her go. After what she had been through, though, he could understand her desire to be alone. Once again he was reminded he only had a little over a month's worth of memories and faces to go with them; he would be crushed if the Shepherds were to die and he were the only survivor. How then, would he feel if he had trained with and fought alongside them for years, only to run from battle as they died to ensure his escape?

Robin sighed, scratching his head and standing, mind made up.

He would definitely want to talk to someone, that was for sure.

* * *

The sitting room and Aerir's apartment were on the top floor of the keep, which had a rather impressive balcony with an even more spectacular view of the surrounding countryside. The only downside was the temperature; the castle itself was already in the mountains, and the balcony being one of the highest points on the castle meant Robin's breath misted in front of his face as he poked his head out the door, trying to catch a glimpse of red and white that would tell him where Cordelia had run off to.

She hadn't been in the room she had been given, or the kitchen, or Castle Jagen's desert pantry (Robin had been very scrupulous about checking there), or in any of the other common areas. Which left the balcony. Or the rest of the castle, but Robin's caring only extended about as far as the servants passages, which still left a full three quarters of the castle to check, and there was no way in hell he was wandering around a cold and drafty castle in the middle of the night.

Fortunately for him, Cordelia was indeed on the balcony. Unfortunately, now he would have to share the custard tarts he had 'liberated' from the kitchen.

"Cordelia!" Robin said in his friendliest voice. "I noticed you skipped desert, so I liberated you some tarts! Well, I mean I liberated me some tarts, but I have no problem sharing…"

Robin hesitated a moment as the Pegasus Knight turned away from him, hugging her shoulders and sniffling, her shoulders shaking.

"Ah, Robin," she said, wiping at her face. "Sorry, it's just so damn cold out here, I can't seem to… to get my nose to stop… to stop…"

Her excuse was cut off by a strangled sob as she clutched her shoulders even tighter.

Robin, being as dense and unused to human contact as he was, did the only thing he could think of. Balancing the tarts one handed he removed his worn old coat and put it on Cordelia's shoulders, gently wrapping her in its folds.

"Robin: one. Cold: zero," he said kindly as Cordelia looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. "Now are you going to help me eat these tarts or not?"

Cordelia let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob, before taking one of the small pastries from Robin. He had set out with many more than the two he arrived with, but he had been searching for some time, and… well, pastries were apparently his greatest weakness.

Robin was satisfied to see his call about bringing food had been spot on; Cordelia had picked disinterestedly at her dinner, barely eating anything and had excused herself before desert. She practically inhaled the small tart, not even leaving as much as a crumb. When she was done she sniffled again, her head dropping and her hair falling forward to cover her face.

"Wanna talk about it?" Robin asked, polishing off his own tart and brushing the crumbs off his shirt.

Cordelia was silent for a moment, seemingly considering whether or not to open up to Robin, who was essentially still a stranger. Even if he was a stranger that now would essentially hold her life in his hands every time they rode into battle.

"How…" she began, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "How is it fair that I stand here, eating desert, while my entire squad lie dead on the road? How can I even call myself a knight now? I failed them all."

"I don't think you failed them," Robin said, letting instinct take over as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Neither does Chrom, or Frederick or anyone else. You risked your life to warn us of the impending danger, and even fought on, while wounded, to protect your Prince and your Exalt. It's because of you the Shepherds and Exalt Emmeryn all got away unharmed today."

"But my squad… Captain Erin… they're all…" Cordelia croaked, pressing herself to Robin's side.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through," Robin sighed. "One of the drawbacks of being an amnesiac. But if you ever want to talk, or anything like that, my door is always open. Uh… tent-flap. As soon as I get a tent… You know what I mean."

Cordelia nodded once, before taking another deep breath and pulling away from Robin, taking a few steps away.

"I'm sorry, Robin," she said, regaining her composure and wiping at her eyes. "My behaviour is unbecoming of a knight. I will endeavour to steel my heart for the campaign at hand."

"Sure," Robin said, approaching Cordelia slowly. "But you're human, too, and I'm not going to blame you for being sad right now."

Cordelia looked away again, before practically bowling Robin over as she grabbed him around the chest, crossing the distance between them in a flash and burying her face in his shoulder and weeping freely. Robin was dumbstruck for a moment, before he relaxed and began to softly stroke her hair in what he hoped was a comforting fashion. This really was uncharted waters, as far as Robin was concerned. After a few minutes Cordelia quieted.

"Feel better?" Robin asked, still holding her.

"Yes," she answered simply, still holding on tightly and sobbing occasionally.

Robin stood there, letting Cordelia get her grief out; he knew that she would have to bury it all away, but something felt unhealthy about doing that, so he way happy to let her vent. Plus it didn't hurt that she was pressing herself against him so tightly.

"Thank you, Robin," she said at length, her voice much calmer now. "I appreciate you listening to me rant and rave like this."

"I honestly had no idea what I was doing, but I'm glad I helped," Robin admitted.

Cordelia shook with mirth against him, her death-grip on his torso finally slacking as she let her arms drop and stepped back.

Her face was still streaked with tears, though, and again acting on instinct Robin pulled the small handkerchief he carried around and never used out of his pouch. With as much tenderness as he could muster he began wiping the traces of tears from Cordelia's cheeks. She started at first, but allowed him to finish.

"There," Robin said with a smile. "Now you look every bit the knight again."

Cordelia blushed and looked away, pulling his coat tighter around herself.

"Thank you, again," she said, pulling off the coat and handing it back to Robin. "I think I will retire, now; the day's events have left me drained. I would appreciate it if no one else found out about our little… Talk."

"Of course," Robin answered, pulling his coat back on.

He had felt naked for a moment, there.

"Thank you," Cordelia repeated, moving to the door. "And good night, Sir Robin."

Robin watched her leave in a graceful wave of red hair and white dress, before strolling back over to the balcony's railing and leaning on it with his elbows. As far as new experiences went, that one had been… Interesting, to say the least. Robin let out a deep sigh, realizing as he breathed back in that his coat now smelt of Cordelia.

_I honestly don't know how to feel about that_, Robin realized, running a hand through his hair. _Maybe sometimes you just have to talk to a stranger about these things?_

Robin stood in quiet contemplation for a few more moments.

_Bugger it; I'm going to go get more tarts._

* * *

When Robin woke in the morning it was to a familiar sight.

"Good morning, Panne," Robin said with a yawn. "How was the forest?"

"You still sleep so exposed," Panne chided, still leaning over his face.

"Maybe not so much," Robin said with a grin, pulling the blanket covering him down to reveal the dagger strapped to his belt that his hand was resting on. "Besides, my faithful Taguel bodyguard is apparently never far off when I sleep."

Panne huffed, finally stepping back.

"Lissa asked me to come and find you."

"Thanks," Robin said, sitting up and stretching. "I'll be right down."

When he looked over Panne was gone, the door to his room swinging closed again.

Wondering if all Taguel were as strange as she was, Robin rose and set about preparing for the day.

* * *

After breakfast prepared by Lissa and Maribelle and a quick farewell from Aerir, the Shepherds were back on the road again.

Aerir had seen them off in full battle-kit as his soldiers were scurrying about behind him, preparing for the march ahead of them, Guard Captain Seth barking orders and kicking rears if they took too long to respond. The Duke's armour was basically the same as Frederick's, but with silver gilt edging and a lush looking red cape. Aerir seemed uncomfortable in the suit of armour, constantly tugging at the breastplate, but had vowed to lead his troops in person none the less.

The plan, which Robin had formulated before going to sleep, called for Aerir to wait for three days before sending his forces to the capital; that would give the Shepherds time to pass North to Regna Ferox and march South with the Feroxi troops.

Robin was interested to see that Duke Aerir had given them a covered caravan to be pulled by a strong-looking draft horse, to keep their gear in while they were marching, as well as two horses so that Chrom and Lissa wouldn't have to walk. After some deliberation Robin decided to stow his sleeping roll and cooking gear in the cart, but carry everything else.

As Robin was sorting through his belongings to put in the caravan he reached into his pouch and found the stuffed rabbit he had picked up before Themis. Looking quizzically at it he shrugged and put it back in his pouch next to his spellbook and the book Sumia had lent him.

Even better, though, was the new tent that the Duke's people had supplied them with.

"I have my own tent!" Robin shouted, overcome with excitement when he found out.

Now they were marching along the road heading North at a good pace; they would reach the Longfort before nightfall and make for the Coliseum first thing in the morning.

Robin marched along with Vaike, Virion and Lon'qu this time, the four of them doing a lot of laughing and joking, making Robin feel completely at ease with his place among the Shepherds. Any doubts he had been entertaining seemed to fade away as they talked about nothing and everything. Eventually, of course, the topic turned to women.

"Ah, the beauteous flowers that grace us with their presence," Virion sighed theatrically as Cordelia swooped low to deliver the scouting report to Frederick. "Truly I am blessed to bear witness to such grace and poise."

"What the hell'd he just say?" Vaike asked, leaning conspiratorially to Robin.

"I have no idea," Robin answered truthfully.

"Bah," Virion said, waving his hand dismissively. "By now one would think I would be used to my silver tongue confusing mere peasants."

"He said he's grateful that all the women in the Shepherds are pretty, and called you both stupid," Lon'qu said in his stoic, deadpan tone.

The four of them all burst out laughing, Vaike clapping Virion on the back as they walked. It was great that they could all get along despite the different walks of life that they had come from. Virion was quite clearly a man of noble birth, but had somehow fallen from grace and been forced to join the Shepherds; Vaike was a street urchin who had joined the Shepherds for a roof over his head; and Lon'qu, despite coming from a completely different nation, still managed to round out the other two. Robin, for his part, seemed able to float between any of the little groups among the Shepherds, talking with any of them and making friends with everyone.

"So," Vaike said, grinning maliciously at Robin. "A little birdy might'a said something about a certain tactician gettin' cosy with a certain shape-shifting lady."

The other three began laughing again as Robin became flustered and turned red.

"I hope a certain scientist performs unspeakable experiments on a certain lout," Robin countered, crossing his arms and regaining some composure.

Vaike simply laughed harder. "Only if I'm real lucky!"

Robin chuckled along with the others. What strange people he had found himself travelling with.

As dusk was falling they spied the Longfort in the distance and Chrom called a halt.

"We'll make camp here and make for Regna Ferox in the morning," Chrom ordered.

The Shepherds instantly set about preparing the camp off the road, finding a small shallow creek for water and clearing away underbrush as Robin approached Chrom.

"I'm sure the Feroxi won't attack us a second time," Robin said, only half-jokingly.

Chrom just looked at Robin with a lop-sided smirk.

"Yeah, I wouldn't take the chance either," Robin conceded, fetching his tent from the caravan.

* * *

Robin was proud to admit that he had many skills; he had tried his hand at every type of weapon the Shepherds had access to, and had been passable with all of them; his skill with magic was well beyond average; he could ride a horse and a pegasus, and he suspected, a wyvern, too, if he wanted to try; not to mention his tactical skills.

But as he leaned over the pot of watery, foul smelling liquid with orange chunks in it, he was forced to admit that cooking was obviously not one of his skills.

"That smells… interesting," Sumia said hesitantly, ladling herself a bowl.

"By Naga, did you make this from the carrots or the laundry-soap?" Vaike asked, his eyes widening as Sumia slopped some into his bowl.

"Just eat it and be grateful we have hot food," Lon'qu said, accepting his own bowl as the line moved along.

"Fascinating," Miriel muttered, poking at a burned chunk of carrot.

"I almost want bear," Lissa muttered, before looking up apologetically at Robin. "Sorry Robin! I'm sure it tastes better than it looks! Or… smells."

"You'd lose that bet!" Vaike called from his seat on a log next to Miriel, who was still poking at the burned pieces.

"Don't worry," Chrom said kindly, patting Robin on the shoulder and taking an extra-large helping. "I can't cook either."

"Yes, but you don't burn water," Frederick muttered as he shuffled forward in the line, looking disdainfully at the pot.

Robin sighed dejectedly, and beat a hasty retreat with a bowl in each hand before his ego took any more of a beating.

_And carrot stew had sounded so easy…_

Robin had thought to do something nice for Panne and make her something he assumed the Taguel could eat so that she could join them during dinner, but as the scent of the dishes wafted up to his nose he realized that he might have sabotaged himself before he even began.

Robin found Panne sitting behind the tents, watching the road that they were a short way off of.

"What do you want, man-spawn?" Panne asked with much less hostility than Robin had been growing used to.

"Well, you never eat with us, so I thought I would make something that you might like and you would join us."

Panne sniffed the air, turning slightly to face Robin.

"Is that dish made from carrots?"

"Yes…"

"I will try it."

Robin nodded, but inside he was pumping his fist furiously in the air in victory as he handed the bowl to the Taguel.

Panne took a sip, using her bowl as a large cup, as Robin watched expectantly.

"I like it," she said after a moment, much to Robin's surprise.

"Seriously?" Robin asked, a little put off.

"I would not lie about food," Panne snorted, taking another sip.

Robin sighed with relief. "Well, would you like to come and sit with the others?"

"I would not," Panne answered simply without looking up at Robin.

Robin stopped for a second before he latched on to another idea.

"Perhaps I could eat with you, then, and you could tell me more about your people?"

Panne seemed to consider this for a moment, casting a suspicious glare at Robin, before nodding assent. Robin sat down heavily next to the Taguel and began to eat slowly. It tasted horrible, but at least Panne found it passable.

"So…" Robin began. "Are there other shape-shifters besides your people? I mean that turn into other animals?"

"Yes," Panne said. "There are stories of bird and beast tribes on a nation across the sea. Whether or not they still live or have faced the same fate as my own clan…"

Panne trailed off and Robin sighed, realizing his error.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Do not apologize," Panne said quickly. "You were not responsible for the deaths of my people, and you should not share in my gloom. What is your next question?"

"Um… What foods to Taguel eat? I mean, besides carrots?"

"We eat many things, although we rarely cooked them. Meat and vegetables, for instance, were always eaten raw. We also foraged fruits and nuts from the forest."

"But if you can eat that stuff, why have you been avoiding meal time?"

"Two reasons. I am not yet accustomed to eating my food cooked, and I do not enjoy the company of man-spawn."

Robin cast Panne a sideways glance as he reluctantly choked down the last of his stew.

"I'm sitting right here, you know."

"You are… different. You do not smell like the man-spawn that murdered my people. Many of the others do."

Robin was silent for a moment as he contemplated this.

Another sin to lay at the feet of the Ylissean people was obviously the genocide of the Taguel. He had done some asking around the camp; many of the Shepherds were too young to remember it directly, but Frederick had given him an unsettlingly detailed explanation of how the 'Coney-hunts' would work, how they would track them with dogs and separate one from its pack, before trapping it and killing it. Even the usually stoic Frederick had looked uncomfortable as he recounted the only successful hunt his father had taken him on; Robin could only imagine the brutality that Panne's people had been forced to endure.

But for all of that, Emmeryn seemed to regret the actions of the last generation for more reasons than just the war with Plegia, and had seemed to genuinely want to make reparation to Panne for the treatment of her people. The other Shepherds, too, only wanted to get to know her.

"The Shepherds are all good people. I suppose we'll just have to get you used to spending time around them. But until you're comfortable with the others, I'll keep you company during meal time myself."

Panne was silent for a moment before she began to laugh; something Robin was wholly unprepared for. It was honestly more surprising than hearing that she had liked the stew.

"What? What did I say?"

"It is nothing," Panne said, still chuckling. "You are just terribly good natured."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," Robin said with a shrug. "So tell me, what were your people like? I'm curious about their culture; namely, what kind of festivals did they have?"

Panne seemed to relax for the first time since Robin had met her as she went into detail about the Taguel reverence for the earth-mother and the festivals they had reflecting such. Robin listened raptly, carefully soaking up everything she was saying.

The best part of losing his memory was getting to learn about new cultures a second time. He doubted he had learned about the Taguel at all, the first time, but listened all the same.

* * *

Robin sighed as he stretched his arms above his head. He had just finished the book Sumia had given him, and was on his way to return it and ask if she had any other suggestions.

On the way there, Robin heard a strange rustling sound coming from the edge of camp, close to where the creek was; it sounded like someone was trying to move stealthily through the underbrush hiding the creek from view.

Robin quietly drew his sword, tucking the book back into his pouch, and snuck over to where he heard the sound, all thoughts of books and stories forgotten. Who among the Shepherds would be taking such pains to move silently? Fearing a Plegian assassin, Robin burst into the bushes, sword at the ready, only to find Vaike crouched behind a particularly large fern.

"Vaike?" Robin asked, sheathing his sword. "What the hell are you doing? I almost stabbed you!"

In one swift movement Robin found Vaike clamping a hand over his mouth, violently shushing him with the other.

"Dammit, Robin!" Vaike hissed, dropping his hands. "Shut yer gob before you give me away!"

Robin craned his neck to see what Vaike had been staring so intently at near the creek, thinking he was hunting or…

Robin turned scarlet as a very naked Sully passed in front of his vision, her back fortunately turned. Come to think of it, he could just make out the sound of the other women talking and splashing as they bathed, too.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Robin hissed, attempting to drag Vaike away from the creek.

"Hey, lay off!" Vaike whispered angrily, shaking Robin off. "Ain't no harm in admirin' the flowers! 'Sides, I'm not hurting anyone!"

"If they catch you they'll tie you to different horses and shout 'go'!"

"Then you'd best sod off before you give me away," Vaike reasoned with a grin and a wink.

Robin was about to rebut before he felt something snort hot air down his neck. Whirling he found Sully's horse staring directly into his eyes, manic rage written in the depthless orbs.

"Is that… Sully's horse?" Vaike asked, going pale. "It looks kinda pissed."

"I think it knows what you're doing," Robin said quietly, backing away from the animal, hands outstretched, palm up.

The two men stood in a stand-off with the horse for a moment as it snorted and dug at the soft ground with its hoof.

"Run!" Vaike shouted, losing his nerve first. "It's gonna charge! Every man for himself!"

Vaike took off like a bat out of hell, leaving Robin alone with a very angry looking horse.

"Nice horsey," Robin said, trying to calm the creature as he backed further away.

The horse gave a loud whinny, reared up and began to charge at Robin.

"Waugh!" Robin screamed, running back in the direction of the camp as fast as his legs could carry him. "But I didn't do anything!"

* * *

Robin all but tumbled into Sumia's tent, forcibly closing the flap behind him as the horse charged past.

"Robin! You scared the life out of me! You should really knock first!" Sumia complained from her position at the small table, reading by candlelight, hand on her chest.

Fortunately she was fully clothed, or things might have gone from bad to worse.

"I'm so sorry," Robin gasped, doubling over with his hands on his knees. "But there was Vaike… and an angry horse… and… it's not important. I wanted to return the book you gave me."

Robin took deep breaths as he fished the book out of his pouch, trying in vain to calm his racing heartbeat.

_I swear this time I will kill Vaike when I get my hands on him_, Robin thought irritably.

"Did you like it?" Sumia asked excitedly, putting her own book down and standing.

Or at least trying to stand, and falling flat on her face in the process as her foot caught the corner of the small table she was at.

"Geez, Sumia," Robin said, helping her up. "Yeah, I actually did enjoy it. I've been up late far too many nights in a row reading it, in fact. The showdown at high-noon was especially epic."

"I'm so glad you liked it!" Sumia said, doing a little jump and clapping her hands in excitement.

"Do you have any other recommendations?" Robin asked, finally starting to catch his breath.

"Yes!" Sumia said excitedly before hurrying to a chest she had next to her sleeping roll and beginning to rummage through it.

"So tell me, Robin," she asked as she assembled a stack of tomes. "Are you a fiction or non-fiction person?"

"A bit of both, I suppose," Robin said with a shrug, moving to help Sumia with the books.

"I just love a good novel," she continued. "I get so caught up in them I sometimes forget my own sad little life. I can pretend to be a knight in shiny armour! ...Or maybe an evil mage, or something like that!"

"I know what you mean," Robin agreed, carrying a large pile of books to the small collapsible table in the corner of Sumia's tent. "I always feel a little sad when a good story ends."

"Oh, I know. Then it's back to reality for Sumia! Back to sad, sad reality... Er, but then I think about the next story and get excited all over again!"

"Come on, your life isn't all that sad!" Robin said.

"Says he who does not constantly fall on his face or screw up everything he tries to do."

"Did you not eat dinner tonight?" Robin asked. "I don't think the others will ever let me near the food again."

Sumia giggled. "True."

"And there's one more thing I know for a fact you haven't screwed up," Robin said slyly. "You did manage to capture the affections of a certain blue haired-"

"Oh look how late it is!" Sumia said, loudly cutting off Robin as she turned a deep shade of red. "Here you go! Now go get some sleep, okay!?"

The flustered Pegasus Knight shoved three random books into Robin's hands before bodily forcing him out of her tent.

Robin stood, chuckling to himself for a moment and looking at the books Sumia had all but thrown at him before he heard a very equine snort.

"Oh for the love of the gods!" Robin shouted as he started running, not even bothering to look over his shoulder, knowing instantly Sully's horse had found him again. "You stupid horse, I was trying to _stop _Vaike! Leave me alone! Help! Mad horse! Vaike you bastard, I swear I'll get you for this!"

* * *

"Wha…?" Robin mumbled as something opened the flap to his new tent, letting a blast of cold air in that woke him up. "'S there?"

_Please tell me that freaking horse isn't back for round three, _Robin pleaded internally, casting his small fire spell to see in the dark.

"I am cold again, man-spawn," Panne said softly from above him.

"So curl up with the horses," Robin grumbled, dispelling the fire spell and pulling his sleeping roll tighter around his shoulders, rolling onto his side.

After a few moments of silence when he didn't hear Panne leave he sighed.

"You're still there, aren't you?"

"I am."

"You're not going away, are you?"

"I am cold."

"Let's not make a habit out of this," Robin groaned, scooting to one side as Panne settled onto the thin mat he had laid out on the floor of the tent beside him, pressing herself to his back.

"I swear if I wake up with you in my face again I will not hesitate to headbutt," Robin warned, trying to get comfortable again.

"Be silent, man-spawn," Panne growled tiredly. "I am trying to sleep."

_Why me?_ Robin thought irritably as the Taguel behind him began snoring softly. _What could I possibly have done to deserve this evening? Now I'll never get to sleep…_

* * *

When Robin woke in the morning it wasn't to Panne's face over his.

"Mornin'" Vaike said with a giant grin plastered on his face.

Robin sighed empathetically, pulling the sleeping roll over his head. "Go away."

"Aw, c'mon," Vaike persisted. "I even brought you breakfast!"

"You don't have to bribe me to keep your 'flower-watching' a secret," Robin grumbled, his voice muffled by the sleeping roll. "But if you did want to, letting me sleep more would definitely be the way to go."

Vaike guffawed and put the tray he was holding on the ground next to Robin's head.

"I'll just leave this here anyhow," Vaike said. "In case you change your mind."

After Vaike left, Robin sighed and sat up, letting the sleeping-roll fall off his face and inspecting the breakfast Vaike had brought him. His tone of voice had sounded… Suspicious. Fresh fruit, a fresh waterskin, some oats… And was that a bowl of leftover stew?

Robin groaned, retreating under his bedroll again, his stomach churning as the scent reached his nose. It was definitely the stew. Gods, he hated Vaike sometimes.

* * *

Robin yawned wide as the Shepherds passed through the frigid Feroxi countryside. Despite their misgivings from the previous night, crossing the border had been a simple affair; no doubt made easier when Robin had ordered Lon'qu to march at the front with Chrom, Frederick and himself.

Robin was marching on his own on this day, too tired to hold a proper conversation after the previous evening's events. He cast wary glances at Sully's horse, which in turn glared at him every chance it got.

The Shepherds made good time, coming up to the Coliseum just after a short lunch break. In which Robin was kept very far from the food preparation.

As they walked through the streets and alleys of the Coliseum behind Lon'qu Robin was forced to admit that the air was very different from the last time they were there; firstly, there were a lot less people around, and those that were went wordlessly about their tasks, as if in a rush to complete them. Robin knew from the reports that most of the Regna Ferox army was currently camped just behind the Longfort, ready to march as soon as Kahn Flavia gave the word.

As they entered the arena proper they were met immediately by a very agitated looking Flavia, Raimi at her side, calm and cold as usual.

"Well met," Flavia greeted them, clasping hands with Robin and Chrom, offering the rest a nod. "Given the current circumstances I wasn't expecting to see you here in person, Prince Chrom."

"What circumstances?" Chrom asked warily.

Robin's stomach sank as Flavia gave them a pitying look.

"Perhaps we might speak somewhere… quieter. Raimi, bring the Shepherds someplace warm. Prince Chrom, if you would follow me?"

Flavia led Chrom, Robin, Frederick and Cordelia, who slipped in on the end, obviously still taking her duty to Chrom a little too seriously, up to the great room they had drank and celebrated in last time they were in Regna Ferox.

"Prince Chrom, before we begin I want to assure you that you have my full and unwavering support, no matter what course of action you chose to follow," Flavia said quickly, leading them to a set of chairs.

"What has happened?" Chrom asked, hand tightening on Falchion's grip.

"We have received reports that Gangrel's forces have captured the Exalt," Flavia said with clenched fists, fire in her eyes. "And intends to execute her."

"No!" the four Shepherds shouted at once.

"They can't!" Cordelia gasped.

"Monsters!" Frederick thundered, his composure well and truly gone. "I will kill every Plegian that I see with my bare hands until Her Grace is returned to us unharmed!"

"Well, you've definitely got the right idea," Flavia said wryly to the enraged Knight.

"Chrom?" Robin asked, noticing the Prince had gone silent.

Chrom looked up, meeting Robin's eyes. The pain Robin saw in his friend's eyes cut him like a knife, but Chrom's next words were clear and unrushed, carefully thought out and considered.

"We march for Plegia immediately. This insult will not stand. We will rescue my sister and smash Gangrel's ambitions to dust."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**

**This may well be the last chapter that gets uploaded for a while; it's coming up to the end of my semester, and I have a little purple demon on my shoulder screaming "You are not prepared!" in my ear. Of course, this is much more fun than my assignments and study, so we'll see how long that lasts… Thanks for sticking with me, and keep reading, reviewing and enjoying!**

* * *

Robin could see, as he wiped the sweat from his brow on his coat's sleeve, just why the Plegians would be so eager to invade a country as rich in resources as Ylisse. Dry, cracked earth crunched under his feet as he walked along a long dry river-bed, dead water grasses and plants surrounding the banks, wind whistling through the dry stalks as the sun beat down on the small scouting party mercilessly.

Robin, Chrom, Lissa, Panne, Gaius, Vaike and Lon'qu moved silently through enemy-held territory, fortunately not having run afoul of any of the Plegian patrols that were constantly marching around. In an attempt to keep the sun out of his eyes and off his face Robin had drawn his hood up, cutting his field of vision; considering the much more experienced eyes around him, he had no doubt it wouldn't matter anyway.

Frederick had almost had an apoplectic fit when Chrom had ordered him to stay behind, but he and the other knights would just be a liability in the desert terrain on a scouting mission like the one they were on; Robin wasn't much happier about having the Prince and Princess accompany them, but had been much more graceful than Frederick in his acceptance. Chrom wanted to come, and that was that. Lissa had been much more argumentative about Robin trying to leave her behind, and he had eventually caved.

Mobility was the key for this mission, so Chrom had opted to forgo most of his armour, reverting again to the single shoulder guard and blue leathers he had been wearing when they had found Robin some time ago. Everyone else in their little group was accustomed to fighting without armour, and in Vaike's case most of his clothes; Robin had chosen speed over strength for their party. Discretion was, after all, the better part of valour.

Frederick, along with the rest of the Shepherds and the majority of Ylisse's standing army and Feroxi allies were camped in what was now the ruins of Themis, ready to move across the border on their signal.

Maribelle had wept silently while her father silently raged as they passed through the ruined streets; the Plegians had simply sacked the city and retreated across the border, not even leaving a holding force. They had accomplished their goals when they had captured Exalt Emmeryn and pulled back en mass; after all, Gangrel now had his bargaining chip for the Fire Emblem.

The small group's goal was simple; find where the enemy was, collect information so that the Ylissean-Feroxi army wouldn't be charging in blind, and send the much swifter Panne back to Themis to summon the army, which was waiting for the order to advance.

Kahn Flavia, Commander Phila, Dukes Themis and Aerir and Frederick were all at the head of the various divisions, waiting for Robin's orders, while Commander Cullen kept the final division of soldiers at Ylisstol in reserve. This was, honestly, what Robin had been hoping to avoid; having the entire armies of two combined nations under his control. But now that Chrom was in charge he had dragged the Tactician kicking and screaming up the ranks with him, for better or worse.

_So no pressure or anything,_ Robin thought somewhat bitterly.

Robin winced as he stepped on a crack that made a particularly loud crunch as it crumbled, earning dirty glares from the stealthier members of the group.

Robin sighed softly as the trudged down the river bed. Gaius was a thief; Panne and Lon'qu were expert trackers and hunters; Vaike was apparently exceedingly skilled at moving unseen, as Robin had found out a few nights previously; the only others moving with as much noise as he were Chrom and Lissa, and they were Ylissean royalty, so they got no glares.

Lon'qu called a halt with a raised fist as he slithered up the river bank on his stomach, checking the coast was clear.

"Clear," he said quietly.

"We need to move further south," Robin said, taking a peek himself.

"Too much open ground," the Feroxi replied with a shake of his head. "We may be able to use the sand dunes to some effect as cover, but we'd still be completely exposed."

"Well we can't keep sneaking forever," Chrom grunted, kneading Falchion's grip.

"I could," Gaius pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's in your job description," Vaike said, trying to create some shade for himself with his axe's blade, holding it above his head.

"Regardless," Robin said, trying to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand, "The Plegian army won't be camped near a dried out river; they'll be close to water."

"How do we find it, though?" Gaius asked drolly. "That's the real winning question, ain't it Bubbles?"

Before Robin could reprimand the thief for his irritating nickname, Panne bounded up the dry bank and stood with her nose in the air, taking deep breaths.

"Panne?" Lissa asked, an edge of concern in her voice.

"I smell water," she said after a few more seconds. "I only caught it briefly as the wind shifted, but there is definitely standing water in that direction."

"Problem solved," Chrom said, climbing the bank and beginning to move in the direction Panne had indicated.

"Dammit, Chrom," Robin muttered as the others began to follow the Prince. "What part of 'stealth op' didn't you get?"

* * *

"Well, your nose was right on the money," Gaius muttered to Panne. "Now what do we do?"

Spread out beneath their position on a high sand dune was a small village next to an oasis, palm trees and tall grasses swaying in the wind next to the large pond.

Camped near the village, though, were at least two hundred Plegian troops; in the distance Robin could just make out more camps around other oasis', each with no doubt similar numbers.

"There's no way this is all of them," Chrom muttered, looking through a long thin tube with a lens of glass at either end that Miriel had invented called a 'magnifying lens', which made objects far distances away seem closer.

Robin took the lens, looking further off in the distance.

"I think I can see more camps at other oasis', but I can't be sure."

"I'll go find out then, shall I?" Gaius asked with a sigh.

"We'll wait here," the Tactician said, handing the Thief a piece of paper and another small tube of Miriel's invention. "If you get caught, point this at the sky away from your face and twist the top; it's supposed to send a jet of green sparks into the air. We'll come running while Panne gets the rest of the army, and we'll just have to take our chances. On the paper is a map; mark the troop dispositions you find and their rough numbers on it."

Chrom nodded in agreement, and in a small cloud of sand Gaius was off.

Chrom and Robin continued to watch the small village in the late morning sun while the others rested in the shade of the dune. After about a half an hour Chrom broke the silence.

"It might make Gaius' job easier if we made a distraction for him."

"Don't even think about it," Robin muttered back. "This. Is. A. Stealth. Op. So no one's supposed to know we were here."

"I just hate this waiting," Chrom growled, taking the lens back from Robin.

"Gods, you're worse than Panne," Robin muttered with a grin. "Don't worry; we'll get Emm back."

"I know," Chrom said, his voice softening somewhat. "How can we not with such a brilliant tactician leading us?"

"Ugh, don't start," Robin groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Wait," Chrom said.

"No, I'm serious; you've already roped me in to leading your entire army, so let up on the-"

"No, I mean 'wait, something's happening in the camp' wait," Chrom said, his voice going hard again as he passed the lens back to Robin. "Look. What do you make of it?"

Robin watched as the Plegian soldiers began to move about more frantically, obviously searching for something.

"Crap. Do you think they've found Gaius?"

Chrom shook his head. "We would've seen Miriel's toy go off."

"Well what…"

Robin didn't finish; as he watched a man not wearing the Plegian uniform cut through the back of a tent and climbed through, dragging a young girl by the wrist with him while he carried his sword in his other hand. She was resisting, obviously not wanting to go with him as he ducked behind the tents, obviously trying to not be seen. The man had dragged her to the edge of the oasis before two of the Plegians caught sight of him and began attacking, forcing him to release the girl so he could fend them off.

"I vote we save the girl," Robin said, handing the lens back to Chrom. "By the oasis."

"I see her…" Chrom muttered, before standing and sliding down the back of the dune to where the others were waiting, Robin right behind him.

"Shepherds-" Chrom began before Lissa cut him off.

"We already know, and we're ready to move," Lissa cut him off, a determined set to her usually soft features.

"How…" Robin began, but spied the look Panne was giving him, remembering her superior senses. "Never mind… Let's move."

"No strategy?" Vaike asked as they jogged around the dune in the direction of the Plegian camp.

"Sure," Robin said with a shrug as he drew his rapier. "Find the girl, save the girl, kill the Plegians."

"Simple," Lon'qu said with a dark smirk. "I like it."

As they rounded the dune they began to hear shouting.

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Shepherds!" Chrom shouted, all pretence of stealth gone, "Attack!"

The girl, a small thing in fairly revealing, strappy clothes with long, pale green hair looked up as the Shepherds streamed around her, Lissa stopping to shield her and check for wounds. More Plegian soldiers had shown up, and now the mysterious man was backpedalling as he blocked and parried strikes from seven opponents. As Robin watched the man saw an opening and struck down three of the seven in quick, precise strokes that spoke of a lifetime of practice. Shouts were coming from the Plegian camp, though, so Robin wanted to wrap things up quickly.

"Into them!" Robin snarled as they smashed into the surprised Plegians with the force of a cavalry charge.

Panne had changed shape at some point during the run, and bit and kicked indiscriminately among the Plegians as Vaike and Lon'qu danced through them.

Robin and Chrom skidded to a halt in front of the mystery man, swords up.

"Keep that creep away from me!" the girl shouted, hiding behind Lissa.

"Wait, I say!" the man shouted back in a strange, thick accent, ignoring the two swords pointed in his direction. "Why you no comprehending, wee one!?"

"Just get away!" the girl shrieked. "Everyone just leave me alone!"

The man cringed and looked over his shoulder back at the Plegian camp.

"Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!"

"Um, excuse us…" Robin tried.

"My throat is dry, my shoes are filled with sand, and some big weirdo is trying to kill me!" the girl cried plaintively.

"Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?" the older man, apparently named Gregor, groaned.

"Enough, fiend!" Chrom growled, evidently losing his patience. "You will not harm this maiden!"

The other Shepherds were done with the Plegian soldiers now, and created a rough circle behind Gregor, weapons up. For his part, Gregor only seemed to notice Chrom and Robin were in front of him as Chrom spoke.

"Who is fiend?" he asked confusedly. "You mean Gregor!? No no no, friend, you having wrong idea!"

"Yeah right, creep!" Lissa called, brandishing her staff like a sword before her.

Gregor cast another glance at the camp, his face falling, muttering. "This day being nothing but insults and blows to groin… Gregor is never doing good deed for free again."

"Listen, friends," Gregor tried again, "Gregor is only trying to-"

Before the older man could finish he was cut off by a blast of dark purple energy flying by his head.

"Oy!" he cried, ducking and covering his head with his arms. "Watch Gregor's face!"

"They're on to us," Robin warned, stepping sideways around Gregor and the other Shepherds.

"You stupid mercenary!" an old, malnourished looking robed man was shouting as he strode towards them, a squad of heavily armed Plegian soldiers and mages at his back, his wrinkled hands flaring with dark energy. "Did you honestly think we wouldn't notice the girl missing!? You will face Grima's wrath, interloper!"

"Oh crap," Gregor groaned, reaching into his pocket. "Is not good. Now they make with the catching of us!"

"Why are you all after this girl?" Chrom asked, sidestepping to the opposite edge Robin had as the other three Shepherds backpedalled to make a rough line.

"All?" Gregor asked, slipping into the line between Lon'qu and Panne. "Who is all? Gregor is not one of all! Look close; maybe you not see through heat haze, but Gregor is having innocent baby face!"

"Not how I'd describe it," Robin muttered, flipping through his spellbook one handed as he drew his hood back with the other.

"Gah! Never be minding! Gregor will prove he is not enemy by slaying many Plegians! Will prove his innocence!"

"This is making my head hurt," Chrom groaned as the Plegians advanced slowly through the loose sand. "We'll sort him out later! For now, protect the girl!"

"You… you're going to help me?" the girl asked quietly.

"Yeah, just stay behind me," Lissa told her, smiling reassuringly over her shoulder. "No one can beat Robin and my big brother!"

"Oy wee one! Catch!" Gregor shouted, turning slightly and throwing a red gem the size of an eyeball attached to a golden chain towards the girl.

The girl's eyes widened as she darted out from behind Lissa, catching the gem close to her chest.

Before Robin could question what had happened another blast of dark energy threw sand up into the faces of the Shepherds, the Plegians being much closer now and closing to attack.

"Shepherds, fighting retreat!" Robin called.

"This guy has terrible aim," Robin muttered to himself, throwing several fireballs into the charging Plegians with one flick of his wrist.

The Plegians reeled, but pressed on, at least twenty moving up at once. Chrom and the others braced themselves and pushed back as the Plegians hit their line, not giving an inch of ground. Vaike howled as a spear bit deeply into his shoulder, but he rallied and cut the haft with his axe before spinning and delivering a death blow tho the soldier that had been wielding the offending weapon, Lissa moving closer instantly to administer healing magic. Lon'qu ducked and weaved, his graceful style of swordsmanship never ceasing to impress Robin; the man was there one second, someplace else entirely the next, his sword a red blur in his hands. Panne was doing her best to compensate for the reach of the Plegian spears, but was having little luck and had been struck numerous times, Chrom coming to her aid and parrying, buying her time to move back. To Robin's surprise, Gregor was a whirlwind of destruction; his fighting style was similar to Lon'qu's, but heavier and blunt, relying on strength more than speed as he smashed Plegians aside with his sword in one hand, punching and striking necks and weak points with his free hand. An arrow shot out of the fray, nicking Robin's leg and ruining his pants, leaving a gaping hole in its wake.

It wasn't looking good for the Shepherds as another wave poured into them, forcing them all back a few meters.

"GO AWAY!" the girl screeched from behind them, before a sheet of flame enveloped the foremost Plegians.

Shock evident on their faces, the other Plegians began to retreat, falling over each other to get away.

Robin spun, expecting to see that Miriel or Ricken had followed them against orders and were engaging, buying them time to escape.

He was not, however, expecting to see a rather large green dragon preparing to breathe another blast of flame. This one, too, flew over the Shepherds, wreaking more havoc amongst the Plegians, even going so far as to light some of the tents between the village huts on fire. Its wrath vented, the dragon lowered itself to the ground and began shrinking, turning back into the girl who was now kneeling on the ground, gasping and out of breath.

"Chrom, the little girl just turned into a dragon," Robin called, voice quaking.

"What?" Chrom asked, spinning. "What's happening? Did you make that fire?"

Robin shook his head, pointing to the girl.

"Fools!" the old Plegian mage shouted, readying another spell as his soldiers panicked, trying to put out the fires in the camp. "I'll kill you all myself! For the glory of Grima!"

The mage lifted his hands, another spell primed and ready to fly, before jumping a little and falling forward, a man in black Plegian armour standing over him, a dagger in each hand.

"Can we leave now? This armour is really hot." Gaius asked, pulling off the helmet of the suit of armour he was wearing.

"Nice disguise," Robin said as he lifted the girl into his arms, retreating with the rest of the Shepherds. "Your sense of timing is also impeccable. Have you got the report?"

"He is really good at that," Robin heard Vaike mutter as he held a hand to the wound on his shoulder.

"I aim to please," Gaius said with a shrug, pulling a strap on the side of the armour and letting the breastplate fall to the sand before handing Robin a crumpled piece of parchment that might once have been rolled.

"Still up for that run, Panne?" Robin asked over the top of the gasping girl-dragon in his arms.

Wordlessly the Taguel took the report in one claw before bounding off, easily outpacing the Shepherds and disappearing into the distance.

"We go to safe place now, yes?" Gregor asked, slightly out of breath. "Gregor is being too old for the running and fighting like this."

"You still here?" Robin asked, looking over his shoulder to check for signs of pursuit; thankfully it looked like the fire was proving to be an efficient distraction.

"Yes!" Gregor said with a big, happy smile. "Is good you came! Gregor just added new name to list of angry former employers!"

"Well, you take care of her then," Robin said, dropping the dragon-girl into Gregor's arms and stifling a laugh from the look of surprise on his face.

"This is just the worst. Day. Ever," the girl in Gregor's arms sobbed.

"Ho now, wee one!" Gregor said cheerfully. "Do not make with the crying of tears! The evil people are now dead people! This is good, no?"

The girl quieted, before smiling a little as well.

"You're right! And I'm sorry I was so mean to you before; I get nervous when I'm around people out of my age group. I'm Nowi," she said, smiling over at Robin before looking back up at Gregor. "You can put me down, now."

Gregor acquiesced, lowering the girl to the ground with a hearty laugh. "Is no worry! Besides, Gregor is being much closer to age group than others!"

"Less talking, more running!" Chrom called from the top of the dune they were at the base of.

When Robin, Nowi and Gregor made it to the top Chrom stopped Gregor, pointing to the girl.

"Gregor, was it? Can you watch her? We can't linger here."

Gregor seemed to consider this for a moment. "Gregor is mercenary, yes? You hire Gregor to watch wee one. True, Gregor just finish killing former employer, but if you no harm wee one, Gregor have no problem with working for you."

"Yes, fine, whatever," Chrom said distractedly, looking back at the camp with the magnifying lens. "Just move and keep the girl moving."

"The 'girl' has a name!" Nowi huffed angrily. "It's Nowi!"

"Sorry, Nowi, but he gets distracted easily," Robin said with a shrug, doing his best to forget the girl was really a dragon. "Why don't you follow us to safety?"

* * *

Panne was waiting for them at the rendezvous point just inside the Ylissean-Plegian border, where the land was still flat, rather than sand.

Maribelle, Cordelia and Sumia were waiting with Panne, standing idly by their pegasi and horse as the Shepherds climbed out of the dry riverbed they had used to infiltrate Plegia.

"Oy, a welcoming party of beautiful women just for Gregor!" the old mercenary said, happily spreading his arms when he saw the three women. "Must be Gregor's lucky day, yes?"

"Captain!" Sumia said, instantly by Chrom's side. "Are you wounded? Let me help you!"

"Lissa, darling," Maribelle greeted her friend, shading her with her ever-present parasol.

"Can you help me with Vaike's wound? I'm a little out of breath," Lissa asked tiredly, before the two of them set to work on Vaike's wounded shoulder.

Lon'qu and Gaius wordlessly beelined right for the waterskins hanging off of Sumia's pegasus' saddle, Gregor and Nowi following them.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief, finally relaxing now that they were out of danger.

"It looks like first blood of the campaign goes to you," Cordelia said with a light smile, holding out a waterskin for Robin, who gratefully accepted it and drank deep.

"That's one way of putting things," Robin muttered, wiping his mouth with the cuff of his coat.

"What's the other?" Cordelia asked curiously.

Robin cast a glance over at Nowi and Gregor, currently arguing animatedly with each other over the largest waterskin.

"Getting my arse saved by a little-girl-who-just-so-happens-to-be-a-dragon?" Robin said with a shrug.

Cordelia quizzically raised an eyebrow, but before she could speak a signal horn sounded in the distance, blaring out three clear, precise notes, followed by several more horns signalling in the same fashion.

Robin watched, conflicting emotions playing out in his head, as one thousand Ylissean cavalrymen and Knights began to charge down the road, led by Duke Themis at the fore, his banner snapping proudly in the arid desert wind, from the mountain pass where they had confronted Gangrel not so long ago. Wings of Pegasi flew overhead, their bodies all but blocking out the sun as Phila flew cover for Duke Themis' charge. As the mounted soldiers raced past, Robin's eyes were drawn again to the ranks of Feroxi foot soldiers, outnumbering the knights and pegasi five to one, led by Flavia who was easily distinguishable in her ornate red plate at the front of the force, as they charged after the knights, heading straight for the camps that the Shepherds had marked out during their scouting mission.

"I feel like I should say something," Chrom said sadly as he and the others gathered to watch the procession.

"Wow," Nowi gasped. "That's a lot of soldiers!"

"Is good thing they rescue us when they did, yes?" Gregor said to Nowi sombrely. "Otherwise we be caught right in middle of what is to come."

"Will it be enough?" Sumia asked tentatively.

"It had better be," Robin said, crossing his arms and watching as a smaller group peeled off from the Feroxi and began to head their direction; evidentially the other Shepherds were now coming to meet them, too. "We didn't really keep many of our forces in reserve."

"It will be enough," Chrom said with much more conviction than Robin felt.

* * *

Night was falling as Robin strode through the camp, barking orders and pointing between scribbling notes on a parchment.

"We need to dig in here!" he shouted to the adjutants following him. "Secure the oasis' and set up a more permanent foothold on this side of the border! Organize a rotation of new recruits building defences on the stable land; organize pegasi flights over the sand approaches!"

"Sir!" one of the men said, saluting and running off.

"You, you, and you!" Robin said, pointing at three men. "Check all the divisions and make sure they have adequate supplies; weapons, food, water, temporary lodgings; I won't have even one man in this army sleep without a tent! I want full reports within the hour!"

"Sir!" the three of them saluted, running off in different directions.

Two men remained, and Robin turned on them next.

"You and you; I want reports on scouting rosters on my desk before lights out! Focus mainly on the fliers and specialist units like thieves and assassins! Don't forget the mages; they'll move easier through the sands! Go!"

Saluting, the last two men headed off, leaving Robin standing alone just outside of the circle of tents that the Shepherds had set up in the heart of the camp, next to one of the oasis' that had been liberated by the afternoon's fighting.

Robin tiredly shuffled into the circle, where a merry bonfire was burning directly in the centre, tended to by an ever-attentive Frederick. To one side Robin could see Lissa, Maribelle, Sumia and Stahl all busy at work preparing dinner while Nowi hovered around them like a fly; Robin decided to steer clear of that whole mess and opted instead to continue moving around them. Lon'qu and Vaike (mostly Vaike) were busy explaining to the rest of the Shepherds just what had happened on their stealth mission, and it looked like Sully was busily cleaning the sand and grit out of her armour.

"Is good group, yes?" Gregor asked, coming up beside Robin, a chunk of jerky in his hand.

"Gregor," Robin greeted the older man. "Glad to see you approve of our little band of misfits."

"Yes!" Gregor laughed, popping the last of the jerky into his mouth. "Is very misfit! Makes Gregor feel like young man again! And so many beautiful women, too! Gregor thinks he is dying and gone to heaven."

"Oh gods, not you too," Robin groaned, rolling his eyes. "I get enough of this from Vaike."

"Spiky haired man have appreciation for fine women, too?" Gregor asked curiously, pulling a vial out of his pocket and knocking it back in one gulp. "Blech. Never get used to such taste."

"What was that?" Robin asked, eager to change the subject.

"Is special medicine," Gregor explained, still making faces like something had died under his tongue. "Tastes like bottom of old well, but is very good for you."

Gregor held out another vial of the brackish liquid to Robin. "Here; you drink, yes?"

"Uh… I don't know if…"

"Pah! Gregor not being so hasty to poison new employers," Gregor said with a hearty laugh and a huge grin. "Is good for you! Makes Gregor fight like younger man; can only imagine what effect it has on actual young man!"

"Alright," Robin said reluctantly, taking the vial and drinking it much the same way Gregor had.

And instantly regretting it.

"What in all of the hells did you just give me!?" Robin coughed, the harsh liquid burning its way to Robin's stomach.

"Give potion time," Gregor laughed. "Will start to work soon. Tactician Robin fight like lion tomorrow!"

"Was there… Was there Feroxi firewine in this?" Robin wheezed, passing the empty vial back to Gregor.

"Yes! Am glad you recognized it!" Gregor said. "Is integral part of potion; alcohol is killing all bad things in stomach, making Robin feel much better. Potion also have roots and fruit juices, all kinds of fancy thingies! Does not come cheap."

"Wait," Robin said, stopping and looking wide-eyed at the big mercenary. "You're charging me for it?"

"Hmmm… Consider first one gift from Gregor; free sample," Gregor said, wrapping an arm around Robin's shoulders. "Next ones will cost, though! Gregor even give Robin special employer discount."

"What makes you think I'll want more?" Robin asked, sagging under Gregor's admittedly massive arm.

"Is addictive," Gregor smiled. "Special kind of little brown bean is roasted, crushed and put into potion! Makes you feel like thousand suns burning inside, but also makes you want more."

"Did you just drug me!?" Robin asked as he slipped out of Gregor's embrace, terrified.

"No! No no no no no!" Gregor said, shaking his head empathetically. "Is all natural! Gregor is going to eat foods now. Was good talking to young Robin!"

As Gregor walked away Robin felt his awareness begin to expand as his tired limbs felt renewed. Looking around he could even see better in the dark, and easily spotted the adjutants racing up to deliver their reports.

_Maybe this stuff isn't so bad after all?_ Robin thought tentatively, practically bouncing over to meet the men.

* * *

After three more hours of planning with exceedingly well-prepared soldiers and leaders Robin was exhausted, despite Gregor's mystery potion. He slumped into the small Shepherd compound, dragging his feet. The bonfire had already burned low, and many of the Shepherds were preparing to rest for the evening.

Robin had been buoyed enough to deal with the final preparations from the army officials, talk strategy with Chrom and the other leaders in a last minute meeting, and even tour the lines where the defences were being erected; spiked logs being buried in the earth facing outwards to stop cavalry charges was really the only thing they could do on short notice, but it would suit their needs just fine.

Robin shuffled over to the table that had been used for the food-preparation, realising how late it was and hoping against hope that someone had had the foresight to save him some.

Finding only a stack of freshly washed pots and bowls, Robin's hopes were dashed.

He opted to go and find the provisions they kept in the Shepherds' private caravan, grabbing handfuls of jerky, dried fruits and a small wineskin from the crates piled up the front of the wagon. Safely cradling his spoils, Robin headed back for the fire. As Robin sat he hissed in pain, remembering the arrow from earlier in the day.

Setting down his burden carefully at his feet, Robin began rummaging through his pouch, looking in vain hope for a salve he knew he had used the day before.

"Dammit, I knew I shoulda restocked on that stupid thing…"

Robin perked up as his hands closed on a small metal container nestled between some light bandages at the bottom of the pouch.

"What in the hell…?"

"I noticed you were out, so I restocked your medical supplies this morning before you left," Cordelia said happily, coming up behind him and leaning on a javelin. "It probably would have been a better idea to tell you first, though."

"Cordelia?" Robin asked, beginning to apply the salve to his injury. "You don't miss a single detail, do you?"

"I just like to stay on top of things," she replied with a slight shrug. "By taking stock of everyone's equipment, I know when anything needs replacing."

"That's commitment, right there," Robin said distractedly. "Wait, you mean _everybody's_ equipment? As in all of us? In your head? Yeesh, Cordelia, even I need to keep notes for that kind of thing."

"Of course," Cordelia laughed lightly, her whole face lighting up. "Imagine the chaos that would ensue if our equipment ran out? Or, heaven forbid, that lummox Vaike didn't get thirds of a meal?"

Robin tried moving his injured leg a little before putting the salve away, satisfied the wound was treated.

"Gods, I can certainly see why everyone calls you a genius. You'll put me out of a job at this rate!"

"Do not call me that!"

Robin turned at Cordelia's outburst. Her good cheer had vanished, instead leaving a pained grimace on her face as she clutched tightly to her javelin.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" Robin said softly, trying to smooth things over. "I didn't mean any offense by that; it was meant to be a compliment."

"No, of course you didn't. Please forgive me. It's just that...my superiors called me that from the moment I joined the knights. It was so very hard sometimes... Little Lady genius, they called me. They teased and taunted me... They mocked me, too... My appearance, and my javelin technique..."

"Wow, I'm really, really sorry," Robin said, shifting on his seat to face her. "I had no idea. I mean, I guessed being a knight would be difficult, but that's kinda harsh. You know I didn't mean anything by it…"

"I know, I know," Cordelia sighed, her mask sliding back into place. "I'm just overly sensitive about it is all; pay me no mind."

"Well, if you ever need to talk…"

"I know, 'your tent-flap is always open'," Cordelia said with a tired smile. "Since you offered, though, I'd like to know what you think of this javelin. I'm not quite sure about the balance, myself."

"Uh… that's not what I… I mean… uh…" Robin stammered, confused by the abrupt change of topic before shrugging and stuffing a particularly large piece of a dried apple into his mouth. "Sure. I'm no weapon-smith, but why not, hand it here."

* * *

Robin groaned, stretching out his neck and rubbing his eyes. He'd been pouring over the strategy books Chrom had ordered brought from his quartes in Ylisstol, and the flickering candlelight he was forced to read by was giving him a headache.

It was late now, and Robin knew they had to march early, but still he couldn't sleep. Performance anxiety or something similar; Robin couldn't help it, if he screwed up people would die, and he was starting to panic.

"Where did I put that stupid _Treatise on Tactics_…" he groaned, looking through the pile of books for the tome in question.

Advanced tactics were adding to his headache. He would simply look up a few basic principles and retire for the evening. Much to his disappointment he hadn't even gotten started on the books Sumia had given him…

Just as he found the offending tome, he was startled to hear a slight gasp from the direction of Chrom's tent, which was the next one over.

Robin instantly went for his sword, fearing the worst, before he heard a light giggle. Apparently Chrom and Sumia were still up, too.

"Oh for the love of…" Robin muttered darkly, putting his sword down and snatching up his coat as another giggle floated over, followed by a hurried shush.

_There is no way in hell I am sitting here and listening to that all night_ Robin thought irritably, planning to put his tent much further away from the Prince's next time.

Robin stomped away as loudly as he could on the dry and soft earth, hoping Chrom would get the message. Stopping some distance away he pulled on his coat; he found that the desert night air was particularly chilly, but it didn't feel like a new revelation to him. Shaking such thoughts from his head, trying to replace them with '_I'm sure there are plenty of other deserts in the world_' Robin made his way to where the fire was fitfully burning, running low on fuel. Robin tossed a few more logs onto it, warming his hands on the renewed flames.

"I thought you would be asleep by now," Panne said, sitting up from across the fire and making Robin jump a little at her sudden appearance.

"Not with Chrom and…" Robin started, before stopping himself. "I mean, uh… nerves. I've got pre-battle nerves."

Panne nodded, moving to sit with Robin.

"I, uh, didn't wake you, did I? Why are you sleeping out here, anyway?" Robin asked before he could stop his tired mind.

Panne shrugged. "It is warmer than a tent next to the fire, and I find the horses do not lie down to sleep during marches. They tell me that they get nervous."

"You can talk to animals?" Robin asked incredulously.

Panne nodded. "Not in the way I speak to you or the other man-spawn. We… understand each other, though."

"Wow," Robin breathed. "That's impressive."

"There is much I find strange about humans, too," Panne said dryly.

"I'll bet," Robin chuckled. "We're a pretty funny bunch."

"Such as why the Prince and the clumsy one feel the need to hide their affections," Panne continued.

Robin shrugged, surprisingly not as embarrassed as he thought he would have been about the topic. Maybe Vaike's vulgarity was starting to rub off on him.

"It's wartime, and Chrom's the leader," Robin explained. "People need to see him as level-headed, unbiased to the troops, undistracted. She was probably only in there to offer him comfort, anyway, considering the way things have gone for him and Lissa lately."

"You speak of the Exalt's sacrifice?"

"No," Robin corrected quickly. "Not a sacrifice. Not yet. Not before we save her first."

Panne chuckled a little.

"Your confidence is inspiring. Are you so certain it is not already too late?"

Robin nodded. "It would be a huge demoralization to all of the troops; Gangrel wouldn't be able to stop himself from rubbing our noses in it."

"I spoke with her before we separated," Panne said after a moment of thought. "She seemed truly apologetic for what happened to my people. I came to the capital full of hate for all man-spawn; I still am full of hate, but…"

"Not for all of us?" Robin ventured as Panne trailed off.

"No," Panne agreed. "Not all of you. She… opened my eyes."

The two were silent for a moment before a thought struck Robin.

"Is there a reason you're not bothering me to be your human-heater tonight?"

Panne looked away slightly. "I was under the impression it bothered you."

"Urgh. Not as much as what's going on in the tent next to mine…" Robin muttered, sure that Panne would hear him.

Robin stood, stretching his tired limbs a little as Panne laughed quietly at his bleak joke.

"Well, this man-spawn is tired. And particularly cold tonight," he added, shooting a glance at Panne. "I could use a fluffy Taguel heater…?"

Panne shook her head as she stood, moving to her previous position by the fire.

"Clear heads, no distractions and all that, huh?" Robin asked a little sadly.

"I am trying to sleep, man-spawn," the Taguel answered him, a cross between amusment and sadness in her voice.

Robin sighed and shrugged as he walked away.

"Just make sure you don't roll into the fire; I'm not overly fond of roast rabbit."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

**Just a heads up: big chapter this time. Biggest one I've done yet. But I'm going to leave it as is, because I can't find the right place to split it. It amuses me just how many syntax error messages Word is giving me over Gregor's speech patterns, too. I also found this chapter… strangely difficult to write for some weird reason. I have no idea why; I powered through the last two and **_**Time Child **_**like it was no-one's business. God I hope I'm not burned out already. On a more story related note, I thought I'd clarify something: Duke Themis = Paladin. Duke Aerir = General. Just in case anyone was curious. In other unrelated news; is anyone else as excited for the 10th Anniversary reissue of Lamb of God's **_**As the Palaces Burn**_** as I am!? You all should be, because it was an awesome album. That's it from me! Rock on and keep reading!**

* * *

Thoughts swum around in Chrom's groggy mind as he tried to pull himself from his slumber. Mostly he was replaying the events from the previous night, when he had been speaking to Sumia for what seemed like the entire evening.

If her were to be completely honest, he was beginning to think he had fallen madly in love with his childhood friend.

Even through all of the trials that the war had thrown at them so far, she had stood firmly by his side; the only person outside his family that he valued as much as her was Robin, for some strange reason; the tactician had been a good friend, listening to him complain and treating him like Chrom the man, not Chrom the prince, like so many of the others did.

A soft moan from his chest brought his thoughts back to his current situation. He and Sumia had talked late into the night as he shared all of his fears and hopes for the campaign and the future of Ylisse itself; he had revealed to her that the greatest reason he wanted to rescue Emm was because he didn't feel up to becoming the Exalt. He was no ruler; he may be a military leader, but there was no way he could captivate the hearts and minds of the people of Ylisse like Emmeryn could.

Sumia had sat, listening silently until he was finished, before taking his hands in hers, and telling him quite frankly that he was wrong. That he was a wonderful leader, and would make a fine Exalt. He had sworn to her then that if they didn't rescue his sister, that if the worst were to come to pass, that he would spend the rest of his life living up to her ideals. He had sealed the promise with a kiss.

Then they had given in to each other and… Well, Chrom didn't want to dwell on it while the woman was still in his arms, as naked as he was least he lose himself to his baser urges again. He was sure, too, that they had woken Robin the previous night. He would have to apologize for that.

As the haze of comfortable sleep lifted Chrom began to realize something was wrong.

He became instantly aware of a number of things as he jolted back to awareness, sleep receding instantly like a curtain being yanked off of his mind.

Firstly, there was a lot more noise outside his tent than there should have been, given the time of morning it was; they weren't supposed to march until an hour after sunrise, and through the crack in the tent flaps Chrom could tell that the sun was just now beginning to rise.

Second, Chrom could smell smoke; not cooking fire or torch smoke, but burning tent and flesh smoke.

Third, as he tried to rise, there was still a fitfully dozing Pegasus Knight using his chest as a pillow.

"Sumia, wake up!" he said, shaking her awake. "We're under attack!"

* * *

Robin was everywhere at once.

He was directing the mages from both the Shepherds and the Royal Mage Academy that had accompanied the army in using wind spells to suck oxygen from the flames while others used fire spells to try and keep the blaze localized to the few tents that were burning.

He was shouting orders to ready defences, making damn sure that the men in question would be rousing Themis, Phila and Flavia as their first ports of call; those three could handle the bulk of the troop deployment and free up Robin to take a more overall look at the situation.

Most importantly, though, he was slashing and felling every man in a Plegian Assassin's outfit that threw himself at the Shepherds' little compound while the Shepherds hastily donned their armour and prepared for battle.

And he hadn't even had time to throw on his coat.

Lon'qu, Panne, Vaike and Ricken were with him, holding back anything that got too close and was wearing black. It was pretty obvious who the Plegians targets were.

"How did so many get past the sentries!?" Ricken shouted over the din.

"Don't matter!" Vaike answered as Robin retreated to shout more orders to the Ylissean and Feroxi soldiers. "Kill first, ask questions later, kid!"

"Ricken, I need you on those fires!" Robin shouted, grabbing the boy by the shoulder to get his attention. "Find Miriel and do exactly what she says!"

"Right!" Ricken nodded, his voice breaking before running off in the direction of the burning supply tents.

The poor kid was terrified; and he should have been. The Plegian surprise attack had come out of nowhere. It shouldn't have been possible.

Another assassin leapt at Robin and he realized that they weren't fighting Plegians as he stabbed the man in the chest and he burst into purple-black smoke and ash.

"Risen!" Robin shouted as loud as he could.

This shout made the Shepherds come running, Gregor at their head, sword swinging. The Risen had been all but silent for weeks, becoming little more than a nagging thought in the back of his mind that would need dealing with once the war with Plegia was over.

Robin took a few steps back as the majority of the Shepherds slammed into the Risen, beginning to rout the enemy easily.

Robin grabbed the first Ylissean soldier he could find.

"Are the perimeter sentries still in place?"

"Uh… yes milord, they should be!" the man stammered.

"Go double check!" Robin ordered, giving the man a light shove in the direction of the perimeter.

At least by Chrom giving him almost total authority in the army Robin could get things done.

A bucket line was formed from the closest oasis, and Robin joined in, sure that now the Shepherds were roused they could handle the Risen, Nowi following him, looking lost. Eventually they managed to put out the fires, and after the soldier Robin sent off returned with his report he began to breathe easy again.

There was a flash of blue hair in the corner of Robin's eye, and he turned expecting to see Chrom approaching, only to see someone disappearing around the corner of one of the tents.

Before he could investigate another soldier was demanding his attention, asking him how they were to redistribute the supplies, and Robin forgot all about the blue-haired shade.

Chrom found him well after the sun had risen, covered in soot and dirt, digging through the remains of one of the supply tents. The Prince was still wearing the lighter gear from the previous day, Robin noticed.

"What happened?" Chrom asked without preamble.

"Well good morning to you, too," Robin grumbled, sitting on one of the undamaged crates before launching into his explanation. "We were ambushed; the Risen simply appeared in the middle of the camp. All of the perimeter defences are intact, all of the guards reported in, and no tracks lead in from the desert."

"So… what? The Risen can suddenly teleport behind our lines?" Chrom asked, kicking at the ash on the ground.

"I'm saying that's what it looks like, but I don't know," Robin conceded. "That, or Plegian spies have figured out a way to summon them. Reports came in while you and the others were dealing with the Risen; most all of the soldiers were unharmed, a few minor burns and injuries, no fatalities."

"A group of Risen appears in the middle of camp and there are no fatalities?" Chrom asked incredulously.

"It appears they wanted us," Robin said.

"The Shepherds?"

"No; you and me," Robin said, deadly serious. "They were growling our names. It's scary enough to think that the monsters can talk, but that they were specifically after us…?"

"That is… disquieting," Chrom admitted. "But it doesn't change anything. We march South for Plegia's capital as soon as we break camp."

"Well," Robin said, getting up and brushing his pants off, "On the bright side, at least there's a little less camp to break now, eh?"

"I think it's your sense of humour that's broken," Chrom said, rolling his eyes.

"I need my coat," Robin admitted with a self-depreciating smile. "I'm off my game without it."

* * *

"It is confirmed; the Exalt is to be executed at the castle today."

Robin nodded grimly.

He, the two Feroxi Khans, Phila and the two Ylissean Dukes were meeting with Chrom, when Basilio's chief spy had barged in, warning of dire news.

Chrom, to his credit, didn't flinch or falter.

"We were expecting this," he said. "Despite the attack this morning we must continue with the plan."

"Your prediction was right, Robin," Basilio rumbled quietly, obviously thinking, before dismissing the spy, who slunk out silently as if he had never been there.

"Why am I not reassured by that thought?" Robin muttered darkly.

"Chin up, lad!" Flavia said boisterously. "It's your predictions and thinking that's gotten us this far; show some confidence! You'll need it soon when you're knee deep in Plegian blood!"

"This plan is risky, but only if we fail," Aerir said with a nod to the tactician.

"We can make it work," Phila said confidently.

"This time tomorrow we'll all be swapping stories with the Lady Emmeryn on the road back to Ylisstol," Duke Themis said, reassuringly clapping a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"You're right," Robin said, faking a smile to cover the uneasiness he felt.

"For what it's worth," Chrom said with a smile. "We all believe in your plan. You don't even have to any of the heavy lifting, either, so what are you worried about?"

Robin nodded as the assembled leaders chuckled.

When they had all filed out of Chrom's tent, Robin lingered.

"Chrom," he said, standing before his friend. "When the fighting starts I want you to know that no matter what, I'll be right there by your side."

"With little more than a coat and a spellbook for protection?" Chrom asked playfully, pulling his own breastplate on over his head.

"Uh…" Robin stammered as Chrom started to laugh.

"Look in the bag in the corner of the room," he said, pointing.

Robin did as he was told, eyes widening as he saw what was inside.

"You know," Robin said with a big grin breaking out on his face. "I think if we did this to Vaike, he still wouldn't take the hint."

* * *

Despite the arid, oppressive heat, Robin freely admitted he would rather dry up and float away than not wear his coat. It was dirty, it was tattered, it was in dire need of a good mending, and it was far, far too hot to be wearing such a heavy garment, but the thought of even carrying it under his arm made Robin shiver. The only other thing he really owned was his spellbook, and if he were to be entirely honest he was just as overprotective of it as well.

His spellbook, in his own mind, was just as unique. Albeit in much better shape than the coat was, living safely in his pouch most of the time. Robin had noticed during his interactions with the other mages that it was indeed unique, though; their spellbooks were much smaller, usually only containing one or two spells and eventually losing their focusing power after a period of time or prolonged use. Robin surmised his was special, and focused power from within his body, rather than the book itself, explaining why he ran out of mana so much faster than the others, but also why his spells were usually so much more devastatingly powerful. Unfortunately, if he wasn't careful it also meant that he may start to shorten his lifespan if he kept abusing his mana and working himself until he dropped. It also explained the messy, handwritten quality to his spells, and why they were all subtly different to the others' versions. His 'thunder' spell, in particular, was at least three degrees removed from the average thunder spell.

So as they trudged along with the rest of the army, behind the mounted divisions but ahead of the foot-soldiers, Robin had his hood up and his shirt unbuttoned, fanning himself with some of the blank loose leafs from the tactical manual he was busily compiling in his spare time for fun, thinking fondly of his spellbook; he was really quite proud of the grimoire, to be honest.

But not as proud as he was of his coat.

"I know we have to march in armour," Stahl panted eventually, "But why on earth are you wearing that bloody coat?"

Robin simply shrugged. "I like my coat. Besides, not wearing armour is going to bite me in the arse one day soon."

Vaike sidled up, grinning maniacally. "It just gives you plenty of manly scars like Teach has!"

"Vaike, the only reason we let you fight without armour is to scare the new recruits into wearing it when they see how beaten up you get," Lissa said, walking up alongside them. "And of course I'm the one that always has to put you back together."

At some point the girl had foregone her horse, donating it to one of the knights whose mount had been wounded. She was nothing if not altruistic to her people, Robin thought.

Vaike had shrugged, illustrating Lissa's point perfectly when he flinched, his shoulder wound from the previous day causing some pain.

They all laughed so hard they coughed after inhaling the ever-present desert dust, even Vaike.

* * *

The capital of Plegia was right in the middle of the desert, sitting next to the old, giant bones of the dark dragon Grima that had been slain millennia ago. Strangely, Gangrel's castle was actually constructed atop the ancient skull, almost like a parasitic growth that had refused to die when its host had. Even stranger was the fact that there was no oasis in sight, and the capital would have had to import water from elsewhere. Chrom had explained that the Plegians' main national religion was 'Grimleal', a cult worshipping the Dark Dragon as a god, much the same way that the Ylisseans worshipped Naga. The word Grimleal had set Robin's non-existent memories awhirl, his head pounding. Something about the word had seemed to scream importance in his life, but nothing was coming to mind.

The capital was built on the more solid land of a giant salt-flat, the uniformly smooth, empty plain stretching out for miles in all directions around the capital. No cover, no defence, not even any sparse shrubs or desert weeds. It was as if the very land around Grima's ancient skeleton had died.

Robin looked at the castle, tugging down on the gorget on the new breastplate Chrom had commissioned for him that he wore under his coat, dread settling in the pit of his stomach. Many of the other soldiers had gone quiet with the knowledge that the final battle was upon them.

It was almost as if the tactician could hear whispering on the wind; dark, rasped phrases that he couldn't make sense of, coming from the direction of Plegia's castle. Robin had to think they were coming from the castle; the thought of the whispers coming from Grima's gigantic, ancient skull made him break out in a cold sweat.

"_Even as they resist, they write your return with each step o great one."_

Robin started, eyes wide, looking for where the voice had come from. After a few seconds he shook his head. Nerves… It was just nerves.

The Plegian army stood arrayed before them, stationed outside of the capital city's walls, weapons pointed directly at the Shepherds, waiting for them.

Robin stood beside Chrom, Duke Themis, Kahn Flavia, Basilio, Commander Phila, Duke Aerir and Frederick, looking out over the Plegian army as the Ylissean army moved into position beneath them.

"That's a lot of men," Flavia muttered excitedly under her breath.

"I'll take the thousand on the left, you take the thousand on the right," Basilio said lightly. "First one to finish gets the quarters at the Coliseum.

Robin stared silently, the sensation of memories on the tip of his brain's proverbial tongue causing splitting pain in his head as the Kahns went about their back and forth.

"Robin?" Chrom asked, noticing his friend's discomfort.

"It's nothing," Robin lied, trying to focus. "There… there's less Plegian troops than we were expecting."

"There must be an ambush somewhere…" Chrom muttered, scanning the oceans of sand around them.

"It doesn't matter," Robin said decisively, before raising his voice to speak to all of the assembled leaders. "You all know your roles in this battle, yes?"

A chorus of affirmative answers greeted him.

"Then go to your divisions and make ready!" Chrom ordered, turning and walking toward where the Shepherds were waiting at the front of the army. "This war ends today!"

* * *

Duke Themis was the first to admit that he was a proud man; and why should he not?

His daughter, the apple of his eye, was so strong-willed and beautiful it brought a tear to his eye just thinking about her. She was the spitting image of her late mother, whom he had loved with all his heart until the day she had passed; now Maribelle's strong sense of justice had her serving the Prince of the Haildom himself, who could very well end up being the next Exalt, a fine stepping stone setting her on the path to being the first woman magistrate in Ylisse's history, something he couldn't be prouder of.

His once powerful city-state, Themis, had been so beautiful and strong that he had taken its name as his own. Her men had held the border against countless incursions from the Plegians over the years, and it had been his cavalry that had ridden with Emmeryn and Chrom's father during the final charge against the bastard Gangrel's uncle during the final days of the last war.

That Themis could say, with pride in his voice and his hand over his heart, that he had served the Exalt and her father to the fullest of his abilities as a Knight, as a Duke and as a trusted retainer was the greatest light in his life, second only to his beloved daughter.

When the call to arms had gone out after Themis City had been destroyed, he hadn't faltered before ordering the last of his men to prepare for battle again, and to their credit they were still standing beside him, ready to ride into the mouth of hell itself if he so ordered.

Because that was a Knight's one true duty; obedience to the Crown, and to the blood of the Exalt.

It was as the Duke sat astride his great grey warhorse Invincible, his gold-edged white armour gleaming like freshly fallen snow in the sun, one thousand mounted Ylisseans at his back with his banner flapping behind him, the bear rising before the Brand of the Exalt ready to defend it with its life, that Duke Themis realised he was ready to die if need be.

"Are the men ready?" Themis asked without turning.

"Aye, milord," Roark answered, holding the Duke's standard.

Themis nodded. He liked Roark immensely; having no sons and unwilling to force his daughter into becoming the Duchess of Themis once he passed, the Duke had been grooming Roark to take his place for years. The man was strong, fast, skilled with blade and lance, and most importantly, he was clever, with a firm sense of right and wrong. Despite having been atrociously wounded during the retreat from Themis City, Roark had forced Duke Themis to take him with the war host, swearing to follow behind on foot if he had to. Roark had lost his eye to the Plegians and now wore an eye-patch over the empty socket, and his sword arm was still a little slow on a backswing, but there was none he would rather have had at his side that day.

"Sound the order to advance," Themis said.

Horns blared and the Themis began to slowly advance, the first rank moving with him as the others fell in behind them. They slowly picked up speed as they advanced, going from a trot to a full blown charge, a cloud of dust flying in their wake. The Plegians began to fire arrows into the charging cavalry, for what little good it did; most of them missed, or were simply ignored as they found Ylissean armour. Themis raised his sword high and the men of Ylisstol and Themis roared as they struck the Plegian lines like a hammer striking an anvil.

The Plegian line instantly buckled, and Themis' world turned into the chaotic maelstrom of battle.

* * *

Duke Aerir watched as his friend led the initial charge, sighing and rolling out his shoulders.

"I should really get a horse one of these days," he muttered to Seth as they jogged forward, preparing to hit the Plegian lines at an angle from the western flank while Themis' cavalry had their attention.

"Don't bother, milord," Seth replied frankly. "I believe all the riding talent in your family was passed on to your brother."

"Pah!" Aerir spat, slipping his high-crested helmet on. "I just never got the chance to practice! I was too busy being the Duke!"

"I'm sure that's it, sir," Seth replied, balancing the Duke's standard and his axe in one hand as he donned his own helmet with the other.

Aerir found himself thinking again, as he so often had been the past few days, of his little brother Frederick. Not that he was so little any more, but to Aerir he would always be the lad who was getting scolded by their father for spending the afternoon trapped under his heavy breastplate when it had fallen on him while he was playing dress-up. After their father had passed and Aerir had taken up the mantle of Duke of Jagen he had lost any time to spend with his family, although it had been one of the proudest moments of his life when Frederick had been accepted into the Royal Knights as a squire to Knight-Commander Cullen himself. It had been good to see him again, even if the man had a knight-sized pole up his arse these days; although Aerir could tell from the look in his brother's eyes he had been happy to see him too. Aerir was determined to spend more time with his little brother once the war was over, already constructing some cockamamie story to get him to spend some time in Ylisstol to be closer to him. If they both survived the next few hours, anyway.

Robin's plan had been simple, indeed. The Shepherds would save the Exalt while the rest of them fought the Plegians in a distraction. Themis would charge the front; Aerir would hit them from the West, and the more mobile foot troops from Regna Ferox under the leadership of Khan Flavia's second in command, Commander Raimi, would hit them from the East.

Aerir had liked the woman; she knew her duty, and carried it out flawlessly without mucking around. He could appreciate a practical woman like that.

Jagen was the third of the Ylissean City States, and famous for its soldiers' ability to fight in heavy armour, both on foot and on horseback. Aerir wouldn't admit it, but Seth was right; as a horseman, he was rubbish. Better to fight with his feet planted firmly on the ground, where he was an unmovable force of armour and lance.

Even if it had been far too long since he had worn his father's ornate blue and white armour, instead focusing on his swordsmanship. Even now he was one of few in the charge with a sword strapped to his hip as his back-up weapon.

Aerir swung his shield experimentally as they drew closer to the Plegian lines. They were starting to take notice of the second force drawing closer. And Aerir knew for a fact that the enemy never appreciated being run down by horses and then spanked by two thousand heavily armoured soldiers with spears and axes.

Aerir raised his heavy lance above his head as he ran, and the men responded with a hearty roar, horns blaring the signal to engage.

Aerir couldn't help but think that this was going to be a long, long afternoon.

* * *

Robin stood with Chrom and Flavia now as they watched the rest of the army advance towards the Plegians.

"I should be at their head," Chrom said bitterly as the Knights broke away and began to charge.

"We need the Shepherds to rescue the Exalt," Robin reminded him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "That means all of the Shepherds; I need you on this one, Chrom."

Chrom nodded, looking away from the ensuing battle.

Their plan was elegant in its simplicity; the army would charge, distract the Plegians, and the Shepherds and a squad of elite soldiers from Regna Ferox led by Flavia would swoop in and rescue Emmeryn before the Plegians could execute her, they would retreat, and Naga willing, the combined Feroxi-Ylissean forces would triumph over the Plegians and take the capital. If not, they would simply retreat with Emmeryn and plan their next step from the safety of Ylisstol.

Simple. But as the old saying went: 'The best plans never survive contact with the enemy'.

"If we move quickly we can be back in time for the push into the capital," Flavia offered helpfully.

Chrom just nodded as he strode to the front of the Shepherds.

Robin rolled out his shoulders, tugging down on the silver breastplate again. He would have to get his coat mended; the breastplate was so nice he felt foolish wearing it with his current clothes. At least he could buy new clothes when the war was over; the coat would be mended, though. He was also growing rather fond of his boots, too.

They began moving, going back through the dunes and emerging nearer to Grima's giant skeleton than the capital with a minimum of chatter. There was no need; they had their job to do, and they would see it through. Once they neared the exit to the dunes, though, the sounds of fighting became immensely clearer without the high mounds of sand to mute them.

"Sounds rough," Vaike muttered, grimacing.

"It most assuredly would be," Virion muttered in agreement.

Robin silently agreed with them. The Plegians were outnumbered, yes; but they were on their home turf, defending their very capital from an invading army; couple that with their no-doubt gratuitous amount of experience fighting in the desert climate, and the Ylissean-Feroxi army was at a serious disadvantage. The only advantage the Ylisseans had was the Order of the Pegasus Knights, and Robin had drafted plans relying heavily on their mobility for hit and run and harassing tactics in the rear ranks of the Plegian army to keep them occupied.

Hopefully, given the Pegasus Knights and the high concentration of mages from the Royal Mage Academy and the clerics and priests that worshipped the Devine Dragon Naga by practicing healing magics present, the fatality rate would be low.

A few times as they moved Robin thought he had seen flashes of blue in his peripheral vision, like someone following them. The Tactician had no doubt in his mind that Marth had found them again after the last time she had risked her life to save the Exalt. At least she was good with a sword; they could always use another heavy hitter.

As they passed out of the dunes, Robin's eyes widened.

"Back!" he hissed at the Shepherds, silently cursing his own distraction. "Back, damn you!"

There was at least two hundred Plegian soldiers gathered in the shadow of Grima's colossal rib-cage; something Robin had not planned on.

"What do we do now?" Flavia asked, deferring to Robin.

"Wait…" Robin whispered, holding up a hand.

Shouted words began to reach Robin's ears as they drew nearer.

"We all remember the crimes of Ylisse!" Gangrel was shouting theatrically, his voice magically amplified, no doubt by the scantily clad woman that had been with him on the border and was again by his side. "Would you have their witch-queen answer for their crimes!? Here!? TODAY!? NOW!?"

"Yes!" the crowd roared.

"Finally we will have JUSTICE!" Gangrel raved. "Executioner! If you would be so kind!"

Robin's eyes darted up to one of Grima's protruding ribs. Standing atop it, at the very edge, was Emmeryn, unbroken and unbowed, even with a Plegian spear pointed at her back. Robin couldn't be sure, but she looked mostly fine from what he could see, so that was something at least.

"I have a shot," Virion said without being told, drawing his bowstring taught, arrow ready to fly.

"So do I," Flavia echoed, a small throwing axe appearing in her hand.

"Okay, forget waiting," Robin said. "Flavia, take the shot! Virion, back her up."

With a grunt Flavia threw the axe, and Robin could hear the Shepherds' collective intake of breath. Flavia's aim was true, though, and the executioner tumbled from the rib, her axe buried in his chest just below his neck.

It almost made Robin laugh out loud when the entire host of assembled Plegians, Gangrel included, spun to face them with the same shocked expression on all of their faces.

"Shepherds!" Chrom said, suddenly above them atop the dune they were hiding behind. "CHARGE!"

Chrom sliced Falchion downwards, and with a lusty battle roar the Shepherds and Feroxi soldiers charged around the sides of the dune, Sumia and Cordelia simply going over it. As soon as Robin was around the other side he raced to catch up to Chrom who was racing ahead, remembering the promise that he'd made that morning. Frederick, Stahl and Sully easily overtook them, veering to the left of the assembled Plegians and aiming to flank them. The rest simply charged up the middle; Chrom, Robin and Flavia at the front, swords drawn. The Plegians, however, weren't standing still, and just before the two sides collided Robin cast a weak wind spell directly at the feet of the front rank of Plegians, kicking up a cloud of sand into their eyes.

Then he was amongst them in a chaotic melee, soldiers and fighters everywhere. There wasn't space for grace or tactics, Robin simply struck again and again in hacking or stabbing motions, Plegians falling around him.

He looked over at one point, making sure he was still with Chrom and Flavia. Chrom's face was a grim line, and Falchion was painted red to the hilt; the Prince hadn't stopped moving since they hit the Plegians, simply frowning as they pushed harder. Flavia was the exact opposite of the Prince's stern countenance, spinning and striking out, laughing as if she were having the time of her life, coated in blood and dirt.

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" she shouted to Robin during a brief respite.

Realizing he had a few moments Robin decided to evaluate the situation. Gangrel had fled, but with his capital under attack he had nowhere left to hide. The Shepherds and Feroxi were performing marvellously, slaughtering the Plegians by the dozen, never once faltering. There had been a few of the Feroxi soldiers that had fallen, though, and Robin quashed the feeling of guilt down; he could mourn later.

"C'mon, Tactician!" Flavia was shouting gleefully. "Let's not keep these bastards waiting!"

"In a second," he said, scanning the battlefield.

Vaike had gone to the aid of Miriel, Ricken and Maribelle near the rear of the battle where some clever Plegians had tried to assault the mages; he had been wounded, but Maribelle was taking care of it. Miriel also had a hand on his shoulder, apparently… thanking him? That was new behaviour for her.

Virion was moving along the periphery of the greater melee, firing arrows every chance he got. Every shot struck home, either distracting his target long enough for someone else to run it through, or even just felling the target itself. The man still looked like he was prepared for tea-time, though, so pristine was his gear. The only difference between then and the start of the battle was that his own quiver was empty, and every so often he'd stoop and take the quiver from one of the fallen Plegian archers, and just keep shooting like nothing was amiss. Apparently he'd been busy.

The three knights continued to ride backwards and forwards along the front of the assault, striking out and creating openings for the others. Lon'qu, Gaius and Panne took advantage of one of these openings, and before the Plegians could close ranks the three had cut deeply into their ranks, retreating nimbly before the Plegians formed up and trapped them.

Cordelia and Sumia were swooping around overhead, occasionally tossing down a javelin to great effect on the field. They had their hands full in the air, though, as a squad of wyvern riders had come to the aid of the Plegian soldiers. Virion noticed this too, and instantly set about supporting the women, arrows flying almost directly upwards in some cases. Sumia was holding her own, but Cordelia was a beast; nothing that came near her lasted more than a few more seconds in the air, quite often falling directly onto the Plegians. As Robin watched a third shadow appeared with the Shepherds, spitting a jet of fire at the nearest wyvern rider, turning him into little more than a shower of ash. Nowi was obviously enjoying her flight, the way she was barrel rolling and flipping in the air after every successful attack. Robin had to keep reminding himself, though, that he hadn't just sent a little girl to battle; he had sent a thousand year old dragon.

Gregor, Kellam and Chrom were pushing deeper into the flank of the Plegians, disrupting their line quite effectively. The older man was a sight to behold on the battlefield, completely eclipsing Kellam (not that it was a hard task to accomplish in the first place) as he fought beside Chrom. As Robin watched, a fourth person joined Chrom and Gregor's push; a woman in white robes with long, perfect platinum blonde hair, swinging a wicked looking axe to great effect. She was tearing the Plegians around her apart, though, so obviously she was on their side. Robin could enquire about who she was once the battle was over.

"We need to catch up with Chrom and break the line," Robin said, focusing again on the battle itself.

The Plegians were well disciplined and holding the Shepherds at bay, but the tide was starting to turn. Robin sent a ball of withering flames directly at the front of the Plegian force, creating another opening that Panne and Gaius gladly took the chance to use.

"Well come on then!" Flavia said, literally grabbing Robin by the scruff and carrying him a few feet in the direction of the battle. "I'm sick of standing around."

"We've been standing still for five minutes!" Robin countered, shaking himself loose of her grip.

"Five minutes too long!" Flavia complained, striding forward again. "Let's break their lines and be done with it already."

"What, you and me?" Robin asked, a grin forming on his face.

"I could do it myself," Flavia replied with a similar grin. "But I figured you would want some glory for Ylisse."

Robin laughed as he channelled his magic, releasing a torrent of lightning bolts into the Plegian lines, causing them to buckle.

"Ladies first," Robin invited.

Flavia laughed, racing forward with her sword held low; the Plegians actually started to back away as she neared, Robin close behind her. The two of them set to work instantly, tearing the line apart before more soldiers could take up positions. Ten of the Feroxi soldiers followed them in, and soon the Plegian lines were broken.

* * *

Chrom wasn't sure at what point he had become separated from Robin during the fighting; one minute he was there, then the next time Chrom had looked up the tactician was outside the general melee, trying to gauge the battle. It didn't really matter to Chrom, though; at some point Gregor and Kellam had caught up, and now the three of them were striking deep into the Plegian force.

He had even been approached by a Priest named Libra, and after a brief and incredibly awkward conversation the man had joined them in the fight.

Libra looked, for all the world, like a woman; he had perfect features and skin, his hair had a sheen and lustre most women would have killed for, and his robes were perfectly white like fresh snow. It had surprised Chrom immensely when he had simply charged into a group of the Plegians, axe swinging, and driven them back almost single handedly.

Now the four of them were fighting together, breaking the Plegian line from the flank while Robin, Flavia and the other Feroxi soldiers hit it from the front. Chrom had no doubt that on the opposite flank Frederick and the others would be wreaking the same carnage on the Plegians that he was.

With one final grunt, Chrom found himself clear of the Plegians, no others around for meters in any direction, all busy fighting the others.

It was looking around that Chrom noticed a dark haired, pale looking mage, looking around aimlessly like she was almost bored.

"You there!" Chrom called to her, thinking of what Emm would do given the situation. "Are you with the Plegians? You look like you're reluctant to fight."

The woman looked up at him, confusion evident on her face before recognition set in.

"Death comes for all of us eventually, Prince Chrom," she said, approaching him slowly, swaying her hips. "Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"

"So… I should take that as a no?" Chrom asked, confusion getting the better of him. "If you don't want to fight, you could leave the field; I would see that no harm comes to you… Or…"

She was still approaching, swaying her hips suggestively. As her heavy cloak parted he could see she was quite… well endowed, and wearing what appeared to be translucent gossamer which left very little to the imagination.

"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open," she said, stopping before Chrom. "I mean, long live the King and all, but I would like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak as well… A… dark side."

"Well," Chrom said, a thought popping unbidden into his head. "Why don't you rebel now and join us?"

The woman began to laugh before she stopped, realizing he was being serious.

"You would trust me?" she asked. "A Plegian Dark Mage? What if this is just a ploy to earn your trust and stick a dagger in your back?"

"You know who I am, so you must know my sister as well," Chrom explained. "I think she would trust you. I'm trying to learn from her example. Besides which, I already need to watch my back, weather you join us or not. My previous offer still stands, though. If you wish to simply quit the field, I will not stop you."

The woman began to laugh again, making Chrom think she was mocking him at first.

"That's truly the oddest thing…" she said, her voice a silky purr. "Usually when I bring up the backstabbing thing the conversation is over. You intrigue me, Prince Chrom. You may consider me your new ally."

Turning away, she cast him one final look over her shoulder, grinning predatorily. "For now… My name is Tharja, by the way."

Chrom rolled his eyes as Gregor, Libra and Kellam finally caught up to him. Gregor made to attack Tharja, but Chrom stopped him.

"She's with us now," Chrom explained as the woman set to work casting dark magic on her former Plegian allies. "I think…"

* * *

Robin was still forcing his way forward into the Plegian lines alongside Flavia, the two of them leaving a trail of bodies as they went, when Robin finally spotted the enemy commander.

"Forward you dogs!" the short, balding man in heavy black armour was screaming. "Forward I say! I will personally kill any man found deserting myself!"

Robin shook his head. Threats and intimidation were no way to lead. A true leader led by example, they led by instilling honour and pride in their soldiers. Robin locked eyes with the man. The Plegian General paled, starting to back away. The easiest way to demoralize the enemy was to annihilate their commander so utterly the rest of the soldiers scattered in fear.

Robin's eyes glowed as he summoned one of his most potent spells; Valflame.

With a roar that gave even Flavia pause Robin released his spell, a fireball with a continuous jet of flame following it, turning the Plegian General to ash, as well as a large number of the soldiers around him. Robin crumpled to one knee afterwards, his mana spent.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Flavia shouted incredulously.

"A high level fire spell called Valfl-"

"No!" Flavia cut him off. "That was my kill! I was going to kill the General! You stole my kill!"

Robin rolled his eyes, forcing himself back to his feet. "Better luck next time, eh?"

Flavia's response was to shoot the Tactician a withering glare, before moving on with her Feroxi soldiers in tow.

Robin chuckled and shook his head. The people of Regna Ferox really were something else.

Spotting Chrom, Robin began jogging over to where his friend and the little group of warriors around him were just finishing clearing the area. With only roughly seventy men they had managed to almost completely route the Plegians; all that remained was to figure out how to get to Emmeryn.

"Nice lightshow," Chrom said as Robin approached. "A little showy, but overall it seemed effective."

"Don't expect a repeat performance," Robin gasped. "I'm spent."

Robin straightened and noticed the two new members of Chrom's group.

"I don't believe we've been introduced," he said friendlily. "I'm Robin, the Shepherds' Tactician."

The strange looking woman, obviously a Dark Mage from Plegia, blushed and turned her face down when Robin looked at her, her bangs casting her upper face in shadow.

The other woman, a cleric from the look of her, smiled and greeted Robin, leaning her axe on her shoulder.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, master tactician; my name is Libra, a Priest in the service of the Temple of Naga."

"Priest?" Robin asked confusedly. "Don't you mean cle-"

Robin caught himself, noticing Gregor trying not to laugh as Chrom mouthed _he's a man! _as obviously as he could from behind Libra.

"-aerly. I could tell from your robes," Robin said, changing tracks as fast as he could.

"Now that introductions are over, we should be saving Exalt now, yes?" Gregor asked, grinning widely.

The others moved ahead, Chrom falling into step with Robin as they ran.

"Nice save, there," he said.

"Yeah," Robin replied, shaking his head. "Thanks for the heads up. I don't think I've ever seen such a pretty man."

"Remind me to tell you later about the first conversation I had with him," Chrom said with a grimace.

"What about her?" Robin asked, indicating over his shoulder at the Dark Mage following them, still looking down. Was… was she actually blushing?

"Her name's Tharja. Again," Chrom groaned. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

As they charged closer to Grima's skeleton Robin ducked on instinct as a shadow swooped low over him. When he looked up he was relieved to see it was just Sumia.

"We've secured the skies!" she panted, wiping sweat from her eyes before kicking her pegasus back into the sky.

"Chrom, the wyvern riders are routed! The skies are clear!" Robin shouted to the Prince, at the same time as he was twisting the end off of one of Miriel's spark tubes.

Chrom nodded assent, and holding the little tube up Robin gave the signal, a bright green jet of sparks shooting into the air with a high-pitched whistle. Robin actually flinched at the intensity of the sparks; it would have been impossible to miss, even in the heat of battle. As soon as the sparks subsided Robin noticed a small green fire starting on his coat and hastily beat it out, thinking about just how much mending his coat would need when they were done.

When he looked back up Chrom was laughing so hard he had doubled over; Sumia was no better, almost falling off her pegasus with laughter from above them.

"Yeah, laugh it up," Robin said, rolling his eyes at Chrom as the other Shepherds assembled below the rib bone Emmeryn was perched on.

"Emm!" Lissa called up to her. "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, Lissa," Emmeryn replied.

Robin could see the Exalt's easy smile from here.

"Alright, prepare to withdraw!" Robin ordered the Shepherds. "Be ready to fight our way out; I need most of you securing a path back through the dunes where we can…"

Robin didn't finish as five pegasi darted in low and fast; fortunately the Shepherds remembered the plan, and with the exception of Chrom, Lissa and the two newcomers, they set off to their assigned duties.

They were almost home-free.

"Your Grace!" Phila called, circling the Exalt as the other four Pegasus Knights took up defensive positions around them.

"Phila!" Emmeryn said, happy to see her retainer well. "I'm so glad you're safe! But how-"

"It doesn't matter now," Phila said, moving her pegasus low to the bone, attempting to get to Emmeryn. "Quickly, we must flee!"

An instant feeling of dread settled over Robin. A tingling in the air, setting his skin crawling. The Dark Mage, Tharja, shuddered, eyes wide as she looked around, obviously feeling it too.

It was the same feeling he'd had just before they were attacked by the Risen that morning.

Robin looked up in the direction of the Plegian Castle, his unease growing. Gangrel and Aversa stood as if nothing were amiss, simply watching.

"You do not play fair, Tactician," Gangrel said, the smile of a madman on his face. "Pegasus Knights? Really? Tsk tsk. I think we should do something to… even the field a little."

"We hardly play fair, either, though," Aversa purred, producing a small box from somewhere on her person.

Robin's blood froze at the sight of the thing. It was what was giving off the evil energy he was feeling.

"Chrom," Robin called. "We have to move! NOW!"

Chrom looked back, confused, before he spotted Gangrel.

Before Chrom could do anything Aversa flipped open the box. With a blast of wind that almost sent him sprawling, countless Risen began to crawl out of the sand at their feet.

"Back!" Chrom shouted, backpedalling. "Phila, get Emm out of there!"

Robin grabbed Lissa around the waist, dragging her back with him and the others, interposing himself between her and the Risen's… Bows?

"Archers!" Robin screamed, his voice cracking with fear.

Cackling madly Gangrel lifted a hand, pointing at the Pegasus Knights.

"Phila!" Lissa screamed, trying to get out of Robin's arms.

The Pegasus Knights were too slow though, and the Shepherds were forced to watch as they were riddled with arrows. Phila's last act was to place herself between the arrows and Emmeryn, diving off of her doomed mount to bring Emmeryn crashing to the surface of the rib out of harm's way. Looking into the eyes of the woman she had watched grow from an orphaned child into the Exalt of all of Ylisse, Phila smiled.

"Your mother would be proud," she whispered, before falling from the sky with and landing with a wet thud.

Emmeryn stood at the edge of the rib, shock evident on her face even from where the Shepherds had retreated to.

"No!" Chrom shouted, redrawing his sword. "Gangrel, I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"Exuent the Wing-Commander herself!" Gangrel said, practically hopping up and down with excitement.

One of the other Pegasus Knights moaned and reached out an arm, before a Risen brutally stomped on her back and fired an arrow into her from point blank.

Robin watched his carefully laid strategy crumbling in front of him.

"No," he muttered, eyes going wide as he still clung to Lissa to stop her charging forward. "No no no no no!"

"We've lost," Chrom muttered defeated, falchion slumping downwards in his grip.

Gangrel wasn't through with them yet though.

"Now grovel before me, Ylissean dogs! Accept who is your true master! Plead and beg for your worthless lives and maybe I can find enough mercy to make you… chamber-pot boy!" Gangrel roared, his maniac smile never leaving his face before bursting into laughter again.

"Never!" Chrom growled. "I'll die before grovelling to the lesser son of greater kings!"

"Ooh, a fitting epitaph for your tombstone!" Gangrel snickered. "But think, boy; your sister's life hangs in the balance! All I have to do is raise my hand and she becomes a pin cushion!"

Chrom paled visibly, before taking a few steps towards Gangrel. "I swear to you, monster-"

"Guards!" Gangrel shouted to the Risen. "If this boy takes one more step towards me, fill him and his whore-sister full of holes!"

"I'll kill you!" Chrom roared in frustration.

Things were deteriorating fast. Robin's mind was working in overtime trying to work out how best to avoid losing anyone else; plans half-thought came to mind and were instantly rejected. He was panicking, which was making his thoughts scattered. He needed to calm down.

"Prince Chrom…" Gangrel said, his voice turning silky as he approached the man. "Chrom, Chrom, Chrom… You can avoid all this needless bloodshed. All you have to do is lay down your sword, hand over the Fire Emblem, and everyone walks away alive."

Chrom took a step back.

"Chrom, you can't trust him!" Robin called. "Don't listen to him!"

"I know I can't trust him!" Chrom called back, desperation in his voice. "But I can't just abandon Emm like this!"

"Your sister or your vaunted duty, Prince," Gangrel said, turning his back and returning to the safety of standing behind the wall of Risen. "Choose."

Chrom reached into his pouch, where Robin knew the Fire Emblem was being kept.

"Dammit Chrom!" Robin shouted, finally losing his composure. "Don't give up! We're not done yet! If you hand that over, I swear to whatever gods you hold dear that I will kick your arse myself!"

Chrom reeled as if struck before smiling sadly at his friend. "If there's another way, I don't see it."

"My patience is at an end!" Gangrel snarled, his countenance changing like someone had flipped a switch. "I will count to three! If your weapons aren't in the dirt by then, your precious Exalt becomes the world's largest quiver, and I will kill you all! One! Two!"

Before Gangrel could reach three, Chrom threw down Falchion, the sound of the sword striking the ground echoing off the bones and rocks beneath them.

"Damn you, Gangrel," Chrom said. "You win."

"Stop!"

Everyone in attendance looked upwards to Emmeryn, standing on the very end of the rib, looking down on them all.

"King Gangrel, please!" she implored. "Will you not give peace a chance? Is there no hope you will listen to reason?"

Gangrel simply cackled, shaking his head. "All I want to listen to is the sound of your scream and the wet SPLAT of you hitting the rocks beneath you! This is your last chance! I will have my guards shoot you unless someone gives me the Emblem NOW!"

Robin looked beyond the King; a large crowd of Plegian soldiers and civilians had gathered, watching the drama unfold with wide eyes.

Emmeryn smiled, before softly saying "Then I know now what I must do."

"People of Plegia!" Emmeryn called, her voice strong and full of compassion. "I ask that you hear my words! War will bring nothing but pain and heartache, both within your borders and without. I beg you; free yourselves from this endless cycle of hatred and vengeance! Free yourselves, but do as you must. As I do now. Know that one selfless act has the power to change the fate of the world!"

"Emm!" Chrom cried, catching on to his sister's intent. "Emm, for the love of all we hold dear, no!"

At last, a final plan crystalized in Robin's mind. It was a horrible plan, but he could see no other option. As Emmeryn began to fall, Robin began to cast. His casting drew the attention of the Risen, and before they could fire at him and potentially hit Lissa, he spun her, throwing her behind the remains of a low wall nearby, never breaking his concentration. He was trying to cast two spells at once, not an easy thing to do even when he was fresh, rather than exhausted.

Time slowed down as Emmeryn plummeted; Chrom reached out, calling his sister's name; Lissa shrieked, covering her ears and closing her eyes; Libra went as pale as his robes, staring in disbelief while Tharja looked on, a look of intense curiosity on her face. Robin was aware of it all as the Risen began to draw their bowstrings tight.

_This is going to hurt like hell_ he thought sullenly, releasing the first of the two spells, his experimental wind spell that would hopefully create a wall of ice between the Shepherds and the Risen.

An arrow hit his shoulder, burying itself deep and spinning Robin around. He barely felt it as his spell was complete and a rough ten-foot wall of ice grew between them and the Risen in the blink of an eye. Unfortunately, a number of other arrows were already on the other side of the wall, and as Robin was releasing the wind spell that would have broken Emmeryn's fall his concentration was ruined by four more arrows hitting him. One took the leg out from underneath him, forcing him down to one knee. Two more pierced his new breastplate, burying themselves in his chest while the last one skimmed his forehead, tearing at the flesh on the side of his face. Spitting out blood and wiping it from his eyes, Robin forced the wind spell out anyway, but he could tell it was too little, too late.

Emmeryn barely slowed before she hit the rocks.

Robin toppled to the side; his last thoughts before the world went dark were that he had failed everyone, his last sight Chrom howling with pain of a broken heart.

* * *

"Robin!" Chrom shouted, skidding to a halt.

He didn't know what to do! Why had Emmeryn… Why had Robin…

Chrom fell to his knees, despair overtaking him.

"Damn you Gangrel!" he roared.

His sister was dead. His friend was no doubt the same. All because of one madman.

"I'll kill you!"

He could hear Lissa screaming, and Gangrel, the bastard, laughing from the other side of the wall Robin had erected, even as the Risen tried desperately to tear through it.

Chrom was shocked when another voice joined in the denial.

"No! No, I'm too late… Our bleak future is written once more… Now darkness awaits us all."

Marth was standing a few meters back from him, looking like she, too, were about to collapse, mumbling nonsense.

Chrom almost struck out as a huge brown arm grabbed him around the chest, dragging him to his feet.

"Dammit boy!" Basilio grunted. "Feel sorry for yourself later! We have to escape!"

Basilio looked over to Marth. "You grab Robin, lass! I can't carry them both!"

It seemed like the woman-looking man in priests' robes was attending to Lissa, while the scary looking Dark Mage began casting hexes over Robin's body, hopefully doing something to help him.

"No!" Chrom shouted, some life returning to him as he looked over to his sister's body again. "Her body! I can't just…"

"I'm sorry," was all Basilio could say while he was dragging Chrom away.

"Emm!" Chrom shouted, trying to free himself. "Let go of me, damn you! Emm! EMMERYN!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

**Another big long chapter for y'all! And another chapter from jumping between different perspectives. Just between you and me, I find I'm not particularly fond of writing from Chrom's perspective for some weird reason. Maybe I'm biased to Robin's perspective... I have honestly never done more re-writes of a chapter; not because I was dissatisfied with what I had written, but I really had to get this one right. Big thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing and favouriting! It really makes my day. And a big hello to all the new followers who have joined up as of last chapter! How ya doin', guys? Nice to meet you! Welcome to the Shepherds! Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Themis looked around. Something was wrong. The Plegians were all but routed, a small number of them having retreated into the capital city. He and Aerir had called a halt to the hostilities so they could make ready to storm the capital, but something was amiss.

It was as if something ill was on the air; a bad smell or taste just on the periphery of his senses.

"What's wrong?" Aerir asked, coming alongside Themis' horse, his voice muffled by his helmet.

Then it clicked.

"Where are the Pegasus Knights?" Themis asked.

Aerir looked around. The knights were forming up with Aerir's soldiers and the Feroxi units behind them. Among them were the Priests and Mages, but no Pegasus Knights.

"They were supposed to have been here by now," Aerir muttered, pulling off his helmet and scanning the horizon. "Ah! There they are!"

There were indeed the shapes of pegasi coming in low and fast on the horizon, but they were coming in from the wrong angle, and there were too many of them. As they got closer Themis could see wyverns among them.

"About face!" he shouted, his blood going cold in his veins as he forced his horse around. "Assault from the rear! Reform the lines!"

Without hesitating Roark began blowing the signal to reform the lines on a signal horn, and the call was taken up by the other signallers, but the men were confused and moving too slowly. With impending dread Themis spotted a tide of foot soldiers following the fliers.

Aerir gave his friend a confused look, but took up the call to reform the lines, blowing his own signal horn while Seth waded into the men, shoving and cajoling them into position.

Spears and javelins began to rain down on the foot soldiers as the knights and armoured units began trying to push through and reform some semblance of a line.

"What's going on!?" Raimi shouted, coming up to where the two Dukes were watching in horror, her own face betraying similar emotions.

The fliers peeled away, making to do another pass over the Ylisseans. The men were starting to regroup now, but many had been wounded in the initial attack, and the priests and clerics set about hopelessly trying to ease their suffering.

"Enemy reinforcements," Themis answered before kicking his horse forwards and joining his knights, Roark in tow.

"This is going to end badly," Aerir muttered, putting his helmet back on. "Raimi, get your soldiers ready. You're going to have to retreat; take the Priests and Clerics with you, they can't fight and will just die needlessly."

"Retreat!?" Raimi asked askance. "What do you mean? We've won!"

"Not against those we haven't!" Aerir shouted, grabbing the woman by the shoulder and forcibly spinning her to look at the horde, his fear and frustration getting the better of him as he snapped.

They ran, flew or rode with no semblance of strategy, simply trying to be the first to get to the Ylissean-Feroxi army. As Aerir watched they just kept coming, and Aerir understood; the charging force were Risen. There were thousands coming now, and they barely had fifteen hundred men left.

The best they could hope to do was stall them.

"Take your soldiers and go!" Aerir shouted, drawing his sword. "We can't beat a force like this! Head north to Regna Ferox, make sure that the Prince survives! Tell him that the Risen fight for Plegia! Go!"

Raimi nodded grimly, before starting to shout orders.

"Seth!" Aerir called, his retainer appearing moments later.

"Milord?" Seth asked curiously.

"Take that banner," Aerir said sadly, pointing to the standard of Jagen Seth was still holding. "Make sure Sir Frederick gets it. Go with the Feroxi."

Seth looked as if Aerir had just insulted his mother.

"Are you mad, sir!?" the retainer asked. "I won't abandon the field now!"

Aerir shook his head sadly. "I gave you an order, Captain; see it done."

Seth looked about to protest, before dropping his head. "Aye, milord."

"Protect my brother as if he were me, my friend," Aerir said, clapping a hand on Seth's shoulder, his voice thick, before turning and striding purposefully for the front.

Aerir found Themis waiting near the front, sword in hand and face set in a grim line. All unit cohesion was gone now; just the last of the Ylissean army ready to buy their Prince and Exalt a chance to escape. The Risen's fliers were beginning to come around for another pass as the horde on the ground thundered onward.

"Do you think they did it?" Aerir asked his old friend. "Do you think they saved the Exalt?"

"The Shepherds?" Themis asked with a chuckle. "There's not a doubt in my mind, old friend."

"Then I suppose it's up to us to make sure they get away, huh?"

"I would have liked to see her grow up," Themis said sadly after a moment, his horse stepping nervously, his eyes never leaving the Risen horde still careening towards them. "Become the magistrate she always swore she would be; bounce grandchildren on my knee."

"At least she will grow up," Aerir said, steeling himself for what was to come. "We can ensure that she does. Here. Today."

The older Duke nodded, silent.

"Men of Ylisse!" Themis roared after a moment, holding his sword high. "We fight for our country! For our Exalt! For our children and the future! The Devine Dragon watches over us! For death and honour!"

The Ylisseans roared, and as one ran out to meet the Risen, screaming 'death and honour' at the top of their lungs.

They would see that the Shepherds escaped with their last breaths.

Aerir smiled sadly as he realized he would never get the chance to ask Raimi to join him at Castle Jagen for the harvest festival.

* * *

Chrom stumbled along the desert path that Basilio was leading them down. At some point it had started to rain, the water turning the rough road into mud, making it even harder going.

The Shepherds were exhausted. The Exalt was dead. Their tactician's life held by a thread.

They had stopped briefly for Lissa and Maribelle to treat Robin's wounds, but he would need proper care very soon. He still hadn't regained consciousness, but Marth had been true to Basilio's orders and still carried the man on her back, holding his thighs as she carried him piggy-back style. Strangely enough, Tharja hadn't left his side either the entire time, often muttering strange hexes and incantations, hopefully to Robin's aid.

The remaining veterans that had stood beside them with Flavia before had chosen to delay the pursuing Risen, giving their lives so the Shepherds could escape. More lives to lay at Chrom's feet, he realised sadly.

"Hurry!" Basilio shouted from the head of the group. "It's just through this ravine!"

Robin moaned weakly from Marth's back.

"We need to stop!" she called. "Robin needs time to rest!"

"We can't stop," the older man explained. "They're breathing down our necks! We're almost there; Robin's a strong lad, he'll make it!"

As the others started moving again, Chrom stopped, looking back over his shoulder to where he could just make out the silhouette of Castle Plegia in the distance.

"Chrom?" Sumia said gently, laying a hand on his arm. "We have to keep moving."

Chrom growled, hanging his head and turning away. "I know."

He had been all but silent for the entire journey. He could see the concerned looks the Shepherds kept giving him when they thought he wasn't looking; they were worried about his judgment at so pivotal a time, and why shouldn't they be? He had led them to disastrous defeat again and again.

Lissa sniffled from someplace behind him. She had been sobbing for almost as long as he had been silent, but had gone quiet too.

They emerged from the ravine and onto what looked like a dragon-graveyard; colossal skeletons littered the area, sun bleached bones exposed to the elements with rain pelting down on them.

Chrom heard Nowi gasp and moan a little, but Sumia had been right; they needed to push on. As he watched Sumia wrapped an arm about the young manakete's shoulders, comforting her as they drew closer.

But of course there were more Plegians waiting for them. At least a platoon of Plegian foot soldiers stood waiting, a hulking dark-skinned giant of a man with a bare chest, armoured shoulder guards made from old bones that barely covered his massive frame standing at their head, looking out at the gathered Shepherds.

"Damn," Basilio cursed softly.

Flavia came up behind him, slapping him in the back of the head.

"And this is why I'm Khan-Reagent."

Chrom looked up, for the first time not seeing human beings in the Plegians, but rather the rabid monsters that had slain his sister and his best friend.

The effect it had on Chrom was instant; it was as if someone had released the collar of a rabid hound.

"We'll fight our way through them," Chrom growled dangerously, stalking forward as he unsheathed Falchion. "They can't stand against us."

"Well the boy has the right idea," Flavia shrugged to Basilio, shouldering her own sword and following him.

The other Khan sighed, readying his axe and falling in with the rest of the Shepherds.

"Stay to the rear," Basilio muttered to Marth, who nodded and hung back, hitching the unconscious tactician further up onto her back.

"You stay close to them, too," he said, turning to the Dark Mage woman that had joined them in Plegia.

She simply looked at him and frowned, but did as he asked.

Chrom strode forward confidently, radiating murder and malice. He knew his face was twisted in an intense snarl, but he didn't care.

None of the Plegian soldiers would meet his eye.

The giant of a man stepped forward, rain pattering off of his bald head.

"Ylisseans!" he called as Chrom approached. "My name is General Mustafa! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now, and you will live!"

"We're not familiar with the word!" Basilio called back, hefting his axe and grinning.

"Exalt Emmeryn would not have wished this bloodshed!" the big man shouted back.

Chrom stopped dead, his resolve and willpower shattering.

"Do not dare speak her name!" he barked, his voice breaking in his rage as his breathing quickened.

How dare he use his sister's name? How dare a filthy Plegian use her name to try and make him surrender after their king had _murdered_ her?

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom," Mustafa said softly, moving forward.

As he drew closer Chrom noticed the man had a slight limp, and a fresh scar split his face over his left eye. Apparently he had headed straight out from the siege of the capital; which meant that Themis and Aerir had failed. Chrom filed this information away for later consideration as Mustafa kept talking.

"The meaning of your sister's sacrifice was not lost on me, nor my men," he explained, coming to a stop a few feet from the Prince. "I suspect many other Plegians who heard her words were not also affected by them. If you lay down your weapons then you have my word as a man of honour and as a general of Plegia that none of your people shall come to harm."

Chrom's fist tightened on Falchion's hilt.

"After the 'mercy' your barbarous king has shown!?" Chrom asked, shaking with outrage. "I think…"

He looked over his shoulder, spotting Robin still passed out on Marth's back. The girl looked... worried, but about what Chrom couldn't tell. It didn't matter, though. Nothing else did at that moment.

"I think we'll take our chances with our weapons in hand," he rasped, raising Falchion into a low-guard.

Mustafa shook his head sadly, droplets of water flying from his beard.

"I suspected you would say as much," the giant of a man said softly. "So be it, Prince Chrom of Ylisse! But may I make a final suggestion before we do battle?"

"What?" Chrom snarled, his patience at an end as his heart sang for vengeance, Chrom pacing backwards and forwards like a caged animal before the General.

"Let us decide the fates of our men in single combat in the old style," Mustafa said, hefting his huge war axe. "Commander against commander; General against Prince. If I defeat you, I will spare your men."

"And when I defeat you?" Chrom growled, emphasising the 'when'.

"I ask you offer my men the same mercy," Mustafa said, bowing his head slightly.

Chrom looked out over the assembled Plegians; they all held their weapons with eyes that spoke of unwillingness to do battle; they looked on to their general with a reverence like he was the true King, not Gangrel. Despite all his rage, despite all his suffering, he knew that they couldn't fight their way through all of the assembled Plegians without further casualties, as much as he wanted to see every one of them dead. It was bitter knowledge, but Chrom couldn't deny it; the last thing he wanted was to cause more Ylissean casualties that day.

"Boy, you can't seriously be-" Basilio started before Chrom cut him off.

"So be it," Chrom shouted, unclasping his cape and letting it fall to the muddy soil, his blood raging. "Prepare yourself!"

Chrom roared as he charged forward, Falchion still held low. He spun at the last second, slashing out at Mustafa's stomach as he did. The older man was obviously no slouch, though, and countered easily, batting Falchion away and brining his free hand down in a giant fist that would have easily sent Chrom sprawling; but Chrom wasn't there, still spinning around the man and scoring a light wound on Mustafa's ribs as he danced out of the larger man's reach.

Chrom snarled and growled, his rage bubbling to the surface. Surging forward again Chrom feinted at a high blow, and when the Plegian General brought his axe up to parry with both hands Chrom flipped his sword over, instead driving the pommel into Mustafa's face under the man's guard. The Plegian reeled, and Chrom switched to a one handed grip, forcing Mustafa's axe and hands down, bashing his head repeatedly with Falchion's golden pommel.

Chrom jumped back as Mustafa broke free of his one handed hold, growling and spitting blood and teeth from his ruined mouth.

Chrom wiped the rain from his eyes, feinting left before striking right faster than he ever had before, cutting deep into the General's arm, forcing him to swing his mighty axe one handed; Chrom stepped back, before driving the tip of his sword forward, carving a deep furrow across the man's chest before dancing back out of reach. With each blow the General was slowing, but Chrom's anger was only growing, fuelling his wrath.

Not done yet, his anger still driving him, and charged in low, batting away Mustafa's axe and landing a harsh kick to the man's leg. A sickening crack echoed through the valley as the General fell, screaming in pain through clenched teeth.

Chrom retreated again, and when the general let his axe fall, Chrom rushed in, tossing Falchion to the side and bowling over the huge man with a primal shout, forcing them both into the mud. Straddling the General Chrom began beating his face with his bare hands, raining blows with all his strength again, and again, and again, imagining it was Gangrel who was beneath him. Chrom winced slightly as he felt cartilage and bone shatter beneath his fists, and Mustafa stopped struggling after the first few blows, but Chrom didn't relent, striking again and again, until his knuckles were so raw they were bleeding freely, screaming as he struck, venting his rage with every blow.

Chrom stood, breathing heavily, retrieving Falchion and standing over the Plegian General, poised to strike at his heart.

Mustafa looked up at him with one eye, the other swollen shut.

"My…" the General coughed wetly. "My men… Please…"

Chrom looked out over the Plegians, seeing the sheer horror written on every face that stared back at him. Turning and looking over his shoulder Chrom was shocked to see the same looks on the faces of the Shepherds.

_But… these are the enemies! They're Plegians! They _killed_ Emm!_

Lissa was in tears, watching her brother. Sumia was no better, trying to hide behind her hands, her horrified eyes the only visible part of her face from behind her hands. Vaike and Virion looked shocked, mouths hanging open as they watched their leader's brutality, and even Frederick looked uncomfortable.

Lon'qu looked away, distaste on his face, his warrior pride insulted by Chrom's barbarity. Ricken had pulled his hat low, covering his eyes as he hugged a spellbook to his chest. Gaius was pale, shaking as he quickly looked away from the Prince. Panne was watching impassively, her nose twitching, never meeting Chrom's gaze. Nowi was hiding, actually hiding, behind Libra, who was doing his best to remain silent as his knuckles went white on his axes' haft.

None of them would meet his gaze.

Chrom looked up to where Marth was still standing, weeping openly. Only she would meet his gaze, and the hurt in her eyes was like a physical blow.

Then Robin looked up from her shoulder, his eyes barely open as he looked at his friend and Prince in confusion.

That was more than Chrom could take.

With a scream containing all of his hurt and all of his frustration Chrom fell to his knees, realizing what he had done and been about to do, roaring at the heavens, Falchion slipping from his grasp.

_What the hell am I doing!?_

The thought hit him like a flying rock; he had been about to take an innocent life in the name of revenge.

Lissa came forward timidly at first, before breaking into a run and wrapping her arms around Chrom's shoulders, crying onto his chest.

Chrom looked up to the sky, his own tears mingling with the falling rain.

This wasn't what Emmeryn would have wanted.

"Lissa," he said after a few moments, the name catching in his throat. "Lissa, I'm so sorry. Can you… can you heal him?"

Lissa looked up, nodding as she tried to stifle her sobs.

She set to work with her staff, and Mustafa groaned.

"Why…" he mumbled when Lissa was done, struggling to sit up. "Why didn't you…?"

"Because you were right," Chrom said, helping the man to his feet. "Emmeryn wouldn't have wanted any more bloodshed."

Mustafa looked down at Chrom; Lissa hadn't healed all of his wounds; she had done enough that the man could stand and return to his own healers, though.

He turned and smiled painfully at her, bowing. "Thank you, Princess."

"What now?" Chrom asked, bending to retrieve Falchion from the mud he had dropped it in twice now. "Are we still to be your prisoners?"

"No," Mustafa said at length. "No. There has been enough suffering today. Go. Return to your nation and mourn your Exalt. And know that I and my men mourn with you for the loss of a great woman."

Chrom nodded, choking back further tears, and the Shepherds started moving again, skirting around the Plegian soldiers, who simply stood and watched as they passed.

When Chrom looked back at them, he was pleased to see that he saw men, not monsters like he had before.

They made good time after that, meeting up with Basilio's agents that had prepared their escape, led by a timid woman he introduced as Olivia. They all clambered into the waiting caravans, and fled from Plegia as fast as they could, heading north to the safety of Regna Ferox.

* * *

_Oh Robin. How foolish it was for you to try to trade your life for the Exalt's._

_Who… Who are you?_

_It doesn't matter. Not yet, anyway. But on that note, I can't let you die yet. I still need you._

_Need me? For what?_

_All will be made clear. Now relax; you're safe now, at least. Until you throw yourself at the Plegians again. Do try to be more careful next time, eh?_

_I'm not taking orders from the voices in my head._

_Hahahahahahah… Oh, that's rich._

_I won't be laughed at by the voices in my head, either!_

_Then perhaps you'd best wake up and find me!_

* * *

Robin's eyes fluttered open, the sight greeting him a stone ceiling.

_I'm getting mighty sick of waking up having no idea what's going on_ Robin thought groggily.

His memory after attempting to save Emmeryn was sporadic at best; something about being carried; getting wet; watching Chrom beat the stuffing out of some really big guy…

That was about it.

He tried to call out for someone, sure that the Shepherds wouldn't be far while he was in such a state. The best he managed was a slight moan and gurgle, though, followed by an immensely painful cough.

"Lie still," a soft, feminine voice said from his side. "You're safe now."

"Where…?" Robin managed after water was brought to his chapped lips.

"The Coliseum in Regna Ferox," his unseen assistant said. "You've been unconscious for quite some time."

Robin forced himself into a sitting position achingly slowly, his bound wounds protesting. He was rewarded with a wider view of an almost empty room. A small table next to his bed, his coat folded neatly atop it, with his breastplate sitting on top of that. Robin cringed as he saw the holes in the breastplate; he had really taken a beating this time.

Putting his forehead in his palm he muttered "I really pass out far too much."

A giggle from next to him made him turn. In the chair next to his bed was another stunning woman, her pale pink hair ornately braided and held in place by a pretty headdress. Her glittering clothes bespoke of a performing profession, most likely a dancer or acrobat.

"And you are?" Robin asked, helping himself to more water.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, blushing and speaking very quickly. "Forgive me, milord! My name is Olivia; I serve Khan Basilio, and was responsible for getting you and the Shepherds out of Plegia!"

Robin groaned and fell backwards into the bed.

"So we lost."

Olivia's silence was all the answer Robin needed.

* * *

The Shepherds came to see him one by one or in small groups once word spread that he was awake.

Vaike, Lon'qu, Ricken and Miriel were first during his first wakeful day, while Robin was eating a lunch consisting of a weak gruel that was supposed to help him mend faster while being easy to digest. Of course Miriel, being Miriel, had to take a sample for study. He, Ricken and Vaike talked of the retreat across the border while Miriel poked at Robin's uneaten lunch, muttering to herself and making notes. Lon'qu seemed more interested in standing in the corner, as far as possible away from Miriel and Olivia.

"It was pretty brutal," Vaike said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Ricken agreed, fidgeting with his gigantic hat.

Robin sighed tiredly, currently propped up by a number of pillows Olivia had procured, and gratefully accepted the news; Olivia had been frustratingly tight-lipped about the subject.

"I seem to recall Chrom getting into a fistfight with someone…" Robin muttered over his tea.

The effect on the mood in the room was like someone blowing out a candle. Everyone went silent and looked away.

"I think," Ricken said at length, "That you would be best suited asking the Captain about that yourself."

"Well can you at least explain to me why I'm not dead?" Robin asked exasperated.

"Lissa and the new guy both healed the hell out of you as soon as we were clear," Vaike explained shortly. "That Marth chick carried you practically halfway across Plegia to the wagons we used to escape, too."

"Yes, that scary lady Tharja helped too," Ricken added. "She used her skills in the dark arts to hex your blood into running slower and congealing quicker, before hexing you to feel less sensation so you wouldn't be in pain while we moved you."

Robin quirked an eyebrow, instantly regretting it as he remembered being shot in the face by an arrow.

"Tharja… and Marth… did that for me?" he asked after the pain in his brow subsided.

"And neither of them left your side until you were safely in this very bed," Lon'qu said from across the room. "I think someone might have some admirers."

Robin groaned and rolled his eyes as Vaike waggled his eyebrows suggestively. It always came back to women with them.

They talked a little more after that, but it wasn't long before Olivia shooed them out, claiming Robin needed his rest.

He had clasped hands with the three men, and received a very awkward hug from Miriel, who claimed to have been told that it was how friends wished each other a speedy recovery, before they all filed out, leaving Robin drained. And slightly confused.

* * *

That night after dinner, consisting of another bowl of gruel, Virion knocked on Robin's door, holding a basket in both hands. Robin could plainly see all the required items for tea and chess, so he waved the noble-born archer in, ignoring the dirty looks from Olivia when he ignored her protests of 'you need your rest'.

"So how does this fine evening find you?" Virion asked, setting up the tea-set.

Robin watched as he made and poured the tea, taking a sip of the proffered cup before replying.

"Well," he said. "I'm still alive, so I guess I can't complain."

"That's the spirit," Virion said happily as he began setting up the chessboard.

"So are you actually going to tell me what happened?" Robin asked tiredly, taking his first move.

Virion was silent as he made his own move, before replying.

"I'm sure you have a few ideas."

"I do. But I'd like some reports to go with them."

"I will endeavour to have the Knights bring you some when they visit on the morrow."

"What about Chrom?" Robin asked, taking a chance and putting one of his bishops in a position that would allow him to take Virion's queen if he didn't catch on.

"The Prince is…" Virion fell for the bait, taking the bishop with his queen before continuing. "The Prince is indisposed."

"Define 'indisposed'," Robin insisted, moving his rook into position for his grand trap.

"He has not left his room since we arrived here," Virion said with a sigh. "He fought like a demon to get us out of Plegia; like a man possessed. Never before have I seen such martial might coupled with such sheer brutality. He single handedly triumphed over the Plegian general blocking our path and securing our escape, but the price for him was… high. He has burned out now; I fear that our leader has lost his fire. Checkmate, by the way."

Robin nodded before realising what Virion had said. Scanning the board he could clearly see he had been so focused on his trap he had missed the three pawns moving in on his king.

"Rematch!" Robin said instantly, making Virion laugh.

"I will not pass up the chance to embarrass you again in front of such lovely company," Virion said, giving Olivia his best 'come hither' look.

"Focus, archest-of-archers, or I'm going to start putting pawns up your nose."

"Pah," Virion scoffed good-naturedly. "You have no appreciation of the finer points of life."

"Sure I do. Beating your skinny butt in chess being one of them."

"So," Virion asked conversationally as he reset the board. "What will the first thing you do when you get out of this bed be?"

"I'm putting my bloody coat back on," Robin said without hesitation.

Virion laughed, shaking his head. "Truly? Is that all?"

"And what would you do that's so much better?" Robin asked, looking at his beloved coat.

Virion seemed to think for a moment. "I would take a bottle of the finest wine and find a nice quiet spot to drink it alone to collect myself and my thoughts, before returning to my work."

They played in silence for some time before Robin spoke up again, his thoughts turning dark at Virion's mention of his work. He had to ask…

"How many…" he trailed off.

Virion quirked an eyebrow at him, prompting him to continue.

"How many casualties were there in the end?" Robin finished quietly, staring intently at the chessboard.

"Don't," Virion said.

When Robin looked up in confusion he found Virion's eyes boring into his own with an intensity the tactician had never seen before. Well, never seen directed at another man, anyway.

"It wasn't your fault," Virion said empathetically. "You had no way to know that the Risen would attack; that they did defies logical thought. You are not at fault for any of the deaths of those brave soldiers, and neither is the Prince; they are to be squarely laid at Mad King Gangrel's feet. Our resolve is shaken, yes, but our trust in both you and Prince Chrom remains as steady as ever."

Robin nodded numbly, moving his knight and taking Virion's queen, the archer's kind words sinking in. Virion responded by moving his bishop closer to Robin's king.

"Checkmate."

"How do you do that!?" Robin exclaimed, staring aghast at the board.

Despite losing again, Robin still felt a little better.

* * *

The next day Robin felt a little better physically, but still had trouble sitting up on his own. Olivia still spent the entire day by his side again, acting as his nurse.

He was visited by Gregor, who brought him more of his secret potion "free of charge", and Nowi, who had hugged Robin and clung to him the entire visit, much like a scared child.

"Is good you awake," Gregor said, sitting casually next to Robin's bed and casting Olivia a lecherous grin. "Gregor fears that Robin would miss out on tender ministrations of beautiful woman while he was unconscious; not good thing."

Robin rolled his eyes, cringing as Nowi readjusted her position and ground against his wounds, her arms still tightly wrapped around his chest.

"Nowi, I'm not going anywhere," he said, patting her head as he did.

"I don't care!" she said stubbornly. "Everyone was so worried about you! Me too! I haven't even gotten a chance to play with you yet!"

"Do thousand-year-old manaketes even play like humans?" Robin asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah!" Nowi had replied excitedly, going into a very long and detailed explanation of 'house', 'duck-duck-dragon', and a number of other nameless games they could play when Robin was up and about again.

Gregor laughed the whole time, alternating between offering 'old-man advice' as he called it and grinning suggestively at the obviously uncomfortable Olivia. After they left Robin felt his spirits were much higher than they had been previously, and settled in to relax as Olivia prepared his lunch, muttering about Gregor uncomfortably the entire time.

* * *

Sully, Stahl and Kellam came to see him that afternoon, bringing with them some of the tactical reports about their loss in Plegia Virion had promised him. Apparently the archer had taken up the roll of interim tactician until Robin was up and about again, something Robin was incredibly grateful for until he saw Virion's flowing and completely illegible handwriting on the reports.

"Why isn't Frederick bringing these to me?" Robin asked, sighing and giving up on deciphering the papers.

Frederick was arguably third on the chain of command; Robin assumed he would have taken over the clerical work while Robin was laid up rather than Virion.

The three looked around awkwardly.

"It's…" Stahl began, clearing his throat. "Duke Aerir was one of the confirmed casualties. Commander Frederick's taking it pretty hard."

Robin sighed, leaning back and resting his hands on his eyes, elbows splayed out like some strange featherless bird.

"We figured you would want to find out sooner rather than later," Kellam said apologetically, reminding Robin he wasn't alone with the two knights.

"It's fine," Robin sighed, sitting back up.

"Well if anyone can turn this around, it's you," Sully had said confidently.

"Turn around seventy-percent casualties?" Robin asked coyly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to work me to death."

They laughed at that, and left Robin to look over the reports. Or translate them would be a better description of what he was doing.

Once he got the hang of reading Virion's writing he sighed; things weren't good. The Pegasus Knights were simply non-existent now, the entire order having flown out with the army. Raimi had been ordered to take the Feroxi soldiers and retreat so they would at least have some bodies in case they were attacked again, Aerir's Guard Captain Seth having retreated with them. Gangrel had retreated to a northern castle with his honour guard, numbering well into the hundreds. Between the Shepherds and the Northern Castle, though, was a fort where the remainder of the Plegian army, at least a thousand men, were currently stationed; it was in a perfect spot geographically to strike at any assault the Shepherds might make. Out of the five thousand Feroxi soldiers that had started the campaign, only a little over a thousand remained. Duke Themis was dead, too, having led the charge against the Risen that had given them enough time to escape. A few injured survivors had made it to Regna Ferox, but even they were mostly simple line soldiers. The reports said that four other Pegasus Knights had survived, a handful of the priests, clerics and mages that had accompanied the army, along with…

Robin let out a dark laugh, and Olivia looked up, startled.

Roark had survived! The one-eyed son of a bitch was unkillable. There was a whole report dedicated to his survival; how he had been wounded and dragged away from the fighting by a couple of clerics while the surviving mages had covered them, before being picked up by the last of the Pegasus Knights. He was apparently already causing trouble for the volunteer nurses, trying to get back out to the training yard and prepare for the next assault.

Robin shook his head. They needed more men like that.

* * *

Robin's next visitors were Panne and Gaius; strangely, they didn't look too unhappy to be in each other's company.

"'Sup bubbles," Gaius greeted, inviting himself in and perching on the edge of Robin's table.

Which admittedly he had yet to actually use, but still…

"Hey guys," Robin said, looking up from the book he had borrowed from Sumia. "What's going on?"

"This man-spawn insisted we come and 'check in' on you," Panne grumbled.

"Aw, that's nice," Robin goaded with a smile. "Thank you for your concern."

"Yeah," Gaius said, sticking a lollipop into his mouth before continuing. "Whiskers wouldn't admit it, but she was worried 'bout you."

Robin saw a muscle in Panne's jaw actually twitch at Gaius' nickname. "Do not. Call me. Whiskers."

"So how're ya holdin up?" Gaius said with a wicked grin. Panne's reaction hadn't gone unnoticed. "Getting sick of hospital food yet?"

Olivia gave an irritated huff at that comment. In all honesty her cooking had been excellent so far; a little spicy, but excellent all the same.

"I'm fine," Robin laughed, waving the question off. "I've got one more healing session tomorrow morning and then I'm out of here."

Priests and healers from the local Feroxi shrine had been brought in numerous times over the last two days to administer healing magic to him; it was working incredibly fast, too. Robin no longer needed assistance sitting up or moving about, and could actually hold a book up for longer than ten minutes before his wounds started to ache and made him put it back down.

"And back nose first into your books, no doubt," Gaius said, rolling his eyes. "You gotta live a little, Bubbles! Get out and see a show! Drink yourself stupid and wake up next to a stranger! Preferably a female one, but if your preference swings the other way I won't judge you…"

"That's wildly inappropriate!" Olivia shrieked, blushing darkly and making Gaius laugh all the harder.

"Let me rephrase that, then," Gaius said, his laughter beginning to subside. "Get better and get out so I can stop spending all my time around Whiskers here-"

Gaius had to dodge off the table as Panne lunged for him in one smooth motion, papers flying everywhere as Panne flew over Robin's bed. With a wink at the wounded tactician Gaius was out the window, a very angry Taguel following him a few seconds later.

"I hope she catches him…" Olivia muttered as she set about cleaning the mess Gaius had made during his escape.

Robin had laughed so hard he thought he was going to pop his stitches.

Once his laughter died down Robin realised with a sinking feeling that Chrom still hadn't come to see him yet.

* * *

Robin looked up from his book a second time in as many hours when he heard a loud thump and exclamation of pain from outside his door before Cordelia opened it, Sumia behind her rubbing her face.

"Boots again?" Robin asked with a smirk.

Sumia blushed and nodded dejectedly.

Robin shook his head, chuckling as he marked his page and set down the book.

"So how are you feeling?" Cordelia asked, standing at the foot of Robin's bed with her arms crossed.

Robin could see the bandages around one of her arms, but suspected that the wound wouldn't even slow her down. Sumia thankfully looked, besides the bruise forming on her forehead, mostly whole.

Robin shrugged. "Been better. I'll be a lot better when I finally get out of this bed."

"Thank you so much for taking care of Robin," Sumia said, turning to Olivia.

The pink haired woman blushed heavily, stammering and trying to wave away Sumia's thanks.

"It… It was n-nothing!"

Robin shook his head and rolled his eyes again. The woman was beyond timid.

"So what's news?" Robin asked conversationally as the two Pegasus Knights sat down on chairs Olivia brought forward for them.

"You are officially looking at the last two Pegasus Knights," Sumia said sadly.

"Really!?" Robin asked, sitting up far too quickly in his shock and instantly regretting it.

Falling back with a groan, he went on. "I had no idea the casualties in your order had been so high."

Sumia knotted her hands in her lap as Cordelia spoke.

"Our order was never large. It takes a certain kind of woman to tame a pegasus, and an even rarer type of woman willing to put up with the gruelling training regime to become a knight; especially when it's so much easier to just settle down and become a housewife."

"But weren't there a couple of survivors from the battle in Plegia?" Robin enquired, remembering the notes the Knights had brought him earlier.

Cordelia nodded. "Four. Three of them… passed the first night. The fourth will unfortunately never fly again."

Robin cursed, bunching the sheets about his waist in a fist. Every time someone else came to see him they inadvertently piled more deaths at his feet for his failed strategies, despite the pep-talk Virion had given him the other day. He vowed to do better next time, and not to give in to despair, though. For the lives that had already been taken he swore to lead Ylisse to victory.

"Well," Robin said with a sad sigh. "At least the future Pegasus Knights are in good hands."

Both of the women blushed at Robin's compliment, Cordelia's face going almost as red as her hair.

"Be that as it may," she said after clearing her throat. "It will take quite some time to fill our ranks again, so you will need to strike any tactics involving fliers from your plans."

Robin nodded, before a particularly interesting thought came to him.

"So if you two are the last of your order which one of you is going to be the new Wing-Commander?"

Both women recommenced spluttering at Robin's question, neither willing to accept the prestigious position. Robin sat back and grinned, shaking his head in amusement as they began arguing over who would take to job, pointing out each other's good points to an exaggerated degree in an attempt to convince the other.

_Perhaps I should stop using my powers for evil like this_ he thought, chuckling as the two women kept trying to out-do the other with stories of the other's heroism.

_Nah. This is way too fun._

* * *

Robin got a surprise the next morning when instead of the local healers coming to administer his final treatment Lissa, Maribelle and Libra walked through the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robin asked in surprise.

Lissa smiled tightly at him.

"We're the only ones that haven't been to see you yet," she explained, a strange note of… something in her voice.

"It is good to see you well, Sir Robin," Maribelle said in her unflinchingly haughty demeanour. "I trust you are about ready to return to duty after so long at rest?"

"Praise be to Naga for your speedy recovery," Libra intoned before Robin could respond to Maribelle, bowing his head slightly.

"Yeah, sure," Robin muttered, still eying Maribelle and trying to keep in mind that the girl had just lost her father. "Let's get this over with. I have questions that need answers."

Libra nodded, and the three healers set about mending Robin's damaged body. Libra led the girls, chanting hymns dedicated to Naga while the girls channelled their magic into him, Libra acting as a conduit for sending it to Robin's wounds. When they were done almost an hour later Robin felt better than he had in days. Obviously Libra was a very skilled healer. He swayed a little once the healing was done, catching himself with one hand on the end of Robin's bed.

"I believe I may have overtaxed myself," he admitted softly before excusing himself and exiting the room, claiming a need to lie down.

Robin felt bad for exhausting the priest, but when he stood up for the first time in days that feeling turned to relief and elation. It became an even higher sense of elation when he finally put his coat back on.

"I am born again!" Robin shouted, spinning so the coat swung out in an arc around him.

"I swear you really need a new coat," Maribelle said, looking down her nose at Robin's tattered coat.

Robin chose to ignore her, instead looking at his tattered breastplate. Before he could put his plan into words he found Lissa wrapped around his chest in a tight hug.

"Lissa! What…?" Robin asked in confusion.

"I was…" she started, sniffling. "I mean, we were all so…"

Robin smiled and put a comforting hand on her head.

"I'm okay, Lissa," he said softly. "I promise."

Lissa released him and nodded, sniffling again. Robin looked up at Maribelle, quirking an eyebrow and grinning cheekily.

"You want a hug, too?"

Maribelle looked like he had just suggested she eat her parasol.

"I think not," she said unimpressed.

"Lissa, I've heard Chrom hasn't left his room since we got here," he said, turning back to the Princess and trying to get his plan rolling again.

"Uh… yeah," Lissa said quietly.

"Am I right in assuming he's probably still sulking?"

"Probably…" Lissa said at length. "Robin, what are you planning?"

"Olivia," he asked, ignoring Lissa and holding the armour out to her. "Can you take Maribelle and Lissa and get this mended for me please?"

Olivia jumped up instantly, taking the breastplate in her hands and nodding profusely as Lissa looked quizzically at Robin.

"Why must I go?" Maribelle asked in irritated confusion.

"Because what I have planned now, you'll just get in the way," Robin answered, looking directly at the open door. "But… Don't go far. If this goes bad, I may just wind up back in this bed."

* * *

"This is not a good idea," Sumia said with worry clear in her voice. "In fact this is a very, very bad idea."

Sumia and Robin were standing outside of Chrom's chambers. The Prince hadn't been out since they had arrived back at Regna Ferox, taking his meals in there and not coming out for anything.

Robin had guessed that out of all the Shepherds he and Sumia were the ones Chrom would probably respond to right now. He had debated bringing Lissa or Frederick, but both of them were still in mourning; Lissa for Emmeryn and Frederick for Duke Aerir. So Robin had gone to the stables and practically dragged Sumia away from where she was reading next to her pegasus.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Robin said with a grin, arms outstretched palms up. "He yells at us? Ooh, I'm so scared."

"We are talking about someone that accidentally breaks down stone walls while he trains," she reminded him.

That gave Robin pause.

"Well, we're here now," Robin said, gathering his courage before pounding on the door. "Chrom! I'm up and moving again and I just got out of the hospital! What's your excuse you lazy sod!? Get your arse out here and make me do all your thinking for you again!"

The silence that followed was deafening. Robin truly had to try hard not to burst out laughing at the horrified expression Sumia's face.

Just before Robin was about to try again the door was flung open and Robin found a very unwashed Prince wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Robin! I feared you dead!"

"Gah! Chrom! Still… wounded," Robin gasped, the other man crushing the air out of his lungs.

Chrom quickly let go and stepped back, eyes on the ground. He was a mess; it looked like he had been the one sitting in a hospital bed for a week, not Robin. His skin was sallow and pale from too little sun and dark rings were around his eyes. A thick short beard had grown, Chrom obviously having made no attempt at grooming himself since arriving, unlike Robin who had viciously attacked his face with a shaving knife the moment he so much as felt a little stubble. He was also wearing the same clothes he was wearing under his armour the day they had assaulted Plegia, and just to top things off Robin could see the pile of empty wine bottles in one corner of the room through the open door.

"Sumia!" Chrom exclaimed, looking halfway between shocked and embarrassed as he closed the door behind him. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Robin thought you m-might want… someone to talk… to…" she said in a small voice, her confidence evaporating.

There was an awkward silence as the two of them looked at each other.

"Jeez, Chrom," Robin said, sniffing exaggeratedly and deciding to take the humorous approach that had always worked for him before. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you really need a bath."

Again, Sumia stared aghast at Robin's candour.

Chrom looked at Robin for a second frowning, before his face melted into a grim smile and he chuckled ruefully.

"If anyone else would have said that to me I would have laid them flat with one blow."

"Yay! I'm special!" Robin said, hopping up and down before growing serious again.

"Come on, get cleaned up and dressed; we're not done yet. I have a plan."

Chrom smiled at Robin's antics before looking down again.

"There's no point, Robin," Chrom said tiredly, his voice breaking. "We've lost. Emmeryn's dead; the Pegasus Knights are gone, as is our whole standing army. Just… just leave me be. I want to be alone. I failed you; I failed Emm; I failed everyone and I don't… I don't deserve your time. Gangrel was right; there's just no way we can… I don't deserve to-"

A loud slap echoed through the hallway, but this time it was Robin who looked on, shocked at what Sumia was doing.

"Sumia," Chrom muttered, holding his red and stinging cheek.

"Have you come back to your senses again yet?" The Pegasus Knight said firmly with only the slightest hint of fear in her voice. "Or… Or do I have to… to smack you again!?"

"Sumia what in Naga's name-" Robin started, eyes wide before Sumia cut him off, too.

"We need you, Captain!" She practically shouted. "I need you! All the Shepherds and all of Ylisse needs you! Your sister needs you; Lissa's been beside herself with worry, and thank Naga Maribelle and I have been there for her! You can't just wallow in self-pity in another nation while our home burns to the ground around its people! You can hate yourself all you want; hell you can even hate me for slapping you, but dammit Chrom, if you don't listen to your friends and get your butt in gear, I'll… I'll… so help me I will resign from the Pegasus Knights and you'll never see me again!"

Sumia's voice cracked as she finished, a few tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

Robin raised an eyebrow at the same time as Chrom in the silence that followed, before spinning on his heel and facing away when Chrom grabbed Sumia in a passionate embrace, kissing her fiercely.

"Lovely," Robin muttered under his breath as he stood with his back turned and his arms crossed for what felt like forever.

_I really should have seen this one coming. _

Chrom cleared his throat, and Robin took that as a signal to turn around again.

"Are you two just about done?" he asked drolly, "Because I can come back later."

Chrom laughed, his arm still around Sumia's waist. "For now, yes."

"Until he bathes, anyway," Sumia giggled, making a show of pulling her head away, prompting Chrom to lean closer.

Robin had to resist the urge to retch at their loved-up antics. At least Chrom was smiling again. Robin couldn't help but feel partially responsible for getting them together after that night in Ylisse so long ago anyway, so he grit his teeth and bared it.

"Call the Shepherds together," Chrom said, the fire returning to his voice. "I think you can tell us all about your plan at once."

"After you bathe, right?"

"Yes, Robin; after I bathe."

"Because I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but-"

"I get it, already!" Chrom shouted in exasperation. "I stink! I'll take a bloody bath before anyone else has to suffer at the hands of my unwashed body!"

"Just making sure," Robin said with a sly grin. "At least you look good with a beard."

Chrom groaned as he absently reached up and rubbed his dishevelled face.

"Good to see your sense of humour was uninjured," Chrom deadpanned.

* * *

Robin practically skipped through the Coliseum hallways after his meeting with Chrom. He had left Sumia there to help him get ready, although there was no doubt in his mind he now had a few hours to kill before they would be able to all meet in one place again…

Robin shuddered at the thought of two of his closest friends… Copulating. It wasn't something he needed to know about, or wanted to think about. At all. Ever.

Realizing he'd been cooped up for more than a week, Robin opted to follow Virion's advice and get some air; swinging by the Khan's personal kitchen first, though. Pouch laden with cookies and praising all the deities he could think of for putting an exit from the colossal Coliseum so close to the Khan's quarters, Robin waved at the stern faced Feroxi guards as he took his spoils out to the frozen countryside, intending to find a nice clearing and simply eat alone. He didn't intend to go far, as his legs were still a little stiff from being in a bed all week, but her really wanted to get outside and away from everyone else, just for a little while.

It definitely wasn't because he had managed to score a particularly fruity smelling wine that he had no interest in sharing if one of the Shepherds found him at all that he was intent on getting outside. Not at all.

He had checked carefully that it was regular wine, too; he couldn't help but think that firewine might just kill him at that point.

A few times as he walked through the Khan's quarters he thought he'd spotted someone following him, but whenever he turned around he was alone. Rather than investigate he chose to listen to his stomach and carry on with his master plan.

With a gigantic smile plastered on his face Robin exited the giant building-city through the Khan's private gate and walked along the massive stone wall of the Coliseum until he found a suitable rock to perch on near one of the creeks that flowed through the giant edifice, supplying it with water.

Robin sighed contentedly as he sat, sipping wine straight from the bottle and looking out over the Feroxi countryside, basking in the simple fact he was alive to enjoy the wine and scenery at all.

The tactician glanced over his shoulder as he heard someone approach, turning back and taking another swig from the bottle as he realised it was no one intent on causing him harm.

"I wondered where you had disappeared to," Robin said conversationally as he pulled a cookie out of his pouch, munching on it as Marth entered his field of vision. "Still camping, huh? You know there's a lot of space in the Coliseum if you get sick of roughing it."

The enigmatic woman was standing just out of Robin's reach, looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

"I didn't expect to see you on your feet again so soon," Marth said, pointedly ignoring Robin's invitation.

Robin shrugged. Apparently the strange look was concern. It looked out of place on her face.

"The miraculous power of three very dedicated practitioners of healing magics," he said lightly, starting in on his second cookie.

"Want one?" he asked, holding one out to the woman.

Marth looked at the small cookie for a moment before shaking her head.

"Come on," Robin insisted. "I heard from a little birdie that you carried my carcass practically all the way here. The least I can do is give you a cookie. I mean, I know it's ginger nut and nobody likes ginger nut, but this is Regna Ferox and I couldn't find any chocolate chip."

Marth seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding woodenly and taking the proffered cookie, eating it in small bites.

"See?" Robin said jovially. "Now we're friends!"

Marth quirked an eyebrow at Robin.

"Okay, so I've been in a coma for a week and have a lot of talking to get out of my system," Robin laughed. "Plus this wine really sneaks up on you and boots you in the arse. Don't look at me like that."

Marth silently shook her head, smiling a little. Robin had to admit, she was pretty cute when she smiled. He did think that about most of the women in his life at present, though, but he had seen so little of Marth that it was like a rare treat. Her usually grim face truly lit up even when she smiled a little; it was almost like she became a completely different person. They sat and stood in silence for a while, Robin simply enjoying the fresh air and silent company.

"Can I ask you why you follow us around?" Robin asked at length, the wine getting the better of his judgment. "I mean, you could just join the Shepherds. You've passed any entrance requirements with flying colours. So why don't you?"

"I… Cannot."

"Because…?" Robin prompted, taking another swig from the bottle.

Marth looked away. "I simply cannot."

Robin shrugged. "Hey, whatever. That's your prerogative, I guess. But the offer stands."

Marth was silent for another few minutes before speaking again.

"May I ask you something, Sir Robin?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Sure," Robin said, drinking a little more of the wine. "But only if you drop the whole 'sir' thing. As far as I know I'm as baseborn as that loveable lummox Vaike."

Marth chuckled a little. "Okay, Robin. I wanted to ask you; what do you plan to do after the war with Plegia… ends?"

Robin shrugged without thinking. "No idea."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

Robin laughed.

"Are you kidding? I have two months' worth of memories out of at least twenty years. In those two months I've been trampled, stabbed, beaten, set on fire, struck by lightning bolts, shot with arrows, snuggled with a giant rabbit, hugged by a dragon and chased by a very ornery horse, not to mention criss-crossing a continent and fighting in more battles than I have fingers to count them on. I'm looking forward to finding out what 'normal' life is like for a change."

Robin stopped and considered a moment. "Maybe I'll travel. See Ylisse, try and find something to jog my memories. I honestly don't know. I guess that's the blessing of my condition; I'm more interested in living one day at a time than coming up with a 'five-year-plan' or anything like that."

_Curse this wine! _Robin thought absently. _I command you to return to my control, tongue! Stop blabbing our thoughts without me thinking first!_

Marth went silent again. Robin sensed something was bothering the woman and took another swig from the wine, before offering her the bottle. She started, unsure how to react, before gingerly taking the bottle.

"Relax, it's not poison," Robin said with a laugh. "You just seem a little down."

"You could say that," she admitted, taking a quick sip from the wine.

Robin stood, patting off the seat of his pants.

"I have to be getting back before Chrom organizes a search party. It was nice talking to you, Marth. Consider my offer, will you?"

Robin began walking back to the entrance he had come out of, before turning back to where Marth was still standing, looking at the bottle of wine in her hands.

"And thanks again for carrying me back! I guess I owe you one again, huh? Oh, and if anyone asks, Vaike gave you that bottle, not me!"

* * *

Robin leaned against a column in the receiving hall of the Khan's quarters, back inside the Coliseum. Almost all of the Shepherds were gathered, as were Seth, Roark, Raimi and the two Khans. They were just waiting on Chrom and Sumia now.

On his way back through the Khan's quarters he had spotted the mysterious shadow that had been tailing him; turns out Tharja was the one following him. Robin pretended not to notice, though, sure that she was just worried about him after the ordeal in Plegia. He would have to make time to talk to her properly later.

"You look happy," Cordelia commented, coming to stand beside him.

Robin would admit that he hadn't stopped smiling since he had escaped that bloody sick-bed.

Instead he shrugged. "The tide is turning," he said confidently. "I have a plan and Gangrel's going to pay. Plus I just drank half a bottle of really good wine."

Cordelia cast Robin a disapproving look, but before she could rebuke him Chrom made his entrance, Sumia hot on his heels.

Robin noticed Tharja slip in the back as Chrom entered, too, doing her best to blend in to the shadows.

"I want to thank everyone for coming," Chrom began. "As you are all well aware we have suffered some… setbacks in the campaign against Plegia recently."

The assembled Shepherds looked silently to Chrom, almost as if looking for any signs of the weakness he had shown earlier. There was none. Chrom was back to his old self as if the events of the previous week had never transpired.

"Before we go on to talk about our plans involving the future of this campaign," Chrom said seriously, meeting the eyes of everyone assembled. "I want to apologize. I haven't been myself since… Since the death of the Exalt. I gave in to despair, and abandoned you all when you all needed me most, and for that I am truly sorry. I will not force you to remain and will understand if any of you wish to leave. What I want to know is: are you still with me?"

There was silence in the room before Frederick spoke.

"My brother served Lady Emmeryn until his dying breath," he said solemnly. "I henceforth pledge my sword to you, Prince Chrom, in the same way Aerir pledged his to Lady Emmeryn."

One by one the other Shepherds stepped forward.

"Me too!" Sully said, coming forward. "I told you way back when; I'm not letting you or the Commander out of my sight again!"

"And me!" Stahl added. "I will serve Ylisse until my dying breath!"

"Ya didn't think it'd be that easy to get rid of us, did ya?" Vaike asked with a happy wink, flexing his biceps.

"Indeed," Miriel agreed.

"We shall follow you to the end of creation if you so desire, Lord Chrom," Virion said with his best noble smile.

"Were you not worthy I would have left long ago," Lon'qu said in his usual deadpan, actually cracking a small grin as he did so.

"For my father and all the other lives he has taken, Gangrel must be punished," Maribelle said, fire in her eyes.

"For my sisters that have fallen I shall stand with you!" Cordelia said, looking away from Chrom's eyes quickly.

From the back of the room Robin smiled. Chrom had been worried about nothing. None of them would abandon him now.

"My friends… thank you," Chrom said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yeah!" Nowi shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "The bad guys had better watch out!"

"Your sister earned my trust," Panne said with a nod. "The last of the Taguel shall champion her."

"You keep giving me candy and I'll do whatever you want me to," Gaius said with a grin as he crossed his arms and leaned back.

"I'm in too!" Ricken said shakily. "For Ylisse!"

"Gregor is mercenary! But will work this job free!" Gregor said in his strange speech mannerism, his perpetual huge smile still in place.

"I feel that this is the reason that Naga has led me to you, milord," Libra came forward, head bowed and hands clasped at his chest.

"You have trusted me. So I will trust you," Tharja said quietly from almost directly behind Robin.

_When the hell did she get back there!?_ Robin thought, jumping a little when she spoke.

"For my lord and his daughter, I will fight!" Roark said fiercely, stepping forward, hand clenched over his heart.

"I will fight for Ylisse," Seth said solemnly, stepping forward and saluting smartly.

"See," Sumia said from next to Chrom. "We're all with you. Until the end."

"Until the end!" Robin echoed loudly, raising his fist in the air.

"Until the end!" the rest of the assembled warriors and soldiers cried, shaking the rafters and columns with their cry.

Basilio began laughing. "That's what I like to see! You young folks burn so hot you would've singed the hairs right off my head if I had any!"

"We're with you too, Chrom," Flavia said with a feral smile. "That bastard Gangrel needs to be put in his place; his place being a hole in the ground."

"Thank you," Chrom said, head bowed. "Words cannot express the depths of my gratitude. Now I believe Robin will tell us of his plan?"

"It's quite simple, actually," Robin said, taking a moment and walking forward to stand in front of everyone with Chrom.

"Well boy," Basilio urged impatiently. "Don't keep us in suspense!"

Robin grinned maniacally.

"We need to go back on the offensive."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**

**So I pose to you, the reader, the question that I have been struggling with these past few days: how in the hell do you write for the 'dancer' class? In the game it's a nice little boon and makes for great strategies; in prose it's a fricking nightmare. "I dance and you get to move again this turn!" "Turn? What are you on about, woman?" Yeah… So I hope I've pulled off a believable Olivia, even if I only intend to use her as a kind of background character. Also, fair warning: big chapter again. So on that note, y'all know what to do.**

* * *

Flavia took a deep breath like she always did right before a fight. It was that little moment of calm before the inevitable storm that galvanised her for what was to come. The dusty, dry air of Plegia did little to calm her nerves this time, though. On the outside she was as calm and cool a leader as she always was, but inside she seethed; her first campaign as Khan and they had been utterly routed by the bastard Gangrel. It wouldn't stand. She wouldn't let it.

Gangrel was a dead man. He just didn't know it yet.

She and the oaf Basilio had separated from the Ylissean Shepherds that morning; now it was afternoon, and they were looking down on one of the outlying sentry camps the Plegians had set up.

From her shoulder Basilio chuckled.

"Too easy," he rumbled quietly. "Do they really think that those crappy tarps hide their camp?"

"Apparently so," Raimi said from her other shoulder. "Should I ready the men?"

Flavia shook her head.

"I only see ten or fifteen Plegians down there," she said, shielding her eyes from the sun to see better. "We can handle this ourselves."

Basilio guffawed, shaking his big bald head.

"Far be it from me to question the will of the Khan-"

"So don't," Flavia cut him off.

There was movement from behind them and Flavia turned. The two Ylisseans, the eye-patch one and the irritatingly helpful one, had come up behind them, bearing arms.

"I think we might even the odds?" eye-patch asked, indicating himself and the other.

The Shepherd's tactician Robin had opted to send the two Knights with the Feroxi; mostly because many of the Feroxi soldiers wore light armour unlike the Ylisseans, and two heavily armed and armoured Knights was quite the boon on a campaign like this. The helpful one had been forced to leave his horse behind; the creatures were too difficult to hide in scrubland like the Plegian desert, but the man had proved just as adept at fighting dismounted in the short time they'd been raiding Plegian camps.

Basilio snorted at the offer and Flavia's grin took on that feral quality that she knew only happened before a good fight.

"I think we have Plegians to kill," she said, before vaulting over the lip of the small cliff they were on and sliding down it, sword in hand and eyes wild, her blonde hair flying out behind her like a comet's trail as she began to scream Feroxi war-cries.

As her mind readied itself for battle she absently noted that the others were following her down the cliff face, Basilio and Raimi shouting their own war cries.

The Plegians never knew what hit them.

* * *

Robin would freely admit he was growing used to the feeling of being followed. Be it from marching at the front of the group with Chrom, having a gaggle of adjutants buzzing around him looking for orders during the march to Plegia, or simply having people to make sure parts of him didn't fall off after being wounded (a job Olivia had apparently taken quite seriously), it was becoming commonplace.

Which is why, when Robin spotted Tharja following him for the third time during their second night of camping, Robin felt a little strange that he should feel so… strange about it.

It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with her apparent worry for his welfare; quite the opposite, it was a little flattering. But Robin had managed to ditch Olivia after the first day of the march back across Plegia and, well… Tharja had remained. He hadn't even spoken to her yet; the only time he'd heard her speak was the night in Regna Ferox where they all swore to see the ware through to the end with Chrom.

The Shepherds had set up their little tent-city for the evening, having separated from the Feroxi forces led by the Khans earlier that day, leaving only the Shepherds and their newest addition, the dancer Olivia, out in the light Plegian scrub.

Olivia had been adamant in her shy, timid fashion about accompanying the Shepherds on their journey. Robin couldn't for the life of him figure out why, though. Her first aid skills were top-notch, though, and she was an excellent chef. The dancer had some skill with a sword, a shorter version of the blade Lon'qu used that seemed to be favoured by most Feroxi warriors, but Robin wasn't about to put her on the frontlines, that was for certain. She also seemed to be nothing but interested in making everyone else's lives easier by doing laundry and mending clothes and tents, managing the supply wagon, all of the things no one really wanted to do.

Robin chuckled and shook his head. She was liable to put Cordelia out of a job, she was so helpful. The difference between the two women, though, was you could tell when Olivia was helping, unlike Cordelia's help which you just discovered later.

However, the best thing about Olivia in Robin's opinion was the dancing. She was almost as clumsy as Sumia in her daily tasks, but once she began to dance she became a completely different person.

Robin paused as Panne rushed by him, the Taguel not even looking at him as she did.

Robin watched her go and shrugged, his thoughts returning to Olivia's performance the previous night. In all honesty Robin felt better just watching her sway and spin, like it was some sort of strange, esoteric magic that made the entire audience feel like they could fight for days on end without rest.

Lon'qu came rushing up to Robin, panting and holding a small bag.

"Have you seen the Taguel woman come by here?" he asked without preamble.

"Panne?" Robin asked before pointing the opposite direction that he was walking in. "Yeah, she went that way. Kinda strange to see you chasing a woman for a change, though."

"Be silent," Lon'qu grumbled, moving past Robin. "She simply dropped this bag."

Robin snickered and watched the swordsman disappear around the tents, catching another glimpse of his second shadow watching from behind a stack of crates.

Robin simply rolled his eyes and continued on his way. She'd get bored sooner or later. He hoped.

Robin stopped as he came out into the centre area of the little camp where Frederick was just getting the fire started. The sun was starting to dip low on the horizon and Stahl and Sully were going around lighting a few lanterns to assist with the night patrols.

Lissa, Maribelle and Olivia were preparing the ingredients for dinner; no doubt Stahl would get in on the cooking later, too. Vaike was doing push-ups off to one side while Miriel sat near him, nose buried in a book. Gaius was busy eyeing the ingredients that were no doubt for dessert. Robin sighed contentedly and just watched the Shepherds relax.

"Robin, look!" Cordelia said excitedly with a large grin on her face when she spotted him, coming over to where he was watching the camp life unfold and holding out a new-looking javelin.

"I crafted a new javelin using the feedback you gave me!"

Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? You just… made one?"

Cordelia nodded, looking a little confused at Robin's response. "Er… yes?"

"As in you made itself from scratch? Not from, like, a kit or something?"

Cordelia laughed a little. "No; I cut a sapling, fashioned a grip, and hammered the point in the portable forge. I suppose I could have waited around for the javelin fairy, but she's so unpredictable. Here, look. See the pattern on the shaft? It's my own design. Well? What do you think?"

Robin inspected the weapon. It was elegant, beautiful and felt perfectly weighted. The tip was razor sharp, too, and the pattern on the shaft was a delicate leaf and vine design that looked like it had been carved by a master craftsman.

"I have to say I'm impressed," Robin admitted, handing the weapon back. "I wasn't expecting you to go and fashion a whole javelin from scratch; you really are a genius!"

Realising his faux pas he stopped himself short as Cordelia's face fell.

"Sorry," Robin apologised quickly. "I know you don't like the G word. Anyway, I'm glad I could help. If there's anything else I can help you with, just let me know."

Cordelia's smile returned. "Heh, Robin, you are far too kind! Why, if I..."

Cordelia stopped speaking quickly; looking around the camp as the other Shepherds began to gather around the fire waiting for dinner.

"No, wait," she said sadly. "We can't be doing this. People will get the wrong idea."

Robin's eyebrows shot up higher than they ever had before. "Doing what? What are we doing?"

Cordelia looked down, adopting a very Sumia-like pose and tone of voice. It was quite possibly the cutest thing Robin had ever seen.

"If you keep being so kind to me people might think that… that we're friends."

Robin burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, and honestly tried not to, but Cordelia's behaviour was just far and away the funniest thing he'd seen in days.

"We are friends, though," Robin said once his laughter calmed down a little. "Aren't we?"

Cordelia looked up, her eyes bright. "Do you… really? You really think so?"

"Yeah," Robin said, still chuckling a little.

Gods he hadn't laughed that hard in ages.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess..." Cordelia said, her smile reappearing, albeit a little more sheepishly than before. "I guess I grew accustomed to not having any. I was the youngest recruit in the Pegasus Knights. All of my comrades were veterans. There was no one whom I could truly call my 'friend'."

"Then I, Robin the Tactician, do hereby claim the title of 'Cordelia's First Friend'!" Robin said with a dramatic flair that made the woman laugh.

"Very well, sir tactician," Cordelia laughed. "If that is your wish, I won't deny it!"

As they went to see if the others needed help with preparing dinner (Robin admittedly a little more reluctantly than Cordelia) he could have sworn he heard some sort of animal emitting a low, dangerous sounding growl. Robin made a mental note to tell Sully to be extra vigilant during her first patrol, just in case.

* * *

Dinner had gone off without a hitch, much to Robin's pleasure and intense relief. Not that he had contributed in any great way; all they had let him do was some of the chopping of the vegetables, but his reputation for kitchen duty was slowly healing. He had even managed to sneakily attempt a small carrot stew again with the leftovers from the main meal for Panne, who had accepted it gratefully. He still hadn't improved, but she still seemed grateful.

He had spent the entire meal laughing and joking with Chrom, Lissa and Sumia, and was heading back to his tent to get some reading done before bed when he heard a scuff behind him.

Turning he watched Tharja quickly duck and hide behind a nearby barrel.

Robin looked at the barrel confused for a moment, before letting his tactician's curiosity get the better of him.

"Tharja?" he called, taking a few steps back towards her. "Have… Have you been following me?"

"Maybe," she said without rising from behind the barrel.

"Now," Robin said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "And quite frankly more importantly; why? I've seen you hiding behind barrels and wagons all week. I heard you helped save me after Plegia, and I'm grateful, but I assure you I'm perfectly healthy now."

"It's not that," Tharja said, slinking out from behind the barrel, blushing and smiling. "It's… you've finally noticed."

"I get the feeling I might regret asking this," Robin asked lightly, "But 'noticed what'?"

"My love," Tharja said excitedly before blushing even heavier and turning away from Robin's exceedingly confused gaze.

"You-da-hadda-wha?" Robin blabbered, trying to wrap his head around what he was hearing. "Your love? What are you talking about?"

Tharja nodded excitedly, her perfect hair swishing with the movements. "Oh yes. I realized it the first moment we locked eyes. 'He isn't like the others' I thought. 'He's the one I've been seeking'!"

"Wow," Robin said, running a hand through his hair, mind desperately trying to come up with an adequate response. "Uh… I'm, um, flattered."

_Okay, this is getting out of hand_ Robin thought. _I have to nip this in the bud before it gets worse. I'll let her down gently, spout some crap about not being able to afford distractions during a time of war… yeah, that'll probably cut it. And then I'll spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder._

Tharja smiled at the dirt before beginning to take steps towards Robin, her hips swaying suggestively. Robin was immediately struck, as her heavy dark cloak swayed open with her movements, just _how much_ of a woman she was.

"That's why I've been watching your every...single...move," she said huskily, reaching Robin and running a finger down his chest, oblivious to the tactician's attempts to back away.

"Yesterday you read two books and part of a third. You snacked on an apple," she said, drawing closer to him even as he was trying to subtly back away.

"And last night, you turned over 12 times in your sleep. ...Well below your average."

_Wait. What? What did she just say!?Holy crap! Crazy alert! _Robin thought in shock, eyes widening.

"You've been watching me sleep!?" he said a little louder than he meant to, shaking off the dark mage and taking a few big steps back.

"I thought you would be grateful," Tharja said in a small voice, looing genuinely confused.

Robin didn't see her confusion, though, too busy feeling incredibly violated.

"I'd say that the word you're looking for is 'disturbed'. I… you… so you've been _stalking_ me every day since we met?"

"Yes," Tharja admitted, her voice still small, all of her earlier confidence gone as she seemed to disappear into her cloak.

Robin's head spun. Why he felt so violated was beyond him; but he did.

"I feel ill," Robin muttered. "I think I need to lie down."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you again," Tharja said quickly, reaching out for Robin again.

Robin took another step back, instinct getting the better of him. This was going badly and he knew it, and he couldn't keep the look of fear out of his eyes.

"Coming from a normal friend that might have been a bit more comforting a thought," Robin muttered, trying to think of how to get the hell out of this situation.

Apparently Robin had still been too loud, because Tharja's face fell, her feelings obviously hurt.

She seemed to disappear under her cloak and hair, her chin and mouth the only visible parts of her body.

"Is that what you want?" she asked Robin sullenly. "A normal woman?"

Again, Robin's panic got the better of him.

"What? Yeah, I suppose, but that's not the poi-"

"All I needed to hear!" Tharja said quickly, turning in a flash of dark fabric and hair and running off faster than Robin would have thought her capable of.

"Wait!" Robin called. "Tharja, stay here! Where I can see you!"

Robin groaned, pinching the skin between his eyes again.

"At least stay the hell out of my tent!" he called desperately.

_Crazy with a capital C, that one. I wonder if Virion would object to sharing a tent for a few nights?_

* * *

Robin woke to Frederick's shouting, like he did every morning. The man was worse than a rooster. Yawning and stretching, Robin casually cast a glance at the stool he had placed in front of his tent flaps with his breastplate balanced on top of it.

It was still unmoved; meaning no one had been in or out of his tent since he had retired last night.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Robin set about preparing for the day ahead, completely missing where the base of his tent had been loosened to the point someone could squeeze under the canvas.

* * *

They marched for the majority of the day again, only once coming across a Plegian patrol in the distance.

Robin had advised discretion over valour, and they had hidden behind a conveniently placed rock formation until the Plegians passed.

"Obviously Flavia and the others are making enough noise to keep the Plegians off our tails," Robin said optimistically after the patrol had passed.

Chrom had nodded, watching the cloud of dust fade into the distance.

"I like to think it's more than just blind luck that's gotten us this far undetected," Chrom said at length.

"Brilliant strategy from your dashing tactician?" Robin said with a shrug.

Chrom chuckled and shook his head. "How your attitude never falters…"

"We should keep moving," Frederick had said, appearing behind the two and practically pushing them back into movement.

Robin had almost jumped out of his skin, expecting Frederick to be Tharja. He wasn't sure what was more disconcerting; when he had spotted her following him around all the time, or now that he couldn't.

* * *

Flavia stood at the edge of a vast empty space around the fortress that the Plegians were holed up in; even with the warriors they had managed to scrape together at the last minute their numbers were still woefully small compared to the Plegian forces; after taking out the wounded that had retreated during after the debacle at the Plegian capital and adding the fresh recruits they still barely numbered thirteen hundred soldiers.

The Plegians had at least three times that many in the fortress they were to assault.

It made no difference, though; their plan was to lure them out, into the wastes where the Feroxi's true potential could be reached.

Ambushing with hidden swordsmen and assassins. Cross-fire from archers. Not to mention the Ylissean mages that had escaped from the battle with Raimi.

They had been playing cat and mouse for nearly a week now; striking supply convoys, lightly defended watch posts, even assaulting mounted patrols along the roads. Slowly the Plegians had come to realise that it was they that were the mice, not the Feroxi. Now the time had come to begin the assault on the fortress.

"You're up, oaf," she said, looking over to Basilio.

The big man chuckled, rolled out his shoulders, and began walking from cover towards the fortress over the open ground. It was a killing field; all of the vegetation and even the larger rocks had been moved away, and Basilio had nothing to hide behind. But his plan had been good, so Flavia had opted to listen to him for once.

Basilio just strode out, bold as you please, ignoring the archers training their bows on him.

When he saw that a large proportion of the Plegians were gathered on the fortress' parapets he stopped and looked up at them.

Flavia watched as the General of the fortress, a fat, balding man pushing fifty, pushed his way to the wall and stood looking down at the lone Khan.

"Hey!" Basilio called up to them. "Plegians!"

Flavia watched as Basilio spun on his heel, bent over, and dropped his pants.

"Come and get us!" the bald Khan roared as he started running, securing his pants with one hand and dodging the arrows from the enraged Plegians, casting a rude hand gesture over his shoulder as he ran with his other hand.

The fortress gates opened and Flavia was so busy laughing herself to tears she almost missed her cue.

"Mages!" she said, trying in vain to stifle her laughter.

Not that the Ylissean mages were doing much better, but they still moved into position.

Basilio jumped back into cover just as the first of the red-faced Plegians came riding out, the furious General at their head.

"Think that got their attention?" Basilio asked cheekily.

"I'll never look at you the same way again," Flavia said, bursting into a fresh fit of laughter.

Flavia spun onto her stomach to watch the Plegians' progress. Once they were all on the open ground of the killing field Flavia gave the order and the thirty odd mages popped out of hiding, some even appearing out of thin air, and let loose the spells they had been preparing. Lightning rained down from the sky as the earth opened up beneath the Plegians' horses, fire and lava spilling forth even as they were herded into a tighter bunch by powerful wind magic. Flavia's laughter turned dark as she watched the blood drain from the General's face when he realised that he'd let himself be lured into such an obvious trap.

The Plegian outriders were slaughtered, but Flavia could already see the second wave approaching through the gates.

"Fall back!" Flavia ordered, still grinning at her partner's antics.

The games had just begun.

* * *

Roark was squatting behind an enormous rock, waiting for Flavia's signal. Apparently he'd know it when he saw it. His armour had been covered in a layer of dust and sand from the desert to stop any glare or reflections giving his position away, and his face was covered in grey Feroxi wode like the rest of the archers.

Roark shook the thoughts from his head. Working with the Feroxi had been frustrating enough when they were allies; now that he was serving under the Khans things were just getting worse. They had no military discipline; no ranks, no squads, no organisation to their army. It was all just 'hey, you have a sword and I have a sword so let's go kill things!'. At least they were competent warriors; he had to give them that.

And they made quality weapons, too. The bow in Roark's hands was of a top quality, very finely crafted.

Roark was no archer, but like most Knights had a passing skill with the bow which he was about to put to good use with the rest of the Feroxi archers. Across the small and dry gully Roark knew that Seth was squatting with another bow, thinking the exact same thoughts as he was.

Namely, 'what the hell is the signal going to be'?

Roark perked up as he heard the sounds of running and… laughter?

Khan Flavia leapt into the air, sliding down the gully and continuing to run, laughing hysterically. Following her were Khan Basilio and all of the mages. They passed through the gully, climbed up out of the other end, and kept running in the direction that the rest of the ambushes were set up in.

Almost as soon as they were out of sight a large group of Plegian soldiers, all on foot, charged into the gully.

"I guess this is the signal," Roark said quietly to himself, wondering what they could have done to piss the Plegians off to a point that they would follow the Feroxi into such an obvious trap.

"Open fire!" Seth called, and as one fifty Feroxi leaned out of cover and let loose, arrows darkening the sky.

"Fire at will!" Roark ordered, shooting his own arrows.

He never saw if they landed any hits, but it didn't really matter. None of the Plegians had survived.

In the distance Roark could see that there was a plume of dust rising, no doubt from more Plegian cavalry.

"Fall back to the next objective!" Roark ordered.

The Feroxi slipped silently away into the rocks and scrub, reminding Roark again as he tromped quickly through the desert making a lot more noise that he was not trained for stealth operations.

* * *

Raimi watched with some confusion as the Khans and the Mages retreated through the sparse forest the Feroxi were hiding in, laughing their arses off the whole way. She would have to ask about that later; she had just spotted the first of the second group making their way to the battleground.

Well, she had spotted the two Ylissean Knights, which meant that the second group wasn't far away.

How the Ylissean tactician thought that the two men would be of assistance to the Feroxi on a mission like this Raimi couldn't understand, but Khan Flavia had graciously agreed to allow them to come, and she did as her Khan ordered.

They had chosen the foot of a great hill, covered in what was possibly most of the vegetation in Plegia, even if it was dry and brown. The hill would afford the superior Feroxi archers a better vantage point to rain down arrows, while also keeping the Ylissean mages and Priests out of harm's way during the battle. It also added a level of familiarity to the Feroxi, so used to fighting in the frozen forests of their homeland.

This was where they would stop the Plegians, having already demoralised them with the two earlier ambushes they would break upon the Feroxi soldiers like waves on a shore.

One of the Knights, the one with both his eyes, stopped near Raimi, breathing hard.

"Damn this armour," he complained, putting down his bow and hefting an axe.

Raimi rolled her eyes as the Plegians drew closer. The archers and mages were slithering through the underbrush up the hill behind them while the mages took up positions lower on the mound, some even drawing short swords and readying staffs in case the Plegians got through.

Khan Flavia, still grinning maniacally, strode forward with Basilio, and Raimi and the two knights followed her, the five of them presenting themselves as bait to the Plegians.

"They really don't like you," Khan Flavia chuckled to Basilio.

The older man shrugged, grinning.

"What did you do to make them so angry?" the eye-patch Knight asked, eyeing the thousand odd Plegian soldiers charging in loose formation towards them.

"That's my secret, boy," Basilio said with a wink. Or a blink; it was hard to tell when the person only had one eye.

The Plegians were drawing close, now; Raimi had to admit, she respected the Knight with both eyes' courage and focus. He hadn't uttered a word, instead simply standing and staring down the charging Plegians, axe in one hand and shield on the other.

"What's your name?" Raimi asked him after a moment's hesitation.

The Knight looked up, startled to be broken from his battle-meditation.

"Uh, Seth, milady Raimi," he said hesitantly.

Raimi nodded. "It will be good to fight alongside you, Seth of Ylisse."

The Knight nodded and turned back to the charging Plegians.

Khan Flavia gave the order to open fire, and the front ranks of Plegians dropped, arrows sticking out of them; the rest still came on, heedless or simply caught up in the momentum.

Khan Flavia gave a different order and the Ylissean Mages, casting in unison, conjured a storm cloud that rained lightning and hail down on the Plegian forces, dropping many more.

When the Plegians were almost upon the five warriors standing alone before the horde Khan Flavia gave the final order, and nearly one thousand Feroxi soldiers appeared out of the light forest around the Plegians, and finally the battle was joined.

* * *

"Flavia and the others should have struck at the fortress by now," Robin said, running a hand through his hair. "I think now would be the best time to attack Gangrel."

He, Chrom and Frederick were in the Prince's tent, leaning over a map covered in little figures depicting Plegian troop movement and locations. They had passed through the dessert unmolested for nearly a week; obviously his plan for the Feroxi to occupy the Plegians to the south had worked perfectly. He was worried about them facing such numbers, but trusted in Flavia's ability to lead her troops.

"I think it would be prudent to attack tomorrow," Frederick said, looking through the papers scattered about the remainder of the table. "The scouts report that the last of the Plegian garrison will be marching south, leaving Gangrel defended solely by his Honour Guard."

Chrom nodded in agreement.

"Plus," the Prince added, "It would give us a chance to prepare properly; make any final adjustments to our strategy, that kind of thing."

Robin huffed and crossed his arms. "Are you saying my strategy needs work?"

"No, no," Chrom laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm simply pointing out the fact that we've been marching non-stop for a week now; it would be a great kindness to the Shepherds to allow them a good night's rest and a little bit of a sleep-in."

Frederick's brow twitched at the mention of sleeping in, but he held his tongue.

Robin nodded, seeing the Prince's logic. At least half of the Shepherds weren't trained soldiers and were growing exhausted. A good meal and a proper night's rest and they would be fighting-fit for the next day's battle, though.

"Right," Robin said, stretching his back and making to leave. "I suppose for completion's sake I should go and make sure there are no holes in my strategy after all."

"You should rest while you can, Robin!" Chrom called after him. "Even experienced soldiers know when to rest during a campaign!"

Robin waved dismissively over his shoulder. After all, it wasn't like he was going straight to his books.

* * *

Robin was struck as he walked through the Shepherds' camp how no matter where they were once the Shepherds set up a camp it always looked exactly the same, right down to position and orientation of the tents. Tents around a central area, usually with a fire pit in it, supply wagon and cooking area off to one side, training area to the south of the camp. It was comforting, and made the little tent city that popped up every night feel like a second home to Robin. Not that he actually knew what or where his first home was…

Robin found himself shuffling towards the supply wagon as he thought. He was sure he'd seen some more of those rock-hard ginger nut cookies in the back somewhere, and nothing went hand in hand like an afternoon of study and cookies.

At least in his mind, anyway. Cookies went with everything. Like pastries. Or cakes…

_Gods I've been spending too much time around Gaius_ Robin thought with an internal moan, forcing himself to think of getting an apple rather than a cookie.

As Robin neared the wagon he heard soft clinking, and then the sound of a woman counting. As he drew nearer he could just make out a head of pale pink hair.

"Olivia?" Robin asked conversationally as he helped himself to an apple. "What're you doing?"

The woman was sitting with her back to the wagon, counting a small bag of gold coins, but she jumped when she heard Robin, squeaking like she'd been caught with something she wasn't supposed to have.

"Sorry," Robin apologized with a chuckle as he leaned on the wagon and took a bite out of his apple. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, Robin," Olivia said with a hand on her chest, taking deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart.

"So…" Robin said through a mouthful of fruit. "What's with the bag?"

Olivia's eyes went wide. "Hm? Bag? What bag? Ooooooh, this bag! Er, it's nothing really. Just a few coins..."

"Ooh, secret stash?" Robin asked, tossing the apple core away.

"It's money I've been saving out of my wages, I'll have you know!" Olivia huffed. "Sheesh. 'Secret stash' indeed. You make it sound so sinister."

Robin shrugged. "Don't take it the wrong way; I'm just impressed is all. It takes real dedication to save on a soldier's pay! Hell, I've only managed a few measly copper coins, myself."

Olivia's face lit up at Robin's comment. "Thank you, Robin! Such praise means quite a lot coming from you!"

Robin smiled back. "Really? Well, I certainly aim to plea-"

Without warning Olivia shot up, a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh no! I've got to run. I'm on mess duty tonight. You know what they say, right? A hungry Shepherd is a big jerk!"

"Who says that?" Robin asked confusedly. "You're a Shepherd now too, ya know!"

Robin quirked a brow as he noticed gold coins all over the ground. Apparently Olivia had dropped her bag when she shot up.

"Hey," Robin said, pointing. "You, uh, dropped your stash."

Olivia went from rummaging in the supply wagon to crawling in the dirt faster than Robin could blink.

"Will you please stop calling it that! People will start to think I've stolen it or something!"

"Please," Robin said rolling his eyes. "The only thing that gets stolen around here is people's dessert rations, and we all know what thief with a sweet tooth does that."

"Gah!" Olivia groaned in frustration as more coins started to roll away. "Why do coins have to be so round!?"

Robin rolled his eyes and set about helping her collect them all. Once she was sure they had gotten all of the wayward coins Robin excused himself, least he force the shy woman to do something else he would be stuck cleaning up, grabbing another apple as he went.

Robin passed through the corridors of tents quickly; one of the good things about the camp always having the same layout was it made it easy for him to find his own tent.

He passed by Nowi and Gregor playing some variant of chess with flat, coin-like pieces instead of the traditional ones; apparently Gregor was winning, judging from the adorable pout on the dragon-girl's face. He dodged around Stahl running as fast as he could from Sully; their training had once again spilled over from the confines of the training area. Robin skirted said training area, watching as Chrom and Vaike duelled with wooden weapons while most of the other Shepherds watched. As he walked past the supply tent he noticed Cordelia bent over a crate, counting the arrows inside and had to resist the urge to stare at her perfectly shaped legs as he passed. Finally he reached his own tent, smiling happily as he swept aside the flaps.

He was brought up short, and quite frankly speechless, when he walked inside.

"Why good morning, Robin!" Tharja said with a huge smile in a sing-song voice. "How fare you today? Enjoying the fine weather?"

"Uh… Tharja?" Robin asked, carefully putting the apple down in his desk and composing himself. "Didn't we talk about this? What are you doing?"

_And cue exit for the good mood I was in_ Robin thought sullenly.

"What, me? Ho ho! Whatever do you mean? Just a normal greeting on a typical day. ...Why? Are you concerned for my welfare, good sir?" Tharja said, inching closer to Robin.

_Oh gods,_ Robin thought. _I knew it was too much to hope she had gotten over the last incident so easily._

"In a way, yes," Robin admitted. "I'm also concerned as to why you're back in my ten-"

"Oh, you are concerned!" Tharja practically squealed, blushing. "How sweet!"

Robin rolled his eyes. He had no idea what was going on, but he was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. Which, given how naturally uncomfortable he was around his stalker, was a pretty amazing thing. She was acting strange; stranger than usual, anyway.

"You know what? I'm more concerned about what you have in store for me. Being alone, waiting for me in my tent. Without my permission."

"Of course I have a plan for you, silly-billy! Now close your eyes, and get ready for... a slice of liver-and-eel pie! That's your favourite, correct? Oh, I do so adore baking..."

_What? Since when?_ Robin thought, remembering how she disappeared every time her name came up on the cooking roster, as Tharja pulled a pie out from behind her back; a really tasty smelling, mouth-wateringly good looking pie, apparently baked to perfection. Robin's stomach growled and his jaw ached in anticipation.

But Robin was struck by just how… out of character Tharja seemed to be. He had taken some time to observe her during the march from Regna Ferox, and this happy, smiling and bubbly woman before him was not Tharja. It was almost like an act she was putting on to convince not only Robin, but herself.

"Are you sure you're all right, Tharja?" Robin asked cautiously. "You didn't eat anything strange, did you? Miscast a hex? Hit your head on a rock?"

Tharja beamed at him, cutting a small piece of pie. "Oh ho ho, goodness me! Such an imagination you have, good sir. I'm sure I wouldn't know anything about anything strange, much less eat it! Just a typical day for a typical girl here."

"Uh huh," Robin monotoned, raising an eyebrow. "This is about the other day, isn't it? Because if it is, you're taking what I said waaaaaay out of context."

"Don't be silly!" Tharja giggled. Actually _giggled_.

Robin started to panic a little, expecting some sort of Plegian trap.

"Tharja, I don't want any p-"

Any further words Robin had been about to say were cut off by a fork-load of pie being crammed into his open mouth. Robin stepped back, waiting for the inevitable bite of poison on his tongue; instead he was treated to quite possibly the best meat pie he had ever eaten.

"Okay, I take back whatever I was thinking before," Robin admitted, swallowing the bite. "That is some good pie."

"Oh, huzzah! I've been working on the recipe every day after normal practice!" Tharja said gleefully, jumping up and down a little in celebration. Tharja. _Jumping up and down in celebration. Like an excitable village girl._

"Wait," Robin said, Tharja's words clicking in his mind. "Normal practice? Tharja, have you been practicing being normal so I would like you?"

"Indeed!" Tharja said with another big smile. "And it worked! I'm perfectly normal now! Ho ho! My yes, so typically normally plain."

Robin realised what he had done, and with a sinking feeling he knew he had to fix it. Not because he wanted to, but because it was the right thing to do.

"Tharja," Robin started. "You do realise that your 'normal' is, on you anyway, exceedingly abnormal?"

Robin watched as Tharja's face fell again, before she valiantly plastered her fake smile back on to it.

"Oh my, huzzah?" she said a little quickly. "Goodness, I simply must...something?"

Robin sighed, taking a seat on the corner of his cot, indicating for Tharja to take the chair sitting at his table. She did so hesitantly, all of a sudden very timid, carefully placing the pie atop Robin's tactical manuals.

"Tharja, for what it's worth, I'm sorry," Robin said, making direct eye contact. "You shouldn't have listened to me. I can't say I liked the old Tharja because I never got the chance to know her very well, but I know for a fact that she was better than the new Tharja. Well, maybe not as good a cook, but my point still stands. It's not you."

Tharja nodded woodenly, staring directly into Robin's eyes. Robin had to admit, her dark eyes were certainly alluring.

"If I promise to get to know the old you, the normally abnormal you, will you promise to stop pretending?"

Tharja finally broke eye contact, looking down and making one last desperate attempt at being 'normal'.

"Gracious, I... I have been practicing so diligently as of late, I'm not sure I can stop!" she said, her voice shaking.

"Oh," Robin said with a slight grin, leaning back a little. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Why don't you go hex something until you feel better and I'll come find you during dinner, and we can talk over our meal; like normal people do; the real you and the real me."

Tharja looked back up, nodding. Her usual personality seemed to be coming back when she grinned evilly at Robin.

"I said hex some_thing_, not some_one_," Robin said stiffly, realising the error he had made.

"Oh you're no fun," Tharja muttered, just loud enough for Robin to hear the glee in her voice at getting a free hexing pass.

_What have I just doomed myself to now? Or worse, doomed someone else to?_

* * *

Dinner preparations again went off without a hitch, despite Robin lighting his coat on fire when he was trying to make another carrot stew.

_Next time I'll roll up the sleeves_ Robin thought sullenly, looking at the fresh burn on the arm of his precious coat and wondering how he would fix it.

Virion, strangely enough, had assisted with dinner as well, claiming to be under mysterious orders to make everyone a feast. Robin had shrugged, too busy focusing on not destroying his meal. Again. At least it seemed like he was slowly improving.

Robin had already delivered Panne's bowl and was now carrying two more, looking for Tharja. She hadn't joined the majority of the Shepherds and no one had seen her all afternoon.

Which meant one thing.

Robin opened the flaps to his tent and sure enough, there she was, sitting at his desk and flipping quietly through his spellbook.

"You can tell a lot about a person from the contents of their spellbook," Tharja said when she noticed Robin. "From which pages and spells hold the most resonance; how each spell has been subtly altered to suit that person's individual talents; even the type of handwriting."

"Does mine say anything about being doomed to never having personal space again?" Robin asked sardonically, setting Tharja's bowl down in front of her and smiling at her revolted expression.

"What fool made this disgusting tripe?" she asked bitterly after her first taste.

"That would be me," Robin said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Oh," Tharja said, blushing and staring into her bowl. "Sorry… It's, ah…"

"Awful, I know," Robin said with a laugh as he perched on the edge of his cot. "But I made too much, and if you're going to insist on following me around I'm going to put you to use."

Robin pretended not to see Tharja smile as he basically accepted that she would be following him around.

"Now," Robin said, finishing his stew and setting his bowl aside. "You were going to tell me about yourself?"

* * *

Gangrel was stalking around his throne room like a caged animal.

"Where is she!?" he raged for the third time in as many minutes.

"Milord, we're looking," the terrified servant cowering in the corner stammered.

Aversa had been missing for days; she had simply vanished. No treasure was gone, no maps containing troop dispositions and no documents containing state secrets were missing; she was just gone without a trace.

And without Aversa they had lost their edge; Gangrel couldn't call the Risen forth. Only Aversa could.

Gangrel roared, striking out with his sword and taking a chunk out of the closest column.

"Find her!" he roared, pointing his sword directly at the servant.

"Milord, please calm yourself," the big General said from the corner near Gangrel's throne. "They will find her."

Gangrel snorted and continued his pacing. General Mustafa was one of his best men; strong, smart and loyal. But even he had been questioning Gangrel far too much lately. Not to mention that there were rumours circulating that he had been bested by the Ylissean Princeling in single combat and let the Ylissean soldiers live.

If he wasn't so important, and Gangrel weren't running so low on officers, he would have executed the great brute.

"Just find her," Gangrel growled dangerously, sitting down on his throne and holding a perfectly manicured hand to his temple.

* * *

Robin stood with Chrom the next morning, watching as the Plegian soldiers left the castle Gangrel was holed up in.

"Gangrel is assured of his victory," Chrom muttered, watching as the cavalry rode off.

"If we issue him a challenge there's no way he'll refuse," Robin added, scanning the fortress. "He's so crazy he'll just think we're committing suicide."

Robin stopped as he noticed a big man with a beard and shoulder plates made of bone touring the castle walls; obviously and officer of some kind.

"Well let's get back and start getting ready then," Chrom said, turning away from the castle.

Robin watched the big man for a moment longer before lowering the magnifying lens and following Chrom.

Robin waited anxiously as the Shepherds broke camp. He had butterflies in his stomach like he never had before; it was a wholly new experience for him. Perhaps because he knew in his heart that this was the end; this was do or die. Either Gangrel died, or the Shepherds fought to the death.

Once Gangrel was dead Robin was sure that they could force an unconditional surrender from the Plegians; after all, reports coming in said that many of the Plegian soldiers had abandoned their posts and simply gone home. They didn't want the war, either it seemed.

Robin snorted. At worst they might be able to force an armistice while the diplomats went back to talking. If that happened Robin couldn't help but weep for Chrom; he'd be caught right in the middle of any negotiations.

Figuratively weep, of course.

Once the camp was secure on the back of the wagon and Olivia, Lissa and Ricken had agreed, Ricken and Lissa somewhat sullenly, to defend the wagon, the Shepherds began to march.

The castle Gangrel was holed up in was at the bottom of a basin, supposedly constructed specifically to catch the water that flowed into it during Plegia's very brief rainy season, and had some of the nation's only thick vegetation around the edges of the large bowl. The forest wasn't very wide, though, and wouldn't provide adequate cover if the Shepherds needed it.

Chrom marched proudly at their front, head held high. He led them in a way that would be impossible to miss from the high castle walls, his challenge to Gangrel so obvious that even the lowest-born farmer would be able to recognize it.

'Here I am' Chrom's march screamed; 'I am unbeaten, unbowed and unbroken. You will not defeat me'.

Robin snickered at his poetic side, deciding to take some time to see if it translated to paper once the fighting was over.

They marched with no unit cohesion, simply in whatever order they fell into as if they were defeated and dazed, looking to strike one final blow before they were forced to admit defeat; all of this was according to Robin's devious plan. Once Gangrel took the bait, which he had no doubt the Mad King would, they would spring into action and form ranks.

It was simple and even a fool could see through the ruse, but Robin counted on Gangrel's hubris getting the better of his judgment.

As they came into sight Robin gave a satisfied smirk. The entire Plegian Honour Guard, with Gangrel at their head, had taken the bait and stood waiting outside the castle.

"I can't believe how stupid that man is," Tharja muttered from his side.

She hadn't left his side for the entire march; Robin had just sighed and accepted that he would have a second shadow until the fighting was over.

Chrom stopped dead for a moment, Robin wondering confused for a moment at why before he saw it too.

Hanging from the gates to the castle, just in front of the door were three bodies dressed in Ylissean armour; two men and one woman.

Robin had thought to give some form of warning, but when Maribelle shouted in outrage and denial he knew he was too late.

"Father no!" she cried, bursting into tears.

Frederick was stone faced next to her, pale and frowning, staring at the barbaric showing.

Duke Aerir, Duke Themis and Commander Phila had been strung up by their necks and left to rot. Gangrel was cackling and dancing beneath them, occasionally striking the bodies with his sword, bouncing the flat of the blade off of them to make them swing like a sick puppeteer.

Robin shook his head as the Mad King began shouting at his Guard, even going so far as to hit the closest ones, forcing them to take up positions in front of him.

"Shepherds, hold!" Chrom barked the rest of the Shepherds stopping behind him.

"This is an outrage beyond words," Maribelle growled through her tears, her voice thick with pain.

Frederick still said nothing, but the glare he directed at Gangrel spoke volumes for what was going on inside of his mind.

Robin looked out over the assembled Plegians. At least a hundred men, all veterans, some obvious mages wielding tomes, archers spread out amongst knights and foot soldiers. They outnumbered the Shepherds five-to-one.

Robin grimaced. He had felt bad about beating the Plegians at such odds until they saw what the King had done to their friends.

"Gangrel!" Chrom shouted. "This is your last chance! Let this war end! Let us talk of peace!"

Robin was amazed that Chrom could still think of peace. He was truly holding on to his sister's ideals.

The tactician could hear the Mad King's laughter from where he was standing as he shouted orders to the soldiers. "Slaughter them like the others! Hang them from the gate so I might bask in my victory!"

"Form up!" Chrom ordered, falling back as the Shepherds presented a line and shaking his head at Gangrel's madness.

Chrom, Robin, Vaike, Lon'qu, Kellam, Libra and Gregor moved forward, weapons drawn. Panne, Gaius, Virion, Tharja and Miriel took up positions behind the first rank. Cordelia, Sumia and Nowi took to the air, circling around the Shepherds, waiting for the signal to attack as Frederick, Sully and Stahl brought up their horses, ready to flank for whatever side Robin signalled.

Chrom looked over to Robin, nodding.

With a few deep breaths to centre himself, Robin closed his eyes and began casting his experimental wind spell that had saved them at the Plegian Capital, but altering it slightly.

When he opened them, dark clouds had appeared above the Plegians. The dark-armoured soldiers were milling about nervously, waiting for orders from Gangrel, who was too busy shouting obscenities at the Shepherds to notice his army lacked leadership.

With a flick of his wrist, Robin brought his spell down from the clouds. Razor sharp shards of ice, some as large as his arm, began raining down on the Plegians, skewering them and killing a large number of the front ranks.

Gangrel finally went silent, realising that the Shepherds were there to end the war one way or another.

Robin rolled out his wrist before drawing his sword. The dark clouds remained, though; not dissipating like they usually did after a particularly big Thunder spell.

"Advance!" Chrom called, beginning to move forward.

The rest of the Shepherds began to advance alongside him, keeping their formation tight. Robin spotted an opening on the enemy's right flank, and signalling to Miriel and Tharja they combined their efforts and sent a fireball into the flank, weakening it further. Frederick saw his chance and the three Knights charged forward, breaking off from the Shepherds. Robin looked up, pleased to see that the three fliers were providing cover for them.

The Shepherds broke into a run, Miriel, Tharja and Robin sending steady streams of devastating magic into the Plegian ranks, throwing them off balance before the Shepherds slammed into them.

* * *

Gangrel reeled back, horrified.

He wasn't going to win. The cold hard fact slammed into him with the force of a charging bull. He had done everything in his power, but it wasn't enough; he had even sought to demoralize the enemy, to terrify them with the corpses of their leaders, but it hadn't worked.

_It hadn't worked!_

Panicking, Gangrel began to run back to the fortress, slamming into its huge wooden gates, beating against it again and again with his fists.

"Let me in!" He raged. "I am the King! You will let me in!"

From above the gate Mustafa looked down on his King, a disdainful frown marring his face.

The King was mad; he was deranged. If Plegia was going to survive, then there was no other choice.

"General?" one of his soldiers, one of the soldiers Chrom and his Shepherds had spared, asked.

"The sound of battle appears to be drowning out all else," Mustafa said, turning away from the gate. "Do not open this gate until the battle is won and silence reigns again."

_I will not let a tyrant lead us all to our deaths_ Mustafa thought resolutely, ignoring the King's frantic shouts. _The Ylissean Prince has honour. Once Gangrel is defeated I will offer our unconditional surrender. This war will end today._

* * *

Robin hung back as the rest of the Shepherds began pushing into the Plegian lines. They were like an unstoppable force of nature; even the King's Honour Guard, the most powerful soldiers in all of Plegia, fell like flies against the Shepherds.

Frederick, Sully and Stahl struck again and again, harrying the side ranks and taking out archers and mages, pulling back before they could be cut off before striking again. Cordelia led Sumia and Nowi from the sky, strafing the Plegians, raining down javelins and spears and dragon-fire, sowing discord in the centre ranks where the Plegians were supposed to be safe. Robin watched as Vaike and Miriel, working together, overwhelmed a squad of Plegian cavalry singlehandedly; Gaius and Panne were like lightning, flitting through the Plegians, tearing throats and exposed points in armour as they went; Lon'qu, Gregor, Kellam and Chrom were an unstoppable wall, killing everything that came so much as near them while Virion rained arrows from safely behind them. Maribelle sat atop her horse next to Libra, healing every wound that the front line sustained, never faltering; Robin watched as one Plegian soldier broke through, and Libra simply swept out his axe, calmly decapitating the man without even looking before going back to healing.

Robin looked up as he noticed Tharja looking back at him, concern evident on her face as she tried to figure out why he wasn't still fighting at the front with them.

He waved, grinning before he set another thunderstorm on top of the unsuspecting Plegians.

Tharja smiled a little before she spun back to the battle, casting her own dark variations of the spells Robin usually used; purple-black lightning and fire dancing from her extended hands.

Robin began to walk forward again, before he noticed an extra warrior fighting against the Plegians; Marth was attacking the left flank alone but tearing through it, Plegians actually panicking as they tried to get away from the woman.

Robin, satisfied that the Shepherds could handle themselves for a little while, charged over to where Marth was fighting alone. As soon as he was close enough he began to cast a fire spell, and the Plegians reeled as he swept flames across their line.

Marth looked up, confusion evident on her face before she recognized Robin and set back to the grim task before her.

Feeling a little worn out on the magic front, Robin wordlessly began to fight with his sword next to Marth, the two of them carving through the Plegians like they were new recruits.

Robin marvelled at one point just how similar to fighting beside Chrom it was. A few times he had even slipped and began to attack in a manoeuvre that he and Chrom had come up with, only to have Marth fill in as if she had trained with him just as long as Chrom. Robin knew that she and the Prince had eerily similar fighting styles, but he was shocked to discover that they weren't just similar, they were exactly the same.

Robin struck a foe with a wind spell, knocking them back before Marth impaled them; Robin would strike high, Marth instantly struck low; they fought back to back in a storm of swords and magic, and the Plegians were no match.

* * *

Chrom roared as he drove the point of his sword, Falchion, through the breastplate of the Plegian officer, viciously tearing it free again before he moved on.

The Plegians were being routed, that much was certain. Frederick and the Knights and Cordelia and the fliers were preventing the Plegians from escaping, leaving the only option to fight their way back to the castle.

Chrom wiped his wet hair out of his eyes; at some point it had started to rain. He hadn't even noticed.

Strangely, though, the castle hadn't opened its gates, nor sent any reinforcements. Chrom didn't understand or care why; he just knew that Gangrel was almost finished. He had spotted the man a few times through the melee, frantically trying to escape before being pushed back by soldiers too busy fighting for their lives to care about the King. For too long Gangrel had ruled through coercion and cruelty, and now his soldiers had seen it with their own eyes they had had enough. Many of the Plegians had thrown down their arms and knelt with their heads bowed low as the Ylisseans passed, others simply fighting because they believed they had no further recourse.

Chrom had spared those that had surrendered and allowed them to fall back to the castle. Strangely, the gates had opened for those soldiers, but not the King.

Chrom kept charging forward, the Shepherds at his back never faltering or even slowing for a minute.

Before he knew it he was through the army at the castle gates, staring down at Gangrel as he knelt shaking, sword still in his hand beneath the corpses of his victims.

"You bastard Ylissean dog," Gangrel growled. "I should put you and your other bitch sister down and rid the world of your family's taint once and for all."

Chrom took deep, steadying breaths.

"It doesn't have to end this way, Gangrel," Chrom offered one last time.

"End!?" Gangrel cackled, rising to his feet. "Who says it will end here? Is the great Prince Chrom pleading for his life!?"

"I'm pleading for yours," Chrom said. "Don't make me kill you. We can still settle this peacefully."

"Until one of us is dead there can never be peace!" Gangrel roared, his voice breaking as he swung his sword haphazardly, striking Themis' armoured thigh.

"They were alive when I brought them here," Gangrel taunted, striking again at Aerir this time. "But I soon changed that. You would have been proud, boy; they never once begged, they never once cried for mercy. It was almost boring! But then I broke them, and in their final moments they begged me for death!"

And in that moment Chrom finally saw it; the light of sanity had left Gangrel's eyes. There would never be peace as long as this tyrant lived. Chrom sadly raised his sword. He had sworn to defend his sister's ideals; even if it meant striking down a man in cold blood.

Time seemed to slow down and the sounds of the battle fade away as Chrom stared into the eyes of his sister's killer. Gangrel stared back, breathing heavily, his eyes wide with madness as rain dripped down his twitching face.

Chrom charged soundlessly, moving faster than he ever had before as his booted feet kicked up little showers of mud and water, and swept out his sword at neck height. He could have sworn that in that moment he could see his sword flash through individual raindrops, could feel the blood pumping through his veins like never before as the memory burned itself into his mind forever. Gangrel had once been an accomplished swordsman, but his madness had sapped him of all of his skill, and even as the King brought his sword up too slow, Chrom sliced through his black ruff and his neck.

Gangrel's headless body fell to its knees, his head bouncing twice before rolling to a stop a meter away.

Silence reigned. Chrom turned and saw the nearest Plegian soldiers watching; some had horror in their eyes, some relief, while others just stared blankly, insure what to do now without further orders.

"All Plegian troops are to stand down and return to the castle!" a deep, familiar voice shouted from atop the gate. "All hostilities are to cease, effective immediately! The war is over!"

The cry was taken up by other Plegians out in the field, and soon all fighting stopped.

Chrom moved out from under the gate and spotted the man that had given the orders. General Mustafa stood atop the gate, looking down at the Plegians.

"The war is over," Chrom repeated disbelievingly to himself, stepping out of the way as the Plegian troops began to file into the castle.

* * *

"The war is over! Cease hostilities!"

The cry went up as Marth and Robin still fought on their own on the left flank. Robin had long ago exhausted his mana and had been wielding his light sword two handed, and took two steps back from the Plegians when the call went out, waiting to see what they would do.

To his surprise the man he had just been duelling with turned towards him and actually bowed before joining the rest of the surviving soldiers in retreating.

"We did it," Robin gasped, doubling over with his hands on his knees. "We actually did it!"

He could hear in the distance similar sounds from the other Shepherds celebrating as they let the Plegians return to the castle. He turned and saw Olivia, Lissa and Ricken bringing the wagon in closer, laughing and waving at the others.

Robin laughed, turning to where Marth had been a second ago. She had gone, but Robin quickly picked her out as she disappeared into the forest at the top of the basin.

Robin, unsure as to why he was doing it, covered the distance between the battlefield and the forest quickly, scaling the edge of the basin in such a way that would have been comical to anyone watching.

Robin stopped at the edge of the forest, listening carefully over the rain and panting.

He heard a rustling, and hurried through the thick foliage to where he heard the noise and burst out onto the other side of the forest.

_Wow, that wasn't a very thick forest_ Robin thought as he tromped through the wet sand to where Marth was sitting, perched on a rock.

She was just sitting, staring up into the sky and letting the rainwater wash the dirt and the blood off of her face.

Robin stopped short, the breath catching in his throat. He had always thought Marth was pretty in a severe, mysterious way, but never before had she looked so vulnerable. From the gentle curve of her face to her supple lips, she was beautiful in that moment.

She noticed Robin's approach and looked over to him, smiling.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with the rest of the Shepherds?" she asked him.

Robin shrugged, removing his coat.

"Then who would protect you from the rain?" he asked, holding the coat above her in a sort of makeshift umbrella.

She started to laugh, and Robin joined in. Her laugh was infectious, and he couldn't help himself.

They had finally won against Plegia, and now Robin would get to see what normal life was like.

Standing with a complete stranger who had never even shared her real name with him, Robin finally felt like he could relax. The war was over.

_End of Part One_

* * *

**Author's Afterward**

**Shock-Horror! I'm putting an Author's note at the end, too! OMG! What is this madness!?**

***ahem***

**So here ends Part One of the story. Yay! Cue confetti and all that other celebratory junk! Sorry, one moment while I wrap my head around the fact I finally made it…**

**Was the final battle with Gangrel a little anti-climactic? Yeah. You can thank Bioware for their influence, here. Don't hate, actually think about it before you freak out and rage. Then hit me up with the rage comments.**

**As many of you know, there is now a two year time-skip in the story. No, ****I'M ****not skipping it; I have plans for the next two year gap. An interlude of sorts, starring mainly Robin on his own, away from the Shepherds as he grows a little as a character.**

**Thanks for sticking with me this far, and stay tuned! There's much more to come!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

**One thing I'd like to take a chance to talk about here is Robin and his seemingly unstoppable-ness. I was always warned against making one character seemingly unstoppable and unkillable and super smart and all the like, but c'mon. We've all played the game; we all know that once you max out Robin's skill levels he's just a fricking tank. Even if you only play casually, at any point in the game he is easily the best fall-back character because he is PERFECTLY BALANCED in every way, and even if you don't put in the time to max out his stats he's still untouchable by endgame anyway. What I'm trying to say is that in-game Robin is a machine, and I'm trying to reflect that in my writing.**

**Now that that's out of the way, welcome to the time-skip! I'll be treating this like a bunch of little one-shot short stories that all kinda link together with the main story. It'll go for two, maybe three chapters. I dunno exactly, I haven't written them yet. They're going to go back to the more humorous tone I trialled earlier (which seemed to go down okay anyway, so why am I so worried?). I has plans, I does. This chapter itself is short and sweet (compared to the other ones, anyway), chronicling Robin's life in Ylisse during the first few months after the war.**

**On a completely unrelated note; do you know what the best part of Halloween being over is? Turning the jack-o-lanterns into pies! I only get this once a year in Australia, so I intend to make the most of it and get as fat as I can from eating pies!**

**As always, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Wedding**

One Week to Go

Robin was leaning back in his chair, feet up on the table when Chrom burst into the library in a cacophony of slamming doors and rattling shelves.

Fortunately for the Prince, Miriel was out with Vaike that day, or he would have gotten an earful from the overzealous new librarian.

"Robin, I need your help," Chrom pleaded, crossing the big room in huge, worried strides.

"What is it this time, Chrom?" Robin asked, not looking up from his book.

The Prince looked to be about to answer before Sumia's voice rang out from the hallway.

"Crooooooom!? Where aaaaaaaaare you!?"

"Hide me!" Chrom whispered urgently.

_Urgh. Not again._

"He's in here, Sumia!" Robin called, rolling his eyes.

"Traitor!" Chrom hissed, staring daggers at the Tactician as his bride-to-be swept into the room.

"Here you are!" she said happily, coming up to Chrom and planting a kiss on his cheek. "You were supposed to be helping me with the place-settings for the wedding!"

"Oh, right," Chrom said lamely. "It's just, that… uh… Robin! Robin needed… help finding a book! And he called me to help him!"

"Mission accomplished, Chrom," Robin said, holding up the first random book on the pile next to him. "Good work."

"Oh, good!" Sumia chirped happily. "Now come on, dear! We still have so much planning to do!"

Chrom glared daggers over his shoulder as Sumia practically dragged him from the library. Robin couldn't resist and gave the man a happy wave with a huge grin on his face.

It was a library, after all; libraries were meant to be a quiet place.

* * *

Robin still hadn't moved when Tharja materialized at his shoulder, holding a tray of food. Looking out the window Robin realized he'd been reading all day and had no doubt missed dinner. Again.

"Thanks," Robin said with a sheepish grin, accepting the tray.

Like she always did Tharja simply blushed and looked away. Noticing there was two plates on the tray, Robin kicked the other chair out from under the table for her.

Tharja sat down and the two proceeded to eat in silence.

For a month now Chrom and Sumia had been planning the royal wedding; Robin had offered to help, but Sumia was adamant that they could do it alone, so he had been free to fill his time reading in the Royal Library and seeing the sights of Ylisstol.

The other Shepherds were all still around, most of them living in the barracks; indeed, the barracks had become so crowded that Robin had moved into the Castle itself in one of the suites off the main Royal Apartments. Tharja and Virion had both also managed to get the other rooms off of Robin's; he didn't really want to know how in Tharja's case.

Tharja had continued to be his constant shadow, showing up wherever he went. Honestly, Robin didn't care anymore. He'd tried to talk her out of it so many times he had lost count, and she wasn't hurting anyone. In fact, when he had announced his plans to retire from the military she had silenced most of the negativity from the others with a single glare.

Robin had retired from the military, but he was still the official tactician for the Shepherds, who were all currently taking a well-deserved break.

Frederick had returned to Castle Jagen in the east with Seth, and Maribelle and Roark had taken over the reconstruction of Themis. All of the rest of the Shepherds were still hanging around Ylisstol, but the missing members were supposed to return for the wedding in… one week.

_One week? _Robin thought with mild surprise. _Has time really passed so quickly? No wonder Chrom's nervous._

"I can't believe the wedding's only a week away," Robin said conversationally as he ate with Tharja.

The strange woman simply nodded, staring into her food.

"Are you… going?" she asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Sure," Robin said. "I am the best man, after all."

Tharja looked up expectantly, staring at Robin. Unfortunately, he had no idea what she wanted.

After a few moments she huffed frustratedly and looked away, continuing to eat in silence.

* * *

Four days to Go

"Robin!" Cordelia called out, running to catch up with him.

He was walking through the Knight Quarters in the palace barracks carrying a stack of papers he was supposed to be delivering for Cullen when he heard Cordelia calling out to him.

"Hey, Cordelia," he greeted, slowing so she would have a chance to catch up.

"How have you been?" she asked as they matched pace, walking amicably down the hallway.

"Oh, you know," Robin said with a shrug. "Keeping busy. How're things with the new recruits, 'Wing-Commander' Cordelia?"

"Ugh, don't call me that," Cordelia said with a groan.

Robin chuckled a little as he shifted the stack of papers.

"But it is your title, right?" he asked cheekily.

"Yes," Cordelia admitted, blushing a little. "But not to you."

Robin grinned a little, setting down the papers on the desk of the duty commander of the palace guard before turning to face Cordelia.

"Well if you have some free time I would love to buy the Wing-Commander some lunch."

Robin and Cordelia sat at a small café off of the Ylisstol markets, sipping tea and waiting for the sandwiches they had ordered, watching the hustle of the marketplace at lunchtime.

"It's amazing," Robin commented, eyes never leaving the crowd. "Just looking at them, you'd never know we were just at war two months ago."

Cordelia nodded in agreement. "That's the truth of it. Life must go on."

"Speaking of life going on," Robin said. "Are you going to be at the wedding?"

Cordelia's smile turned brittle as she looked away.

"Sumia asked me to be in the wedding party," Cordelia said quietly, "But I felt that I had to refuse. I will be at the ceremony and stay for the speeches at the reception, but I am afraid I am not really one for weddings."

"Oh," Robin said, noticing the change in her mood. "I guess I'll just dance on my own, then."

Cordelia laughed, some of her earlier cheer returning.

"I'm sure I could squeeze in one dance before I depart, as much as I would love to see how you would accomplish single-ballroom dancing," she said with a smile.

Robin smiled too, before a strange sound like a cross between distant thunder and an animal growling made him glance around.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked as the waitress brought their meals.

"Nothing," Robin said with a shake of his head.

* * *

One Day to Go

Pieces on the chessboard clinked and Robin leaned back.

"Checkmate," he said with particular relish.

Virion sighed theatrically before gently placing his king on its side.

"Congratulations, good sir," he said in mock sadness. "Truly your skills have improved greatly in a very short time."

"Your mistake was coaching me," Robin admitted, taking a long sip of his tea.

"So," Virion said as he began resetting the board. "Have you made plans with any particular beauties for the Captain's upcoming wedding?"

Robin shrugged.

"I was going to ask Cordelia," he admitted. "But she seemed pretty unimpressed about the whole wedding thing, so I kinda… didn't."

"Ah," Virion said knowingly.

"What? 'Ah' what?"

"I'm surprised you don't know; she spends more time with you than anyone else."

"Don't know what?" Robin asked exasperatedly.

Virion leaned closer across the low table like he was sharing a secret.

"The lovely Cordelia," Virion said in a low voice. "Is utterly and completely in love with Prince Chrom."

"What?" Robin laughed, filling himself another cup. "No way. I don't believe you."

"Believe what you will," Virion said with an over-exaggerated shrug. "But these eyes of mine cannot be fooled in matters of the heart. Cordelia loves the Prince with every fibre of her being, and it crushes her that he cannot or will not return her feelings."

Robin rolled his eyes, choosing to change the subject. "So who, pray tell, are you going with, then?"

Virion grinned and winked. "Ah-hah! I, the archest of archers, managed to convince the ravishing Olivia to accompany me; I may have had to buy her a new dress for the occasion that set me back a fair bit of coin, but it will be worth it in the end, no?"

Robin snickered and shook his head.

"Your move, archest of archers."

* * *

The day of the Wedding

Chrom was jittering nervously as he stood at the altar.

"Relax already," Robin muttered from his side. "You've faced down armies! Charged headlong into danger casting caution to the wind! This should be a piece of cake for you!"

Chrom silently nodded, taking a deep and calming breath.

"I don't think I could do this without you by my side," Chrom muttered back.

"Remember; it's her you're marrying, not me," Robin muttered with a grin as the organ started to play.

Chrom took another deep, shuddering breath. Time to take the plunge.

* * *

Robin looked out over the assembled crowd as Libra held the wedding ceremony; his formal robes had been cleaned to a point where they practically shone as he spoke in his perfect, melodious voice.

The huge church was packed to bursting with important Ylissean nobles and foreign dignitaries, the Shepherds taking up the whole first two rows of pews.

Robin still snickered every time he saw Vaike, looking incredibly uncomfortable, wearing his borrowed suit next to Miriel. He had to admit, though, the two cleaned up nice. Nowi was sobbing and hadn't stopped since the ceremony had started; the only other person matching her being Sumia's mother in the front row. The Knights, Frederick, Sully, Stahl, Cullen, Roark and Seth formed an honour guard lining the aisle, standing with their backs ramrod straight, all of their armour polished to a sparkling sheen. Cullen looked so proud he seemed to be about to join Nowi in sobbing. Robin watched other familiar faces as they, in turn, watched the ceremony. Flavia and Basilio were there, wearing what apparently passed as Feroxi finery; Gregor had attempted to find a suit and had managed to buy the oldest, tackiest looking thing Robin had ever seen; Panne was fidgeting uncomfortably, still wearing her normal clothes but obviously having stepped up her usual fur-grooming routine, as she shone silkenly next to Gaius who looked like he was struggling to stay awake in his borrowed suit. Virion almost outdid Sumia for lace ruffles on his suit; he looked incredibly foppish, but still managed to pull off the outlandish fashion. Somehow. At least Olivia didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in the ceremony to care. Even Tharja seemed to be enjoying herself as she sat slightly apart from the others, raptly watching the ceremony. Wait, scratch that; she was staring at Robin again, no doubt imagining herself up there with him.

"And now under the eyes of the Divine Dragon and those assembled I pronounce you man and wife," Libra intoned, finishing the ceremony with a light bow. "You may now kiss."

A cheer rose up from all those assembled as Chrom and Sumia leaned in for their first kiss as a married couple.

Robin smiled and clapped along with everyone else. It was truly a joyous day.

Then he spotted the only person not smiling or clapping; Cordelia was standing at the back of the church in the shadows, silent tears running from her eyes, and Robin understood that Virion had indeed been right about her.

* * *

The reception was in full swing when Robin finally managed to get away.

Everyone was dancing, everyone was enjoying themselves, and after giving his speech wishing the couple well in their new life Robin had melted into the background, unable to get Cordelia's heartbroken face out of his mind.

Robin fidgeted uncomfortably as he slipped out the door; he felt naked without his coat, but Sumia had put her foot down, having him acquire a perfectly fitted suit made by the royal tailor.

Robin eased the collar a little as he walked away from the royal banquet hall. He walked slowly, thinking of trying to find Cordelia. She hadn't shown up for the party, despite her promise to do so, and he was worried about her.

He found her not too far away, sitting with Frederick in one of the smaller sitting rooms off the banquet hall. Hanging back, Robin simply watched the two for a minute before smiling contentedly as Cordelia let out a little laugh at something Frederick said.

_At least she's not alone_ Robin thought with satisfaction, turning to go back to the party.

He stopped before he entered the hall, happy music and laughter still blaring from it.

"Tharja?" he called softly.

The woman materialized out of the shadows of one of the great columns near the hallway, looking a little more sullen than usual.

"Feel like dancing a little?" he asked holding out a hand.

Tharja stared at the offered appendage like she'd never seen a hand before, before lightly taking it and stepping closer to Robin and smiling up at him.

"I was beginning to think that you'd never ask," she said huskily, blushing a little.

Robin grinned as he opened the door and led her directly to the dance floor, celebrating for his friends' happiness with, of all people, his stalker.

Not that he really minded; after all, it wasn't so bad when your stalker was a friend, too.

Strange logic? Sure. But Robin's circumstances were far from normal.

_Fin_

* * *

**Second Chance**

"It's got to go, Robin," Sumia said with her hands on her hips.

"C'mon, bro," Vaike said reassuringly. "It's time to let go."

"There's plenty more fish in the sea," Virion said softly.

"You should listen to them, Robin," Chrom added from the back.

"No!" Robin practically shouted. "No way in hell! I have no memories and no belongings besides my spellbook and my coat! You are not making me get rid of my coat!"

The assembled Shepherds groaned as Robin hugged his beloved coat to his chest, protecting it from his friends. Sure, it was a little beaten up and had more than a few holes in it, but Robin would be damned if he let it go down without a fight.

"We can have the Royal Tailor make you another," Sumia offered gently.

"So make him fix this one!" Robin pleaded. "I'm not giving it up!"

"Robin, that coat is beaten to shit," Vaike pointed out. "It'd be easier to just get a new one."

Robin didn't answer, just glaring at his shirtless friend.

"If it really means that much to him, I think I have an idea," Chrom said, crossing his arms and adopting his hardest thinky face.

Robin wasn't reassured.

* * *

"Where did you find this heap of rags?" the Royal Tailor asked, turning Robin's coat over in his hands.

Chrom had brought Robin to the Royal Tailor's shop, just outside the Castle sector of Ylisstol. It was a cluttered, messy shop full of scraps of fabric and lines of thread like spider's webs hanging from every surface.

"Can you fix it or not?" Robin asked irritatedly from Chrom's side.

"Sure," the Tailor shrugged. "But it'll take time, and a job like this won't be cheap."

The Tailor himself was an older man on the wrong end of fifty, wearing thick glasses perched on his beak-like nose. His white, wispy hair was combed back, and matched the neatly trimmed beard on his face.

"Money is no object!" Robin assured the older man.

The Tailor raised an eyebrow over his glasses at Robin's comment.

"Says he who is not paying," Chrom muttered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"So," Robin asked nervously, hovering over Miriel's shoulder. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I refuse to dignify that query with a response," Miriel said huffily, setting out the necessary focal points for the spell she was about to cast.

She had created a focusing circle out of various crushed gemstones, laying the dust out in concentric lines around the coat which rested on the floor of the Shepherds' barracks.

All of the Shepherds currently present were watching, interested, bored or just making sure her spell didn't blow up the entire barracks.

They were crowded around sitting, squatting or standing with fire-retardant blankets at the ready, waiting for Miriel to begin the spell.

Except for Nowi, who felt the need to lean on Robin's back, looking over his shoulder while he sat watching Miriel work.

"Ooooh," she cooed softly. "The gem-dust is so pretty! How do you think it tastes?"

"Like dirt, I'd imagine," Robin said, casting an irritated glance at the manakete out of the corner of his eye.

He wasn't the only one unimpressed with her overfamiliarity either, apparently. Tharja stood leaning in one of the corners, arms crossed and glaring at the young-seeming woman currently using Robin like a pillow.

Miriel rolled out her neck a little, popping the various containers of crushed gemstones back into her pack.

"I am prepared to commence the experiment," she announced.

"Please don't call it that," Robin moaned, putting his face in his hands.

He didn't look up as he heard a loud pop and a fizzle, instead cringing and making Nowi jump a little from her position on his back.

"Done," Miriel said, clearing her throat.

"That was it?" Robin asked tentatively from behind his hands, peeking around his fingers. "It took you, like, an hour to set up."

"I assure you, the spell was completed successfully," Miriel said, drawing a dagger.

Before Robin could object she rammed the dagger into the coat with all her strength, much to Robin's despair.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he cried, jumping up and throwing Nowi off his back.

"Testing the results," Miriel explained distractedly, bringing the coat to her face and inspecting the area she had stabbed before holding it out to Robin. "Do you see? The experiment was a complete success."

Robin nodded numbly, ignoring a very upset-looking Nowi and taking the coat, running his fingertips over the area Miriel had stabbed. There wasn't even a loose thread. He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled it back on and took a few experimental steps.

"It feels… heavier," Robin pointed out, swishing the hem of the coat around a little.

"Indeed," Miriel said, rising from where she was still kneeling with Vaike's aid. "It was one of the unavoidable side-effects."

Robin shrugged. He didn't care; he had his coat back, whole and better than before!

He was so happy with the results that he completely missed Tharja slink away, leaving unannounced.

* * *

He skipped, literally skipped on his way back to his room, humming happily.

It was getting late, and he wanted to clean himself up before dinner. He had his coat back, and really wanted to show it off; that it was twice as heavy as it used to be didn't even phase Robin; if such was the price he had to pay, he would gladly pay it.

He stopped skipping, slowing down as he entered his room. Something felt… strange in the air.

His small hairs on end, Robin pushed open his door.

There, sitting cross-legged in the middle of a mostly darkened room was Tharja, her coat off and her hair swept back for the first time since Robin had met her.

In front of her, on Robin's floor, was a pentagramic symbol made from melted wax the colour of blood, a single small candle at each point of the star providing the only illumination in the room. Robin gulped as he shut the door behind him.

"Tharja?" he asked tentatively. "What… What are you doing?"

She looked up at him, a sheepish smile on her normally severe face.

"I… wanted to add to your coat's power with a few hexes I've come up with. If nothing else they should make it lighter again; at most they will give you protection from most elemental magics."

Robin nodded, still a little uncomfortable. Dark Magic hung in the air like a cloud, turning the shadows outside the small illumination provided by the candles into a solid, impenetrable thing. Robin gingerly took of his newly mended coat, aware of how much effort Tharja had obviously gone through in her preparations; he didn't want to hurt the feelings of someone that had been so helpful of late.

"Okay," Robin said hesitantly, handing over the coat. "But please, be gentle; I just got her back."

Tharja nodded, carefully folding up the coat and placing it in the middle of the pentagram.

"I need you to sit like I am opposite me," Tharja explained.

Robin did as he was told, taking a deep breath to quell his uneasiness. She was a friend, he kept telling himself; it was just the atmosphere of Dark Magic making him uneasy. Tharja was going to help his coat the same way Miriel and Chrom had.

Well, not exactly the same way, but it was the thought that counted.

Tharja drew a small, wicked looking dagger from the sheath on the small of her back, looking up at Robin.

"For what I have planned," she explained solemnly, "I will require the most potent magical focus available to a Dark Mage."

"That being?" Robin asked hesitantly, eyeing the knife warily.

Tharja answered Robin's question by lightly running the blade across the palm of her hand and letting a small amount of blood run down, dripping onto Robin's coat.

Before Robin could object he felt the air-pressure in the room change, making his ears pop. Tharja's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she began to chant, a dark light springing up from the drops on the coat.

As soon as it began, it was over. Tharja swayed, and Robin reached out a hand to catch her before she fell on one of the candles. Looking around he noticed that the room was much lighter, and the lingering sense of unease had all but vanished.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, helping Tharja to her feet and leading her to the chair at his desk, lighting the oil lamp on it once he did.

In the much brighter illumination Robin could see Tharja was pale and sweating, gasping for breath and holding her wounded hand to her breast.

"Here," Robin offered, taking her hand and wrapping his ever-present but never-used handkerchief around the wound.

As he did he noticed a similar scar crossing the new wound, still pink and relatively fresh.

"How did you get this one?" Robin asked, actually forgetting his coat as he gently ran his finger across the welt on her palm.

She shuddered at his touch before answering.

"In… In Plegia, when you were wounded. I didn't have anything else to work with."

Another fact without a memory of how Robin acquired it popped unbidden into his mind, making him look at Tharja sternly.

"Doesn't casting Dark Magic that way lower your lifespan?" he asked crossly.

Tharja looked away. "It is the easiest way to get guaranteed results."

"For my coat? Tharja, you're a little more important than my coat."

Tharja looked up at Robin, eyes shining.

"But just a little," Robin added with a wink. "Thank you, Tharja."

She nodded, heart still beating out of control as Robin bent to retrieve his coat.

"I suppose the bloodstains will give it character, huh?"

_Fin_

* * *

**First Steps**

Robin yawned and stretched from his usual spot in the Royal Library. Life had been so slow since the wedding that he honestly had nothing better to do than read. The clean-up of Ylisse after the war was being handled by the military, something Robin intended to avoid like the plague, and apart from the odd minor skirmish with bandits he had barely left the castle.

It was time for a change. He just didn't know what kind of change.

Robin clapped his book shut, standing and stretching some more.

As much as he loved his friends, they were all getting married now, or engaged, or at the very least exceedingly loved-up. Robin felt like a third wheel everywhere he went. The only time he felt like he wasn't imposing was when he and Virion were spending time together, something that had become much more commonplace lately.

Robin found himself distracted that night as Virion beat him for the third time in a row at chess.

"Checkmate," Virion said, moving his knight into position with a flourish.

Robin sighed and stretched his neck, pulling down on his head with both hands.

"What is troubling you, my friend?" Virion asked, filling both of their cups with the customary tea again. "I haven't beaten you this readily since we took up the game so many months ago. Tell me; do you suffer from a malady of the heart? Oh, I knew my little Robin would grow up eventually! Tell me which of the lovely flowers has caught your tactician's eye."

Robin chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"At the risk of sounding pessimistic," Robin said as he began resetting the board, "It's the exact opposite. Everyone's so… so…"

"'Loved-up'?" Virion asked with a knowing grin.

"Get out of my head," Robin said dismissively. "But… yeah. I feel like I'm just a third wheel right now. How do you deal with it?"

Virion chuckled as he sipped from his cup.

"Why my dear Robin, I spend my days chasing the skirts of the castle maids and servants; there are many, many beauteous ladies that go unnoticed in our day to day life. I feel it only fair that they get a decent amount of my affection too, don't you?"

Robin groaned. "But I'm not you, and I'm bored."

"Hrm," Virion said, tapping a finger to his chin as he contemplated his first move. "There are rumours, hailing from the frozen land of Regna Ferox, of healers that specialize in maladies of the mind."

"Hey, I'm not crazy," Robin said defensively as he made his own opening move.

"I never said you were," Virion countered. "But your memories still elude you, do they not? Perhaps one of these healers could remedy that."

Robin stopped dead, looking up at Virion.

"Where do you hear this kind of stuff?"

"Ah-hah! The noblest of archers always has an ear to the ground for rumours of any kind."

"So you're a gossip, then?"

"In layman's terms, I suppose."

Robin stroked his chin, deep in thought. If what Virion was saying were true now would be the best time to go, before the winter snows set in and made the eastern mountain passes near Jagen unpassable, making them take the longer route through Central Ylisse. Plus things were quiet at present in the diplomatic area; General Mustafa was leading the front to find the next king in Plegia, and their relationship with Ylisse, while strained by the previous conflict, still remained somewhat cordial. Robin made up his mind.

"Do you know their exact whereabouts?" Robin asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Virion chuckled a little as he moved his rook into position.

"I do not know the exact positions," he admitted. "But if we travel to the general area and find some people with knowledge of the region in one of the nearby towns we should be able to pinpoint the location with great ease."

"We?"

"You didn't think that the archest of archers, the great Virion, would let one of his dearest friends take up this quest alone, did you?"

Robin smiled as he moved his bishop. "Check. And I'm touched you think so highly of me."

Virion scoffed. "It has little to do with that! Imagine, if you would, an entire nation of village girls who have yet to feel my silken caress! It makes me wish to weep! Checkmate, by the way."

Robin looked aghast at the chessboard. He had completely missed Virion's feint. Again.

"So I'm distracted tonight," Robin complained.

Virion sighed and began to clear away the chess pieces.

"It is no fun to constantly beat you at this game anymore," he complained.

Robin wasn't listening, head bowed in thought.

"What do you think, Tharja?" he asked suddenly.

Virion almost jumped out of his skin as the woman stepped out from behind the curtain of the common room they occupied, looking questioningly at Robin.

"Well, you'd wind up following me anyway, right? We may as well make it official," Robin said with a shrug and a sly grin at Virion.

Virion eyed the dark woman warily as she took small steps to stand closer to Robin.

"Why Robin, are you asking me to join you on a romantic getaway?" she asked hopefully.

"If by romantic getaway you mean 'we walk to Regna Ferox' then yes," Robin said with a chuckle. "We'd have to buy you proper travelling clothes first, though; you're usual clothes are too… uh, thin for the northern climate."

Tharja looked like she was about to start jumping up and down with excitement.

"You mean not only are we going on a romantic getaway, but you're going to take me shopping, too?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

* * *

"Well, I can't say I agree with your decision," Chrom said honestly. "But if this is your wish I will not stop you."

Robin had decided to meet with Chrom the next day to tell him of his plans, and currently sat with Chrom and Sumia in their personal living area; the same one he had been introduced to Emmeryn in, so long ago.

"Will you be all right alone?" Sumia asked with worry evident in her voice.

"I'll be fine," Robin said, waving a hand dismissively. "Besides, I'm not going alone; Tharja and Virion are coming with me."

"Tharja… and Virion?" Chrom repeated slowly.

Robin nodded. "Come on, this could be the perfect chance for me to get my memories back! Plus if all goes according to plan I'll be back to taking up space in your library in a few short months."

Chrom looked at Sumia, obviously looking for support, but his new wife seemed to have the opposite opinion to him on the matter.

"That will be lovely, Robin! I'm so excited for you!" Sumia said happily. "Wait here; I have something for you to take on your trip."

She stood and went into the private chambers she shared with Chrom. Robin cast a questioning glance at the Prince, who simply shrugged.

"I want you to take this with you," Sumia said as she remerged, holding a small pouch the size of Robin's fist. "I've been saving this for a while, but now that I'm… well, Queen, I don't really need it anymore."

Robin took the pouch, opening it and gasping.

"Sumia, this is full of gold coins! I can't take this!"

"Please," Sumia insisted, sitting back down next to Chrom and taking his hand in hers and smiling. "I insist. Consider it an order from your Queen."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Chrom tries to use that line on me too; it rarely works. But thank you all the same."

* * *

"So his real name isn't Gregor?" Robin asked curiously. "But… now it is? Well either way, it was awfully nice of you not to take his soul. Can… er, can you actually do that?"

"Of course I can, silly," Tharja giggled, wrapping herself around Robin's arm a little tighter. "But only if the person is willing to give it as payment for something."

"Right," Robin sighed.

They were walking through the Ylisstol markets, looking for travelling clothes that would suit Tharja while they headed northward. She would need proper clothes to keep her warm; so a blouse and pants… A pair of proper walking boots… At least her cloak would be good enough to keep her warm with the new clothes.

Robin gave a subtle twitch of his arm, trying to encourage Tharja to release him. She hadn't let him go since they'd set foot in the marketplace; maybe she had social anxiety or something? More likely was that she just wanted an excuse to hang off of Robin.

Robin stopped abruptly, looking into one of the stalls selling women's clothes, blushing when Tharja ground up against him.

"Do we have to have another boundaries talk?" Robin asked, looking down at the woman.

For her part Tharja looked up, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Forget it," Robin groaned. "Let's check this place."

Fortunately Robin had been able to get all of the clothes Tharja would need from the one stall, as well as information on a good place to find boots at an affordable price.

Clothes clutched under one arm and Tharja still attached to the other Robin made his way through the marketplace, doing his best to dodge the various people going about their business.

"It will be so nice to get away from all of this and have you all to myself," Tharja said as they approached the stall selling boots.

"Remember Virion's coming too?" Robin reminded her.

"I'm sure I can ignore one other person," Tharja said seductively, grinding against Robin again.

Robin groaned in irritation, doing his best to shake the woman off as they moved up to the stall.

"Is everyone in this city in heat or something? Off! Off or I leave you here!"

* * *

"So how long will you be gone for?" Cordelia asked, lightly stirring her tea.

"A couple of months at the least," Robin replied, leaning back in his chair. "We're making the trip on foot, so it's going to take a while."

Robin and Cordelia were sitting at the same café they always met at for lunch when Cordelia had free time. Robin had made Tharja promise not to stalk him for the afternoon, leaving him with some free time before they left the next day. Virion was probably having one last hurrah among the serving girls in the palace, so Robin had elected to see if Cordelia had eaten lunch yet. Fortunately she had not.

"That's good," Cordelia smiled. "I can only imagine what you'll be like when you have your memories back."

"It would be nice to know where all the facts floating around my head came from," Robin admitted, taking a sip from his tea.

_I drink a lot of tea, don't I?_ Robin noted absently.

"Do you think that your personality will change?" Cordelia asked curiously.

"Doubt it," Robin said offhandedly. "I'm too used to being carefree now; I wouldn't change even if I could."

Cordelia giggled a little before going quiet.

"It will be lonely around the Castle without you," she admitted after a brief pause.

"So start eating lunch with Sumia," Robin suggested. "You two don't spend that much time together anymore."

"But she… she's the queen," Cordelia protested.

"Yeah? You're pretty important too; you're the Wing-Commander now," Robin pointed out. "Besides, Chrom and Sumia will go nuts if they spend all their time together. You should split them up for a little bit, give them some breathing room."

"You just know everything, don't you?" Cordelia giggled.

Robin shrugged. "Yeah, but I still have no memories to back these facts up with."

"For now," Cordelia said, leaning forward. "You'll find what you're looking for, Robin. I know you will."

"Thanks," Robin said with a smile. "It'd be nice the remember when my birthday is, anyway. The thought of never having an excuse for cake again is a disturbing one."

* * *

"These clothes are stifling," Tharja complained as the trio made their way to Ylisstol's east gate.

It was early in the morning; dawn had just begun to peek over the forests around the capital and the world was beginning to stir. Robin had deliberately decided to set out early so they would get a full day's worth of travel before having to stop for the evening, meaning that they would be about a third of the way to their first stop in Jagen by nightfall.

It was chilly that morning, autumn slowly giving way to winter. All of the trees around Ylisstol had shed their leaves in spectacular shows of orange, red and brown; a sight Robin had vowed to never forget, such was its beauty. He had thought of postponing the trip until spring, but had decided against it when news of Lissa and Lon'qu being an item broke, steeling his resolve to get away from all of the happy couples, at least for a little while.

Tharja and Virion were both wearing plain travelling clothes and the archer had a regal looking green cloak about his shoulders, maintaining it was necessary that he showed some modicum of class as they travelled. Tharja still wore her Dark Mage cloak, but pulled uncomfortably at the clothes she was wearing.

"Well you could change back into your normal clothes and freeze to death," Robin said sarcastically as they walked.

"I would just use you to keep me warm," Tharja said huskily, drawing closer to Robin.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Robin said, warning her off. "Two paces at all times! That was the deal!"

Tharja huffed and crossed her arms, pouting like a child. Robin had to admit the effect it had on her face was rather cute.

Before Robin knew it he was looking through the gates at the open road stretching out into the forest before them.

"I feel like I should say something to mark the beginning of this journey," Robin said distractedly as they walked.

"Like what?" Tharja asked.

"I dunno," Robin said with a shrug. "Something like 'and now we take our first steps into the great unknown'? Something cool and epic like that."

"You worry too much about appearances, friend Robin," Virion said with a chuckle. "Sometimes a stoic silence can be just as fitting as an epic line, though."

Robin thought for a minute.

"Okay, let's try that then."

They walked on in silence for some time, leaving the city behind and entering the forest.

"Nah, this isn't working for me," Robin said, resting his arms behind his head as he walked. "C'mon guys, help me come up with a line."

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**

**So people've been asking about this for a long time; I introduce: THE PARALOGUES! Kinda. We'll get to them eventually. I apologize if details are a little vague in this chapter; I have the flu and the only thing harder than focusing with the flu is focusing while high as balls on cold medicine. I've re-edited the chapter four or five times now, but… yeah, I'm my own harshest critic. **

**As always, read review and enjoy.**

* * *

**Rain**

Robin huffed, his breath coming out as a white cloud in front of his face as he sat hunched over in the small tent the trio of travellers had brought with them for just such an emergency.

That emergency being it was pouring down rain.

They had made good time, cutting through the forests and making it to the mountainous terrain separating Jagen from Ylisstol and had even managed to get a fair way up the first of the passes before the rain had started. Dark clouds had plagued them for days, dropping the temperature to nearly freezing and making it necessary to camp in a manner Robin hadn't intended to almost every night; a tent and a roaring fire.

He had intended to travel much more rustically, in the same manner he had with Chrom, Lissa and Frederick on the first journey they had undertaken more than six months ago now; a small fire and sleeping under the stars. Apparently he had gravely underestimated just how cold and unbearable the weather was going to be.

Tharja shifted a little from her position with their backs pressed together, reminding Robin why he had been so eager to avoid the tent. It was one tent, one very small tent, and where Robin was concerned Tharja had absolutely no sense of personal space.

"Tharja, please," Robin pleaded for the fifth time that afternoon.

"But it's so cold," Tharja moaned, snuggling closer to him. "And you're so warm!"

"Pray, fair maiden of darkness, bring some of your divine warmth to the side of one much more willing to share it with you," Virion offered suggestively, glancing up from the book of poetry he was currently reading.

The archer was lounging on his side at the back of the tent, using their packs as a sort of low bed he could lean against.

The change in Tharja's personality was like a switch being flipped as she glared silently at the archer. Robin could actually feel the malice radiating through her back and into him.

With a sigh Robin stood and stepped out into the rain, drawing up his hood as he did so.

"It's not going to stop raining any time soon so we may as well just soldier on."

"That," Virion drolled from the floor of the tent, "Is a horrible idea."

* * *

"This was a horrible idea," Virion repeated for the tenth time as they trudged through the freezing rain.

"I don't hear Tharja complaining," Robin pointed out, hitching his pack further up his back and making sure his hood was still secure over his face.

"That's because her lips are frozen!" Virion said with exasperation so great he let slip and forgot to use his normal flowery speech.

When Robin looked back he could indeed see that the poor woman was shivering, her teeth chattering uncontrollably.

"I-I'm f-fine," she managed, taking a few more steps to keep pace with the two men.

Robin groaned and rolled his eyes, doing his best not to feel guilty and failing miserably.

"There was a town near here somewhere," he said. "We should stop at the inn for the night."

Virion perked up instantly, the thought of a warm bed revitalising the man while Tharja nodded numbly.

They had passed through the small town on their last journey, barely even sparing it a passing glance as they did so, but Robin had recalled seeing an inn on the main street of the little town.

Night was falling as they stumbled into town and the rain hadn't relented in the slightest; if anything the downpour had gotten even heavier.

Robin practically fell through the doorway to the inn, catching himself at the last second and stopping to adjust his coat.

The innkeeper, an older man with frizzy white hair and a neat little beard on the edge of his chin looked up from behind the counter.

"Evening," the innkeeper greeted as the three travellers entered the lobby. "Lookin' fer a room I take it?"

Robin nodded, pulling out the small bag of coins Sumia had gifted him and placing a single gold coin on the countertop.

"One room, three meals, a line to hang our clothes to dry on and towels. Please," Robin said.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was just as cold and miserable as Virion and Tharja were.

The innkeeper nodded and stood, snatching up the valuable coin.

"Right this way," he said.

* * *

"You probably could have haggled him down a fair bit from what you paid," Virion noted as he hung his soaked clothes next to Robin's.

"Don't care; too cold." Robin muttered while vigorously drying himself with one of the towels they had been given.

The innkeeper had led them by a covered path through an open courtyard with rooms facing inwards towards it, right up to the back of the inn. The old man had opened the door to 'one of the nicer rooms' as he had put it, offering to light the neatly stacked logs in the large fireplace as he strung up the rope for them to dry their clothes on. Robin had grinned as he lit the logs with a flick of his hand and a small spell, thanking the innkeeper anyway and asking him to have their dinner brought to the room.

Robin shucked his pants, wrapping one of the towels around his waist as he did, hanging them up next to Virion's as the other man emulated Robin's actions.

As far as Robin knew, Tharja was doing the same thing behind them. He wasn't sure though; he was afraid to turn around and check. The last thing she needed was more ammo to use against him.

Keeping his back to the side of the room Tharja was on, Robin crab-walked to the fireplace with his sodden boots in one hand, placing them closer to the heat so they would dry quicker.

Risking peeking over his shoulder Robin caught a tantalizing glimpse of Tharja's bare back as she wrapped herself in one of the thick blankets they had been provided. Doing his best not to blush as she took up a position in front of the fire with him Robin scratched absently at his own bare torso.

"At least it's warm in here," Robin muttered, holding his hands out over the fire.

Tharja's response was to smile tiredly as she leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes comfortably.

Virion joined them a moment later, pulling up a small stool and sitting on the opposite side of Robin than Tharja.

"Hardly the most auspicious beginning of our journey," Virion said as he began warming his own hands.

"I'm sorry," Robin sighed, perching his chin on his hand. "I honestly didn't expect the rain to get heavier while we were walking. I didn't mean for us to nearly freeze to death."

"I'll forgive you if you keep me warm tonight," Tharja said without opening her eyes.

"That would be highly inappropriate," Robin said as he rolled his eyes again.

"She has a fair point, though," Virion said with a sly grin. "There are only two beds for our three bodies in this room. Mayhap the innkeeper assumed that there was a coupling among us?"

"You two take the beds," Robin said tiredly. "I'll take the floor. I can get closer to the fire that way, anyway."

"Then you'll have to find another way to earn my forgiveness," Tharja mumbled from Robin's shoulder.

"Maybe this makes us even for the whole stalker thing?" Robin asked.

After a few moments of silence in which he thought he'd actually hurt Tharja's feelings Robin realized that the mage had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Help me get her into one of the beds," Robin said to Virion, taking her shoulders with special care to ensure she remained covered by the blanket she was wearing.

"Without the innuendo," Robin added when he saw the lecherous grin on the archer's face.

* * *

Robin groaned and hung his head as he watched the rain fall.

It had been raining non-stop for three days now, and all Robin could think was that soon the rain would turn to snow and they would have to back-track and enter Regna Ferox from the lower central pass, adding an extra two months of travel time onto their trip.

Robin was leaning on the railing outside of their room separating the walkway from the waterlogged courtyard that was beginning to resemble a miniature lake rather than a small garden.

As restless as he was, though, it seemed that Virion and Tharja were content to sit and wait out the rain.

Virion had acquired an old looking tea set from the innkeeper and was back to his usual routine of reading and drinking tea all day, with the occasional game of chess with Robin thrown in for good measure. Robin could only play so many games of chess in one day, though.

Tharja had realised that they were in an inn completely full of strangers that would never know if she practiced small curses on them; things like running eyes and constant sneezing, rashes and hiccups, minor annoyances that would go unnoticed while she documented the results. Robin had considered asking her not to hex the other patrons, but as long as she kept busy and kept the hexes non-fatal he would rather not intervene.

Robin rubbed his hair in frustration. Even Virion had had the foresight to bring a few light books with him; all Robin had was his spellbook.

An idea popped unbidden into Robin's exceedingly bored mind.

_I could try those spells in the back I've never looked at before_ he thought, pushing up from his position against the railing. _It's not like I'm doing anything else right now._

Robin spun and stepped back into the room he and the others were sharing and went straight for his bag, finding the pouch that contained his spellbook.

Hefting the tome with a satisfied expression and ignoring the questioning glances from the other two, Robin walked back outside.

He took up his position just outside the door again, standing in front of the empty courtyard area.

_As long as I don't feed too much mana into it I should be able to cast without causing any collateral damage_ Robin thought, flipping through the spellbook until he came to the spells at the back.

As his eyes settled on the first one, Flux, he remembered just why he had never bothered casting them in the first place as a feeling like ice down his spine spread all over his body.

_I've come this far_ Robin reasoned, beginning the hand gestures for the simple-seeming spell.

Robin focused, muttered the spell's incantation, and pooled his mana, released with the gestures and… nothing.

Confused Robin ran through the steps again with the same results.

"What the…?" Robin muttered, looking closer at the spell.

Perhaps he had misread some part of the incantation, or… something.

"You're not feeding it," Tharja said, making Robin jump as she appeared at his elbow.

"What?" Robin asked, fumbling with his spellbook in a desperate attempt not to drop it. "What do you mean?"

"That's Dark Magic you're trying to use," she explained patiently. "All Dark Magic requires a sacrifice to work. Usually you can bargain with the life or pain of whatever you're casting at, but doing so without a sacrifice means the spell won't work."

"Is that… right," Robin muttered, making a mental note to add that little titbit of information to the margin of the spell.

"Alternatively," Tharja added, reaching into the bag at her hip, "You can offer the spell a reagent in place of a sacrifice; it's not quite as potent, but works just as well for practice."

Tharja pulled a small packet out of the bag and unwrapped it, holding out the contents in one hand.

"Here, one of these should do the trick," she said, offering one of the dried newts to Robin.

"Uh, thanks…" Robin said hesitantly, accepting the newt.

"Now try again, focusing the spell through the newt rather than your hand," Tharja instructed, placing the newts back in her bag.

Robin nodded and began to cast again.

_Incant, pool mana, focus spell and…_

Robin winced as the newt shrivelled and turned to dust at the same time a blast of dark energy turned a portion of the standing water in the courtyard to steam.

"There! You did it!" Tharja said excitedly.

Robin nodded, looking at his hand with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tharja asked when she noticed Robin's expression.

"N-nothing," Robin said quickly, dropping his hand and closing his spellbook. "Thanks, Tharja; this opens me up to a whole new world of tactical possibilities."

Robin brushed by her, moving to put his spellbook down and hiding his hand in his coat's pocket.

His hand that had spontaneously grown a deep purple six-eyed symbol on the back of it; the same symbol he had seen on the back of the hand that had killed Chrom in his dream six months ago.

Robin took another worried look at the back of his hand.

He sighed in relief as the mark began to fade.

"Is something… amiss?" Virion asked curiously, looking up from his book.

"Yeah," Robin nodded as Tharja came into the room behind him.

"Who's hungry?" Robin asked boisterously, trying to distract himself from the thoughts going on inside his head. "I'm buying!"

_Fin_

* * *

**The Red**

Robin grumbled quietly to himself as he trudged through the snow. The closer they had gotten to Regna Ferox the colder it had gotten, and now it was snowing.

Robin decided he hated the snow.

At least they had managed to get through the mountain passes without incident, just ahead of the seasonal weather that would render them unpassable.

It had stopped snowing the previous night, though, and the morning sky was a perfect and unblemished blue that stretched from horizon to horizon as far as Robin's eyes could see. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Ah, such beauty in the heavens above must surely reflect on the good fortune we will encounter during the remainder of our trip," Virion said poetically as they walked along the frozen road.

"You know you just jinxed it now, right?" Robin asked playfully.

Virion shrugged. "It is my way! I cannot leave beauty of any kind go unnoticed or uncomplimented, especially with this silver tongue of mine."

Robin chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh noblest Virion, oh archest of archers, please teach me the ways of your unflappable optimism!" Robin said, spinning to walk backwards as he mocked his friend by striking stage poses.

"I sense mockery in your tone, friend Robin," Virion said, prancing ahead and taking up the act. "But fear not! Noblest Virion can indeed teach you the ways of the highborn ma-AGH!"

So caught up in their little silliness, Robin and Virion failed to notice that Tharja had kept walking at her normal pace; once she was alongside Virion he was posing in such a manner that all it had taken was a light prod to send him crashing to the snow face first.

"If you change my Robin I will hex you into a toad," she warned.

Robin burst out laughing as he bent to offer Virion a hand up; the archer patted the snow off of his cloak, laughing along with Robin.

"Perhaps you do not need my subtle coaching after all?" Virion said as they jogged to catch up to Tharja.

"That would be the general consensus, yes," Robin agreed.

* * *

"There should be a village just over this bridge… and through this forest…" Robin muttered, walking while holding the map in front of his face.

"Were you not the one that admitted your foul sense of direction when first we met?" Virion asked, sighting down the shaft of an arrow into the woods.

He tsked after a moment, lowering the bow.

"Alas, the game has eluded me."

Tharja empathetically rolled her eyes. "So we're eating dried meat again?"

"I'm sure there's somewhere in this village we can get some fresh meat," Robin said, folding the map back up and putting it back in his pack. "And gloves. I can't believe I forgot my gloves…"

Virion and Tharja both chuckled cruelly as they waggled their gloved hands in front of Robin's face, passing him and stepping onto the bridge.

"Yeah yeah," Robin muttered as he buried his hands in his coat pockets. "Rub it in."

Another hour of walking through the snow-coated forest and Robin called a halt, listening intently.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, craning his neck to listen more carefully.

"Hear what?" Virion and Tharja asked in unison.

"Sounds like trouble," Robin said, gripping the hilt of his rapier.

* * *

Robin peered through the snow-covered bushes, trying to get a tactical sense of what was going on at the gates to the village.

There was one red-haired woman with a thin sword standing outside the gates with something like five bandit bodies already at her feet, staring down a group of at least twenty more, each one of them easily twice her size and holding axes with blades bigger than her head.

"We can take them," Robin said confidently as the bandits began encircling the woman. "Classic ambush from behind; we hit them with enough magic and arrows and they'll go down like a sack of potatoes."

"Indeed," Virion said, readying his bow with an artistic flourish. "By your command, oh able tactician."

Tharja simply nodded, holding her spellbook at the ready.

"Let's not waste time, then," Robin said, standing and muttering a quick spell, sending a torrent of lightning bolts at the bandits.

Tharja followed suit and soon dark fire was licking at the bandits on the periphery of the group, bunching them together and making them easier for Virion to target. The archer's bow sang out a steady rhythm as he unleashed arrow after arrow on the unsuspecting bandits.

Once the last of the bandits dropped, one of Virion's arrows sticking out of his neck, Robin began walking forward with his sword in hand, Tharja and Virion trailing behind him.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked the red-headed woman who was currently doubled over and panting.

Hearing Robin's voice her head snapped up and a huge smile split her face before she sheathed her sword.

"Oh hello handsome! I knew someone would rescue me!"

Robin did his best to appear friendly while inwardly cringing.

_Tharja's not going to like that one._

"Uh, right. So you're okay then?" Robin asked again.

"Yup!" the woman piped up, her smile never once faltering. "You can call me Anna! I'm a travelling merchant, but I think that I might have a job for you three!"

"And what, pray tell, can the archest of archers do for such ravishing beauty?" Virion asked, suddenly appearing by Anna's side with her hand in his.

"Down boy," Anna laughed, removing her hand from Virion's grasp. "My wagon and all my merchandise was taken by friends of the bandits you just, ah, took care of. If you can help me get it back, I think I could see you come into some pretty coin."

Robin thought for a moment.

"We don't need any more coin," he said after a moment. "But we could use a guide to this area of Regna Ferox if you're familiar with it."

Anna stopped to think for a minute, holding her index finger to her chin as her smile briefly faltered.

"Ya know what, I'm kinda desperate," she admitted with an embarrassed smile. "So how about this; you help me get my stuff back, I'll show you around and even let you ride in the wagon while I travel the area. Deal?"

Robin looked at Virion and Tharja, already knowing what their responses would be. Tharja was scowling at the chirpy woman, while Virion was pleading with his eyes for Robin to accept the deal.

"I… Suppose that sounds acceptable," Robin said with a shrug.

"Awright!" Anna yelled, jumping up and down as she pumped her fist before thrusting her hand towards Robin. "You got a deal, partner!"

Robin grinned sheepishly, shaking her hand and trying to ignore the glare he knew that Tharja was shooting at him.

* * *

"This is where they took your wagon?" Robin asked with defeat writ on his face. "This… this fortress?"

"Yup!" Anna chirped happily from beside him.

They were squatting in the light bushes near the bandit's main stronghold, looking for some weakness they could exploit to get in and liberate Anna's goods. Weaknesses of which there were apparently none.

"What did they do, kick a feudal lord out? There's no way we're getting in there," Robin complained, eying the thick stone walls and iron gates.

"Not from here," Anna said, finger to her chin again. "C'mon, follow me."

Robin and the other two followed Anna around the outside of the bandit fortress, which was actually more like a heavily defended manor, if Robin were honest with himself, to what he assumed was the back. Ruined stone walls and haphazardly boarded up holes greeted them with nary a guard in sight.

"They don't station guards around this part of the fort," she said excitedly as she dashed towards the nearest hole. "Or maybe they do, and the guards are just too lazy to patrol in the cold; I dunno."

"How do you know all of this?" Robin asked a little sceptically, following her with Tharja while Virion covered their approach.

"The reason the bandits were after me in the first place was they caught me casing the joint, silly," Anna said with a giggle, lifting and slipping beneath a great board and disappearing into the fort.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Robin muttered, holding the same board up for Tharja and Virion.

"You mean what did you get us into?" Tharja asked, her tone only a fraction of how acidic she would have normally asked the question.

They proceeded silently through the drafty rear of the fort with weapons at the ready, Anna leading them deeper. Robin finally took the chance to look more carefully at their new companion; she was, in a word, very red. Her stylish travelling clothes matched her hair with just the right amount of yellow trim to make them look out of place in a dilapidated fort; even her thick brown cloak had a red lining stitched to the underside of it. She moved with the skill of a practiced thief, though, and seemed oddly adept at picking the three locked doors they came across.

"Are you sure you're a merchant?" Robin whispered as they stopped for Anna to get her bearings at an intersection.

"Yeah, why?" she asked distractedly, studying the hallways for some sign of where to go next.

"Well you just seem very…" Robin struggled for the right word. "Thief. Ish."

"Excuse me?" Anna whirled on Robin, apparently completely forgetting where they were as her voice rose in volume and pitch. "I'll have you know I come from a very prestigious family of travelling merchants thank you very much!"

"I just meant the way you picked those locks is all!" Robin whispered frantically, trying to calm the red headed woman down.

"Oh," Anna said, deflating and returning to her usual smile, finger back in place at her chin as she winked. "Well, I'm also a master locksmith, of course!"

"Of course," Robin mumbled as Anna pushed on ahead.

"Do you think we can place our trust in our eccentric new friend?" Virion asked quietly, coming alongside Robin as they followed Anna.

"I don't," Tharja said from behind them.

"Well, let's just wait and find out," Robin muttered back. "If everything goes pear-shaped then hey, at least we're three of the most bad-ass Shepherds on the roster."

"Can I just hex her now and get it over with?" Tharja asked with a note of glee at the prospect in her voice. "I promise I won't make it too messy."

"No hexing," Robin said with a roll of his eyes. "Not until we know what's what. If she betrays us, then you have my permission to go open-season on her ginger butt."

Tharja cackled under her breath.

"Are you slowpokes coming or not?" Anna called from up the hallway. "We're almost there!"

"Of course," Robin repeated again, unease growing.

_Why haven't we run into any bandits yet?_

* * *

Robin groaned internally as he threw himself backwards around the corner he had just rounded, very nearly colliding with Virion and Tharja.

_Damn me and my big mental mouth_, he thought frustratedly as he struggled to regain his balance.

Anna seemed to have no such problem, darting to the other side of the doorway in a red blur.

They had found their objective, a big horse-drawn wagon with the horse still secured to the front. The bandits were lazing about a big space which had probably been the fort's receiving dock during better times; now it looked like the bandits all lived in the one room to conserve heating supplies, trash and loot was strewn about everywhere along with personal belongings and what Robin hoped were simply piles of grubby clothes.

_This explains why there weren't any others in our path at least._

"Enemies," Robin warned. "At least twelve, maybe more within shouting range. We'll have to act quickly. Tharja, you and Virion lay down some cover while Anna and I charge in. Ready?"

"Yes."

"By your leave."

"Nuh-uh, hold on a sec!" Anna whispered frantically. "Are you all nuts? Those guys'll tear us apart!"

"Relax," Robin said with a predatory grin. "We're Shepherds."

"What does tending sheep have to do with-" Anna started, being cut off by Robin darting into the dock with his sword held high and screaming.

"Shepherds! Attack!"

The bandits all looked up at once, mouths hanging open, some with half-chewed food still in them before Virion's arrows and Tharja's magic were on them, covering Robin's charge. Glancing quickly over his shoulder he was glad to see that Anna had gotten over her initial fear and was charging behind him, sword drawn and a grim set to her usually jovial features. Robin snapped back to the battle as he slid on his knees beneath the axe of the first bandit, coming up in a spinning flourish and running the man behind him through as Virion took out the initial bandit with precision archery. Tharja was casting smaller spells that were easier to control than her usual Dark Magic, her skills still proving devastatingly effective with the more common elemental magic as she forced three of the bandits back with carefully aimed thunder spells.

Robin spun around another bandit, slicing out at the man's neck as he did before dancing out of range of another. He had been paying close attention while sparring with Lon'qu, and was putting the man's sword technique through its paces.

Anna was right beside Robin, ducking and weaving a lot more than he was, but she still managed to land a few good blows.

As the last of the bandits fell Robin realised how heavily he was breathing.

"I think," he gasped, leaning on Anna's wagon, "That I spent t-too much time… reading in the last… few months."

"Catch your breath on the fly and get in," Anna said quickly, throwing what seemed to be random bags and crates into the back of the wagon.

Robin did as he was told, noticing sourly as Virion and Tharja followed him that they were breathing much easier than he was.

"Someone has to get the door," Robin pointed out as Anna jumped onto the driver's seat.

"Allow me," Virion said, shooting an arrow through a rope that had apparently controlled the counter-weights for the massive door, causing it to slam downwards very, very loudly.

"If there's anyone left they definitely heard that," Robin muttered, rubbing his ears as Anna whipped the horse into motion.

He could hear shouting from further in the fort, but before he could see any more of the bandits they were away, racing through the frozen woods and making Robin grateful that they had opted to leave their packs near the village.

"I can't believe that went so well!" Anna chirped as she skipped back to the wagon.

"Yeah. Well," Robin groaned from behind the stack of boxes he was carrying.

They had made it back to the village in record time, and after returning to contents of the random bags Anna had thrown into her cart to the villagers she had wrapped up her business in the town and the four-piece were finally ready to set out.

Robin had been following Anna around the village all afternoon while she conducted business, carrying whatever she managed to acquire to sell in the next village. Virion and Tharja, however, were at the tavern; warm, comfortable and no doubt eating his coin purse empty.

"We can even be in the next village before nightfall!" Anna continued, flipping a silver coin over and over her fingers. "I love the smell of profits in the afternoon! It means I did something right in the morning!"

"Yeah, joy," Robin moaned, lifting the boxes into the back of the wagon.

Tharja and Virion were already sitting in the back, waiting patiently; or about as patiently as Tharja ever waited for anyone else, anyway.

Robin climbed into the tray while Anna climbed up onto the driver's seat, and with a light whip of the horse they were off, the merchant casting one last wave over her shoulder to the village.

Robin groaned suddenly, banging his head on the crate nearest him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Virion asked.

"I forgot to try and find gloves! Again!"

_Fin_

* * *

**A Lad of the Land**

Robin ducked low to avoid the hanging beads in the doorway to the healer's hut.

"This has been a spectacular waste of time," Robin grumbled, trying to brush the incense ash off of his coat.

"No luck here either, huh?" Anna asked from the wagon.

Robin shook his head and climbed back aboard the tray, doing his best to avoid stepping on the various goods and other passengers.

They had been travelling with Anna for nearly two months now while she made her rounds as a travelling merchant to every village. Robin had seen countless healers, shaman and medicine-men, but none of them had done anything but give him a headache. Robin was beginning to doubt the validity of their quest.

"That was the last one I had heard rumour of," Virion muttered dejectedly. "I apologize; I had no intention of raising your hopes like this."

"Don't worry about it," Robin said, lowering himself down next to where Tharja was curled up and napping on a pile of furs that Anna had gotten 'at a great price'. "At least we managed to get out of Ylisstol before being roped into even more weddings."

"Ah, I love weddings," Anna sighed wistfully as she directed the cart away from the village they had just been in. "Everyone's so happy, and happy people are big spenders!"

"Do you ever think of anything besides money?" Robin asked.

Anna seemed to think for a moment, adopting her usual pose of finger to her chin.

"Nope," she said with a huge smile. "Money, goods and profit!"

Robin rolled his eyes and let his head fall back.

"Of course."

* * *

"Maybe we're looking at this wrong?" Robin suggested, idly sloshing the ale around in his mug.

He, Virion and Tharja were waiting in the local tavern while Anna conducted whatever business she had in the town, a small barren place that was little more than an inn, a tavern and a trading post. The tavern was clean, though, and Robin was sick of eating campfire food.

"How so?" Virion prompted.

"These healers," Robin began explaining, downing the rest of his mug in one go. "They focus on physical injuries that have affected a person's mind. Maybe my problem isn't physical as much as magical?"

"A spell?" Tharja perked up, paying more attention. "That would explain the aura you give off…"

"I admit I have no information on the topic," Virion said sadly. "Perhaps we had just return to Ylisstol? We have already been gone quite some time."

Anna chose that moment to make her entrance, appearing next to Robin's elbow and leaning in to join the conversation.

"What're we talkin' about?" she asked cheerily.

Robin didn't even jump; between Tharja and Kellam he had grown used to sneaky companions.

"Do you have any information about a healer or a mage that might be able to undo a spell sealing someone's memories?" he asked hopefully.

Anna pulled up one of the chairs, sitting down and thinking.

"I heard a story about a witch-doctor on a small island to the south-east of Ylisse," she ventured.

"Well, what do you think?" Robin asked, turning to the other two questioningly. "One last trek and then we go home?"

Virion shrugged. "I see no harm in the idea."

Tharja nodded happily. "If it's for you then I would travel to the ends of creation itself."

"Great!" Anna spoke up. "When are we leaving?"

"Don't you have… you know, work?" Robin asked.

"Are you kidding?" Anna said, getting excited. "I bet the people on that island have never seen any of the stuff from Regna Ferox! Spices, furs, natural glacier-water; I'm going to make a fortune!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Of course you will."

* * *

The trip back through to southern Ylisse, at that time of year with most of the mountain passes still frozen over, would have taken three months at least; of course the irony that by the time they arrived the passes would have been open again didn't escape Robin. Instead Anna suggested that they take a boat from the port town on the eastern coast of Regna Ferox.

Robin was pleased to note that the days were getting longer again; meaning winter would soon be over, much to his relief.

_Maybe I am from a desert?_ He thought as he desperately tried to warm his hands.

The port town they were in was a small affair, much the same as so many of the other villages they had passed through; an inn, a tavern, a few trading posts and some small houses on the periphery. The dock itself was a simple affair, an old wooden construct that would allow boats to unload their old cargo, pick up their new cargo and be on their way. Anna had assured them she could secure passage for them and the wagon on one of the bigger southbound ships, and now Robin was just waiting for the woman to make good on her word.

"So it's back to the south now, eh?" Virion drolled as they leaned on the dock railing, watching the various ships come and go.

For a small port town it was still surprisingly busy.

"I was getting sick of the snow anyway," Robin admitted, clapping his hands together. "And I never did get around to buying those gloves."

"All you had to do was ask and I would have kept your hands warm," Tharja said, sidling up to Robin. "Your hands and the rest of you…"

Robin just shook his head, biting back the witty retort he had come up with as he saw Anna skipping happily back towards them from the trading house.

"Okay, we're all set to go!" she said happily. "They're going to bring us straight to the island!"

"What, really?" Robin asked.

"Sure! The head of the trading house owed me a favour," Anna explained with a wink.

They followed Anna onto one of the smaller boats, her wagon and horse already safely secured with the cargo. It was supposed to be a three week journey by sea, and Robin was seriously looking forward to getting away from the frigid Feroxi climate.

Three weeks later when Robin stepped off the boat he found himself realizing just how preferable icy climes were to tropical ones.

The plain wooden docks were some way from the small village they would supposedly find the witch-doctor in. The island itself was beautiful; palm trees swayed in the breeze while brightly coloured birds flitted to and fro and the sound of the ocean on the shore beat its steady rhythm, lulling Robin to sleep as he lounged in the back of Anna's wagon.

"It's so hot!" the merchant complained, fanning herself in the afternoon heat as she led the horse and wagon from the docks.

"Nay, fair Anna, it is the humidity that causes the worst of your discomfort," Virion said from the wagon bed.

"I'm all of a sudden glad that I brought all our old clothes with us," Robin said.

He, Virion and Tharja had all changed back into the clothes they wore most of the time in Ylisse; Robin's plain cream shirt and dark trousers under his coat, Virion's light-blue battle-gear that looked more at home in the courts of Ylisstol rather than actual battle, and Tharja's practically see-through and skin-tight suit worn under her Dark Mage cloak that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Anna, however, only had her thick red winter clothes, and was suffering immensely in the tropical climate.

"I hate you all," she moaned from the front of the wagon.

"I'm sure you can find some lighter clothes in the village," Robin said as he stretched out.

"Ew. Village clothes. No thanks," Anna said quickly, regaining her composure.

"Amazing," Tharja muttered from next to Robin. "Something she and I finally agree on."

Robin chuckled a little. It was no secret that Tharja's personality was a little abrasive and she didn't get along well with… well, anybody besides Robin, but during their travels in the last few months Robin had noticed Tharja's harsh exterior give way a little. It had started when she began to actually talk with Virion, and once they had joined up with Anna things had snowballed, even if they still rarely agreed on anything. She still came across as dark and creepy, but Robin knew that she had warmed considerably to spending time around people; most importantly, people that were not Robin.

The setting sun beat down on the winding path through the rainforest, casting strange shapes and patterns in shadow over the wagon as they trundled along.

Robin was content to lean back and simply enjoy the ride through the forest until a familiar sound made him groan as he snapped back to alertness.

"I know that particular groan," Virion said, reaching for his bow. "We are about to come upon a battle, aren't we?"

Robin sighed and nodded.

"Is it really so hard to get proper work?" Robin complained as he hopped down from the bed of the wagon. "Or is being a bandit just really fun or something?"

"Why don't we ask them?" Tharja suggested, hopping down next to him.

A young boy burst through the undergrowth, cutting off any comments Robin or the others might have had, and skidded to a stop in front of the wagon.

"Help!" the boy cried. "Please help, milords! Our village! Bandits're attackin it!"

"Yeah, I figured as much," Robin muttered, taking a good look at the boy.

He would have only been about Ricken's age, and he looked scared out of his mind, panting while he leaned heavily on the rough-cut lance in his hands. His skin was a dark tanned colour and it looked like he had cobbled armour together out of whatever he could find; including a brass pot for a helmet.

Tharja snickered openly at the boy while Virion and Anna tried valiantly to hold their laughter back.

"Slow down, kid," Robin said in his best impersonation of Chrom's comforting tone. "Fill us in and we'll do what we can to help."

"Er, right," the boy said, taking a few deep breaths. "M'name's Donny- ah, Donnel, lords, and like I said, m'village is under attack by bandits."

"How many?" Robin pressed.

"It's… ah, about twenty all up," Donnel said. "M'sorry, they've been pesterin our village for ages now, n'we finally got fed up an' told em to scat, now they're burnin the place down!"

"Can you fight?"

Donnel looked confused for a moment before he realized he was holding a lance.

"Not… Not very well, milord, but I'll do m'best ta save my home!"

Robin nodded.

"Then you lead the way. Anna, stay with the cart, one of us will come get you once it's safe. Virion and Tharja, we know how to play this game."

"Donny, was it?" Virion asked, jumping down and extending a hand to the boy. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Th-thank you, milord," the boy stammered.

"Why do you keep calling us that?" Robin asked.

"Well… you're Shepherds, arentcha?" Donnel asked hopefully.

"Ah hah! His eyes ring true and his hopes go answered this day!" Virion said in his best stage voice. "For now, the Shepherds descend to save his village!"

Robin rolled his eyes. Any chance to steal the spotlight…

* * *

They followed Donnel through the forest and back to the village, the sounds of fighting getting louder the closer they got. Robin noted how Donnel moved through the forest; quickly but silently, automatically knowing exactly where to place his feet or which branches not to touch to make as little noise as possible.

They stopped near the edge of the forest, Robin looking out to get a tactical sense. The villagers were holding off the bandits, keeping them at bay with lances and bows and by throwing rocks, but Robin could tell that it was only a matter of time before the bandits beat through their line.

"Mostly garden variety bandits," he reported to the other two Shepherds. "Axes, swords, one or two bows; they'll be your first target, Virion. Tharja, group them like we practiced up north. Donnel, you'll be with me going up the middle. Hang back and attack when you see an opening. Don't take any unnecessary risks. Ready?"

Three affirmatives sounded and Robin burst from the bushes, sword in hand with the village boy on his heels.

Lightning crackled in the twilight sky as Tharja brought bolts crashing down on the bandits the furthest out.

Virion lined up his shots, waiting patiently for the archers to appear before firing, felling them both with deadly accuracy.

Robin whirled as he met the first of the bandits, knocking his axe away and striking out with his sword before extending a hand and knocking three more of the bandits back with a wind spell. Robin spun to see a bandit with his axe raised to strike drop as one of Virion's arrows buried itself in his chest.

Donnel hurried up behind Robin, striking out with his lance and knocking one of the bandits' in the head, distracting him long enough for Robin to finish him with a sweeping blow from his sword.

The villagers, emboldened by their unexpected reinforcements, charged out of the village gates. Between the three Shepherds and the villagers the bandits were soon routed.

"That was the most terrifyin' thing I ever done in my whole life," Donnel panted, sinking to one knee.

"You did well, Donny," Robin congratulated him. "You're a real natural at this."

The village boy nodded his thanks as Tharja came sauntering up to them.

"Nothing like a little bandit-slaughter to liven up the day," she said happily.

"Okay, I can't tell if you're joking, and that scares me. Where's Virion?" Robin asked.

"He went to tell Anna that it's safe to bring her precious wagon in now," Tharja said, looking bored as she studied the villagers.

The collective villagers seemed to be unsure as to how to treat the two newcomers, eying them warily from across the village gates while they treated their wounded. One of the older looking ladies caught a glimpse of Donnel and started walking over, an angry frown on her face.

"Donnel!" She called. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the village!?"

Donnel's head snapped up as his face went pale. "Ma!"

"Don't you 'Ma' me, mister!" the woman shouted, rapping Donnel's pot-helmet with the back of her knuckles. "What if you'd been killed? What then, huh?"

"Jeez, I'm sorry Ma," Donnel said as he stood.

"Your son's a hero, miss," Robin said, stepping forward. "He's the one that found us and led us back to your village to help."

Donnel's mother seemed to size up Robin, staring him down the way only a mother could. The tactician wilted under her glare, shuffling his feet like a child being scolded.

"Well, thank you for saving our village," she said after a moment of glaring.

Robin nodded mutely as she strode off, shouting at the other villagers to start cleaning up the mess that the battle had left behind.

"Gods I've never been so terrified," Robin muttered as he reeled from Donnel's mother's stare.

"She has that effect on people," Donnel said with a grin on his face. "But she's the best."

* * *

Robin kicked at the dirt, sighing.

Another healer had been a total waste of time. The next morning Robin had set out alone for where the witch-doctor made his home out in the rainforest, getting his hopes up despite every other crushing failure he had found with the other healers.

Robin groaned inwardly as he walked back to the village.

"I guess we'll just go back to Ylisstol," he muttered to himself.

Robin continued walking, not taking note of anything besides the general direction he was going in.

For nearly half a year now he had wandered around the wilderness, first in blistering cold and now in oppressive heat and he had nothing to show for it. Despite telling himself time and again not to get his hopes up that's exactly what he had done.

At least the time hadn't been a complete waste; he had spent the entirety of the journey laughing and smiling with his friends, and even made new ones; he had seen more of the world at a much more leisurely pace than when they had been marching; not to mention that-

"_Robin."_

Robin spun, looking for the source of the feminine voice calling out to him.

"Who's there? Tharja? I thought you were staying at the village? And, you know, over the whole stalking me thing."

"_Robin, you must return to Plegia."_

The tactician shook his head. "I am not having another conversation with the voices in my head."

"_I'm not in your head."_

"Right. You're in Plegia. Silly me," Robin said sarcastically.

"_Go to Plegia. There you will find the answers you seek."_

"Pass," Robin said dismissively, starting to walk again. "Thanks for the offer though."

After a few steps Robin stopped, threw back his head and groaned loudly.

"Dammit. Fine. I'll go back to Plegia. But if this is just my overactive imagination I'm going to be very upset."

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**

**And now, so that I get back into the swing of writing proper chapters, here's the last of my Paralogue/Time-skip stories at quasi-chapter length. I've given it a name because all of the other time-skip stories had one; it didn't seem fair to leave this one out. It's a little short, though; I'm kinda eager to get back to the main story now. So in the spirit of further motivating me to ignore my assessment, please read, review and enjoy (because every time I get a good review I get another couple of hours of writing motivation).**

* * *

**Where Sleeping Dogs Lie**

Robin stretched and yawned loudly as he stepped off of the boat behind Anna's wagon and onto the hard-packed, dusty soil of Plegia.

"Never thought I'd come back here as a tourist," he muttered, looking around the small port town they had arrived in.

"It's so… diff'rent than the village," Donny muttered, looking around awestruck. "I ain't never seen so much sand."

Donnel, or Donny as they had taken to calling him, had surprised them all by begging to come with them, citing a desire to become a Shepherd. Despite his mother's objections he had followed them onto the boat they had taken to Plegia, and Robin had to admit the boy had martial talents that just needed a little shaping. He'd pass the boy on to Frederick once they made it back to Ylisstol for proper training.

"I never thought I would miss the snow," Tharja complained, holding her heavy cloak open and fanning herself with an open hand.

Donny actually blushed when he caught sight of that, and looked away hastily.

Robin chuckled and shook his head. The boy was so naïve it was a wonder he'd shown the stones to come with them.

"So," Virion asked, matching Robin's pace as the others rushed ahead looking for shade, "Has there been any further word from our mysterious voice? Or are we simply to wander the desert until we find what we're looking for?"

Robin scoffed. "We just spent another two freaking months on a boat; the voice has five minutes to tell me where to go or we get back on the boat and head to Ylisse."

"I will admit I am finding the constant sailing… tiresome."

"Yeah, and you don't even get seasick," Robin moaned, recalling all the time he had spent hanging over the railing of the ship as his stomach emptied itself without his permission.

"Perhaps we should simply take the land-route in our return?" Virion offered.

"First things first," Robin said, rolling out his neck. "We need directions."

* * *

Anna laughed as she counted the coins in her hand, running them through her fingers with glee.

"I can't believe I made so much selling those fruits from that island! Tropical fruit movement is something I should really look into!"

Robin chuckled and shook his head as he unpacked their camp supplies wagon.

The five travellers were sitting by the wagon near on oasis, setting up camp for the evening or simply going about their usual nightly rituals.

Tharja was elbow-deep in her pack when she tsked and looked up, eyes locking on Donny.

"You. Boy," she called to him. "Fetch me some lizard eyes from the ones coming to drink at the oasis. The big ones that look like they have horns."

Donny shot up like a rocket, stammering a quick "Y-yes, ma'am," as he ran for the edge of the oasis.

Tharja chuckled a little as she leaned back.

"I don't know whether to think that was cruel or brilliant," Robin said as he piled some wood in the centre of their fire-pit.

"Tis the way of the world," Virion said as he began unpacking the ingredients for that night's dinner. "Even the mightiest emperor can be laid low by the subtle blush of a woman's cheek, and our Tharja here is one of the finest women ever to be born of this harsh land of sand and heat."

"That's right; you are from Plegia, aren't you?" Robin asked, cutting off whatever acidic remark Tharja had been about to make to Virion's praise. "Do you want to go and visit any family or something while we're here?"

Tharja frowned and shook her head.

"Why bother?" she asked. "All they'll do is complain that I never write and call me a traitor for siding with Ylisse during the war."

"Your family supported Gangrel?" Robin asked curiously.

"My family supports Plegia," Tharja corrected. "My father was advisor to the last King; the one that had the big war with Ylisse. After that debacle I swore I wouldn't serve anyone blindly like my father did. Except for you, Robin; you say the word and I'll blindfold myself and do whatever you want…"

Robin groaned as Virion and Anna both started laughing.

_I really thought she was getting over this obsession,_ he thought as Tharja squirmed up against him.

"And I do mean _anything_," she whispered suggestively, running a hand up the inside of Robin's arm before resting it on his chest.

The flustered tactician rose quickly, ignoring the laughter from the other two and the sultry look on Tharja's face.

"I think it's about time I went and… uh, tried to contact that voice again!"

* * *

Robin stood alone in the desert at twilight. According to Tharja twilight was one of two times of day when Dark Magic was most potent, so she had insisted he try to contact the mysterious voice that they had followed halfway around the world.

He had purposely chosen an area away from the oasis they had decided to stay the night near; far enough that he wouldn't be disturbed, but close enough that if something happened he would be able to make the return journey quickly. The terrain looked like the rest of Plegia that Robin had seen; sand, some rocks, more sand. Just sand and rocks as far as the eye could see.

"All right, voice," Robin called to the empty desert. "Whenever you're ready."

Silence greeted Robin.

Sighing, Robin sat down on one of the nearby rocks.

_This was such a stupid idea,_ he thought bitterly. _And a waste of time. I chose now to start listening to the voices in my head? When they say 'hey, travel for an extra two months and get your butt to the country you just finished invading and MAYBE I'll tell you something about your past'? Gah, I'm such an idiot._

"Ah, forget it," Robin muttered, sinking his face into his hands. "We should just go home. This was a waste of time."

"Why are you sitting out here talking to yourself?"

Robin's head shot up, his hand immediately dropping to his sword.

"Whoa!" the interloper called, holding up her hands and taking a step back. "Easy! I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Sorry," Robin groaned, relaxing and running a hand through his hair.

The woman who had found Robin seemed to bounce on the balls of her feet for a moment before coming to a decision.

"So what're you doing out here all alone?" she asked curiously, taking another step towards the tactician.

"I could ask you the same thing," Robin shot back defensively.

"True," the woman laughed. "But I live near here. You're the one sitting in the dark talking to yourself."

Robin chuckled a little at her logic. As she drew closer to him Robin got a better look at her in the low light. 'Woman' was probably too generous a term for someone so young; she only looked about fourteen or fifteen. Wearing an ankle length white skirt and a sleeveless leather vest she looked like she would be at home in the desert, except that beneath a head of long, dark purple hair her skin was far too pale for someone that had lived in the desert long.

"I'm out here looking for answers," Robin admitted, spreading his hands wide.

"By talking to yourself?"

"It's the best way to get intelligent conversation."

The girl giggled.

"That's funny," she said. "I'd say making me laugh has earned you a free meal. Follow me."

Before Robin could respond the girl was off into the night, her shadow the only thing left that Robin could see. With a patented 'what have I got to lose' shrug Robin picked himself up off the rock he was sitting on and followed the girl.

They didn't go far before darkness fell completely and the only light was from a weak crescent moon. Fortunately it was a clear night and the desert sands seemed to be pretty smooth where she was leading Robin, so he didn't trip once. He stumbled a few times, but managed to catch himself before face-planting. The girl moved like she had walked the path in the dark a hundred times before, expertly avoiding the rocks and edges of dunes as she led Robin deeper into the desert.

When they finally stopped at the foot of a strange pile of stones it took Robin a moment to realize that the stones were camouflage for the house beneath them.

"Huh," Robin said, marvelling at the simplistic defensive design of the building in the moonlight.

"I know, pretty cool, right?" the girl said as she walked inside.

Robin lingered for a moment before he saw a light shine out of the doorway. Stepping carefully Robin followed her inside.

It was a simple building; a large circular main room with a kitchen and a living area with a few low benches around a table, five rooms off to either side that Robin assumed were either bedrooms or a bathroom and a balcony around the upper tier of the central room with large windows disguised as natural holes in the rock formation.

"I was wandering through the desert one day when I found this place," the girl said, setting down the pack she had been carrying near a pile of what had to be her other belongings. "Just abandoned and empty out here in the desert. Imagine that? A perfectly good house like this, completely abandoned! How weird is that?"

"Yeah, that's pretty weird," Robin agreed, walking around the circumference of the main room and poking his head in the doorways.

Bedroom, bedroom, an old dried up bathroom, bedroom…

"No way," Robin gasped, igniting a fire spell in his outstretched hand for light as he stepped into the last room.

The walls of the room were filled, floor to ceiling, with old books. Robin ran a hand across the spines of some of the titles; historical records, political volumes, tactical manuals, books about the various plants and animals around the world, books about magic…

"This is amazing," Robin muttered, looking around the room with wide eyes.

His gaze stopped on the desk near the back of the room with several large tomes piled on it. Gingerly, Robin picked up the book on the top of the pile, a blue cloth-bound tome the width of Robin's arm that looked to have been extremely well read, and began to leaf through it. It was _A Beginner's Guide to Battlefield Tactics_. Robin felt an overwhelming surge of nostalgia as he closed the book and carried it with him to the main room where the mysterious girl had set up a pot over a small cooking fire.

"Find something good?" she asked as she stirred whatever was in the pot.

"Yeah," Robin said with a faint smile. "I actually did."

"Well, finders keepers!" the girl sang as she stirred the pot.

Robin sat down on the bench opposite the one that the girl was perched on and looked at her over the small fire.

"I'm Robin, by the way."

"I'm Fae; nice to meet you!" the girl said, looking up from her cooking and giving Robin a big smile. "It's not very often I get to eat with new people, and I've been travelling a long time; it's probably why I talk so much. So where are you from anyway, mister Robin?"

"I don't know," Robin said truthfully. "I've got amnesia; I don't have any memories that are more than about a year old."

"Wow, that sucks," Fae said sadly, before perking up again almost instantly. "But look on the bright side; you get to try all your favourite foods again for the first time, you don't have to remember all the embarrassing stuff you would have done as a kid, and you even get to have another first kiss!"

"Yeah, I don't think that last one's high up on the importance ladder."

"Aw, boys are no fun," Fae huffed.

"So why are you travelling all alone?" Robin asked curiously as she began to ladle out a thin looking soup.

"I always have," she said with a shrug. "I guess I always will. There's a lot to see in this world, and I feel like I've seen so little of it."

"You know that's one of the reasons we started travelling, too," Robin said conversationally as he started to eat. "I mean, sure 'let's go find Robin's memories' was a great official reason to travel a little, but getting to see as much of the world as I have has been really great. This is really good, by the way."

"Aw, thanks," Fae said with a shy smile. "So you have no memories? None at all?"

"Well I wouldn't say none… My head is full of facts and tactics and knowledge, but no memory of how any of it got there. I get weird senses of nostalgia all the time, but nothing to go off when I do. It's really rather irritating, to be honest."

"I can imagine," Fae said over her bowl. "So have you found anyone that might be able to help?"

"Well we came here following a lead," Robin admitted. "But it looks like that lead goes nowhere."

Fae seemed to lose herself in thought for a few moments as they ate before speaking again.

"There's supposed to be a shrine to one of the last divine dragons out in the desert near here," she said, thinking carefully. "You could try going there and trying to contact the dragon and asking her nicely if she can restore your memories?"

"'One of' the divine dragons? How many are there?" Robin asked.

"Oh, there were lots," Fae said excitedly. "Lots and lots; a whole race! Back before the time of the Hero King and the founding of the realms and everything the land belonged to the Dragon Tribes, the biggest of which was the Divine Dragons. They ruled over all the other dragons until the Earth Dragon Tribe betrayed them and started a war that the Dragons never recovered from."

"How do you know all this?" Robin asked, leaning forward.

"I visit a lot of those shrines," Fae said with a shrug. "I'm kinda like an unofficial dragon-scholar! I can take you to the one in the desert if you want?"

Robin weighed his options before answering.

"I'd appreciate that, but I'd have to find my friends again first. I'm sure they'd love to see it just as much as I would."

"Yay! More friends!" Fae clapped, bouncing up and down.

* * *

Robin trudged into the firelight, making the others look up.

"There you are!" Tharja admonished. "I managed to save you some of the dinner."

"Did you manage to contact our mysterious guide-voice, or are we simply to return to Ylisse?" Virion asked lazily.

"Who's yer new friend?" Donnel asked from where he was cleaning the dishes.

"Ooooh, she's so pretty!" Anna exclaimed. "But you know what would make you prettier, hon? Something from my cart! For an affordable price, anyway."

Everybody was staring expectantly at Robin with a mysterious purple-haired girl half-hidden behind him.

"Everyone this is Fae," Robin introduced. "Fae's very generously offered to lead us to a shrine out in the desert that may or may not help return my memories. My thinking on the matter is what do we have to lose at this point?"

Robin turned to glance at Fae and, seeing her expectant expression, stepped to the side to make introductions.

"Sorry Fae; the scary looking one is Tharja, don't worry, she's a lot nicer than she looks; the one with silver hair is Virion, stay far, far away from him; the red head is Anna, don't sign anything she gives you; aaaaaand our curly-haired friend is Donny. That's everybody except the horse. So… I guess we'll rest here tonight and make for the shrine come morning."

Donnel got up and cheerfully greeted Fae, oblivious to the three glares being shot at Robin behind him as he did.

Fae started a little nervously, but before long she was deep in a spirited conversation with Anna and Virion about trade and economics, something she was apparently very interested in, while Donnel watched and listened with a wide eyed, uncomprehending look on his face.

Robin settled down next to the fire and took a few sips from his waterskin before pulling out the book he had found in the abandoned house.

"What did you find out in the desert?" Tharja asked curiously, settling down next to him.

"It was…" Robin thought for a moment. "There was an abandoned house. It looked like it had been vacant for a few years, but everything in it was untouched. Books, silverware, even the furniture. I… er… borrowed this book."

Robin held the book out to Tharja, who accepted it and looked at the first few pages.

"_A Beginner's Guide to Battlefield Tactics_?" she read aloud. "I always assumed you were a little beyond the beginner level."

Robin chuckled. "I am. But I had the weirdest sense of nostalgia when I picked up this book, so… I decided to hold on to it."

"I'm sure you've read this book before if it's the beginner's guide," Tharja said, handing it back.

"Yeah, probably," Robin agreed, putting the thick book into the pouch next to his spellbook. "Knowing the way I read I've probably read it twenty or thirty times."

Tharja went quiet for a while, leaving Robin to drift in and out of the hazy realm of half-sleep, before she spoke again in a small voice.

"Do you really think you'll get your memories back?"

Robin shrugged. "Don't know. Don't really care anymore. I doubt that there's anything in my old life as important as the people in my new life."

The last thing Robin saw before he fell asleep was Tharja smiling at him and blushing a little; apparently his veiled compliment had struck home.

* * *

Grunting as he snapped from asleep to awake, Robin rubbed his face and yawned before sitting up and looking around.

The sun was just beginning to rise, casting a pale light on the desert and the people lying around the ashes of last-night's camp fire. Virion was curled up with his winter-cloak as a blanket, snoring lightly; his bedroll having been donated to Fae for the evening. The girl Fae was curled up on the bedroll between Tharja and Anna, the three of whom had lined up their rolls, possibly as a defence against any late-night wandering on Virion's part. Donnel was already up, filling the waterskins and jugs that would sit in the back of the wagon during their trek across the sands today. Robin gave a stretch and stood, opting to help the young man.

"Mornin'," he mumbled as he drew nearer, grabbing some of the empty jugs and wading into the oasis next to Donnel.

"Mornin', Robin," Donnel greeted cheerily. "Sure is early for ya to be up."

"I'm excited, what can I say?" Robin admitted, dunking the jug into the water. "This one isn't like all the other healers and crap that I've gone through in the last year. This one feels different."

A look of mild confusion crossed Donnel's face. "But I thought ya weren't goin' to another healer."

Robin laughed. "No, Donny. But I've been chasing healers and remedies to restore my memories for a whole year now. They all had the same… I don't know, feeling of anticipation in the air before I went to see them. This shrine Fae's taking us to… it feels different somehow."

"Sorry Robin, but I ain't following ya," Donnel said. "Must be a mage thing."

"Yeah, probably," Robin agreed, corking the jug he had filled.

The two finished their chore in silence while the sun crested the distant mountains, and Robin lightly kicked Virion awake as he brought the jugs to the cart.

"Up and at em, ladies," Robin called as he began to assemble the necessary ingredients for a cold breakfast. "The day is upon us! C'mon, wake up or I'm sicking Virion on the lot of you! And you know he's all hands in the mornings!"

* * *

"I. Hate. Sand," Robin complained for what was possibly the millionth time as he up-ended his boot, pouring the grains out of it. "I mean how does this stuff even get in my boots? There's barely enough room in them for my feet!"

The group had chosen to take a break in the shade of a rocky outcropping; so far the desert crossing had been just as boring as Robin had suspected. They had talked a little during the morning, but as the day wore on and it became increasingly warmer the conversation had dried up. Robin was worried for Anna's horse, but the animal seemed to be doing much better than the humans it was pulling.

"So we've heard," Tharja muttered, emptying her own shoes.

They had started walking alongside the wagon to try and stave off some of the monotonous boredom, something Robin and Tharja were now regretting.

"Yeah, the sand gets everywhere," Fae said cheerily as she jumped from the back of the wagon. "We're almost there anyway."

"Will it be safe to leave the wagon here?" Robin asked, looking around the abandoned landscape.

"Yeah, should be fine," Fae said with a smirk. "Not a lot of people still come out this way."

"I can see why," Virion muttered, eying the scorching desert sands all around them.

* * *

A great stone altar loomed above Robin and his travelling companions, white stone standing in stark contrast to the darker earth of the desert around it. Twin rows of giant white columns, something Robin was beginning to note as a recurring architectural theme when it came to dragons, rose up out of the sand, simply standing in the silent air majestically, casting long shadows across the approach to the altar.

As they approached there was a sense of… something in the air, something Robin couldn't put a name to; a feeling half felt or a noise half heard. Tharja looked unsettled, too, so Robin assumed it was a type of magical resonance.

It was as if time stood still around the altar; no wind blowed, nor were there any clouds in the sky; it was as if the travellers had completely stepped outside of the flow of time.

"A great tower once stood here," Fae explained in a hushed voice. "This altar and the columns are all that remain."

Robin nodded wordlessly, scanning the area for any imminent threat as they approached the steps to the massive stone slab the altar was set on.

Virion absently fingered at his bow string, eyes darting from shadow to shadow. Donnel walked close to Anna, nervously watching his new friends for any sign that he should be worried; the merchant woman seemed immune to the ancient aura the place was giving off as she looked around the ruins, no doubt trying to find something she might sell.

As they followed Fae to the foot of the steps, Tharja cast a curious glance at Robin.

_I've literally spent an entire year around her and still I have no idea how to decipher those glances,_ Robin thought irritatedly as she pushed ahead a little.

Robin hesitated when he reached the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Fae asked, looking back over her shoulder from halfway across the altar.

Robin shook his head, hurrying to catch up.

The surface of the altar was perfectly smooth and clean, as if untouched the elements despite having sat out in the desert for thousands of years. An ethereal aura hung about everything, and dancing shapes in the corners of Robin's eyes made him turn, only to behold empty space and further desert.

"This is a place of great magical potency," Tharja muttered in awe as she inspected the runes on one of the smaller columns ringing the altar itself. "I can practically feel it like a physical thing."

Before Robin could answer he heard something silently calling to him from the centre of the altar, where a plain rectangular shrine sat embedded.

Fae stood silently and watched expectantly as Robin slowly approached and carefully put a hand down on the edge of the shrine, before jumping back from a blinding flash of light.

"Holy crap!" Fae shouted, awe and glee warring in her voice. "I can't believe she actually answered!"

Robin looked with wide eyes at the girl, before looking back at the strange shrine.

Lying atop the shrine, which had been empty literally only seconds ago, was a woman.

She yawned and sat up slowly, blinking as if she had been asleep inside the shrine. Like Nowi she had long, pointed ears and when she yawned Robin could easily see that her teeth were much sharper than a regular human's. Her long, dark green hair cascaded down her shoulders in a perfect wave as she slid off the shrine, stretching in a very human manner before realizing she had an audience.

"Ancient blood has awoken me," she said slowly. "But I cannot linger long; my rest was not complete."

Robin tried desperately to get his mouth to close.

Looking around he was relieved to see similar reactions on the faces of the others, all except Fae.

Virion looked at a loss; usually he would be hitting on a woman as beautiful as the dragon-lady, but something about her bespoke of ancient power not to be looked down on, no doubt silencing and confusing the man. Tharja had gone paler than usual; she was much more attuned to magical resonance than Robin, and no doubt she was feeling a little overwhelmed by the dragon's presence; Robin certainly was. Donnel looked like he was about to drop to his knees and start praying, and Anna, for the first time since Robin had met the woman, looked at a complete loss as to how to proceed.

"Well," Fae prompted with a light elbow in Robin's ribs. "Ask already!"

"Uh, sorry," Robin stammered, stepping forward. "I'm, ah, Robin, and I… uh…"

"I know who you are and of your circumstances, Robin," the dragon-woman said with an ethereal, musical laugh. "You do not need to hold me or my kind in such high regard; in fact, I know you already treat with two others of my race in a very human manner."

"Two?" Robin asked, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment. "I know Nowi's a dragon, but who…?"

A light cough and a slight embarrassed wave from Fae got Robin's attention, before the girl pulled the hair back from her _very much not human_ ears.

"Can we talk about it later?" Fae asked shyly. "Time is a ticking."

"Right," Robin said, snapping back to the dragon-woman. "I was hoping you might be able to… you know… help with the whole amnesia thing?"

"You wish to know if I can cure your amnesia?" the woman asked in her clear, melodious voice. "I cannot."

Robin couldn't help but drop his head as disappointment took root in his soul again.

"Do not despair, Robin," the woman said, appearing before him and lightly forcing him to look up with a hand beneath his chin.

"I offer you knowledge," she continued. "I cannot return to you what neither you nor I have. You have no memories because they have been taken by an ancient, horrible force that I had hoped to never face again."

"What?" Robin asked desperately. "Who has my memories?"

"I do not remember his name," the woman said sadly, releasing Robin and heading back to her shrine. "Such is the fate of one as ancient as I. But know that your fate and his are inexorably linked."

"What does that word mean?" Robin heard Donny whisper to Anna, who quietly shushed him.

"My time here is at an end," the woman said sadly, looking out over the desert.

"Aw… but you just got here!" Fae moaned.

"You cannot outrun your destiny, Robin," the woman warned cryptically, turning to him as she climbed back onto the altar. "But you may change it, if your spirit is willing."

"If my… This really raises more questions than it answers," Robin said, finding his voice again.

"I am sorry," the woman said, now sitting on the shrine. "I wish I could answer them for you."

"Then just answer one. What's your name?"

The woman seemed to be surprised by Robin's question, before she smiled again as she lied down.

"It is Nagi, Robin. My name is Nagi."

Robin nodded as Nagi faded into the shrine.

"Thank you, Nagi."

The altar went silent as the dragon-woman disappeared again, and time seemed to return to normal, the wind blowing grains of sand on to the altar and through the columns.

"That. Was. So. Cool!" Anna exclaimed, jumping up and down and shattering the peace. "Did you see her!? We should see if we can get her do it again and charge admission!"

"What do you think that our mysterious beauty meant by your fate being linked to another's?" Virion asked, moving to study the altar, before muttering "This was truly a pointless endeavour."

"Not so much," Tharja corrected him, crossing her arms and thinking. "We found out that Robin's memories were stolen, and that his fate was linked to the thief's. Right, Robin?"

"Robin?" she asked again, turning when Robin didn't answer.

Robin had moved, and was standing at the edge of the altar looking out over the desert with Fae.

The view was beautiful; much like before in the north, the sky was a perfect, uniform blue over a seemingly endless sea of sand.

"So… you're a dragon, too?" he asked, eyes not leaving the horizon.

"Yup," she replied. "But by our standards I'm a pretty young one."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because when people find out it's always 'ooh, transform and do tricks' or 'can you burn this guy's house down' or 'let us worship you'. It gets old."

"I can imagine. I assume that's why you travel alone?"

Fae nodded.

"Well, we've already got one manakete living with us among the Shepherds…" Robin began, before Fae cut him off.

"Thanks, but I'm not quite done seeing the sights," she said, smiling in a carefree way.

"Well, the offer stands," Robin said with a happy shrug. "We're kinda hard to miss. Just go to the biggest building in Ylisstol and ask for me if you ever change your mind."

A thought popped into Robin's head.

"Give this to one of the guards, and they'll bring you directly to me," he said, fishing the charred stuffed rabbit he had been carrying around with his spellbook and other things for more than a year now.

"I'll remember that," Fae said, taking the small toy and putting it in her own pouch, hopping off of the altar and beginning to walk out into the desert, waving back at Robin and the others. "It was nice meeting you all!"

"What?" Donny asked, hurrying over to the edge. "She's just leavin'?"

"She's still got sights to see," Robin said softly as the retreating form of the manakete girl disappeared in the heat haze.

Robin looked back to where the others were watching him expectantly.

"C'mon," Robin said, clapping a hand on Donnel's shoulder. "I think it's time we all went home."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**

**I couldn't remember how Cherche was introduced. And you know what? I don't care. I can't be bothered going back and playing the ENTIRE first half of the game again. Hell, I'm too lazy to even go through YouTube looking for it. Yay! Creative reimagining time!**

**I think I mentioned this in a previous AN, but as I write this chapter I'm listening to Lamb of God's reissued As the Palaces Burn, and I can't think of a single bad thing to say. I'm just over the frickin' moon right now; happy doesn't begin to describe it. **

**So read, review, enjoy and rock on Shepherds. Rock on. \m/**

* * *

Robin was in a state of pure, euphoric bliss. It had been so long since he'd felt this way he had actually forgotten the sheer, unadulterated pleasure. Subtle movements sent fresh waves of sensation running through his body as-

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Robin! Wake up!"

With a snort Robin rolled tighter in his blankets, trying as hard as he could to return to the hazy land of half-sleep that he loved so much.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Robin!"

Losing his cool, Robin shot into a sitting position.

"It has been more than a fricking year since I've slept in a real bed! By whatever gods you hold dear, leave me in peace or I swear I'll-"

The rest of his threat was cut off as the door to his room burst open and Lissa came running through it, tackling the tactician in a very tight hug.

"Robin!" she screamed with delight, almost throwing him out of the bed with the force of her charge. "I can't believe you're back!"

"Gahk! Lissa! Breathing!" Robin choked from between her shoulder and neck. "Can't breathe! Hugging… Dying!"

"Oh, sorry!" she said, bouncing off of the tactician. "We were just so excited you're back we couldn't wait to see you again!"

"We?" Robin asked before he saw Lon'qu leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed, grinning.

"Hello again, stranger," the stoic swordsman greeted. "Perhaps we should allow Robin to dress and present himself to the Shepherds properly, dear."

Lissa jolted, quickly climbing off of the bed and moving over to the door. "Oh! Right! Sorry, Robin! Promise to come by the barracks later and catch up with everyone! We all missed you so much!"

And with that, she closed the door, leaving Robin sitting in his bed very much awake.

"I'm back for less than twenty four hours…" Robin muttered darkly to himself as he went about getting ready for the day. "And already I'm remembering why I left in the first place…"

* * *

Robin groaned and stretched as he stepped out of his quarters in the castle.

Fortunately, Ylisstol hadn't changed a bit.

They had arrived late the previous night, and Robin had been hoping to get a good night's sleep; or at least a decent sleep-in. Anna and Donny had been astounded when he, Virion and Tharja had simply strolled past the palace guards with a few passing greetings before directing them to the barracks that would be their new home.

Robin smiled a little as he recalled the greeting that Chrom and Sumia had given him the previous evening.

Chrom had flown down the castle steps, bare-chested and wearing nothing but his pants and his cape, before wrapping Robin in the tightest, bone-crushing hug he had ever received, followed closely by the second most bone-crushing hug he had ever received when Sumia, clad in a silken nightgown and a simple robe, ploughed into him when Chrom was done.

Admittedly, he had missed his friends, but the absurdity of the Exalt and Queen of the Haildom hugging what must have looked like a random vagabond wearing nothing but their pyjamas on the palace steps must have been quite a sight.

He had assured them that he would join them for breakfast the next morning, made sure his room in the palace hadn't been turned into a nursery or anything else, then immediately beelined for his bed.

Now, yawning and stumbling a little, he made his way to the Royal Apartments for his promised breakfast.

The royal guards at the entrance to the apartment snapped to attention when Robin approached, and then allowed him to pass.

Robin walked into a scene of domestic bliss, finding himself feeling very out of place. At the rather small table piled high with breakfast foods were Chrom, Sumia, Lissa and Lon'qu, all sitting and chatting quietly over breakfast. Or sitting quietly in Lon'qu's case.

_What in the hell is Lon'qu doing here? _Robin thought with a confused glance at the swordsman, before Lissa discreetly reached over and wiped some syrup from the corner of his mouth.

_Well, that answers that question._

"Robin!" Chrom greeted excitedly, rising and pulling out the fifth chair. "Come in! Join us!"

"Wow," Robin said as he sat and Chrom piled breakfast in front of him. "Breakfast with the royal family? I feel so special."

"Don't start with all that 'royal family' junk," Chrom said happily. "To you we'll always just be Chrom and Sumia."

"And Lissa and Lon'qu!" Lissa added from across the table, shooting an annoyed glance at her oblivious brother.

"So tell us about your trip," Sumia invited as Chrom resumed his seat. "You were gone for nearly two years!"

"Urgh. Yeah," Robin groaned, running a hand through his hair. "We were getting sick of boats and decided it would be a good idea to walk home from Plegia, conveniently forgetting that it would take more than half a year."

"I thought you were going north," Chrom pointed out, curiosity evident on his features as he piled food onto Robin's plate.

"Well, we did," Robin explained, shovelling food into his face. "Oh gods it's been so long since I've had bacon… Uh, anyway, we started in the north, and then travelled by boat down Ylisse's eastern coast to the island where we met Donny who's currently in the barracks; you'd like him, nice kid. After that we followed a lead to Plegia by boat again, and then when we got there we voted on it and decided to walk back."

"So your trip was met with success?" Chrom asked hopefully.

"Nope," Robin sighed. "It was fun, but I've still got no memories earlier than that field. Besides which I-"

Robin was interrupted by the sound of crying from the next room, his train of thought completely disappearing and being replaced by a new one.

"Is that… what I think it is?" he asked with wide eyes as Sumia excused herself and rose, heading for the sound, grinning mischievously.

"You haven't heard?" Lissa asked excitedly.

"I don't believe it," Robin gasped when Sumia returned, holding a tiny bundle containing what could only be a baby.

"Robin, meet Princess Lucina," Sumia said with an unmistakable tone of pride in her voice.

Before Robin could say no he found the child in his arms, staring up brightly at him from under a shock of dark blue hair the same colour as her father's, the mark of Naga shining in her left eye.

"Aw, she likes you!" Sumia exclaimed happily.

"I'm impressed; she usually won't let anybody but me or Sumia hold her," Chrom said, leaning an elbow on the table. "Well don't just stand there gawking! Sit back down and relax already."

Robin nodded numbly, still looking at the child in his arms.

"Congratulations," he finally managed after he resumed his seat. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

Chrom reached over and grasped Sumia's hand, and they both smiled at Robin.

_Wow, I really missed a lot, didn't I? _he thought as he looked down at the baby cooing softly in his arms again.

"So," Robin asked, looking up at Lissa and Lon'qu pointedly as he bounced baby Lucina a little in his arms. "Who else got married while I was away?"

* * *

"You didn't put her down for the rest of that meal," Chrom pointed out as they walked through the castle grounds. "And not a peep from her, either! I think I know who to get to babysit next time Sumia and I have to go to a summit or something."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Just because your kid doesn't scream when I hold her doesn't mean you can sign me up as royal nanny."

"The title suits you though," Lon'qu quipped dryly.

The foreign swordsman and Chrom both laughed, leaving Robin to groan and think that at least Chrom was getting along with his new brother-in-law.

Everyone was married now. _Everyone_. Either married or so close to it didn't matter anymore.

That's what Robin had missed.

The only other people that weren't getting hitched were the ones that had left with Robin, Gregor, Cordelia and Frederick.

Frederick and Cordelia had both been too busy for a relationship, despite spending almost all of their time together, according to Lissa; while Gregor had simply contented himself to wearing that abominable suit of his to everyone else's weddings and chasing the skirts of the local tavern girls.

"We can even get you a little apron with House Ylisse livery," Chrom joked, sending both him and Lon'qu into further fits of laughter.

Robin rolled his eyes again.

"Not even if you have Miriel magically affix it to my arse permanently," Robin muttered, pushing past the two laughing men and entering the barracks.

And instantly regretting his decision.

"Robiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Nowi cried as she tackled him around the waist. "Welcome home!"

"Yeah, good to see you too Nowi," Robin gasped, trying to free himself of the overbearing dragon-girl's hug while the rest of the Shepherds closed in.

"Hah! The Vaike knew that his sworn rival would return!"

"Hey Bubbles! Been a while!"

"By Naga's divine providence you have been returned to us unharmed; praise be."

"It is… good to see you again, man-spawn."

"Oy! Is good seeing young Robin again, yes?"

_Oh crap,_ Robin thought to himself as he was swamped. _This is going to be a long morning._

* * *

Robin took a deep breath and basked in the silence.

He had spent the entire morning being fawned over by his friends and asked constant questions about their journey. He had deflected a good portion over to Virion, who had taken up his habitual seat next to the tea set in the barracks, and the man's penchant for story telling seemed to serve him well as he told the tales of meeting Anna and then Donnel. Robin had finally managed to escape as the archer began to tell of their journey through Plegia, going into great detail about the landscape the way only a poet could.

Robin stretched as he walked back to the palace; he felt stifled being inside all morning, probably a side effect of spending the better part of two years on the road.

The air in Ylisstol smelled familiar, though; it made Robin think of bread and wine, of fine meals with friends and training until he dropped.

The air in Ylisstol smelled like home to Robin.

"There you are!"

Robin froze as a shouting voice shattered his musing; looking up as a great winged horse descended from the sky, its rider nimbly dismounting before wrapping Robin an intense steel-clad embrace.

"Ow! Dammit Cordelia, you're wearing armour!"

The red-headed Pegasus Knight Commander stepped back, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. When I received word that you had returned I had to come find you."

"What, you just dropped everything to come and find your old tactician?"

"Oh no," Cordelia said with a glint in her eye. "I came to find the only person I haven't shown-off Ylisstol's new Pegasus Knights to yet."

Robin gulped as he was dragged onto her pegasus, frowning as he recalled how long it had been since he had actually flown.

A short hop and flight later and Robin was falling off of the pegasus, doing his best not to seem too desperate to get off the beast in front of Cordelia's new recruits. He cleared his throat and straightened his coat, standing straighter as Cordelia shouted for her troops to fall in.

Robin was slightly shocked to admit that the Pegasus Roost was a lot bigger up close than it looked from the ground; a large circular space with tiered stables for the flying horses ringing the room was offset by the large opening on one side of the room, looking like it could be shuttered off in the case of a siege. A winding stairway emerging from the floor offered entrance from the tower next to racks of saddles and other riding equipment. Robin assumed that the armoury would be downstairs where there was more room.

Eleven young women in armour all lined up, standing at attention.

"This," Cordelia orated, walking along the line and back again. "Is the tactician Robin. This is the man that led our army to its victory over Plegia two years ago. If he says to jump, you say how high! Am I clear, Knights!?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the eleven women shouted, stone faced and staring straight ahead.

"Well?" Cordelia asked expectantly, looking at Robin.

The tactician hrmed, stroking his chin while looking the line up and down.

"They look good," Robin said after a moment. "Are they combat ready?"

This seemed to be the question Cordelia was hoping for, judging from the carnivorous glint in her eye.

"Knights!" Cordelia called. "Take to the sky and show the master tactician just how combat ready you are! Formation B!"

The Knights scrambled as Robin stood back; in less than ten minutes the women had their mounts saddled and were all holding training weapons as they urged their mounts out of the roost.

Cordelia led Robin to the edge of the tower, where she beamed with pride as the Pegasus Knights swooped and soared, showing off their skills.

"All of this in two short years," Robin muttered appreciatively as he watched the manoeuvres get more and more complex. "Congratulations, Commander. I'm impressed."

Cordelia blushed a little and mumbled her thanks. Apparently she still couldn't handle praise from her friends.

"And what of Commander Cullen's Knights? Have the ranks refilled a little?" Robin asked conversationally.

He knew it was none of his business after he had declined the position of Chief Tactician for Ylisstol, but he was curious all the same.

Cordelia smiled when she replied.

"Lord Cullen stepped down as Knight Commander after you left. It's Knight Commander Frederick, now; and yes, the ranks have swelled quite a bit in the time you were gone."

Robin whistled low. "So Frederick got promoted too? I can't think of anyone else more suited to the role, honestly."

"He takes his role… very seriously," Cordelia said as the Pegasus Knights began to run their final manoeuvres. "At the detriment of most else in his life, it would seem."

Robin quirked an eyebrow, but before he could ask Cordelia what she was talking about he had to step back as the Pegasus Knights came in for their landing.

He started to applaud as they dismounted.

"Very good, ladies! Very good!" Robin said. "I'll be sure to keep your particular skills in mind if we ever go to war again."

Cordelia was smiling so much that Robin was afraid the top of her head was about to pop off, when a messenger in house Ylisse livery came bolting up the stairs.

"Wing Commander! Prince Chrom is calling an urgent war council!"

The messenger started when he spotted Robin.

"Milord Tactician, your presence was requested, too!"

Robin nodded and began heading to the stairs as Cordelia began issuing orders for drills to the Knights.

_I have only been back one day and already Chrom calls an emergency war council,_ Robin thought with worry. _It figures I couldn't even get even one bloody day to relax. _

* * *

It was a strange yet familiar sensation, entering the war room.

Chrom looked up from maps and reports, smiling lightly as he did.

"Just like old times, hey Robin?"

"You and I remember old times very differently," Robin pointed out, coming to lean on the table. "For instance this war room? Much nicer that your tent."

"Indeed," Raimi said from behind Chrom.

Robin started. How he kept missing these people in heavy armour was well and truly beyond him. Beside her stood a taller woman in armour adorned with dragon-wing effigies and long dark pink hair going well past her waist.

"Raimi? If you're here then I assume this has something to do with Regna Ferox? Uh… sorry, you I don't know."

"Of course milord," the new woman said with a disarming smile. "My name is Cherche, and I've come with lady Raimi to deliver a very important message."

Raimi nodded grimly. "We've been attacked by our neighbours from across the sea; the Valmese army has invaded our shores."

Everybody else in the room went tense or cursed. Robin scratched his head and waited patiently.

_They'll remember I don't have any memories any second now._

"Prince Chrom, I believe that we need to mobilize our armies," Cullen said after a brief pause.

"Agreed," Chrom said. "I'll lead a vanguard with the Shepherds. Frederick, you will come in behind us with the majority of the main army. Cullen, I trust you can hold the capital while we're gone?"

"By your will, milord," Frederick said, bowing as he left to organize the troops.

"Of course, Prince Chrom," Cullen said, thumping a fist over his heart and making his exit.

"Now," Chrom said turning to Raimi. "I need every drop of information on this foe that you have."

_Ooookay. I'll just… get caught up on the politics later_ Robin thought as Raimi began to detail the beachhead the Valmese had set up on Regna Ferox's western shore.

* * *

Robin knocked loudly on Virion's door.

The noble archer had been scarce ever since word had spread that the Valmese army had invaded Regna Ferox and the Shepherds were marching the next day. He had skipped dinner, and more worrying was the fact that none of the servant girls had seen him all afternoon.

Robin tried the door again when there was no response.

"Virion? C'mon, man! I saved you some dinner! It's real food! You know how long it's been since we've eaten real food, right?! Don't pass this up, because I will totally eat it myself!"

He was about to try knocking again when the door opened, revealing a very strained looking archer.

"Is everything… alright?" Robin asked when Virion stood in the doorway.

"You may wish to come in," Virion said cryptically, leaving the door open as he returned to his room.

Robin followed with a concerned look on his face. He'd never seen Virion act this way before; he'd seen the man dumped, chased off by jealous lovers, and even once he'd seen the man get his butt kicked for hitting on the wrong woman (and wound up in a bar room brawl that they had sworn each other to silence over); but he'd never been this… dour. This depressed, and at the same time focused.

He had his three bows spread out, and was in the process of restringing and cleaning them. A thin rapier, probably half the size and weight of Robin's, sat next to a light buckler; both looking like they had just been cleaned and polished.

"Not my strongest point, but I have some skill with the blade," Virion said as he noticed Robin eying the sword. "If my fears are correct, then now is not the time to be holding anything back."

"Obviously you know something I don't," Robin said, setting down the plate of food he was carrying. "I don't even know where Valm is; let alone why everyone's so worried."

Virion sat, resting his arms on his knees as he hunched over, staring into space. His normal, flowery speech was almost entirely absent, Robin noted with some unease. Whatever the people of Valm had done in the past had obviously scarred Virion greatly.

"Valm is a country to the west, across the sea," Virion explained, forgoing his usual speech pattern. "Once the continent was split up into numerous different nations, each with their own varied customs and beliefs, trading freely amongst each other. It was a good time, when bandits were scarce and work was abundant. About ten years ago a man named Walhart came to power in the nation of Valm, on the far-west of the continent; he now goes by the name Walhart the Conqueror. In ten short years he swept aside all opposition and has claimed lordship over the entirety of the continent; now it appears he has set his sights on this fine land. I had thought to escape his tyranny here…"

"So you're from Valm?" Robin prompted when Virion went silent.

"No!" Virion said sharply, before continuing a little softer. "No, I am from… Nay, no more lies. I am the last of the House of Virion, lords and rulers of the kingdom of Rosanne. Walhart stole my land and butchered my family. I was forced to flee for my very life, and hide here in an attempt to gather my strength."

"So wait… you're royalty too?" Robin asked, shocked at the revelation. "Does Chrom know?"

_And more importantly who else is secretly royalty? Is Gregor going to tell me tomorrow that he's secretly the lost king of Regna Ferox? _Robin thought not without some consternation.

"Indeed," Virion said, beginning to recover and return to his usual speech patterns. "The Lord Chrom and his dearly departed sister were kind enough to offer me sanctuary in return for my services. Apart from perhaps the new Knight Commander and his predecessor, none of the others are aware of my most noble lineage."

Robin nodded, staring into Virion's eyes, seeing his opportunity to fill in the gaps in his knowledge.

"Thank you for telling me, Virion. But right now, I need you to tell me everything you know about Valm; their forces, their favoured strategies, their troop dispositions, everything. Then eat something. You're already skinny enough as it is."

"Robin, I… I'm sorry. I will do my best, but it is difficult for me."

Robin grinned, reaching for his ace in the hole.

"Perhaps this might help?" he asked, holding the bottle of wine he had hidden in his deep coat pocket.

Virion eyed the bottle blankly for a minute before breaking out into a smile.

"You really do have an answer for everything, my friend."

* * *

Chrom found Robin in the library late that night, pouring over tactical manuals.

The man looked like he was possessed, flying through pages and tearing through books, reading at a speed Chrom could never dream to attain, all the while scratching notes onto loose parchment or into the tactical manual he had left in his room when he went on his trip. Miriel would have a fit if she saw the way he was treating the tomes.

"It's a little late, Robin," he said gently.

"One word," Robin said without looking up. "Cavalry. I have a lot of catching up to do before we leave tomorrow; we've never faced a foe that relies so heavily on their cavalry and I've never had cause to have to defend against them on this level."

"So you've decided to come?"

"Wasn't much of a decision. Unless, of course, you've given my job away?"

Chrom chuckled. "No. The position is yours. I wouldn't trust my life, or the lives of my loved ones to anyone else."

That made Robin stop and look up.

"Sumia's coming." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. We've already discussed it, and she feels that this is the best course of action for everyone."

"Dammit," Robin groaned, resting his forehead in one hand.

"Don't worry, Robin," Chrom soothed, placing a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder. "I know you'll keep her safe."

"What?" Robin asked looking up. "No, that's not it! I assumed she was staying here! You've just undone the last hour of my planning!"

Chrom blinked a few times before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, I missed you my friend. I haven't laughed like that since before you left."

"Yeah, good for you," Robin muttered, scratching out lines of planning and adding extra to others with lightning speed. "I'm just glad it continues to come so naturally to me. But are there any other surprises I need to know about?"

"No," Chrom laughed. "I'm pretty sure you have everything else covered. But please try to get some sleep tonight. It does us no good for our tactician to be exhausted during the battle."

"I'll sleep on the way there," Robin muttered as Chrom left him to his work. "It's a five day journey, anyway."

* * *

Robin started as he realised someone was shaking him and repeating his name.

"Robin, you should be in bed," Tharja said softly.

He looked around with groggy eyes. He had fallen asleep at his desk in the library; face down on the books he was reading through. The candle he had been using had long since burned out, the only illumination in the room at present being the small fire dancing above Tharja's fingers.

"Can't sleep," Robin mumbled, reaching for his tactical manual. "Too much to do."

"I can hex you into bed if I have to," Tharja pointed out.

Robin sighed and stood, his aching back protesting from the long hours he had been hunched over the table.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Why aren't you asleep, anyway?"

Tharja seemed to shuffle her feet nervously.

"Tharja…?" Robin warned.

"I can't sleep if I don't watch you sleep," she said in a small voice, looking away and continuing to shuffle her feet.

"Weird and creepy," Robin commented, brushing by her. "But like so many of the other weird little habits you have, I suppose I've gotten used to this one. Come on if you're coming; you won't have to wait long tonight, that's for sure."

He was sure he heard Tharja squeak with delight at the invitation as she hurried to catch up to him. Normal circumstances might dictate he be thoroughly disturbed by her admission, but after two years of wandering around the wilderness with the eccentric Dark Mage Robin really couldn't find any reason to turn her odd request down.

"Just…" he added as an afterthought. "No touching."

* * *

The steady beat of wings too big to belong to any pegasus snapped Robin out of his worried imaginings; they could see the smoke rising in the distance from the western port town from where they had opted to stop for the evening after a long five days of marching and riding like the fires of hell was at their heels. The Shepherds were almost upon the battle.

Virion had continued to be quieter than usual, but after the first night he had confessed his origin to the rest of the Shepherds, and now he was slowly returning to his normal self.

He also had first-hand experience leading troops against the Valmese; something Robin was keen to make use of for his own strategy.

Robin had spent the better part of the trip either frantically trying to keep up with Chrom's incredible pace, or nose-deep in some book or another. He had forgone training, resting and without Tharja's nightly intervention he would have foregone food and sleep, too.

Robin gripped his sword tight as a wyvern swooped low, but not so low that the rider would be mistaken as a threat.

"Peace!" the woman on the creature's back called, holding up her empty hands. "I mean no ill will! It is me, Cherche!"

Virion, ashen faced, pushed through the crowd of Shepherds to where Robin and Chrom were approaching her.

"I can scarcely believe my eyes," he muttered.

She dismounted and stood before Chrom, before dropping to one knee.

"Sire, please accept my axe and my service; this may not be my war, but it is my cause."

"Uh… okay," Chrom said, coming up short. "Welcome aboard… I guess."

Chrom questioningly turned to Robin.

"It would do you well to trust this woman," Virion said from behind them. "She is known to me as a warrior unmatched."

Cherche's head shot up as she heard Virion's voice, but she held her tongue as Chrom nodded.

"Good enough, I suppose. Fall in with the rest of the soldiers, Cherche; we're marching for the port come morning."

The Shepherds went about their business of setting up the camp, eying the stranger warily but in most cases disinterestedly.

_How often does a heavily armed wyvern-riding woman land in the middle of a procession of soldiers and ask to join them, anyway? For anyone else this would almost be weird… _Robin thought as he watched the woman.

"So you obviously know…" Robin began, looking over his shoulder to where Virion had been mere moments ago; the archer had disappeared though, leaving Robin standing alone talking to himself. "…Her. Huh."

With a shrug at the archer's strange behaviour, Robin went to introduce himself to the new woman who was still standing by her mount, looking a little perplexed.

"Hello again, Cherche!" he said with a grin and a happy wave. "Remember me?"

Cherche looked at Robin for a moment before comprehension dawned.

"Sir Robin, it's a pleasure to see you again," she said with a formal bow.

"It's just Robin, milady," Robin said with a chuckle as he waved off her formalities. "I'm hardly one for formal behaviour; just ask anyone in the camp. Why don't you follow me and we'll get you set up with some proper lodgings?"

"That sounds excellent, Robin," Cherche said with another of her disarming smiles.

* * *

"Alright you snake, what's the big idea? Running off like Lon'qu from the women's bathing tent?"

Virion jumped a foot in the air as Robin slipped into his tent.

"Egad, Robin!" Virion shouted. "Do not do that to a man!"

Robin stood silently, arms crossed and tapping one foot on the ground impatiently.

"I suppose you would like me to explain my association with the lady Cherche?" Virion sighed.

"I only said as much two seconds ago."

Virion nodded grimly.

"She was… I suppose she still is… one of my old vassals from Rosanne. It was she that spirited me away from the battlefield that almost claimed my life and saw me safely to Ylisse."

"I seem to recall more dragging your bleeding carcass than spiriting," Cherche said as she stepped into the tent behind Robin, this time making him jump.

"Is this one of those things I want to make myself scarce for?" Robin asked warily as the two eyed each other across the tent silently.

"Whatever you are planning, my dear, you may as well get it over with," Virion sighed, giving Cherche a strange look. "If we are to fight this war together, we will have to talk again."

Cherche nodded and stepped in front of Virion, and surprised them both by pulling the taller man into a warm embrace.

Virion had just enough time to look shocked over her shoulder before she stepped back.

"It is so good to see you doing well, sir," she said with her charming smile. "When I came to see you in Ylisstol six months ago and you were absent, we feared the worst for you."

"We?" Robin asked, before he noticed the draconian head of a wyvern peeking in through the tent flaps, making the tactician jump again as it screeched at its mistress' words.

"It is good to see you, too, Minerva," Virion said with a sad smile. "And I apologize; Robin and I were on a quest of epic, continent spanning proportions to restore that which he had lost."

"I hope it was successful, then," Cherche said, casting a glance at the confused tactician.

"I take that as my cue to exit," Robin said, deftly sidestepping the wyvern and beating a hasty retreat, ignoring Virion's pained look as he did.

The last thing he needed to see or hear was _another _couple… coupling. He'd gotten more than his fair share of that during the last war; and it was obvious that the two had some issues to work out, not something Robin needed to get in the middle of.

_Maybe I can just go and assist with dinner instead? That's a little safer, even for me._

* * *

"I can't believe they would just execute helpless civilians," Cherche moaned from atop her wyvern.

The wyvern, Minerva, let out a mournful cry before Cherche leaned forward and patted its neck reassuringly.

"They are beasts," Virion said with disgust in his voice. "Nay, they are less than beasts; an animal does not kill indiscriminately that which may be of use to it. These men are no better than the Risen."

Robin nodded in silent agreement.

The battle had gone smoothly and without a hitch; they had simply rolled into town, demanded the Valmese General surrender and when he had refused they had faced the mounted Valm soldiers in battle.

Robin had proposed using their superior manoeuvrability among the buildings to their advantage, attacking with magic and archers from around corners and luring the cavalry into confined spaces where their reach counted for little. Sully and Stahl were unimpressed about being held in rearguard, but Robin had counted on the superior speed and agility of the Shepherds on foot. Sumia, Cordelia and Cherche had proven invaluable too, darting in and decimating the Valmese troops unused to being attacked from above and proving to be perfect bait in most cases.

Robin looked back to where Virion and Cherche were talking and smiled lightly. Apparently the two were a little closer than the standard lord-vassal relationship. Not that either would admit it.

He was distracted when Sumia swooped in, looking a little out of breath.

"Robin," she called. "Chrom wants to see you on the docks; hop on and I'll give you a ride."

Robin nodded, waving at Virion and Cherche as he hopped up behind Sumia and she kicked her pegasus off the ground.

There was a brief moment when Robin wished he had walked instead; from above the town he could see all of the considerable damage that had been done.

Sumia landed next to the small field tent that had been set up by the Valmese, now co-opted by the victorious Ylisseans as Chrom's command post.

"Ride out, inform Commander Frederick and Khan Flavia that the town has been taken," he was ordering a runner, who saluted smartly and leapt onto a horse and rode off like the wind.

"You were able to finish the last of them?" Chrom asked Robin as he approached.

Robin nodded. "We've claimed victory today."

The Prince and Khan Basilio had been leading the fighting near the docks while Robin led the guerrilla teams in the town that had taken the majority of the Valmese troops down.

The big Khan huffed a massive sigh. "At what cost though? My army is in shambles and the town has been all but destroyed."

"The people of Regna Ferox are a hardy bunch," Robin pointed out. "They will recover."

Basilio nodded gratefully, looking out over the destruction again.

"It doesn't speak well of our odds, though," Chrom said pessimistically. "Feroxi warriors are some of the best this side of the Long Sea."

Sumia huffed and pinched Chrom's side.

"I know, I know," he said with a weak smile. "Appearances and all that…"

"The important thing is that we have the docks again," Robin said, looking at the map of the city Chrom had lain out. "Now we just have to keep them."

"Easier said than done, though…" Basilio pointed out grimly.

"The Valmese forces' greatest advantage are their cavalry," Robin pointed out, holding his chin in one hand. "We need to take that advantage away."

"I know that stance," Chrom said, excitement beginning to build. "You have a plan, don't you?"

"Yes," Robin said, pushing himself up from the table. "But we're going to need boats. Lots of boats. Sooner, rather than later."

"All of my boats were destroyed during the raid," Basilio said.

"Ylisse has a few light corvettes for costal patrols," Chrom said. "We may be able to incur the services of a merchant company, but still they wouldn't be outfitted for war like the Valmese fleet."

Robin eyed the Valm warships, looking at the thick panelling and wicked cannons yawning like gaping maws from shutters on the sides.

"Do you have an idea, Robin?" Sumia asked tentatively as the three men lapsed into silence.

"We need to talk to a nation that has a fleet," Robin said simply. "And I can think of only one other nation on this continent."

"No," Chrom said flatly. "Not a chance. No way in hell. Not happening."

"Dear," Sumia admonished.

"Think about it, boy," Basilio murmured thoughtfully. "They have gold and a sizeable fleet; and more importantly we have a fart's chance in the wind without them."

"Crude, but right," Robin agreed, looking at Chrom expectantly. "It's really the only option."

Chrom growled for a moment, looking like he was going to continue arguing before sagging and wordlessly signalling a messenger.

"Go to Plegia," Chrom ordered the startled messenger. "Organize an immediate summit with its King."

Robin sagged with relief as Chrom sent off the messenger.

"Let's just hope the current King is a little more stable than the last," he muttered.

Basilio laughed his deep, rumbling bellow of a laugh.

"Aye, lad," he chuckled. "It would be a nice change, wouldn't it?"

* * *

"Really?" Robin asked incredulously. "Carrion Isle? Really? How the hell do they think we'll react to that? Having a summit on 'Carrion Isle'? Just the name for gods' sake! It's like saying 'we promise not to ambush you' while they hold their crossed fingers in front of our faces!"

"I know," Chrom said, leaning with his elbows on his table.

The messenger had returned two days later with Plegia's new King's reply, which had stated they would meet with Chrom on Carrion Isle, just off of the Plegian coast.

Robin hadn't been idle in those two days; along with the majority of the Shepherds he had assisted the town in its post battle clean-up and then further with making repairs to some of the less affected buildings. He had been somewhat surprised to see Khan Basilio assisting alongside them, grunting and straining under heavy loads that would have taken three men normally.

Frederick had arrived the first day with the Ylissean army who would be garrisoning the town while the Shepherds organized the ships. Flavia was waiting in a war-camp not far away; close enough that the Feroxi warriors could assist them in the case of another invasion, but not so close as to strain the town's already brutalized ecosystem.

Robin sighed and leaned with his back against the edge of Chrom's table.

"Gonna say it now in case I don't get the chance later. Trap."

"Well that much is obvious," Chrom said with a tired laugh. "But we need their ships, like you said. If there's even a chance this is on the up and up, we have to take it."

"Well let's just spring the trap, then," Robin said. "We'll go with a small group and if things go pear-shaped you can scream 'I told you so' while we fight our way out."

"I'm inclined to agree with the small group idea, at least," Chrom said, rolling his eyes. "We'll move faster in a small group. But I've already said 'I told you so'."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to make you a sign that says 'I told you so' on it and you can just save time by holding it up."

* * *

Virion took a deep breath, looking at the assembled Shepherds and smiling happily.

"Ah, the smell of the open road," he said cheerily. "Brings back fond memories, does it not?"

"Yeah," Robin said over his shoulder. "Of being rained on; of being snowed on; of killing more bandits than there were men in the Plegian army. I could go on."

The archer chuckled. "You really are a 'glass half empty man', aren't you?"

"I'm just sick of travelling," Robin moaned, draping himself over his horse's neck.

They, along with Chrom and several of the other Shepherds, had been riding for a day and were already at the Plegian border; another few hours and they would reach the small town that hosted the ferry that would take them to Carrion Isle.

Along with Virion, Cherche, Sumia, Tharja, Gregor, Frederick, Cordelia, Anna and her wagon and Panne were with Robin and Chrom.

The mood was muted; nobody wanted to be seen grovelling to the Plegians after the disastrous war.

"You never did tell any travelling stories," Chrom pointed out.

"What's there to tell?" Robin asked. "I wasted a year seeing increasingly strange healers, getting my butt whomped by Virion at chess and having my personal space invaded by Tharja. The end."

"Oy, is grouchy today," Gregor laughed, tossing Robin a vial. "You needing Gregor's magic tonic!"

Robin groaned, downing the little vial in one gulp.

"Blech!" he exclaimed afterwards. "I can't believe I missed this crap!"

"How you can keep drinking that stuff," Chrom said with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"Is addictive, yes?" Robin said in his best imitation of the older mercenary's accent, perking up as he began already feeling the tonic's effects.

All of the assembled Shepherds laughed, including Gregor.

"Is good impression!" he laughed loudly. "They say 'impersonation sincerest form of flattery', no?!"

Robin grinned as morale lifted, the other Shepherds chuckling along to his antics.

_If nothing else court jester remains an open career option for me_ he thought as they continued down the dusty road through Plegia.

Robin looked around, feeling his spirits drop again as he did.

"I hate Plegia," he muttered sullenly when he was sure no one was listening.

* * *

The channel crossing had gone smoothly, although the Shepherds had been forced to leave their mounts with Anna at the crossing; the merchant wouldn't abandon her wagon, and the ferry was too small to move it safely along with all of the horses. Sumia, Cordelia and Cherche had simply flown over the channel while the others all crowded onto the small raft, waving as Anna set up her little stall to hopefully make some money while she killed time.

Robin looked around the desolate landscape warily, trying to see any sign of impending ambush. He wasn't the only one; Frederick and Gregor were looking around like they were expecting trouble, too.

Satisfied that they were in no immediate danger Robin let himself relax a little.

It was strange to be around so many people again after travelling with no one but Tharja and Virion for so long. He had grown used to Tharja's quiet, sardonic wit and Virion's seemingly unshakable optimism to counter his own paranoid scepticism. But now he had Chrom's blind optimism, Libra's faith, Lissa's cheerfulness, Lon'qu's dour nature… the list went on, while necessity had forced a wedge between himself and his two travelling companions. It was strange in a good way, though. Robin hadn't realized how much he missed his friends until he actually returned to Ylisstol; he missed it enough that he could even put up with the feeling of being the only single man at a couple's retreat, which was how the camp had been feeling lately.

The fort they were to meet with the new king of Plegia in loomed above them; wind howling through empty windows and across the dead and abandoned lawns giving the whole area a foreboding feel as the sun began to descend in the west.

"Not too stereotypical looking," Robin muttered sarcastically to Chrom, who had a difficult time attempting to remain regal looking on their approach as he stifled his laughter.

They were met by a stern-faced vassal wearing black livery with a strange purple six-eyed symbol on it, a symbol that instantly put Robin on edge.

Chrom, Robin and Frederick were led deeper into the fort while the other Shepherds were offered food and drink in the entry hall, the vassal apologizing for not having the space to accommodate all of the warriors.

Robin silently followed a step behind Chrom, next to Frederick. He had been reading up on proper court etiquette as a matter of interest, and felt like he should at least allow Chrom to get off to a proper start without seeming to put himself on the same level of standing as a commoner.

"Robin, get your butt up here," Chrom hissed, discretely dragging Robin forward.

_So much for that brilliant plan_ Robin thought with an internal sigh.

The vassal brought them to an empty receiving room before bowing deeply and exiting; empty in the literal sense as well as the figurative one. The entire fort gave off a disused, abandoned air; like it had only recently been hastily brought back into service, perhaps even specifically for this meeting.

"Have you noticed the new crest that the vassal was wearing?" Frederick asked Chrom in a hushed tone. "It is the symbol of the Grimleal, milord."

The prince nodded, his mouth a thin frown.

The word sent Robin's head into a spin; no memories surfaced, but the word gave him the feeling of having once been very important in his life.

His musing was interrupted as a familiar black-clad figure swept gracefully into the room.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom," Aversa said in a pleasant voice. "Plegia welcomes you."

"Hello Aversa," Chrom ground out, obviously trying to maintain some level of decorum. "I knew it was too much to hope Gangrel's madness had caused your death, too."

_Or maybe not so much_ Robin corrected with another internal sigh.

Aversa chuckled a little, sinking back to a hip.

"What can I say? It appears fate has designs for me yet. I now serve faithfully under Plegia's new King; King Validar."

Robin reeled as another burst of nostalgia assaulted his mind.

"Your King uses the symbol of the Grimleal as his crest," Frederick pointed out.

"Of course," Aversa said, her tone conversational. "Many Plegians worship Lord Grima. I, too, am Grimleal. My liege often says that it was his faith that got him through the grief of Gangrel's passing. Does this information upset you, sir Frederick?"

"That's 'Knight-Commander' Frederick, milady," the man ground out through clenched teeth.

"It was a difficult time," Aversa went on, showing no signs of having heard Frederick's correction. "But he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to organize an official visit to Ylisstol after the coronation, but you know how these things go… Ah, here my lord is now."

The three Shepherds straightened and turned slightly to witness the entry of Plegia's King.

The man strode in, robes swishing and head held high; there was no honour guard, no pomp or ceremony, he just entered the room, much the same way Chrom would have.

Robin found himself thinking he would almost have been warming to the man if he hadn't given off such a fierce aura of Dark Magic.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Chrom," he said in a finely cultured accent, bowing formally. "My name is Validar, King Regnant of Plegia."

"The honour is mine, good king," Chrom said stiffly, returning the bow but hesitating as he rose. "Is it… possible we've met before, King Validar?"

Validar chuckled a little. "No, I'm sure I would remember meeting with Ylissean royalty."

Chrom nodded, unconvinced.

Recognition hit Robin like a ton of bricks; the King looked almost identical to the assassin that had come after Emmeryn.

The assassin Gaius had killed right before Robin's eyes.

"And you must be the master tactician, Sir Robin," Validar said with another, lighter bow in his direction. "Your reputation precedes you."

"You know of me, sire?" Robin asked defensively.

"Of course!" Validar tutted. "The whole world has heard the stories of the masterful tactician that led Ylisse to victory; they say that it was almost entirely your doing. And indeed, I see the spark of wisdom in your eyes."

Robin nodded automatically, glancing to see if Chrom recognized the man yet, too; from the frown creasing the Prince's brow it was obvious that he did.

"Come now," Validar said, breaking the awkward silence. "Negotiations haven't even begun yet, and already so much frowning!"

"My apologies, King Validar," Chrom said quickly. "We meant no disrespect."

Robin made a conscious effort to relax.

"Then let us get right down to why you are here," Validar said with a clap of his hands.

Aversa stepped forward, unrolling a piece of parchment and handing it to Chrom.

"Plegia can offer you no soldiers," she said as Chroms eyes widened as he read the paper. "But we can provide eight hundred warships, and two hundred transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm."

"That is… surprisingly generous of you, milord," Frederick said as he read over Chrom's shoulder. "We could literally not ask for any more; you offer us most all of Plegia's assets."

"I would give troops as well, Knight-Commander, but our army remains in a state of disarray after the war," Validar said regretfully. "I trust that gold and ships is a suitable sign of commitment to the cause?"

"Of course it will," Chrom said, rolling up the parchment and handing it behind him to Frederick. "Thank you, King Validar."

"The honour is ours, my Prince," Validar said with another deep bow. "After all, this war does not only affect Ylisse and Regna Ferox. I look forward to this being the first step to building a strong bond between our two nations."

"As do I," Chrom said, returning the bow. "But if there is nothing else, my men and I must return to the port in Regna Ferox and begin preparing for the journey to Valm."

"Oh, so soon?" Aversa said with convincing disappointment in her voice. "But we have one more introduction to make yet."

"And who would that be?" Chrom asked in the spirit of cooperation after the incredible boon Plegia had promised them.

"A Hierophant, the highest of all his order in Plegia," Validar explained as a man in dark robes approached the group, his face veiled in darkness.

"So you lead the people in worship?" Robin asked in the silence that followed. "We were just discussing religion earlier."

The Hierophant remained silent, staring at the assembled group.

"I… I'm sorry, sir," Robin said. "Have I said something to offend you?"

The Hierophant took a step towards Robin, bringing them face to face.

"The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it," the Hierophant rasped. "And the blood is strong."

Robin stepped back reflexively.

The dark energy he had felt from the Hierophant dwarfed that of Validar; it dwarfed anything he had ever felt before. Robin felt as if he were drowning in it, as if the energy were eclipsing the sun itself and drawing Robin deeper into its inky black depths.

"What was that?" he asked worriedly, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Good Hierophant, I would ask you lower your cowl in the presence of royalty," Frederick said with a disapproving noise. "It is a common courtesy in Ylisse."

The Hierophant's head snapped to look at Frederick, a deep frown appearing on his face.

Robin's heart began to beat quicker, an irrational fear taking hold.

"You are a long way from Ylisse, Knight Commander Frederick," the Hierophant said in his strange, raspy voice. "But very well."

Robin's blood ran cold as the man drew the hood back from his face.

_No_ Robin thought desperately. _No, this is some foul, dark magic. This isn't possible… There's absolutely no way!_

"After all, I wouldn't wish to offend our new allies," the Hierophant said from a perfect copy of Robin's face. "Would I?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes**

**And here we are, fresh on the heels of our last cliffhanger! I couldn't help it... I got excited and had to keep working...**

**As we get further into the story people are still speculating about Robin's coupling. I'd like to note that I've purposely left the three most popular girls available, just to continue messing with people. You guys have no idea how fun it is, even if I'm just imagining the frustration in my head.**

**In this chapter we also see Robin do a little impromptu class-change. You'll know it when he starts swinging the axe around; don't fret, it won't last. His sword is too nice to let sit in the corner. Also, we're coming into the Child Characters now; has everyone read my Morgan origin story? Link's on my front page, people; or alternatively just look up Fire Emblem Awakening - Time Child on the search engine thingy.**

**On a slightly unrelated topic: twenty chapters. Holy crap people. This is like the halfway point (or around there… I don't actually know how long this is going to go on). It's been a wild ride so far, due in no small part to the awesome people that are so free with their kind words and nice reviews. **

**So read, review and enjoy as we move deeper into the war with Valm!**

* * *

Robin stared back at himself with a cruel smirk on his face, eyes glinting with malice.

"By the Gods! What dark sorcery is this!?" Chrom shouted in shock.

"This… this is a joke," Robin said weakly. "This is some kind of joke…"

The Hierophant laughed mirthlessly at their shock, his laughter like dead leaves sliding across a stone courtyard.

"My name is Robin," the Hierophant laughed, bowing with a courtly flourish. "Oh, and wasn't that your name as well? What a small world we live in."

"My, what are the odds?" Validar said with an evil smile. "In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will allow you to be on your w-"

"Hold on just one moment," Chrom said quickly.

"Milord?" Aversa asked innocently. "Is there something else?"

Chrom levelled a finger at the Robin-doppelganger.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked in a low voice. "Why do your Hierophant and Robin look-"

"I'm afraid we have little time for such trivialities right now, milord," Aversa cut Chrom off, quickly sinking into a sickly-sweet mocking tone as she spoke. "We have preparations to attend to and you have such a long, hard journey to attend to."

The Plegian trio all bowed low and began retreating.

"Oh, and do be careful on your return to Regna Ferox," Aversa said cheerily over her shoulder. "This time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite… treacherous."

Robin was still reeling; the combination of that sinister aura and his exact double was making his head spin. Chrom had to shake his shoulder and practically shout his name to get his attention.

"Robin! Let's get out of here."

The tactician nodded numbly and the trio returned the way they had come. Robin stumbled a little when they re-joined the rest of the Shepherds, his mind still focused on the spectacle of his dark twin.

"Robin, is everything alright?" Cordelia asked with concern, steadying him with a hand on his elbow.

Robin looked up, his face still stricken.

"No," he said in a quiet voice. "Everything is not alright. Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

Robin lay awake that night staring at the roof of his tent. Try as he might, he couldn't get the image of the Hierophant's sadistic smile out of his head. It had taken him some time, but he finally realised that the thing that had really bothered him were the man's eyes; soulless, black orbs staring out from his face, replacing his normally regular blue eyes.

Robin shuddered again as the image popped unbidden back into his mind.

"I need some air," he muttered, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

They had returned across the channel in silence, everyone taking notice of the aura of fear that Robin was giving off. It had been uncomfortable and awkward around his friends, something that had never happened before.

They were all acutely aware of his discomfort, but unable to do anything to help him.

Once they had set up camp Robin had simply retired to his tent, burying himself in tactical manuals in an attempt to try and distract himself… for all the good it did.

Nothing had worked, so he had finally given up and attempted to get some sleep, and had wound up staring at the roof of his tent ever since.

_The question I should be asking isn't why, but how_ Robin repeated in his head for the hundredth time. _Obviously they were trying to get under our skin. It worked. So we already know the why; more important is how the hell they managed to do it. Some form of Dark Magic maybe? The Grimleal are all over that kind of stuff, and the man was their Hierophant, so it's possible… Maybe I have an identical twin? It's a possibility; gods know I can't remember my childhood. But I didn't get any sense of nostalgia from him like the other things… Urgh. This is all making my head hurt. I really do need some air._

Robin rose and stretched a little before walking out of his tent. He considered putting his coat on over his bare torso, but the night air was warm and he wanted to cool down; not something he would accomplish by covering up.

The camp was silent this late at night, the Shepherds having long since retired. The occasional snort could be heard from where the various mounts were tied to Anna's wagon, along with all the other snores and sighs that Robin had come to associate with the Shepherd's camp at night.

It was a small comfort to know that his friends were near, but Robin craved solitude at the moment, so he began to silently head away from the camp.

"Robin?" a light voice whispered as he passed the perimeter.

Cordelia, obviously on night-watch duty, had spotted him.

"Hey, Cordelia," Robin said with a tired wave. "Just going to get some air, do some thinking."

"Well… be careful," she said with evident concern. "We're still in Plegia. I'd hardly call this safe territory."

Robin nodded, smiling a little. "Thanks. I won't go far."

The wilderness so close to Regna Ferox wasn't the usual sandy terrain of Plegia, but rather hard packed dirt, and small shrubs and even some hardy trees actually grew. Robin could make out the massive shape of the Longfort in the distance, lights from torches dotting its top from the constant patrols on it looking like tiny stars much lower to the earth from his viewpoint casually strolling through the scrub.

_At least the moon is bright tonight_ Robin thought absently. _The last thing I need is to break my ankle on uneven ground now of all times._

Robin's head snapped around as he heard shuffling in the shadows of the bushes near him, but before he could investigate it the pain of a thousand needles piercing his head brought him to his knees with a strangled scream.

"_Heed me, Robin."_

"What in… Naga's name?" Robin ground out, desperately clutching his head as his vision swam.

Mocking laughter greeted his question.

"_Naga has nothing to do with this, boy."_

Robin looked up as Validar stepped towards him out of a circle of purple fel-energy.

"_Why do you resist? Why do you close your heart to him?"_ Validar asked in Robin's head, the King of Plegia's mouth unmoving.

With each word further pain coursed through Robin's head. Blood dripped freely from his nose as he doubled over, groaning and squeezing his eyes shut.

"_Have you truly forgotten?"_ Validar asked, kneeling in the dirt inches away from Robin.

"Get out… of my… head!" Robin gasped, blood starting to pool in his mouth and run down his chin.

Validar tsked and stood, motioning for Robin to do the same. His body moving out of his control, Robin stumbled unsteadily to his feet as Validar exerted some form of magical force against him.

Robin gasped, choking as blood ran down his face and bare chest.

"_Are you truly so arrogant to think that you can-"_

"I said get out of my mind!" Robin shouted, throwing his fist towards Validar's arrogant face the way Chrom had taught him.

Validar smiled as he held up a hand, fingertips brushing Robin's fist as it hung in mid-air a long way from its intended target.

"_You would strike your own father?" _Validar asked, his tone turning mocking as a cruel smile split his face.

Robin went pale as he tore his arm free of whatever force was holding it, stumbling back a few steps as his vision blurred again.

"What… what are you talking about!?"

Validar's cruel laughter echoed in Robin's mind.

"_You are of my flesh, but of sacred blood," _Validar declared proudly as if he were delivering a church sermon. _"Yours is a glorious, blood stained destiny my child! Search in your heart! You know this to be truth…"_

"I said GET! OUT!" Robin roared, lashing out with whatever magic came instinctively.

Dark purple symbols seared across Robin's bare, blood soaked chest as a wave of dark magic flew towards Validar who simply laughed as he erected a barrier.

"_You cannot resist destiny,"_ Validar taunted. _"You must see that. Stop wasting your time with these doomed servants of Naga and-"_

"SHUT UP!" Robin roared, his entire body taught and still flaring with dark energy as lines of fel magic danced beneath his skin and purple flames danced around his hands.

With a wordless roar Robin let all of the energy flow through him and out his hand, wincing as the darkness burned his fingers.

Validar fell backwards, hastily returning his barrier with a shocked look on his face.

"_Impudence!"_ the King roared in Robin's mind. _"I will tear your very soul asunder!"_

Validar raised a hand and hesitated, glancing over the tactician's shoulder.

"Robin!" Cordelia called as she came running, lance held at the ready. "Robin where are you!?"

"_It does not matter," _Validar purred in Robin's head, his tone changing completely. _"It is only a matter of time…"_

Robin sunk to his knees again, smoke still rising from his hand as he fell forwards in pain. When he looked up he was alone, the only evidence of his struggle with Validar were the small dark flames licking at the dry shrubbery.

"Gods, Robin! What happened to you!?" Cordelia almost shrieked, sliding to her knees next to him.

"I'm fine," Robin moaned, wiping at the blood on his face with the back of his hand. "I'm also… really… glad I didn't wear my coat… would've been a huge pain to clean."

The pain was beginning to dissipate, allowing Robin to see clearly again. Cordelia's pale, worried face looked down at him as she supported him with one armoured arm around his shoulders.

"I'm fine," he repeated, climbing unsteadily to his feet again.

He could hear commotion coming from the camp and guiltily realized he must have woken them all.

_And how exactly do I explain to them what just happened?_ He thought bitterly, swaying and catching himself on Cordelia's shoulder. _Gods, I don't even know what just happened!_

Cordelia stepped back from him suddenly, fear evident on her face as Robin quickly caught himself from falling face first.

He looked down, realizing that the fel energy patterns were still pulsating beneath his skin; not as brightly and they were starting to fade. Cordelia must not have been able to see them while he was hunched over.

"Robin, what…" Cordelia asked, fear and confusion warring in her voice. "What happened to you?"

Robin made a distasteful face as he looked at his bare arms. The lines had faded almost completely now, slowly running down to the six eyed symbol of the Grimleal on the back of his hand.

_I guess I know what the symbol means now_ Robin thought bitterly as the symbol faded, too.

"Robin, you're scaring me," Cordelia said, raising her lance a little. "Answer me!"

"Will you point that somewhere else?" Robin asked, a little annoyed that she would be levelling a weapon at him as he slapped the point of the lance away.

_I thought we were friends…_

"I was attacked, and the weird patterns are a form of dark magic I used to… defend myself," Robin explained, beginning to feel slightly normal again.

"You're covered in blood!" Cordelia pointed out. "What the hell were you attacked by? And since when were you a dark mage?"

"King Validar…" Robin said hazily. "Validar attacked me… in my mind, he spoke to me. He called me… his son."

Cordelia's face went an even lighter shade of pale.

"Are you… is that true?"

Robin shrugged. "Who knows? He got in my head; he could have planted whatever he wanted in there. I don't know that it's a lie, though."

"Prince Chrom needs to hear of this," Cordelia said, taking Robin's arm and draping it across her shoulder. "Can you walk?"

"I welcome the assistance," Robin said weakly, letting Cordelia hold him up.

"Just like old times, right?" she said with a weak laugh before adding in a small voice, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Robin snapped back to alertness, forcing his exhausted muscles to move as the rustling from the bushes returned behind them, accompanied by footsteps running towards them. With a monumental effort Robin spun and threw Cordelia to the side as the Risen swung its axe in a downward arc where she had been just a few seconds ago. Robin reached out, grasping the haft of the weapon and focusing like he had before, sending a shockwave of dark energy through the weapon and back into the Risen, sending it flying before it hit the ground, disappearing into a cloud of black mist as it struck the hard Plegian soil.

Robin swung the axe around the right way in his grip, pointedly ignoring the purple lines that had reappeared on his arm.

"Risen!" Robin shouted as loud as his tired voice would let him. "Risen attack! To arms, Shepherds!"

Robin glanced around as Cordelia pressed he armoured back to his, lance held at the ready.

Robin gave the axe still in his hand a few experimental swings as they faced the Risen circling around them appearing out of the night. The axe felt a little strange in his hand, but not completely alien, like he had trained with the weapon before.

Any further thought on the matter was cut off as the Risen advanced, growling and hissing black smoke from their terrifying leather masks.

Robin and Cordelia were quick to define the zone of combat, slashing out horizontally with their weapons and knocking back any Risen that came close.

Robin absently noted Cordelia's new lance flashing through the air like lightning, its head a blue blur as it struck again and again, dancing through the Risen that encroached in Cordelia's masterful grip.

"We need to get back to the camp!" Robin shouted over the roars of attacking Risen.

Cordelia nodded, parrying a blow meant for her head before pirouetting and sweeping the feet out from underneath her assailant.

Robin spun as he saw a glint out of the corner of his eye, a heavy sword-blade thrusting for his face before the Risen wielding it reeled back, dropping the weapon and swatting at the random crows flapping about its head, tearing at the leather mask on its face.

"What in the…" Robin muttered under his breath as he and Cordelia experienced a brief respite while a flock of the black birds descended on the Risen.

A cackling laugh, more happy than evil, sounded behind them, and the two Shepherds spun to see a smiling silver-haired man in Dark Mage robes holding his stomach and giggling as the birds tore into the risen.

"CAW! CAW!" he called out to the birds before laughing some more and seeming to notice Robin and Cordelia.

"You folks lost?" he asked cheerily. "Or perhaps a lost… CAWse? Get it? Oh, I slay me!"

Robin blinked a few times, holding his axe low in front of himself warily. But he couldn't resist the man's bait.

"Not if the Risen get to you first," he said.

The silver-haired man stopped and looked at Robin, a huge smile breaking out on his face.

"Hey, that's a good one!" he said happily, seemingly blissfully ignorant of the carnage going on around him. "I'd wish you luck killing these things… but they're already dead!"

Robin groaned as the silver haired stranger burst into hysterics at his own horrible joke.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Robin asked in exasperation, noticing the birds beginning to retreat to safety.

"Oh sure," the silver haired man said, slapping his knees. "I'll join your… CAWs! Heh, you know what they say; birds of a feather and all that. I'm Henry, a mage with a thing for killing; I do so love the killing."

Robin watched as he pulled a spellbook and a wicked looking dagger out of his robe, one in each hand.

"Yeah, sure, fine," Robin said, readying his axe as the Risen began to break through the birds surrounding the three humans. "Just stay close and try not to die."

"Cordelia?" Robin asked, being rewarded by a nod from the saffron-tressed knight.

"Fighting retreat!" Robin called, bludgeoning his way through several Risen with his appropriated axe as they broke through the cover of birds.

They leapfrogged, Henry staying close to Robin, fighting through Risen before emerging into the torch-lit pandemonium of the Shepherds camp.

The young mage was a terror to behold as he lashed out with both elemental and dark magics, using the dagger in his off hand to great effect when Risen got to close. He almost looked disappointed he wasn't being splattered in blood when the third Risen he stabbed evaporated in a cloud of mist.

Robin looked around as they hit the camp, desperately trying to find Chrom in the melee, striking out at any Risen that came too close.

"There!" Cordelia called, pointing to the higher ground above the camp where Chrom and Frederick were fighting off a horde of Risen, their backs pressed together as they did in much the same way Cordelia and Robin had been fighting.

"Stay here, clear the camp," Robin ordered; not waiting for an answer and launching himself towards the hill Chrom and Frederick were on, swinging his axe in wild and angry motions.

He ducked and weaved, holding the axe in both hands as he dodged; aware of just how unprotected he was without his magically altered coat. The knowledge didn't slow Robin down as he ripped through the Risen like a man possessed, pouring his confusion and anger from the day's events into fighting the creatures threatening his friend.

Robin rolled, emerging through the press and coming up near an astonished looking Frederick and Chrom.

"Trying to copy Vaike's look now?" Chrom asked playfully.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I just forgot my coat," Robin said, grunting with effort as he jammed the axe into the chest of one of the Risen.

"It's a good look for you," Chrom said, kicking high at another and knocking it off balance before Frederick ran it through. "Where did you find the axe, though?"

"Talk later!" the Knight barked, spinning and cutting a Risen in half one handed.

Robin and Chrom both laughed as they gave in to the mindless melee, felling Risen left and right, clouds of smoke from their deaths swirling about their feet.

Breathing heavily and leaning on the axe he had 'borrowed', Robin looked around. Once again the Risen were defeated, leaving nothing but clouds of dark mist and discarded weapons.

"That was not fun," Robin gasped, still exhausted from his mental duel with Validar.

"Frederick, go make sure the others are safe; I'll be fine here with Robin," Chrom ordered.

"Yes, milord," Frederick said with a slight bow before taking off down the hill.

Robin glared at the Knight's back; he was barely breathing hard at all and his armour, once again, still looked pristine.

Chrom sighed, drooping a little. "Gods I thought that horde would never end."

The witty response Robin had prepared died in his throat as something hit him square in the back from behind, propelling him forward a good three meters.

As he flew through the air he instinctively shifted his weight, rolling and landing on his back to stare up at another gargantuan Risen like the one that had stomped on him during their first encounter in the forest. As the creature lifted its tree-trunk sized leg Robin realized with a sinking feeling he was about to experience a repeat of that night.

"Kill prince!" the Risen growled, lifting its leg above the prone tactician, its chilling voice muffled by the thick, glowering mask covering its face. "Kill! Kill prince!"

Before the limb could fall, though, Chrom was on it, burying his sword in its massive shoulder as he flew through the air, shouting Robin's name and driving the Risen back a few steps.

"You want me, here I am!" Chrom snarled in its face, holding tight to the sword buried to the hilt in its chest.

With a massive roar and a vicious jerk Chrom sliced diagonally through its chest, the two pieces of the Risen splattering to the ground wetly before evaporating into the black smoke that they had become so familiar with.

As Chrom rose victoriously he failed to notice the smaller Risen looming above him, poised to strike.

"Chrom! Behind you!" Robin called, trying in vain to reach the Prince in time, scrambling onto his hands and knees and reaching for his axe.

Chrom spun, bringing up his sword.

Robin watched in slow motion as the Risen's axe descended, cringing and looking away when he realized they were both too slow.

"Father, no!" a feminine voice shouted as a blue blur barrelled into Chrom, knocking him aside.

Not wasting the opportunity of already being in a runner's start position Robin threw himself forward and brought his axe up, slicing deep into the Risen's chest before spinning and taking its head off, watching as the two pieces evaporated to be sure.

Marth rolled off of Chrom quickly, getting back to her feet and looking at the Prince in horror, eyes the size of dinner plates as her mouth worked wordlessly.

"Did… did you just call me 'father'?" Chrom asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Did I?" Marth asked, obviously stalling before sagging as she realized she'd been caught. "I… perhaps we might speak privately?"

"Perhaps we should, yes," Chrom agreed.

Chrom nodded, getting to his feet with Robin's aid and motioning for Marth to walk down to the river ahead of him. Chrom gave Robin a pleading look before he turned to follow her, and Robin knew he would be running interference until they were done talking. As the tactician watched they moved a small distance away to the bank of the river.

Robin sagged as Sumia came bustling up the hill, a space healing staff in her hands.

"Robin! I heard you were wounded!" she said worriedly before adding, "Where's Chrom?"

Robin motioned over his shoulder with a jerk of his thumb, wincing as he did so. Without realizing it he had become covered in small nicks and cuts, the blood from earlier in the evening mingling and becoming unrecognizable with the blood oozing from the multitude of wounds.

"Well hold still then," Sumia said, setting to work.

"I wasn't aware you could use healing arts," Robin said as she began channelling.

"Shhhh!" Sumia said, looking crossly at Robin. "I'm nowhere near as good as the other girls, so I need to concentrate!"

Robin apologized, trying with all of his mental faculties not to point out that Libra was a man and letting the woman work. She healed much slower than Lissa or Maribelle, and as her face contorted in concentration Robin found a new respect for how difficult it must be to be a healer.

Sumia gasped and sagged, letting the staff fall forward as she practically doubled over.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "But that's the best I can do."

Robin experimentally flexed. Many of the wounds still remained and stung when he moved, but movement came easier and he was able to lift his axe again, plus he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"It's fine, Sumia," Robin said, subtly positioning himself so that Sumia couldn't see Marth and Chrom talking and…

_Oh gods,_ Robin thought with confused terror as he shifted to block the view. _Why are they hugging when Chrom knows Sumia's RIGHT HERE? He really, really must hate me._

"Robin, what are you-" Sumia began, leaning around Robin and gasping as she dropped the staff she was holding.

"Sumia, don't jump to conclusions now," Robin said in his best calming voice. "I'm sure there's a rational explanation for… hugging. You and I hug all the time, right?"

"Right," Sumia agreed numbly, looking around on the ground. "You're absolutely right."

Spotting some flowers Sumia went straight for them, plucking a couple and beginning to tear petals off of them.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Robin asked concernedly.

"Flower fortunes," Sumia said simply, eyes shining as she plucked petals.

"He loves me… he loves me not… he loves me… he loves me not…"

Robin shuffled over, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and hefting his axe to his own shoulder with the other hand.

"Don't worry," Robin said with his best rougish grin. "No one messes with my friends. I'm getting pretty good with this axe, and I've got no problem smacking some home-wrecking harlot with it!"

Sumia sniffled and nodded, not making eye contact and going back to plucking at her flowers.

_Chrom, you'd better have a damn good explanation for this_ Robin silently urged. _Or I swear you'll be getting a taste of this axe, too._

* * *

Chrom's mind was racing as he followed Marth down to the river bed.

_She called me father_ he repeated in his head. _I'll hear her out. I promise to hear her out. Gods, she's the same age as me! She must be touched in the head or something. But she has Falchion. No, she has _a_ Falchion, it can't be the real one! Only I can wield Falchion._

"I don't even know where to begin," Marth mumbled, kicking nervously at the river rocks on the sandy shore as she came to a stop.

Chrom wasn't sure either; this was way, way out of his league.

_How would Emmeryn handle this? _He thought desperately. _She'd definitely be calm and kind, collect all the facts… yeah, I'll start there._

"Well I already know you're not 'Marth', though I've got nothing better to call you…" Chrom said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "I won't ask anything you do not wish to reveal, though; whoever you are, Ylisse still owes you a great debt; as do I."

It was true; the mysterious woman had saved first Lissa's life, then Robin's life, then she had defended Emmeryn during the assassination attempt, followed them into a war-zone and fought on the periphery with no back up, carried Robin halfway to Regna Ferox and then even joined them in the final battle against Gangrel. Now she had added saving Chrom's own life to the list. Her debt was one beyond repaying, in Chrom's mind.

"Thank you, but…" Marth said nervously, grasping at one arm with the other, still not meeting Chrom's gaze. "I think after all this time I would prefer you know the truth of matters."

Chrom nodded, waiting patiently as she gathered her thoughts. "As you wish."

Marth took a deep breath and moved to stand in front of Chrom.

"Here. Look closely and all will… be made clear," she said, drawing the hair from her face and looking into Chrom's eyes for the first time.

Chrom looked, confused before stepping back and gasping.

In Marth's left eye was the Mark of the Exalt, the same as the brand on his bare shoulder.

"You… you have the Mark…"

_Okay, so she's related to me somehow. But the only other person with the Mark in her eye like that is…_

"Lucina?" Chrom asked, his confusion getting worse.

His daughter was still just a newborn; she was safe in Ylisstol with Cullen and the Royal Guard watching over her. He had purposely left without the proper retinue of Honour Guard so that the baby, his daughter, would be protected! This made no sense! But she had the Mark. She had his sword. How could those facts be explained away?

"You deserved better from me than a sword and a world of troubles…" Chrom said sadly, looking down at the perfect replica of Falchion on her hip and realizing that there was no other explanation. "I… I'm sorry."

The woman in front of him was his daughter.

He looked up again as the woman's stone façade crumbled and tears began to well in her eyes. She sniffled, looking away from Chrom and trying to wipe the tears away, but they fell unbidden down her cheeks as sobs began wracking her body.

Chrom acted, letting his fatherly instincts take over as he reached up and wiped the tears gently from her face.

Lucina, his daughter, full grown and so strong, looked up at Chrom, and he couldn't help but smile with pride at the woman she would become.

"F-father," she sobbed, throwing herself into Chrom's arms and crying feely into his chest as he held her and gently stroked her hair. "Father!"

Chrom looked up as he held his daughter, no longer caring about the circumstances surrounding her arrival as he watched the sun begin to rise over the mountains in the distance.

After a few minutes like this she stepped back, sniffling and wiping at her face again as she began to compose herself.

"Better now, Lucina?" Chrom asked kindly.

"Yes. Father, I…" Lucina said awkwardly. "I'm sorry. It all just came rushing back at once. I didn't mean to break down like that."

"Father, huh?" Chrom repeated, rolling the word over his tongue and deciding he liked the way it sounded from Lucina.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" Lucina said quickly. "Should I call you something else? I don't wish to make you uncomfortable…"

"Oh no," Chrom said with a dry chuckle. "No. It's just strange to my ear, is all. I like it, though."

Lucina laughed sheepishly. "Heh. Father."

Chrom shook his head.

"Yeah. Definitely going to take some getting used to."

_Not that I mind at all, though_ Chrom mentally added.

* * *

Robin watched as Sumia demolished her fourth handful of flowers and made an executive decision.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her by the elbow and beginning to walk in the direction of the river. "I'm as sick of waiting as you are."

He was cold, he was sore, and damned if he was running interference for Chrom anymore, so with a sputtering Sumia in one hand and his axe in the other, pondering which hand was currently holding the more dangerous weapon, he began to stride purposefully towards the Prince and the stranger.

"I'm sorry – Chrom?" Robin called as they neared.

Both of the blue-haired heads snapped up to look at him, and Chrom wilted guiltily under Sumia's silently crying face.

"Ah… yes Robin?" Chrom said awkwardly. "What is it?"

"Well," Robin began, releasing his hold on the former Pegasus Knight at his side. "You're out here alone with Marth. Marth is crying, and you two were hugging. I want you to think about how this might look to the casual observer."

Sumia nodded in agreement, doing her best to look threatening as she began to pluck more petals from the flowers still in her hands.

"Er… Sumia? Dearest? Why in Naga's name are you shredding those poor flowers?" Chrom asked tentatively.

"I wasn't spying on you!" she said with a waver in her voice. "You… you can't prove that I was!"

Sniffling she looked up, making eye contact briefly with Marth as the other woman tentatively stepped forward before looking back down at the shredded flowers in her hands and letting out an involuntary sob and turning her back on them.

"Oh gods… you brought HER!"

Chrom looked awkwardly between the two women.

"Perhaps we'd best tell her, Lucina," Chrom said hopefully.

_Oh you sonnuvabitch,_ Robin thought dangerously as his hand tightened on the axe's haft. _I cannot BELIEVE you would sink this… wait. What did he just call Marth?_

"Of course," Marth, or rather Lucina, said with a shy smile.

Sumia spun, obviously thinking along the same lines as Robin was.

"Lucina?" she repeated, confusion evident on her face. "But that's…"

"Dear, this is going to be somewhat of a… shock, but, ah…" Chrom stammered, rubbing the back of his head. "Well I'll just say it. This is our daughter. This is Lucina."

Robin wasn't ashamed to admit that his jaw hit the shore. Sumia had a similar reaction.

"Are you daft?" she screamed, losing her composure and dropping the flowers in her hands. "Our daughter is still a baby!"

Chrom visibly flinched back from his wife's wrath and Robin had to resist the urge to join in her yelling.

"Did you take a blow to the head or something while I wasn't watching?" Robin asked, standing next to Sumia to present a united front.

"It's true, Sumia!" the other woman, whatever her name was now, persisted. "I am your daughter!"

Robin rolled his eyes as Sumia seethed next to him.

"Look closely and see for yourself," Marth-Lucina said as she stepped closer, drawing the hair away from her face.

_She does have the same hair colour as Chrom_ Robin thought idly as he looked at her…

"Holy crap," Robin breathed, looking into without a doubt the same set of eyes that had stared up at him less than a month ago as he held her in his arms, Mark of Naga and all.

"You have the Mark…" Sumia gasped as she looked into Lucina's (it had to be her with those eyes) open face.

"It is the same brand carried by all of House Ylisse's bloodline," Chrom said reassuringly, drawing closer to his wife again.

Sumia stepped back, shaking her head as Robin just stood dumbfounded.

"None of this makes any sense!" she said, her face ashen before she started to hyperventilate.

"Wait, where's my daughter? What have you done with my baby!?"

Chrom stepped forward quickly, grabbing the panicking woman by the shoulders.

"Sumia, please calm down!"

"Your child is right where you left her," the apparently-older-Lucina added helpfully. "She is perfectly safe. I am here from another time; from a time that has yet to come to pass."

"Yes," future-Lucina said as Chrom stepped away from the somewhat calmer Sumia. "More than ten years from now, after history takes a dark and destructive turn."

Future-Lucina's eyes glazed over as if she were remembering something terrible, leaving the group in silence. Robin shivered in the early dawn light, vowing never to go anywhere without his coat again, no matter how dirty it might get or how hot he was.

"Okay…" Robin led after a few moments of silence. "So what happens in this dark and destructive future that makes it so… uh, dark and… destructive?"

"Eloquent," Chrom teased, earning a glare from a still confused Sumia.

"Hey, I haven't slept at all," Robin said defensively, his good humour failing him for the first time in his memory. "And now I have all this crap dumped on me _on top_ of learning about my supposed family lineage? How freaking eloquent am I supposed to be, Chrom?"

Chrom looked shocked by Robin's outburst as the tactician sighed and pinched the brow of his nose.

"It… uh…" Lucina said, clearing her throat. "The Dark Dragon Grima is resurrected. His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope. Death… everywhere."

"Well that's just perfect!" Robin shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and losing his grip on the axe, watching it fly into the nearby river. "All of us dead? Our whole company? Chrom and Sumia and Frederick and… me?"

"Yes," Lucina confirmed hesitantly.

Robin heaved a sigh before sinking to sit on a log near the river bank. "Brilliant."

Chrom was silent in thought for a moment, kneading Falchion's grip as he pondered his future-daughter's words.

"A tale that beggars belief," he admitted. "And yet the truth stands before us. She would not be able to carry Falchion or wield it were she not my daughter. Not to mention the brand in her eye."

Lucina nodded. "The sword… it was all I had left of you."

"There's only one Falchion," Chrom said with conviction. "I believe her, Robin."

Robin groaned, massaging his temples.

"I've had enough for one night," he muttered, devising a plan to get Anna to let him sleep in the back of her wagon on the return trip.

"Naga, the Divine Dragon, feared mankind would face Grima again one day," Lucina went on. "So she devised a ritual of sorts to send a willing person back in time, allowing them to rewrite past events. I made the journey together with others, but we… became separated."

"So there are more time-travellers out there?" Robin asked tiredly. "I suppose I'll add finding them to the to-do list."

Another silence descended as Robin ruffled his hair in frustration. _How could this evening get any worse?_

Sumia tentatively stepped forward, looking directly at Lucina.

"Are you… are you really my daughter?"

Lucina seemed shocked by the question for a moment before smiling at the other woman reassuringly.

"I swear it on my life."

Sumia looked to be at a loss for words. "You grow up… er, grew up so strong, and… and so beautiful."

Lucina looked unsure as to how to respond to her mother's praise.

"Thank you… ah, Sumia."

"You don't want to call me mother?" she asked.

"I thought that you might mind," Lucina admitted, looking away.

"Of course I don't mind!" Sumia said, her confidence returning even as tears began to run down her face again. "I love you so much! More than anything in the world!"

Lucina looked like she was trying not to burst into tears as she frantically wiped at her eyes.

"Mother," Lucina said with a sob, before taking a few steps and then practically throwing herself at Sumia.

They simply stood there, crying and holding each other while the two men awkwardly waited for them to finish.

"I'm so proud of you," Sumia said once she had calmed down.

Lucina nodded and sniffed, gripping her mother tighter.

"I missed you more than you could ever know," she muttered into Sumia's shoulder.

Robin smiled and stood, unobtrusively beginning to trudge back up the hill that the camp was on the other side of. Things were moving into a familial situation Robin didn't belong in; besides, he was starting to fall asleep where he sat, exhaustion finally beginning to overtake him.

_Breakfast then sleep_ he thought simply. _Everything else can wait until I feel human again._

* * *

"That is very disquieting," Chrom said, leaning forward in his seat.

Robin stopped eating, looking over at the Prince apologetically.

"Sorry," Robin said, swallowing a mouthful of oats before he did. "Was I chewing with my mouth open again?"

"Not you, you dunce," Chrom said good naturedly, smiling before sobering again quickly. "That Validar would attack you so brazenly. And he's your father, too?"

Robin shrugged, setting down his empty bowl.

"Dunno," Robin said honestly. "He got inside my head; he probably knows more about me than I do. I wouldn't put it past the snake to have said it just to mess with us."

"You mean mess with you," Frederick pointed out coldly.

"Well it worked," Robin said with a tired sigh.

Robin, Frederick, Chrom, Cordelia, Sumia and future-Lucina were sitting in the mess tent going over the events from the previous evening while the others broke camp and prepared to travel.

"So the big question is what do we do now?" Robin asked, pointedly looking at Lucina. "We're on the cusp of a war with Valm; we can hardly afford another front against Plegia, too."

"As far as we can tell they've been true to their word about preparing the ships," Cordelia added. "Reports came in from my Knights flying reconnaissance along the shoreline, and they are indeed moving the vessels."

Chrom sighed.

"One war at a time," he said, looking at the troop rosters Frederick had provided him. "We go to Valm, deal with them first, and then come back and play whatever games Validar has in store for us."

"And Ylisse?" Sumia asked tentatively, still unused to sitting in on war meetings.

"Cullen and the Royal Guard will have no problem defending the realm if Plegia begins acting up," Frederick explained helpfully. "The Plegian army is still in shambles."

"So the plan remains unchanged," Robin said definitely. "We wait for the boats at Port Ferox, and then away we go to Valm."

"Yes," Chrom said, looking up at the tactician and chuckling a little. "Now will you please go and put on a shirt, Prince Robin?"

"Don't you dare start calling me a Prince," Robin said, shooting to his feet. "Or I swear to whatever gods you hold dear I will tactically lead you off a cliff."

"How would that even work?" Chrom laughed.

"I'll think of something!" Robin shouted, clenching his fists in the air. "With Naga as my witness, I'll think of something!"

Frederick rolled his eyes as the rest of the assembled Shepherds began to laugh at Robin's antics. At least the fight with Validar hadn't harmed his awful sense of humour.

Robin looked over and was relieved to see future-Lucina laughing along with the others.

The meeting wrapped up pretty quickly after that, Robin groaning loudly as he headed straight for Anna's wagon.

Cordelia caught up with him, jogging to reach him before matching his pace as he practically crawled to his destination.

"Robin," Cordelia said, stopping him with a hand on his elbow. "I wanted to apologize for last night."

Robin turned, looking at the Pegasus Knight in confusion.

"Why? What did you do?"

"You seemed to be really upset when panicked and levelled my weapon at you," she said embarrassedly. "So I want you to know I'm sorry, and that I still trust you."

Robin nodded graciously. "Don't worry, Cordelia; no stab-wounds no foul. We're good."

Cordelia sighed and sagged with relief.

"Here," she said, taking Robin's arm. "At least let me help you to the wagon."

"If you really want to help, then help me find my bloody coat before I lose my mind!" Robin said, exasperatedly looking around for wherever Virion and the others had packed up his tent and belongings.

Cordelia chuckled as they began their search, holding Robin up the entire time.

* * *

Robin bolted upright, the momentary sensation of having no idea where he was passing as the gentle rocking of the wagon reminded him he had fallen asleep in Anna's wagon a few hours ago.

Robin groaned and stretched, relishing in the feel of his coat against his shoulders and back.

"So you're finally awake?"

Robin turned his head to see Marth – or rather Lucina – perched on a crate near the driver's seat of the wagon.

_That's right_ Robin thought, his groggy mind desperately playing catch up, _the Risen attacked our horses last night. We were short of mounts and she's riding in here with me. Gods I hope I didn't snore. _

Robin thought about saying something eloquent and meaningful, but instead settled for falling backwards onto his bedroll, making a strange garbled mumble.

Lucina chuckled. "I can empathize with your exhaustion, Sir Robin. Last night was truly a hard-fought victory, especially for you of all people."

"Robin," the tactician mumbled, dragging himself back up.

Lucina looked questioningly at him, quirking her head to the side the same way her mother often did when she was confused.

"It's just Robin," he explained. "No 'sir'. I renounced my military commission after the war with Plegia. I'm only a Shepherd now."

"Ah," she said, nodding her understanding. "I apologize; when I am from the Shepherds were all great heroes, masters of war and combat leading the Ylissean army against any that would oppose them. You were all a sir or a lady to us."

Robin groaned. "You're telling me I was supposed to lead a life in the military instead of wandering around the wilderness for two years?"

Lucina's face froze as she took in what Robin was asking.

"I… I do not know," she admitted. "I have tried to limit my interference in this timeline by not meddling too much, but…"

"Yeah, I guess that went out the window the moment you screamed 'daddy'!"

Lucina blushed heavily and glared daggers at the grinning tactician.

"I most certainly did not 'scream daddy'," she protested.

Robin couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment.

"Relax, Princess," he said between chuckles as she continued to glare. "Obviously you never spent a lot of time around me in the future. I didn't mean any disrespect."

"I see," Lucina said, calming a little. "I'm sorry. There is not much cause for humour in the future. I am rather unfamiliar with the concept."

"That… that sounds horrible," Robin admitted, sobering slightly.

They sat in silence for a time, Robin imagining a world where the Shepherds were gone and society had crumbled, a world without laughter; Lucina no doubt remembering such a world.

"There's something important I want to say to you," Lucina said after a time. "And only to you."

Robin looked up, quirking a brow. "That sounds… ominous."

"In the future, almost no corner of our world is safe for humans," she explained. "Risen prowl the land as masters of all; the people cower in terror, helpless."

"So you've said," Robin said. "It sounds horrible, though… like a waking nightmare. I can see why you've been vague on the details so far."

"It is a hell on earth." Lucina added. "That is why, we cannot—we must not—lose this war. Do you see that? You must ensure that Chrom and this brave army avert catastrophe."

Robin nodded, giving Lucina his best reassuring smile.

"That's what a good tactician does, Lucina," he said. "I make sure we win. There's no challenge to great or too small that will stop me from claiming victory for you and your father. Nothing will stand in our way, this I promise you here, today."

Lucina nodded, relief evident in her relaxing posture.

"Thank you, Robin. That is what I wanted to hear."

The tactician shrugged, leaning back against a crate as he grinned mischievously.

"Hey, I've been dragging your father's sorry butt to victory for three years now; what made you think I was about to stop?"

"But I thought you said you wandered around the wilderness for two years," Lucina pointed out, grinning a little and putting the tactician on the wrong foot as he realized what he had said.

Robin's brow twitched. "I thought you said you were unfamiliar with the concept of humour."

"I am a fast learner."

Robin shook his head, breaking out into laughter, followed quickly by the Princess. She was most definitely related to Chrom; he could see it in the way she laughed, the way she tilted her head back and closed her eyes when she laughed really, really hard, just like Chrom did.

Robin couldn't help but admire the fact that the effect was much, much cuter on her than her father, though.

He shook his head quickly. _I've spent way too much time around Virion lately._


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes**

**Iiiiiiit's tangent time again! Meaning now I have to introduce all of the child characters! C'mon, tell me you didn't go and do EVERY Paralogue as soon as you could, too.**

**Oh god, why did I pick a project with SO MANY freaking characters? WHY!? I'm starting to forget who's meant to be where… Who's doing what… I'M EVEN MIXING UP PERSONALITIES! The characters are all starting to blend together in my head! Do you people know how many loose leafs of paper are fluttering around my room right now with story notes on them? DO YOU!?**

***ahem* **

**End rant. **

**Now, I wanted to reiterate something I said to another reader while discussing Morgan: For the sake of the story I subscribe to the Multiverse Time Travel theory, meaning that there are an infinite number of Fire Emblem universes coexisting side by side with all the same characters, just in different circumstances, and by travelling back in time Lucina and the other Child Characters don't change their own world, but rather change the future of the universe they travel to (think Future Trunks' story from Dragon Ball Z, but the children can't go back). No paradoxes, no 'oh god now I'm not going to be born *fades away*', nothing like that; the original two Universes are similar enough, although the main story timeline in Universe A went off on a tangent when Lucina stopped Emmeryn's assassination, creating a new Fire Emblem universe from that fixed point in time. I think I got that right… I'm an English major, not a theoretical time travel major, so you'll excuse me if I buggered that explanation up.**

**In Morgan's in-game epilogue it is implied she could come from a third timeline; my Morgan does. Now in this third timeline, things are not the same as the main one or Lucina's future, they run off of a different tangent; in fact, they're quite different (yes, I will iterate on this point at a later date, I'm still fleshing out the main story points as a side-project). I hope that little exposition has cleared up any confusion on the Morgan count, rather than added to it. I probably should have mentioned that little titbit of information in the AN for **_**Time Child**_**… Oh well.**

**Time travel is a very confusing subject, and most everyone has a different take on it. Nintendo are purposely vague on the concept in the game for, I assume, this purpose; I'm just trying to flesh things out a little more. It makes sense to me, seeing as the epilogues state that the Child Characters stay in Universe A anyway.**

**Sorry about the huge AN, and if I make any more screw ups, don't be afraid to let me know. Please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Robin let his face fall forward, impacting on the wooden table beneath him with a hollow thud.

The Shepherds had returned to Port Ferox nearly a week ago now to find it under heavy fortification; apparently Basilio wasn't about to lose his port town again. One thing that the tactician hadn't taken into consideration, though, was the massive logistical nightmare of moving thousands of troops from one continent to another, or even just getting the boats into place. It would be an entire month, maybe even longer, before they could start boarding the first of the ships with the advance party; all the while Valmese forces drew ever closer to Regna Ferox and disrupting the process even more by assaulting the port.

He regretted volunteering to take some of the pressure off of the military strategists and quartermasters; regretted it dearly. Unfortunately Robin was exceedingly gifted at any sort of organizational endeavour, despite his chronic laziness.

He and the other tacticians that had been brought in from Ylisse were working in a low building that might once have been a seamstress' shop, thick tables stretched its length, allowing plenty of space for the tacticians and quartermasters to sprawl out and do their work.

Stretching and groaning, glad to be done with the last of the papers he was working on depicting the boarding process for the support regiments, he stood and stuck his head out the window, flagging down the first runner he could see and ordering the man to bring the completed forms to the Knight Commander.

Then, before Frederick could dump more work on him, Robin snatched up his coat and beat a hasty retreat, almost walking directly into Cordelia as he exited the room.

"Robin!" she said with an enthusiastic smile. "I was just coming to find you."

Robin leapt back, holding his hands out in a warding gesture.

"Stay back!" he shouted. "I just finished that massive pile Frederick gave me yesterday and my poor aching wrist needs a break!"

Cordelia laughed. "Don't be silly. I'm trying to hide from that maniac right now, too."

Robin sighed, pulling his coat's collar up around his neck as they began to walk, trying to remain inconspicuous so that none of the runners and assistants and whatever else was hiding in the city wouldn't recognize him.

"So what's up then?" he asked, casting Cordelia a sidelong glance.

"The Prince has called a meeting," she explained, matching his pace. "We're all supposed to meet at the command tent near the harbour."

Robin groaned. "So much for avoiding Frederick of the insane-amounts-of-work."

Cordelia hesitated a second before giggling quietly.

Robin cast another glance at the woman. She was still wearing her breastplate and armoured greaves, but the majority of the ornate armour she usually wore was absent. It was a nice change, seeing her relax a little; even if it was still by military standards and in the middle of a war-zone.

"You go on ahead," Robin said, veering off to where the Shepherds were camping near the town square. "I have to grab some stuff first."

_Like my sword in case Frederick wants me to work on more troop dispositions._

"Of course," Cordelia said with a nod. "I'll stall them until you get there."

Robin waved thanks as he jogged towards their camp, dodging and weaving through the crowd of townspeople and soldiers going about their preparations for the campaign.

The people of Port Ferox had been unbelievably generous with their space and indeed their entire town for the visiting Ylisseans. A lot had vacated, though, traveling away from the frontlines of the war and seeking refuge in the Coliseum and other smaller towns with friends and family.

Robin passed quickly through the camp, exchanging rushed greetings with many of the Shepherds that were simply going about their regular business of training and the like.

He bustled into his tent, angling straight for the table supporting his pile of strategy manuals as he searched for the empty book he wrote the majority of the work he did in.

"Have you been ignoring me, my love?"

Not expecting anyone to be in his tent, Robin jumped, knocking most of the books to the floor. At least in doing so he unearthed the prize he was seeking…

"Dammit Tharja," Robin gasped, turning with the book he was seeking in his hands. "You promised to stop doing that!"

The pale Dark Mage pouted petulantly from the corner of Robin's tent, arms crossed.

"We haven't spent any time together lately," she went on, her tone one of hurt. "After we spent all day, every day, together for so long I'm feeling a little neglected."

"Tharja," Robin explained slowly. "We are not in a relationship. We're just friends, and friends can get busy, especially as they prepare for war. Why don't you go and play with that new guy Henry? He's a Dark Mage too, and I'm sure he'd love to have hexing contests or whatever else it is you people do."

Tharja was across the tent instantly, leaning bodily against Robin and stroking his face as she spoke in low, seductive tones and ground against him, completely ignoring the first half of what he had said.

"The only man I want to 'play' with is you…"

"Okay, I really don't have time for this," Robin said, brushing her off gently but firmly. "I'm late for a meeting. I'm sorry. Just… try to make some other friends or something. Go boss Donnel around; make good on Gregor's soul or something."

_I am going to regret that later_ he thought as he exited the tent; he could practically feel the rage and frustration at his dismissal emanating from the tent as he departed. _I can already tell that there's going to be a bunch of new frogs hopping around tonight…_

* * *

Robin stepped into Chrom's command tent as nine sets of eyes looked up at him.

"Sorry I'm late," Robin said sheepishly as he entered.

"It's no problem," Chrom said with a smile, indicating the chair next to him, asking the tactician to join the group at the large table in the middle of the tent.

The glare Frederick levelled his way said otherwise, though.

"Now that we're all finally here," the Knight said, still glaring steely at the tardy tactician, "We can begin."

Frederick, Chrom and Cordelia were in attendance, with Sumia sitting close next to her husband. The one-eyed Duke Roark was there too, having arrived not long ago with the reinforcements from Themis, a legion of men in shining white mail; where he had found a full legion Robin had no idea, but they were there. Virion chuckled softly as Robin wilted under Frederick's visual assault; the two Feroxi Khans were there as well, with Raimi. Lucina, the newest addition to Chrom's war council, offered Robin a quick nod as he sat across from her, thumping his book softly onto the table top.

"I'll get right to the point," Frederick said brusquely. "Now that so many men-at-arms have been moved north and west, respectively, the rest of Ylisse and Regna Ferox are reporting a serious crisis in the form of bandit raids."

Robin heard cursing around the table.

"So what's the problem?" Robin asked confusedly. "We just ride out in small groups and deal with it."

"It's not that simple, lad," Basilio grunted. "Not when we're expecting an attack from the sea any minute now."

"Hey," Robin said, indicating to himself with a thumb. "Tactician. I'm sure I can come up with a solution to this… problem. Uh. Some... how."

He trailed off, realizing with wide eyes and a sinking feeling that he was volunteering for more work.

"Well, that issue was resolved rather quickly," Chrom said, clapping his hands together happily. "I look forward to your preliminary report, Robin."

Robin nodded, smiling on the outside while on the inside he was crying.

_Dammit! I just finished that gigantic stack of work! Me and my big stupid mouth…_

"Now, on to other matters…" Frederick began, his monotonous voice quickly fading to background noise as Robin zoned out, trying as hard as he could to come up with some reason he couldn't do the planning.

* * *

"Robin!" Sumia called. "Oh Roooooobiiiiiin!"

Robin's head popped up from behind a mountain of papers; all of them spoke of, in gratuitous, painstaking detail and of course in Frederick's meticulous handwriting, bandit sightings, incident reports, and bandit troop dispositions on maps, known associates of bandit leaders…

Robin was close to tears by this point, but he had finally, finally finished the work he had volunteered for.

"There you are!" Sumia said cheerily. "We missed you at dinner; have you eaten?"

Robin whimpered and collapsed back into his chair.

"I'll take that as a no then," Sumia said, coming around the other side of the table and dragging the tactician to his feet.

"Release me!" Robin protested half-heartedly. "Release me and let me die in peace!"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic," Sumia admonished. "Come on, you're going to leave on another big adventure and leave us behind again, I'm taking you out for drinks first!"

"No!" Robin moaned, drawing out the word as he offered token resistance. "I'm only going to be gone for like a month this time!"

"Don't make me turn it into an order! I can do that; I'm the Queen!" Sumia said. "Besides, Lucina needs to get to know her new tactician."

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Robin screamed melodramatically as Sumia dragged him from the building.

* * *

Robin sat swirling the watery brine that passed as beer in Port Ferox as the other Shepherds chatted around him. Usually Robin would be chatting just as happily or drunkenly as his friends, but the sheer amount of work that had been pressed onto him lately was exhausting the tactician; all he wanted to do was lay his head down on the table and sleep.

Sumia had sat him down next to Lucina, the only other person in the tavern swirling her drink around silently like Robin was.

Lissa and Lon'qu were happily talking away with Chrom and Sumia at the next table while Miriel and Vaike had a spirited discussion over the qualities and failings of the weak Feroxi beer that Robin was sure was mostly going straight over the man's head another table over; Sully was once again having arm wrestling contests with everything that moved while Stahl held her beer, although this time it was Gregor refereeing the mini tournament as a crowd began to form, taking bets and shouting out odds; Olivia was busy preparing a stage that she was going to perform on later; the other Shepherds were milling about, making small talk and simply enjoying themselves before they were all split up again.

Robin supressed a yawn, trying to figure out just how long he had to stay before he could sneak off without hurting Sumia's feelings.

Robin watched as Kellam went around dolling out drinks before his wife Maribelle grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to sit down and relax a little. He saw Nowi arguing with the barkeeper over her age, and Ricken trying desperately to convince her that no, turning into a dragon to prove her point was not a good idea. He watched Cherche drag, literally grab and drag, Virion away from a gaggle of swooning town girls, threatening to feed first them and then him to her wyvern. Gaius explained to Panne the finer points of 'working the room', which Robin assumed was code for pickpocketing as the Taguel woman listened intently. Cordelia was happily talking to a gaggle of her off-duty Knights, laughing as one of them told a story from basic training. Henry, being either brave or stupid, was trying to talk to Tharja, completely ignoring her not-so-subtle threats; occasionally the woman would cast a dirty look in Robin's direction, and he really didn't have the energy to even look apologetic. Anna was arguing with the other barkeeper over the price of wholesale goods, trying to assure the man that her associates could bring in much better ingredients for their drinks for only a little extra cost. Frederick floated from group to group, ensuring the safety of the Shepherds and nursing his drink, Donny sticking to his side like glue in his shining, brand new armour.

"Is it always like this?" Lucina asked quietly from next to Robin.

Robin looked up. "You mean this loud? Yeah. Wait until the firewine starts flowing."

Lucina smiled a little as she shook her head.

"No, not that," she explained. "I've never been to a celebration like this. Even things like birthdays had to be small, quick affairs because we were always moving, or always fighting."

"Celebration?" Robin laughed, forcing himself to wake up a little. "This isn't a celebration; we're just drinking. If it were a celebration there would be a lot more food, much higher quality beer, and things would be getting broken."

As if to punctuate his statement the table Sully was currently arm-wrestling the biggest sailor Robin had ever seen toppled and splintered; the two of them simply got up, moved to another table, and started again, much to the crowd's delight.

"Okay, more things would be getting broken," Robin amended, sipping from his cup as he leaned back casually.

"You mean this is an average part of daily life?" Lucina asked astonished.

"Well, it doesn't happen every day," Robin shrugged. "But yeah, this kind of thing is pretty normal."

Lucina was speechless as she watched the hustle and bustle around her with renewed interest.

"We are on the cusp of war, and yet everyone seems so…" Lucina struggled, looking for the right word.

"Unprofessional?" Robin prompted.

Lucina shook her head. "They all seem so happy."

"It's the booze," Robin said dismissively, taking a deep swig from his mug to try and hide his yawn.

"If you say so," Lucina said with a light chuckle.

"Well why don't you go and talk with some of them?" Robin suggested. "They'd all love to get to know you better. Okay, maybe not Tharja or Lon'qu, but I'm sure the others would."

Lucina shook her head sadly.

"I have already meddled with the timeline more than I should have…"

"So what's a little more going to hurt?" Robin pointed out. "Believe me, you're not going to get away again now that Chrom and Sumia know who you are; you may as well make the most of this; go have fun with your family."

_And more importantly give me the opportunity I need to escape…_

Lucina seemed to think for a moment before she took a big swig from her mug, draining it.

"You're right," she said, standing up and thumping the empty mug on the rough wooden tabletop. "I'm going to go and socialize like a normal person does."

"Not that I'm implying you're abnormal," she added quickly, seeing the look Robin was giving her.

"Oh no, I'm quite abnormal," he said with a cheeky grin. "Now go! Go and socialize! Seize the day and all that other junk!"

Lucina nodded, heading over to where her parents and aunt and uncle were talking, seamlessly joining the conversation. Robin watched with a happy grin on his face for a few moments before he realized that if he disappeared now, no one would miss him.

Content in this knowledge Robin slipped out into the night through the tavern's back door, making his way back to the Shepherds' camp and his bedroll, hands in his coat pockets as he walked, replaying the image of Lucina's smiling face as she laughed with her family over in his head as he did.

Then his head hit the pillow on his cot, and all was blissful darkness.

* * *

"I don't see why I can't go with you," Chrom complained for the hundredth time.

Robin sighed exasperatedly.

"Because," Robin repeated for the hundredth time, "You need to be here in case the Valmese return; we need our leader on the front lines, and these bandit raids are a minor nuisance at best. Now stop hovering and go do something important and Prince-like!"

Chrom hadn't taken well to the part of the plan calling for himself and the majority of the Shepherds to remain at the docks. He'd actually seemed rather offended, but Robin's reasoning was sound. So as he packed up the things he would need during day-to-day life on the road for another month while his team hit the bandits and slavers along the north of Regna Ferox Chrom had hovered around him like an annoying fly, pestering him about his choices.

The worst of the bandit activity was around southern Ylisse, from bandits, actual bandits this time, based out of Plegia. Frederick and Cordelia would be leading a squad of Knights and Pegasus Knights against them, with the King of Plegia's blessing; the plan was to use overwhelming force to simply snuff the bandits out before they caused any more damage. Stahl would be riding with them, leading the new recruits as an officer for the first time. Needless to say, the man was nervous. As much as Robin hated moving the Knights away from the front he was assured that Captain Seth and the troops from Jagen would be arriving soon to bolster their numbers further.

The second group, led by Gregor who apparently had experience leading troops, and consisting of Nowi, Ricken, Miriel, Vaike and Cherche along with a squad of some of Basilio's best trackers would be heading east to where smaller bandit groups were hounding villages near the mountains and a desert region south of Jagen. Robin had thought of sending Virion with them, but he wanted the archer with him where he couldn't get into trouble with village girls. Again.

Leaving Robin's group, who would be taking care of a small group of slavers that had been terrorizing northern Regna Ferox; himself, Virion, Tharja (who had actually threatened to hex his eyeballs out if he tried to leave her behind), Sully, who's horse was still recovering from the ordeal in Plegia a week ago and would be on foot until it did, and the new mage Henry, so that Robin could get a better idea of the man's strengths and weaknesses. Robin had opted not to deplete the front any further by brining soldiers with his team; one little group of slavers shouldn't be too much of a problem for the veterans in his team.

Chrom shook his head.

"I know all that," he said defeated. "But, well, if I'm being entirely honest we're worried about you."

Robin stopped going through his tactical manuals and looked up.

"What?" he asked, a little annoyed at the constant interruptions. "Why? Who?"

"You've been pushing yourself so hard since this war began, too hard, and we haven't even left the continent yet," Chrom explained, leaning back against Robin's desk. "You've been snarkier than usual lately, and colder, more distant; not to mention the fact that you've been doing the work of ten other strategists entirely on your own, and we all know that you're barely sleeping. We're worried you're burning out, and the blame lies squarely at my feet for letting you take on so much responsibility."

Robin ran a hand through his hair.

_Have I really been that bad? _He thought. _I mean I know I've been a little crabby lately because I'm not getting as much sleep, that much is true, but… wait, did he say ten other strategists!? No wonder I'm so tired… I've just been doing what I normally do but on a bigger scale… right?_

"Maybe you're right," Robin admitted, rubbing his eyes a little. "I promise to take it easy when I get back."

"Not good enough," Chrom said. "Sumia will be beside herself with worry if we don't send someone to keep an eye on you."

"Okay, one; do you really thing Tharja's going to let anything happen to me? And two; going from the superior smirk on your face I assume you already have someone in mind?"

Chrom grinned. "You could say that."

* * *

Lucina hitched the light pack on her back on top of her red cape up a little higher, skipping a little to keep pace with Robin.

"Lucina, you don't have to watch me all the time; one stalker is enough."

The woman tilted her head a little as she cast a glance at Robin.

"I am under orders from my father to keep a close watch on you," she explained.

Chrom had actually sent her with him; it was an astounding thought, one that beggared belief if he were to use the man's own words against him.

He couldn't be there in person, so he had sent the only other person that he could trust implicitly besides his wife; the only other person apparently as stubborn and single minded as he was. Lucina had shown up at the meeting point outside of Port Ferox, pack in hand and ready to march. The others were a little unsure what to make of the woman, but Henry was still a stranger too, so Robin guessed things would balance out a little once they all started to talk. At least he knew Lucina was a capable fighter, and Henry had seemed skilled enough in Plegia.

"Gah! This walking everywhere sucks!" Sully complained loudly from the back of the group, breaking Robin's train of thought.

"All you do all day is train, and a little walking bothers you?" Robin said over his shoulder with a grin. "I'd say you need to do a little more endurance training."

"I will stab you," Sully warned. "I will stab you, and no one will find the body."

Robin laughed, turning to face ahead again as Lucina cast worried glances back at the darkly muttering Knight.

"She will not really stab anyone, right?" Lucina asked in a low voice, leaning in close to the tactician once Robin had stopped laughing, prompting him to break out in a new fit of laughter.

They made a light camp that evening in a clearing just off the road. Sully offered to take the first watch, heading out into the forest to find a good vantage point. Robin assumed she just wanted some alone time to secretly pine for her husband.

It was late in spring, so the Shepherds decided to eschew tents and sleep under the stars around the fire in the warm night air, something Robin was actually looking forward to. For some reason he really loved camping. Virion was busy preparing some form of stew, and the others were all settling in for the night.

Robin let out a satisfied sigh as he stretched out and fell backwards onto his bedroll.

"This is the life," he said to whoever was listening. "No stress, no worries, just me, the open road and a roaring campfire."

_Chrom was right,_ Robin thought as he let his tired body relax. _I was working too hard. I just needed this break. I belong in the field, not behind a desk. I'm a battlefield tactician! That's what I'll continue to be; I'll let the gaggle of planners do their own clerical work from now on. _

Robin looked up as he heard rustling next to him, expecting to see Tharja laying out her bedroll next to his again, something he had tried really hard to put a stop to and failed miserably during their travels. Instead, Lucina was shaking out her bedroll, preparing to lay it down a short distance from Robin's.

"You're taking this watching me thing a little far, aren't you?"

"I am following my father's orders," Lucina repeated, straight faced.

Robin sighed and shrugged, pointedly not looking over to where he knew Tharja would be glaring at him.

"Sure! You want me to cast a death curse on someone?"

Robin's head snapped up the words 'death' and 'curse' being used so close together. Henry and Tharja were talking across the fire from Robin, a welcome change from her sulking every time Robin rebuffed her constant advances. But death curses?

"Someone in camp?" Tharja asked, making Robin think he might have to intervene. "No, that could be problematic."

Robin sighed and relaxed; it wasn't quite the answer he was hoping for, but seeing Tharja turn down a death curse was surprising personal growth for the woman.

Robin let their conversation tune into background noise, content with the knowledge no one would be dying that evening at the hands of the two Dark Mages. Well… No Shepherds, anyway. Robin looked up, chuckling at Lucina's worried expression.

"You can relax," he said with a loud yawn. "I won't let them curse anyone to death."

"It is the simple knowledge that they were considering such actions that disturbs me," Lucina said under her breath, still eyeing the two mages who had moved on to discussing the various tenants of their creed.

Robin shook his head, letting himself drift further into sleep.

_I can eat later_, he thought drowsily, letting his first untroubled sleep in weeks overtake him.

* * *

Robin woke in the early pre-dawn light, yawning and sitting up.

_Ah crap,_ he thought absently. _I slept right through dinner, and my turn for the night-watch… Why'd they let me sleep? This was Chrom's doing, I just know it. _

Robin stretched, his back popping lightly as he raised his arms above his head. Once he was finished, he spotted the covered pot sitting next to the pile of packs and supplies sitting to one side of the fire. He tentatively got up, doing his best not to wake the others as he snuck over and lifted the lid.

_I knew they'd save me some!_ He thought excitedly, spooning the last of the stew into a bowl and beginning to eat it cold. _Damn, Virion's getting really good at cooking._

Robin sat watching the crackling embers in the fire, simply enjoying the peace and serenity of the morning in the forest as he ate his breakfast. He looked across the various others; Tharja curled up on her side under her coat and blanket, Henry much the same; Virion sprawled on his back in a very undignified manner, blanket practically hanging off of him; Sully lying straight, sleeping in her armour with her hands resting on her stomach.

Robin started as he realized someone was missing.

_Lucina's probably just taking the early watch_, he rationalized, finishing his impromptu meal with gusto as the others began to stir.

* * *

They spent another day on the road, passing farms where the Feroxi farmers were frantically trying to harvest their spring crops before they needed the space for the summer crops; they passed through small towns and hamlets where life was simply going on like usual, and where Robin could see evidence of villagers warily keeping watch for bandits.

"So where are we supposed to find these slavers, anyway?" Sully asked as they passed through their third town that afternoon.

"Dunno," Robin admitted with a shrug. "The last reports of their whereabouts put them in some ruins up north from where I went traipsing around looking for those healers last year. Kinda hoped I'd never have to go back there, to be honest."

Sully nodded disinterestedly before a commotion near one of the buildings in the town caught her attention.

"Whaddaya make of that?" she asked, stopping to watch the confrontation.

Robin glanced over disinterestedly. A young woman in heavy armour was shouting down a weasel of a man over some slight or another; not really something that demanded their attention if Robin were honest. As the Shepherds watched the two arguers settled on a duel in the ruined fortress up ahead on the road, and headed off.

"Problem solved," Robin said with a shrug, making to continue on.

"Milord?" a small voice from behind him asked, making him hesitate and turn.

"Oh my," Virion said, his 'there is a woman' mindset instantly kicking in. "Please, milady, a frown on such a beauteous face is truly a sin against all that men such as myself and my companion stand for. What must I do to put a smile on your radiant countenance again?"

Robin had to resist the laughter growing in his belly as Sully wrapped one massive arm around Virion's neck, hauling him away from the flustered woman a few steps.

"Sorry about that; he gets excited easy," Robin apologized, some laughter finally slipping out. "Now what can I do for you, miss?"

The woman hesitated a little, looking off in the direction the other woman had gone off in for her duel.

"It is alright, madam," Lucina urged, giving a perfect imitation of Chrom's reassuring smile. "We're here to help."

Robin rolled his eyes as he heard Henry mutter "we are?" and Tharja snickered a little.

"Yes," Robin said, pointedly glaring at the two mages, "we are."

* * *

"I thought we had a mission," Tharja complained as they walked to the fort. "An important mission that we couldn't waste time on."

"Our mission is to take down bandits and slavers," Robin pointed out. "These guys sound pretty skeevy; I'd say they fit the bill."

Robin heard a crash from the fort and drew his sword reflexively as the others all did the same with their own weapons.

"Besides," Robin added, "It sounds like you're about to get to kill things again."

Henry started jumping up and down a little in excitement, actually repeating "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," under his breath.

"What's the plan?" Sully asked, coming up alongside Robin in the front.

He liked working with the Knight; she wasn't as imaginative as some of the others, but she was a ferocious fighter, and followed orders to the letter. Robin could honestly say he had missed working with her after the war.

"No plan," Robin said. "We go in, act as official adjudicators as witnessed by the Royal Family of Ylisse, and make sure the duel is fought fairly."

"And when people start trying to kill us?" Virion asked drolly. "As they are so oft do?"

"We kill them first," Lucina said, outpacing Robin and Sully and getting to the fort first.

The others jogged to keep up, Robin shaking his head.

_Just like her father_, he thought wryly.

"I think I'm starting to like her," Henry chuckled, grinning from ear to ear with anticipation.

They entered the main floor of the fort, coming in to a long hallway with a couple of rooms off the sides and a great space in the back. It was dilapidated, and Robin honestly worried about its structural integrity, but hopefully they wouldn't have to linger. He was already picking out men that obviously thought they were hidden, while more of them crowded around the woman in armour, blades drawn as the weasel-faced man from the village laughed at her from safely behind them.

"You bastard! You soulless blackheart!" the armoured woman roared. "You promised me an honourable duel!"

Weasel-face laughed. "It is honourable! These men are all just acting as my seconds! Still, if you get down on your knees and beg, I might ask them to spare your life."

Robin shook his head; he could already tell where this was going.

The woman answered by roaring again, thrusting with her lance and skewering the nearest bandit, lashing out with the great shield in her other hand and swiping at the others, making them jump back.

"Shepherds!" Robin called. "Get them off of that woman!"

"What about the leader?" Sully asked as Virion began firing into the press assaulting the armoured woman.

Robin smiled cruelly. "He wants a duel, right? Let's cut the distractions for him."

Robin turned and charged, Sully and Lucina close behind him. Virion and the two mages brought up the rear, lashing out with magic and arrows at the hidden bandits.

Some of the bandits toward the back of the group pressing the young woman turned, paling when they saw she had reinforcements tearing through their sentries and moving to group around their leader.

Then Robin and the two women were among the distracted bandits, felling them with ease.

"Hey!" the armoured woman shouted indignantly. "I didn't ask you for help!"

"No, but you got it all the same," Robin said with a shrug. "Now don't you have a duel to fight? We'll handle the rabble; you fight your duel."

Sully grinned ferally as she stared down the bandits, many of whom were eying the hallway, no doubt thinking of making a hasty retreat. Their plans were dashed, though, when Virion, Tharja and Henry appeared in the doorway, magic crackling around the two mages while Virion lined up a shot, kneeling in the front.

"Shepherds!" Robin called, watching the faces of the bandits fall as they realized who they were fighting. "Leave the leader to our duellist!"

Sully charged as Lucina followed, moving much more gracefully than the Knight as Robin held back, casting a few quick lightning spells to get the bandits' attention. Virion began to take carefully aimed shots, taking his time and firing for maximum effect. Henry and Tharja did the same while watching the hallway, making sure there were no more surprises waiting to sneak up on them.

The woman in armour strode forward confidently, throwing her shield to the side and gripping her lance with both hands as she advanced on the weasel-faced bandit leader, who was quaking and trying to hide behind his thin sword as his men moved to engage the Shepherds.

Robin lost sight of her as two of the bandits crowded him, before falling to his lightning spells.

Henry was dancing, actually ballroom dancing with himself, as he cast spell after spell into the bandits. As strange as the man appeared to be, he had real skill with magic and his dagger and Robin began to form a high opinion of the mage. Tharja just glowered next to him, casting away as Virion continued to shoot from beneath her.

Lucina and Sully finished off the last of the bandits, the princess wiping her version of Falchion's blade clean on the coat of the last bandit she had felled.

The Shepherds all watched as the armoured woman squared off with weasel-face, striking with lightning speed despite her heavy armour and weapon. Robin winced a little in sympathy as she struck his blade to the side with an armoured backhand before driving the lance through his midsection and pinning him against the wall she had backed him up to. With a yank she freed her lance and let the bandit drop to the ground where he sat gasping in a widening pool of blood.

"Let that be your final lesson," she said coldly as she stared down at the man. "Never screw with a Knight."

She turned her back and the man sighed, the light leaving his eyes as he slumped forward.

"Kjelle!?" Lucina exclaimed as the scowling woman approached. "I don't believe it! Thank the gods you're unharmed!"

The woman, Kjelle, stopped and looked at Lucina for a moment before comprehension dawned in her eyes.

"Princess!" she exclaimed, hurrying across the remaining space and stopping just before Lucina. "I don't believe it! When did you… How…?"

"Well at least you can cross one off of the list," Virion said slyly to Robin as he came up beside him.

Robin looked to where Tharja and Henry were leaning over one of the corpses, doing lord only knew what as they poked at it, muttering quietly to each other.

_Well I'll be damned. She found a friend._

Sully came up beside the archer and the tactician, huffing as she leaned her lance over her shoulder.

"See?" she said victoriously. "Toldja I didn't need to work on my endurance!"

Kjelle looked up at the woman's exclamation, going pale when she spotted Sully. She said a few more hushed words to Lucina, who snuck a quick look at the Knight before turning back and nodding and heading over to where the three Shepherds were watching.

"Ah, perhaps we might assist Sir Henry and Lady Tharja," she said, grabbing Robing and Virion by the arms and dragging them away from Sully.

Robin struggled, craning his neck to see what was going on.

"Awww, nooo," he moaned childishly. "I wanna watch!"

Lucina rolled her eyes as Virion finally caught on.

"Wait, you mean to tell me… oh. Oh!"

The Princess shook her head as she continued dragging the two Shepherds.

"Severa was right; men really can be dense."

* * *

Robin leaned against a tree near the outside of the fort as the five other Shepherds waited for Sully to finish talking to her daughter from the future.

"They do share a certain aesthetic similarity," Virion said thoughtfully from his position resting on a root near Robin's feet.

"She has her father's hair," Robin said, thinking back. "And his nose."

Lucina giggled from the other side of Robin.

"This is a very strange scene," she admitted when the two men turned to look at her.

"How do you think we feel?" Robin asked with a grin. "I literally held you in my arms not two months ago, and you were much smaller. I personally think Chrom and Sumia took the whole situation very, very well; Sully hasn't even had Kjelle yet, though."

"What of us?" Virion asked, looking up at the Princess. "Do we have children lurking out in the wilderness somewhere, too?"

"Well, your son was among our number," Lucina said to the archer with a light chuckle when his eyes lit up.

"Wait, wait!" Virion said desperately. "Say nothing of his mother! I would not wish for you to spoil the surprise for me!"

The three of them laughed at Virion's plea, and Robin looked expectantly at Lucina.

Her face fell as she met Robin's gaze and she looked away quickly. "You… ah…"

"I never get married?" Robin asked.

"No," Lucina said. "Your daughter, she… she went missing just after you died. I had not seen her for years before we travelled through time. We all feared her lost…"

"Oh," Robin said simply, unsure how to take the information.

So he did have a child? His own little girl, just like Chrom and Sumia? His heart swelled at the prospect, but then sunk again when he remembered what Lucina had said.

_She goes missing… She probably dies, just like I do; all because I wasn't there to protect her…_

Virion and Lucina went quiet, seeing that Robin was upset.

_Well now I have another reason to survive,_ he thought with conviction.

"Eh," Robin said with a shrug, trying to dispel the awkward atmosphere that had settled in. "I'll get over it."

Virion grinned. "Excellent! That just means you can put in more effort to helping me locate my son."

Robin grinned as Sully and Kjelle came out of the fort, the Knight with one arm around her daughter's shoulders and big smiles on both of their faces.

"Well someone sure looks happy," Robin said as they approached, before moving away from the tree and looking into the forest.

"Tharja! Henry!" he called into the trees. "We're leaving!"

The two mages jogged out of the trees, both holding handfuls of what looked like…

"Newts!" Henry said excitedly, holding up the bundle of little squirming amphibians in his hands. "Look at these guys! Do you know how hard it is to find newts of this quality?"

Robin laughed as Lucina blanched and Virion inadvertently took a step back.

* * *

Robin lounged on his bedroll, watching as Virion cooked another stew, Tharja and Henry went about drying out their newts for easier transport, and Kjelle and Sully tested each other's martial prowess.

The mother and daughter had been going for at least an hour now, dancing around each other and striking with their lances. It was truly an impressive spectacle; both women were obviously extremely skilled warriors, and Kjelle had obviously been trained by her mother their styles were so similar.

Robin let himself fall backwards onto his bedroll, vowing to remain awake at least until dinner this time.

He yawned, arching his back as he did so and catching a glimpse of Lucina sitting on her roll close to his again out of the corner of his eye.

"So," Robin asked, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on an elbow. "Getting sick of watching me all the time yet?"

Lucina looked at him sideways, shaking her head.

"No. I find watching the people of this time period to be very interesting."

Robin glanced up as one of the newts Henry was frying over the fire fell into the flames and the man instinctively reached to catch it, lighting his sleeve on fire.

"Okay, so maybe we're not the most normal bunch to be watching," Robin admitted, watching the mage frantically wave his arm around while Tharja burst into hysterics next to him. "We should find you a nice boring village to sit you in where you can watch normal people for a while."

Lucina looked over at Robin and smiled.

"I did not have much to do with you in my own timeline," she admitted. "I was very young when you died, but one thing I remember is you saying quite often that 'normal is overrated'. It was something of your catchphrase in a way."

Robin leaned back. "That does sound like something I would say."

Henry had finally managed to put his sleeve out, but his shouting had distracted Kjelle and given Sully the advantage she needed to finally win their duel. They laughed as Sully helped Kjelle to her feet, clapping each other on the shoulders and moving to sit by the fire.

_Oh they are so related,_ Robin thought with a smirk. _They even stink the same after training. Phew! Maybe we should try and find a stream or something…_

* * *

A week passed as the Shepherds and their newest member travelled further east, making great time by taking the major roads and coming into the area Robin had spent so much of his time after the war with Plegia much quicker than last time. Virion, Lucina and Sully took the chance to gather information at every town they passed through on the slavers; most of the villagers said the same thing: that the slavers were horrible, came through periodically and were based somewhere in the far east.

"I'm beginning to get flashbacks," Robin admitted as they passed through another town.

"Indeed," Virion agreed. "Those were truly simpler times, were they not? Just you, me and the lovely Tharja on the open road; ah how my heart longs for those days again."

"Yeah, but we didn't accomplish anything during that year," Robin pointed out.

He, Virion and Lucina were walking in the front, Sully and Kjelle following them with Tharja and Henry bringing up the rear.

Since the two mages had started talking they had become inseparable. At one point Robin thought he might even be experiencing jealousy, but then he remembered that she watched him sleep. It was good for her to expand her social circle a little, anyway; plus it integrated Henry even further into the Shepherds, so everything was coming up win-win for Robin.

When he thought about it Robin decided he was really happy that Tharja had found someone to make her happy; she still never smiled, but Robin could tell she was happier.

"That's not entirely true," Virion corrected him, drawing the tactician's mind back to the present. "We in fact accomplished much; we dealt with a great number of bandits preying on villages, we brought two new Shepherds into the fold, and yes, we even discovered great things about the ancient past."

"But no Robin memories," the tactician added.

Virion sighed.

"Glass half empty," he muttered, just loud enough that Robin knew he was meant to hear it.

Laughing he grabbed the archer around his shoulders.

"Hark, noble Virion, oh Archest of Archers!" Robin said in a clear voice, waving a hand through the air. "We embark upon another great quest, this time with the noblest goal of protecting the lambs of Regna Ferox from evil! For what else do Shepherds do but tend the flock?"

"You jest," the archer chuckled, slipping out of Robin's hold, "But you did enjoy our journey."

"Of course I did," Robin laughed. "I made good memories to replace those I lost. That alone made the whole trip worth it."

They walked on in silence for some time before Lucina broke it, all business.

"When will we be coming up on the slavers' camp?"

"We should hit the ruins they're holed up in… sometime today…" he answered, digging around his pack and pulling out the map he had been working from. "Yeah, sometime this afternoon if we keep up this pace."

"It astounds me that people can hold the lives of others in such low regard," Lucina said distastefully. "A life was a precious thing in the future; we needed every able-bodied person to continue the fight."

"There's a lot more people in the past," Robin explained. "Some think they can profit off the suffering of others. It is true that blood money spends like any other…"

"But then the Shepherds track you down and it curtains for the evil bastards!" Sully said confidently from behind them.

"What she said," Robin said with a grin as they all burst into laughter.

Virion hung back to strike up a conversation with Sully and Kjelle, leaving Robin and Lucina walking alone.

"Life is still precious," Robin said to Lucina after a little thought as they continued to march. "All life. It's your father's favourite philosophy. During the last war the man behind it all, King Gangrel, did unspeakable evils. He tortured our friends before he executed them and strung them from the gates of his castle like meat."

"That's awful!" Lucina said with shock writ on her face.

"It is," Robin agreed. "But despite that, despite all the evil he had done, your Father still gave him every chance to lay down his arms and surrender. He gave him the chance to survive, when every other Shepherd would have struck him down without a second thought. Even I would have put his head on a pike and paraded it through Ylisstol. But your Father fought him in single combat and gave him an honourable end, before giving him a proper burial; the man responsible for murdering his sister, your Aunt."

"Exalt Emmeryn," Lucina nodded with a frown, remembering her failed attempts to preserve her Aunt's life.

"Do you know why he went through so much effort? Why he gave Gangrel so many chances?" Robin asked.

Lucina shook her head.

"He once told me a story," Robin began. "Oh don't look at me like that, I swear there's a point at the end of this. This takes place about the time when Emmeryn had just become the Exalt. Your Grandfather had just died in the first war with Plegia, leaving her to care for the people and rebuild Ylisse's shattered economy. The people hated her for her father's actions; they were starving after the war; they needed someone to bear their hate so that they didn't tear each other apart, and Emmeryn took all of their anger willingly. One day, as she travelled through the capital an angry crowd formed, and one of the people in the crowd threw a rock, striking her in the head and knocking her down."

Lucina gasped, shocked at the story she had obviously never heard before.

"The Knights escorting her acted immediately, charging into the crowd and apprehending the man. The Guard Captain was all set to execute the man on the spot, but Emmeryn stopped him. She came forward to the man, and knelt before him, blood still running from her wound. She forgave him and allowed him to return to his family. Chrom told me that that was the kind of ruler he aspired to be, that that was why he gave Gangrel so many chances. He doesn't want to take any lives unnecessarily, and he wants to live up to his sister's example."

"I never knew my Aunt," Lucian admitted sadly after a moment of contemplation.

"I only knew her a short time," Robin said, looking up to the sky as he did. "But she was truly an amazing woman. You never felt like you were talking to royalty around her."

Lucina smiled at Robin.

"Thank you, Robin," she said brightly. "I think I have a better idea about the kind of man my Father is now."

Robin smiled back. "Happy to oblige."

* * *

All Robin could think as he tromped through the forest was that Lon'qu was such a better tracker than he was, and that he should have brought the cold Feroxi man along with them.

They had found the ruins that the slavers were operating out of no problem; locating said slavers was another matter entirely.

"Why aren't they here?" Robin muttered as he watched the ruins.

"Perhaps we just missed them as they rode off?" Virion offered.

Robin 'hrm'ed thoughtfully, stroking his chin as he considered the scene.

The ruins were huge; easily two buildings spread out over a huge area, with a small creek running through the centre of the compound. They had staked out the more intact of the buildings, Robin reasoning that the slavers would use it as their base and quarters, but he had still sent the two mages Tharja and Henry to check on the other building, just to be sure.

Robin spotted something in the distance; it looked like a person, wandering around with no idea where they were.

"Possible victim?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Lucina muttered, squinting to try and get a better look.

"If she is not, she's about to be," Virion warned, pointing to the plume of dust on the road they had come off of.

Riders wearing quality armour and wielding heavy spears, some carrying nets and ropes rather than weapons, came quickly up the road. There was no time for any of the Shepherds to warn the person wandering around the ruins, but that didn't stop Lucina from trying; Robin had to grab her and force her back down.

"No!" he hissed. "You'll just get caught, too! We'll help them, but we need to be smart about this!"

Lucina quieted and Robin released her, glancing back into the forest where Sully and Kjelle were waiting for orders.

Robin gave them the hand signal for 'hold position' before sneaking through the forest to try and get a better view. Virion remained with the Knights, while Lucina doggedly stuck to Robin's side as he moved almost silently through the thick undergrowth.

_I really hope that Tharja and Henry don't blunder into this mess,_ he silently hoped.

As they got closer Robin watched as the slavers' leader dismounted and approached the… girl? She was a pale young woman, short raven hair held out of her face by a thin circlet, no older than Lucina, staring and trembling as the slaver approached her. More words were traded, and just as Robin and Lucina got into the perfect ambush position the girl bolted, scattering the bandits and ruining Robin's plan.

Cursing, Robin signalled for the two Knights and Virion to attack and get the slavers' attention.

Out of the group about half took off after the girl as she leapt into the shallow creek, wading across and taking refuge in the ruins on the other side, moving a lot faster than Robin would have given her credit for.

Before the other half of the slavers could follow one was thrown from his horse by a perfectly placed arrow between the joins in his armour, Virion's shout of success ringing out clearly in the quiet afternoon air.

The others all spun in their saddles, looking back to where Sully and Kjelle were crashing out of the forest, whooping challenges and generally providing the distraction that Robin knew they would.

Robin used the Shepherd hand signals to tell Lucina quickly that they would wait for the slavers to go after the Knights and then come from behind. The girl watched uncomprehendingly and Robin sighed.

"Just follow my lead," he hissed as the slavers started to move.

Robin ducked out of the forest and onto the road, casting as he went and conjuring a wall of flame in front of the slavers, causing their mounts to rear up and halting their charge before they could hit the two Knights. Another fell from his horse, an arrow sticking out of the gap between his helmet and gorget.

The leader spun, eying Robin and readying his bow. He shot an arrow, which Robin rolled to avoid, coming up closer to the forest and ducking back into the relative safety of the trees as arrows began to fly around him.

"Shoulda thought this through a little better…" Robin lamented, peeking out from around the side of a tree and cursing.

Lucina was charging the slavers, sword held ready and completely ignoring the hail of arrows flying past her.

Robin cursed again, throwing himself out from behind the tree and dispelling the flames enough for Sully and Kjelle to pass through them, before knocking a volley of arrows from the air with a well-timed wind spell.

Lucina faltered as an arrow nicked her leg, but regained her momentum and hit the slavers at the same time as Sully and Kjelle, executing a classic pincer attack.

Virion crashed through the forest near Robin, taking up position near the tactician as he began firing again.

"Did you put any thought into this plan!?" the archer shouted, ducking back behind a tree as more arrows began zipping through the forest.

Robin leaned out, casting three fireballs in quick succession before ducking back.

"I may have dropped the ball here," he admitted as an arrow whizzed by his nose.

At least they were keeping the four archers busy while the others dealt with the slavers with swords. Kjelle and Sully were having no trouble, the reach of their lances more than making up for their lack of manoeuvrability now that the slavers had been trapped by the magical flames. Lucina was having a little more trouble though, and had taken several small wounds as she felled the first three men that had tried to encircle her.

Robin ducked back again, reaching for his spellbook.

"Nuts to this. Cover me," he grumbled, looking for…

He stepped back out, eyes shining with power as he raised his free arm and began casting, reading from the spellbook.

"Oh mighty Earth, open up in rage and hoist up your flames!" Robin called, grinning when the ground began to shake and his spell took effect.

The leader and the other bow-wielding slavers looked around in a panic before the ground beneath them opened up and magma and flames began to surround them. Not one of them managed to escape as the spell ran its course and the earth closed, swallowing them all.

"Did… did you do that?" Virion asked with wide eyes.

Robin nodded, keeling over and gasping for breath. "Big spell…" Robin panted. "Too much… mana… Need a second here…"

He looked up at Virion, taking a deep breath to steady himself before speaking. "Cross the river! Find Tharja and Henry and back them up!"

Virion nodded, taking off like a shot and crossing the distance to the creek in a few heartbeats; he didn't hesitate as he plunged into the water, wading across and disappearing into the ruins where he had seen the slavers go.

Robin turned back to where the others were fighting.

Lucina was limping a little, but still held one of the last two slavers at bay, while Sully and Kjelle doubled up, striking again and again and knocking the man they were attacking to the ground before Sully pounced on him, driving her lance through his chest.

Robin breathed and focused, casting a small thunder spell.

The spell hit the last slaver square between his shoulders, distracting him long enough for Lucina the dart in and slide Falchion under the man's guard. The slaver jerked once before sliding off of his mount's saddle.

"Sully, Kjelle! Go help Virion!" Robin shouted, hurrying over.

Sully nodded, grabbing one of the startled horses milling around the battlefield by the reigns and swinging herself into the saddle. Kjelle looked uncertain, but the other woman simply grabbed her and dragged her up onto the saddle behind her, before taking off to the ruins.

Lucina made to follow them on foot before Robin reached her and stopped her.

"Hold on, you!" he said, pointing down to her blood-soaked pant leg. "You're not going anywhere yet!"

"Release me!" she said, pulling away. "The others need my help!"

"They need our help," Robin corrected, reaching into the pouch at his hip. "And you'll be useless if you drop dead from blood loss halfway there. Now hold still; this will only take a second."

Lucina fidgeted, looking worriedly at the other set of ruins as Robin prepared the first aid equipment. The wound was on the outside of her leg, midway up her thigh. Her pants would need mending, but that could wait. Robin clucked his tongue, inspecting the deep wound gently to make sure that there were no splinters of arrow shaft or anything like that in it before he cleaned it. He dabbed away the excess blood and opened the tin in his other hand.

"Okay, this is going to hurt like hell," Robin warned as he scooped some antiseptic salve onto his fingers from the small tin Cordelia regularly restocked without him knowing and quickly slathered it onto Lucina's wound.

Lucina ground her teeth, hissing and gripping her sword's hilt tightly as she glowered at the tactician.

Robin proceeded to tightly bind the wound with the bandages he carried everywhere, doing so over the pants. They were in a hurry, after all.

"Alright, you think you can keep going?" Robin asked, putting the tin of antiseptic back into his pouch.

"I'll be fine," Lucina assured him, limping away towards the bridge crossing the creek.

"Just as pig-headed as her father," Robin said with a wry grin as he followed after her.

They found the others on the opposite side of the ruins, Tharja and Henry crackling with magic energy as they shot spells into the slavers that had followed the girl; the girl in question cackling maniacally as she shot arrows into the slavers riding circles around her. Robin watched, silently questioning where she had gotten a bow and arrows, as she landed a good shot and the slaved fell from the saddle. Kjelle, Sully and Virion had the other four slavers occupied, and Robin shrugged as he saw things were well in hand.

"Stick close," he said to Lucina before heading in the direction of the two mages.

Robin could tell Lucina didn't like being sidelined, but as much as she didn't like it she knew that she was just a liability while she was wounded.

"Sit rep?" Robin asked as Henry and Tharja paused in their casting.

"The girl just picked up a bow and started going nuts," Henry said excitedly as Tharja kept casting. "She's a really good shot, too! Her body count's almost as high as mine!"

Robin nodded as the last slaver harrying the girl in question dropped from Tharja's spell, giving her a chance to sag and fall to the ground with equal parts relief and exhaustion.

"Right," Robin said, thinking fast and handing his pouch to Lucina. "You two stay here and continue overwatch; Lucina, there's first aid gear in here, go and see if the girl needs any help; I'll engage with the others and hopefully this won't take much longer."

The trio all acknowledged their orders, leaving Robin to go and help the other three fighting with the slavers closer to the ruins.

As Robin approached, though, he saw Sully and Kjelle both skewer their respective opponents as Virion shot the other. The last slaver decided that discretion was the better part of valour and wheeled his horse about, making to flee. Sully snorted with derision and hurled her lance like a javelin, knocking the man from his horse.

_Okay, so much for engaging,_ Robin thought with a wry grin. _I should have known that they wouldn't need my help._

Robin offered the others a wave before he turned back to where Lucina was helping the girl over to Henry and Tharja.

"Thank you!" the girl was saying in a timid voice. "Thank you so much! If you hadn't saved me then I… I fear to think what could have happened."

"I know what would have happened," Henry said cheerfully before Robin silenced him with a light elbow to his ribs.

"It's alright," Robin said with a reassuring smile. "We were hunting these slavers anyway, so we figured we may as well help you out."

The girl nodded, going silent as she stared at Tharja.

"What?" Tharja asked brusquely after a few moments of being stared at.

The girl shied away as if she had been struck, and Lucina wrapped an arm about her shoulders comfortingly.

"It's okay, Noire," she assured the girl. "Go ahead."

The girl, apparently named Noire, nodded and looked back up at Tharja again.

"H-here…" she stammered, holding something out to the Dark Mage. "Please… please look at this."

Tharja took the small ring she was being offered, studying it as she turned it over in her hands.

"Nice ring," she said after a moment. "It bears a very familiar magical resonance, too. Are you related to me somehow? Did mom and dad have another kid while I was away?"

"N-no…" Noire stuttered. "It's… it's just… I… I'm sorry, I… I need a moment…"

"Out with it, girl," Tharja said impatiently, unaware or uncaring that the others were crowding around now.

Robin watched with a morbid curiosity as Noire fished a strange little medallion out of her pocket and held it tight to her chest, taking a deep breath.

"I am blood and thunder!" the timid girl exploded, her whole personality shifting. "I am righteous fury! I AM YOUR FUTURE DAUGHTER!"

"You are trying my patience," Tharja deadpanned.

"Insolence!" Noire thundered. "I speak the truth! The ring I bear also hails from the future! A memento of you, my departed mother!"

Tharja's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she spun on Robin, throwing herself at him.

"I knew we were meant to be!" she squealed, doing a personality shift of her own as she almost knocked Robin to the dirt. "Our future daughter proves it, my love!"

"Fool!" Noire thundered. "He is not my father! HE is!"

Robin and Tharja followed Noire's pointing finger to a very uncomfortable looking Henry.

"Oh thank Naga," Robin gasped as Tharja stepped away from him, her eyes wide.

"HIM!?" she shrieked, her hands clawing at the air in Henry's direction.

"Nya ha ha ha!" Henry burst out after a moment of indecision, doubling over as he laughed. "Isn't this just deliciously awkward!?"


End file.
